Proposition indécente
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Charles un étudiant fauché, cumule deux jobs pour joindre les deux bouts, jusqu'au jour où il fait la rencontre d'un homme assez singulier au regard d'acier. Celui-ci lui fait alors une proposition qui pourrait bien changer toute sa vie : Contre une énorme somme d'argent, il deviendrait son amant pour un an. Charles est tenté, que va-t-il choisir ? Céder à ce dangereux play-boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Ajout octobre 2018: Je vais bientôt retirer cette fiction, car je l'ai adapté en roman, et il va bientôt paraître. ;-)**

Voici ma nouvelle fiction inspiré par un fanart que j'ai vu et adoré !

J'espère que ce chérik vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles Xavier était un jeune homme d'à peine dix-neuf ans, beau, élégant, fier et désargenté au possible. Il avait grandi dans une fortune sans limite, mais depuis que sa mère avait épousé le collaborateur de son défunt père plus rien n'était comme avant. Et lorsque sa mère avait fini par mourir à son tour Charles c'était tout bonnement retrouvé à la rue. A la rue et devant payant ses études de génétique en Angleterre. Il était loin de ses biens, de sa propriété et pour être honnête, pour le moment il se moquait bien de ce que son foutu beau-père faisait dans leur manoir, ou si son beau-frère Caïn continuait de se droguer en compagnie de prostituées. Non de tout ça, Charles s'en moquait. Les seules choses qui l'intéressaient étaient ses études. Il était en quatrième année à la faculté d'Oxford, le prix nécessaire pour couvrir une année d'étude était mirobolant. Une vraie saignée pour Charles récemment devenu sans le sous. Alors il avait commencé deux petits boulots d'appoints pour continuer ses études. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu à se soucier d'argent, il luttait chaque jour pour en gagner. Il alternait entre un job de gardiennage de nuit dans un immeuble pour personne âgée et les après-midis, week-end et jour fériés dans un job de serveur en salle d'un petit troquet du centre-ville. Rien de fantastique, juste de quoi s'offrir en collocation un appartement avec d'autre jeune de son âge et de quoi vivoter. Il avait cessé toutes dépenses inutiles : plus de repas au restaurant, plus de sorties culturelle, plus d'aliment haut de gamme, plus de fruit tous les jours, plus de nouveaux livres, plus de produits de luxe, plus d'habits neuf, non tout ça fini. Charles oscillait entre la rage de sa situation, plus que précaire, mais aussi entre sa volonté de s'en sortir seul. Il était orgueilleux et ne voulait s'en remettre à personne, soit il y arriverait, soit il échouerait, mais il ne pourrait blâmer personne.

Cette situation durait depuis déjà sept mois. Il était épuisé. Ses notes, malgré son talent, s'en ressentait. Il baissait dans chacune de ses moyennes et il pouvait parfaitement lire la déception de ses professeurs et sans avoir besoin d'user de son pouvoir télépathique. Oui il les décevait. Charles se savait bien meilleur que ça, mais il avait dû effectuer des heures supplémentaires pour permettre de régler l'augmentation de sa quittance de loyer. Il ne s'en sortait presque plus et la situation l'étouffait. Depuis trois jours il ne mangeait que le reste de plat laissé par ses colocataires. Il étouffait sous les pressions monétaires. Il rageait. Sans compter qu'aujourd'hui il était en retard pour son travail de serveur. Il dévalait à toute vitesse la rue principale du centre d'Oxford pour espérer arriver avec seulement cinq minutes de retard, mais pas vingt. Il passa la porte en trombe, manquant de renverser un couple qui sortait. Il s'excusa rapidement et contourna les jeunes gens avant de continuer son chemin vers les cuisines. Fort heureusement il ne croisa pas son chef, un homme aux cheveux huileux et toujours acariâtre. Il fourra sa veste, son pull et sa chemise dans le casier du vestiaire. Il enfila à la hâte sa chemise de serveur, noire et fourra dans ses poches un petit carnet ainsi qu'un crayon pour prendre note des commandes. Il retourna en salle, il salua d'un signe de tête une des serveuses à temps plein, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, l'air de dire qu'elle ne cafarderait pas sur son retard. Charles lui sourit en retour. Il commença son service avec promptitude, répondant avant même qu'il le demande aux attentes des clients. Il lisait en eu ceux qu'ils voulaient avant même de le formuler, mais il lisait aussi leurs désire profond et leurs pensées flottantes, parfois c'était drôle, parfois écœurant, mais la plus part du temps ennuyant. Charles referma son esprit pour ne pas se laisser embrouiller la tête avec les pensées de la vingtaine de personne dont il avait la charge. Après une heure à une cadence folle Charles s'approcha d'une table qui venait d'être attribuée à un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Charles s'approcha, curieux, car l'homme en question portait un costume soigné et fait sur mesure signé d'un grand couturier parisien. Il était blond foncé, cheveux coupés court coiffé avec style, la mâchoire net, forte, carrée, un nez élégant, des sourcils épais, quelques rides traçants des lignes droites sur son front, une barbe de quelques jours couvrait ses joues, des lèvres fines affichant un sourire entendu. Les mains de l'homme étaient affairaient à écrire sur une pile de papiers rangés en ordre à côté d'une mallette noire. De cet homme se dégageait un force, une assurance et une élégance à laquelle Charles n'était pas habitué, encore moins dans un petit restaurant de quartier comme le sien. Le client semblait s'être perdu dans cette banquette en tissu tartan. L'homme leva son regard vers Charles. Ses yeux bleu gris évoquèrent à Charles l'acier, il resta une seconde suspendu à contempler ce regard froid avant de reprendre corps avec la réalité.

\- Bonjour, bien venu au « Royal Corner ». Le plat du jour est un « fish and chips », sinon je peux vous proposer le gigot de mouton et sa…

\- Vous avez du steak Angus ? interrompit l'homme d'un geste de la main.

La voix de l'homme était marquée par un fort accent allemand.

\- Oui, tout à fait nous avons ça, répondit Charles sur un ton excessivement amical n'ayant pas l'habitude de se faire interrompre dans son énumération du menu.

\- Saignant dans ce cas, répondit l'homme sans quitter des yeux Charles.

\- Comme accompagnement ?

\- Vous devez bien avoir des légumes ?

\- Effectivement nous avons des haricots vapeurs et petit…

\- Très bien faisons ça.

Charles referma sa bouche aussi sec dans un sourire forcé, décidément ce client n'était pas de plus aimable.

\- Comme boisson pour vous se sera, laissez-moi deviner, du vin cabernet si possible ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Ça tombe bien nous ne servons pas de vin ici, mais de la bière, ou de la bière…

L'homme souleva un sourcil amusé par l'audace du jeune serveur.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de contrarier le client, s'amusa l'homme en posant son stylo d'une valeur bien plus élevé que tout ce que portait Charles sur lui à cette heure.

\- Surtout quand on a un client aussi aimable, renchérit Charles d'un air mièvre.

Il se moquait bien de froisser l'homme, il se moquait aussi bien de le voir se lever et quitter sa table sans rien avoir consommé, des abrutis dans ce genre Charles en avait suffisamment côtoyé lorsqu'il faisait encore parti du beau monde !

\- Alors dans ce cas une bière blonde pression.

Charles fut étonné de constater que le client lui souriait doucement, il semblait même amusé !

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! s'exclama Charles en terminant de noter la commande avant de filer la donner à la cuisine.

Charles prépara la bière dans un demi, activa les cuistots trop lent, distribua du sel à une table qui allait le lui réclamer et déposa la bière fraîche sous le nez de l'homme en costume.

\- Tadam ! Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous ? demanda Charles dans un sourire mécanique.

\- Pas pour l'instant.

\- Appelez si vous avez besoin.

\- Dans ce cas, quel est votre prénom ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Charles interloqué par cette demande inhabituelle.

\- Si je dois vous appeler, j'aimerais savoir qui je dois prévenir, en cas de _besoins_.

\- Eh bien, demandez Charles.

\- Entendu Charles, sourit l'homme dévoilant deux rangées de dents superbes.

Charles esquissa un sourire, plus naturel cette fois-ci et recula à la table suivante. Quelques minutes après il déposa sur la table de l'homme son assiette fumante et bien garnie ainsi que le condiment qu'il préférait.

\- Comment avez-vous su que je mangeais ma viande avec ça ?

\- Intuition, s'amusa Charles.

\- Intéressant, souligna l'homme.

\- Et vous c'est quoi votre prénom ? demanda audacieusement Charles en croisant ses bras sur son tors dans une pose d'attente.

\- Vous ne perdez pas la Nord.

\- Ni vous non plus, remarqua Charles.

\- Erik.

\- Enchanté Erik, sourit à nouveau Charles.

\- De même.

Charles tendit sa main pour serrer celle d'Erik, ce qu'il fit avec lenteur. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un bref instant puis Charles fut appelé plus loin, il bondit vers ses autres clients. Erik se retourna pour mieux observer le jeune homme. Il pensait que ce repas serait rapide et ennuyeux, mais il était loin du compte. Il venait de faire une rencontre plus qu'intéressante. Lui qui avait un rendez-vous d'affaire très important dans le quartier à deux pas d'ici, il s'était retrouvé à manger seul en attendant ses associés. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à croiser sur sa route un serveur aussi… délicieusement irrespectueux.

Charles revient débarrasser son assiette dès la dernière bouchée d'Erik.

\- Tout était bon, conclu Charles en évaluant l'assiette vidée de toute trace de nourriture.

\- En effet. Je crois que cela va devenir mon nouveau restaurant préféré.

\- Et encore, vous n'avez pas goûté les tartes que l'on sert ! Une fois qu'on en prend une on ne peut plus s'en passer.

\- J'imagine.

\- Alors poire ou pomme ?

\- Surprenez-moi.

\- Se sera poire, décida Charles après une brève inspection des souvenirs d'Erik.

Erik fouillait du regard ce jeune homme à l'esprit si vif. Il avait quelque chose de tout à fait inhabituel. Erik se laissa donc tenter par une part de tarte à la poire, lui qui n'est pas dessert du tout. Il demanda ensuite un café noir, que Charles devina serré. Pour finir il consulta sa montre, il fallait qu'il parte. Il rangea ses papiers dans sa mallette, ainsi que son stylo. Il se leva en prenant soin à ce que sa cravate n'aille pas se promener dans l'assiette vide de tarte à la poire. Il regarda Charles discuter trois tables plus loin avec une famille qui commandait tout un tas de nourritures trop grasses. Erik le considéra encore une seconde et laissa un pourboire avant de sortir de l'établissement sans se faire remarquer.

Charles retourna à la table déserté par Erik, il fut un peu déçu que leur joute verbale s'achève sans dernier round, mais sourit en apercevant le pourboire laissé souleva le billet froissé à la va-vite et eut un hoquet de surprise en constatant que ce n'était pas le chiffre dix écrit dessus, mais cent ! Charles eut une suée chaude qui descendit le long de son échine. Il sourit jusqu'à ses oreilles, trop heureux de cette découverte. Il se demandait si Erik n'allait pas revenir à la hâte en disant s'être trompé sur le montant, mas non il ne refit pas son apparition, alors Charles se demanda quand et si il allait un jour revenir, car des pourboires de ce montant-là, il n'en avait jamais eu !

Le lendemain midi Charles de service pour le dimanche s'activait de plus belle, le troquet était plein à craquer, entre les habitués accoudés au bar et les familles à la sortie de la messe qui venaient se remplir le ventre avant d'aller traînasser dans les parcs avoisinant, Charles n'avait pas le temps de souffler. Ce n'est qu'en fin de service après quinze heures que Charles vit apparaître Erik. Il était de nouveau cintré dans un nouveau costume sombre et sobre. Il s'assit à la même place que la veille et attendit que Charles vienne le voir.

Charles redoutait de prendre sa commande et s'il lui réclamait l'argent laissé hier ? Il avait déjà tout dépensé en nourriture et loyer. Après quelques minutes il se rendit à la table d'Erik en souriant.

\- Bonjour Erik, alors qu'est-ce que l'on vous sert aujourd'hui ? lança joyeusement Charles bien décidé à ne pas évoquer le billet de cent.

\- Je voudrais aujourd'hui tester la tarte à la pomme, répondit poliment Erik. Mais aussi vous poser une question.

\- Ah oui ? Une question de quel genre ?

\- Du genre personnel.

\- Si c'est à propos du pourboire d'hier, commença Charles mal à l'aise.

\- Non, il n'en est pas question, balaya d'un geste de la main Erik.

Charles fronça les sourcils titillé par l'amusement et la curiosité. Il était bien tenté de lui répondre « oui » à sa demande déplacée.

\- C'est simple je viens chaque jour, je pose une question et je vous laisse un bon pourboire.

\- Pas d'entourloupe ?

\- Pourquoi y en aurait-il une ? Je suis seulement un homme curieux.

Charles en entendant la proposition était plus que tenté de répondre oui. Lui qui avait tant besoin d'argent. Cela lui semblait honnête, quoi que étrange. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas jouer à Faust.

 _Et puis merde, qu'est-ce qui peut bien m'arriver ?_

\- D'accord. Une question par jour et un bon pourboire, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de louche-là dedans, sourit Charles en souriant.

\- Parfait.

\- Donc ?

Erik sourit, décidément il ne manquait pas de piquant ce petit.

\- J'attends ma commande et après la question.

\- Bien entendu ! Je file ! déguerpit Charles en allant porter la commande.

Charles réapparut dans la minute qui suivie avec une belle part de tarte aux pommes encore chaude et une cuillère.

\- Merci.

\- Mais de rien, je ne fais que mon métier.

\- C'est réellement votre métier ?

\- Oui et… Non, je suis étudiant à Oxford en génétique, mais aussi gardien dans un immeuble de petits vieux le soir.

\- En génétique à Oxford, répéta à mi-voix Erik impressionné. C'est fascinant.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée. Voilà votre question a-t-elle eut une réponse satisfaisante ?

Erik réalisa qu'il avait laissé filer sa première chance de connaitre un peu mieux Charles. Il sourit, finalement, non, il savait maintenant que ce jeune énergumène était avant tout un étudiant dans la très prestigieuse école de la région.

\- Tout à fait inattendue, je m'attendais à une réponse du genre : « Oui je suis serveur depuis mes treize ans et je bosse pour payer l'école à mes deux fils : Brendan et Logan. »

\- Vous imitez drôlement bien mon accent, remarqua Charles en souriant de plus belle.

\- On dirait.

\- Charles ! appela l'autre serveuse.

\- Navré, le devoir m'appelle ! Bonne dégustation Erik.

\- _Danke_.

Charles sourit en entendant un premier mot allemand franchir les lèvres de son client si particulier. Charles continua son service, plus tranquille, avec moins de trafique et plus de pause, il retourna voir Erik dès qu'il eut fini son dessert.

\- Alors c'était comment ?

\- Bon.

\- Pas autant que la poire c'est bien ça ?

\- Exactement.

\- Je savais, répondit malicieusement Charles en retirant l'assiette.

Erik passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur et regarda Charles emporter le plat. Il se leva laissa son pourboire été comme la veille sortit sans un mot et sans attendre d'être vu par son serveur fétiche.

Charles réapparu dans la minute qui suivit, mais Erik n'était déjà plus présent. Il s'approcha pour prendre son pourboire cent encore cette fois-ci. Charles sourit, finalement ses galères allaient peut-être bien prendre fin ?

C'était devenu un rituel, chaque midi où Charles était de service Erik venait, il commandait toujours la même chose, si bien que pour les cuistots : l'Angus saignant et légumes verts, avait été rebaptisé : le plat d'Erik.

Erik posait une question, Charles y répondait le plus naturellement du monde, c'est ainsi qu'Erik collectait petit à petit des morceaux de la vie de Charles. Il connaissait sa vielle de naissance, son âge exacte, son auteur favori, sa saison détestée – Glasgow, dix-neuf ans, Dickens, printemps. A chaque fois Erik grattait un peu plus sous la surface que lui donnait à voir Charles. Il découvrait un garçon doué, talentueux perspicace à outrance, désireux de réussir et farouchement libre. Erik reconnaissait toutes ces qualité, il les admirait, mais il admirait autre chose encore chez ce jeune fougueux : sa beauté. Erik trouvait Charles beau à se damner. Des yeux incroyablement envoûtant d'un bleu si purs et si profond qu'il pouvait perdre la notion des convenances à le détailler durant de longues secondes. Des lèvres purpurines, qui offraient à tour des bras des sourires tantôt coquins, tantôt amusés, souvent moqueurs. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient devant ses yeux lorsque ses mèches n'étaient pas suffisamment bien coiffées, lui donnaient une allure faussement négligée. Mais Erik regardait aussi les mains de Charles, il les trouvait attirantes, puissantes et habiles. Autre chose qu'il aimait chez lui son nez, légèrement anguleux sur le dessus, tout à fait atypique, tout à fait excitant. Il ne pouvait plus passer une journée sans penser à lui. Charles s'était insinué dans sa vie petit à petit sans qu'il en prenne vraiment conscient, sans qu'il refuse réellement non plus. Au contraire, il était heureux d'avoir ce nouveau « passe-temps ». Il avait parlé de cette rencontre à son plus proche collaborateur et ami de longue date : Azazel. Celui-ci désapprouvait son attitude envers le jeune homme. Il connaissait les goûts d'Erik et ne trouvait pas cela saint qu'il s'intéresse d'aussi prêt à un jeune serveur sans ambition. Azazel parlait avec dédain du « garçon » dont Erik s'était entiché. Mais c'était plus fort que lui Erik voulait voir Charles, il voulait tout connaitre de lui et peu à peu une autre pulsion venait de se loger en lui : il voulait Charles.

Rapidement il s'aperçu que leur petites entrevues autour d'une table ne lui suffisait plus. Erik réfléchit comment aborder le sujet avec un jeune garçon britannique de dix-neuf ans en plein milieu des années soixante obnubilé par ses études au point de ne pas avoir de vie sociale. Oui comment Erik allait pouvoir attirer Charles dans ses griffes. Pour Erik, c'est une évidence : il veut Charles. A tout prix…

Charles se rend au travail d'un pas tranquille depuis peu, grâce à son meilleur client il n'est plus autant en galère qu'auparavant. Il sait que la situation ne durera pas, que ce n'est que temporaire, mais pour le moment, il est soulagé. Il respire tranquillement l'air tiède de la fin de mars avant de rentrer dans le petit restaurant. Quelques personnes sont déjà là, attablées. Charles se rend à son casier, se change et prend même le temps de se peigner rapidement dans le petit miroir qui surplombe le minuscule lavabo de la salle des employés. Il se trouve bien. Aujourd'hui il a eu les résulta d'examens réalisé la semaine passée, ses notes remontent un peu. Il n'est pas complétement satisfait, mais c'est un bon début. Il va se ressaisir. Une fois dans la salle de restauration, il salue le patron qui nettoie d'un geste las quelques verres de demi. Charles est prêt, il met de l'ordre dans son secteur et accueille ses premiers clients. Erik ne tarde pas à arriver, toujours habillé avec grand soin, élégance et luxe. Il arbore une nouvelle montre en or blanc à son poignet. Charles installe Erik à sa table en souriant.

\- Bonsoir Erik, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. D'ordinaire vous ne vous déplacez pas les mardis.

\- En effet.

\- Vous avez changé vos plans ?

\- On peut le dire.

\- Comme d'habitude ? sourit Charles sans prendre la peine de sortir son carnet de note.

Erik acquiesce. Il boit son verre de bière tranquillement et attend son repas, tout en observant Charles. Charles qu'il trouve terriblement beau ce soir, la chemise noire un peu trop large dessine seulement ses épaules. Erik ne connait que cette tenue de travail à Charles. Il se demande ce qu'il porte d'ordinaire. Charles discute avec la table voisine en riant. Erik est hypnotisé par ce rire. Il veut l'entendre encore. Soudain il prend son courage à deux mains et se lance. Oui il va exécuter son plan.

\- Charles ? appelle-t-il de sa voix chaude.

Charles lève l'oreille et pose son regard bleu sur Erik. Il lui adresse un sourire amical avant de s'approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Erik ?

\- Donnez-moi votre stylo.

Charles est un peu déstabilisé par cette demande particulière. Il se mord la lèvre, Erik n'en rate rien. Charles sort son stylo de sa poche et le donne à Erik. Erik plonge son regard d'acier dans le bleu infini de Charles. Il sort un papier de sa poche intérieure et rempli les blancs avec une écriture soignée en italique et étroite. Charles et curieux, il essaie de voir ce qu'écrit Erik, mais il n'arrive pas à passer par-dessus son épaule. Il se contente d'attendre en souriant amusé. Il est joueur, il aime les surprises et avec Erik, Charles n'est jamais déçu. Certes il est excentrique et un peu coincé, mais jamais à court d'idées. Erik rend le stylo à son propriétaire, puis il offre un sourire remplit de dents à Charles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionne Charles impatient.

\- Un marché.

\- Un marché ?

Erik tend le fameux papier à Charles. Charles prend en main un chèque en esquissant une mine étonnée. Erik regarde Charles, confiant, il brûle de voir l'expression de Charles changer. Charles lit le montant du chèque, soudainement il pâlit, ses jambes tremblent sous son poids.

\- Cent mille…

\- Oui.

Charles n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de tous ces zéro n'osant croise à sa cette bonne étoile qui brille au-dessus de sa tête. Oui le chèque est pour lui, il est à son nom. Charles n'en revient pas. Il va se réveiller, ce n'est pas possible. Qui voudrait donner autant d'argent à un serveur ? Charles à la bouche sèche, ses mains se crispent autour du papier.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi ? demande Charles d'une voix blanche.

\- Voilà le marché : vous devenez mon amant pour un an et cet argent est à vous.

Charles commence à rire devant la blague, pourtant en voyant le visage grave et sincère d'Erik, Charles cesse de rire aussi net. Il s'assoit d'un coup sur la banquette en face d'Erik, incapable de rester une seconde de plus debout. Son regard erre entre le chèque qui pourrait résoudre tous ses problème jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité et le regard d'Erik avec sa proposition plus qu'indécente.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Si, vous l'êtes ? Oh purée… Vous êtes sérieux ! Vous… Vous m'offrez cent mille livres pour être votre « amant » durant un an ?

\- Exactement.

\- Mais… je… Ce n'est pas mon métier. Je ne suis pas… un homme qui monnaie son corps, achève rapidement Charles en rougissant.

\- En effet, je le sais. Mais je vous veux.

Charles a les joues en feu. Il repose le chèque devant lui à plat. Il contemple tout cet argent qui pourrait le soulager jusqu'à son diplôme, lui permettre d'arrêter ses petits boulots et de se consacrer à ses études. Oui ses études… Son rêve de devenir professeur en génétique est devant lui, il peut le toucher du bout des doigts. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, la tête lui tourne, d'instinct il attrape le verre d'Erik et finit sa bière en deux goulées acides de bière. Il s'essuie les lèvres. Il n'arrive pas à concentrer son pouvoir télépathique tant il est prit de court. Il regarde Erik. Son « amant »… Erik est un homosexuel alors.

\- Qu'en dites-vous Monsieur Xavier ? demande d'une voix parfaitement calme d'Erik.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre! Laissez-moi un petit commentaire ;-) ça fait toujours plaisir !

A très vite !

 **Ajout octobre 2018: Je vais bientôt retirer cette fiction, car je l'ai adapté en roman, et il va bientôt paraître. ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello voici un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain, qui sera beaucoup plus conséquent !

De quoi finir les vacances en douceur hihi

Je tenais avant tout à vous remercier pour tous ces commentaires laissés!

Merci parce que c'est vraiment vous qui me donnez envie d'écrire et de faire vivre cette fict'!

Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

Charles évalua à nouveau la situation. Il marchait d'un pas rapide vers son logement dans un quartier très éloigné de tout. Il comptait plus d'une heure le matin pour se rendre à pieds en cours. Une heure… qu'il pourrait consacrer à dormir ou étudier. Après tout, que lui demandait Erik en échange d'une petite fortune ? D'être son amant ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait au fond ? Etre son « escort » en quelque sorte ? L'accompagner en société ? Le laisser l'emmener manger en ville, dans un _vrai_ restaurant ? L'accompagner à l'opéra ou autres conneries de genre ? Ce n'est rien… Rien comparé à son envie d'être professeur ! Il n'aurait jamais à demander de l'argent à son connard de beau-père, il ne devrait rendre de compte à personne ! Cet argent il l'aurait gagné en travaillant, certes dans un emploi fort peu conventionnel, mais un job comme un autre !

Charles accéléra le pas, il souriait le chèque en poche, il hésitait encore à accepter, une partie de lui-même lui disait de se méfier, que c'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai. Après tout que connaissait-il d'Erik ? Rien si ce n'est ses habits de grands luxes, son origine germanique, son goût pour les poires et la viande saignante… sans compter les petites incursions que Charles avait fait dans l'esprit d'Erik. Il avait fouillé rapidement, il n'y avait trouvé que du brouillard, très épais, comme si Erik se camouflait à lui-même ses envies, ses pensées, étrange, mais pas incroyable. Charles avait déniché quelques souvenirs d'enfance, rien de joyeux, rien d'intéressant en somme. Ah oui, et Erik était un homosexuel ! Ça Charles ne risquait pas de l'oublier !

Devra-t-il coucher avec Erik ?

 _Non_ …

 _Oui_?

La perspective d'être dans le même lit qu'un autre homme l'étonna grandement. Ce n'était pas une pensée qu'il avait déjà eu. Bien entendu Charles avait déjà couché, de nombreuses fois, que des filles. Mais à vrai dire ces derniers temps il n'avait pas eu du temps à consacrer à ces choses. Il se contenait de prendre du plaisir en jouant solitairement sous ses draps lorsque la fatigue physique et l'épuisement mentale ne le happaient pas immédiatement.

 _Coucher avec Erik_ ?

La question resta en suspens dans son esprit. Il ne saurait même pas comment s'y prendre ! Non, il n'a jamais été question de sexe… Ou alors si ? Soudain le chèque dans la poche de sa veste lui brûla les doigts. Est-il prêt à aller jusqu'à cet extrême pour étudier librement ?

Minuit sonna quelque part dans les rues. Charles hâta d'avantage son pas, il devait rentrer vite, dormir une heure, ou deux et se rendre à l'immeuble de petits vieux jusqu'à dix heures le lendemain avant de retourner en cours, puis de nouveau au restaurant et ainsi de suite. Rien que d'y penser Charles était rompu. La solution à tout cela se trouvait dans sa poche. Accepter l'offre d'Erik et tout serait réglé.

Charles avait quelques jours pour réfléchir. Erik lui avait laissé le chèque en gage de son sérieux. Si Charles l'encaissait, il acceptait, s'il lui rendait Erik ne ferait plus jamais allusion à cette affaire.

Charles était trop perdu pour prendre une décision ce soir, il lui fallait du temps, du repos, ce qu'il n'avait jamais. En arrivant au pied de son appartement, une ombre l'attendait dans un recoin, la tête enfouit sous une capuche, laissant quelques mèches blondes s'échapper. Charles senti le cerveau avant de voir la personne, il se détendit en reconnaissant la signature cérébrale, mais ne fut pas soulagé pour autant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là Raven ?

Un visage poupin émergea de sous la capuche, la jeune femme blonde adressa un Charles un regard de provocation.

\- C'est un plaisir de te voir aussi, dit-elle acerbe.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! chuchota rapidement Charles en attrapant Raven par le coude pour l'attirer loin de son entrée d'immeuble.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as peur que l'on me voit avec toi ?

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

\- On peut dire que j'ai galéré.

\- Putain Raven, je t'ai dit de ne plus me recontacter pour le moment que…

\- Mais tu me manques !

Charles inspira profondément, oui à lui aussi elle lui manquait, mais là n'était pas la question.

\- De quoi tu as besoin ? finit-il par demander sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle était venue quérir.

Raven se détendit, elle offrir un petit sourire tendre.

\- Juste de quoi passer le mois tranquille.

\- Combien ?

\- Cinq cent ?

\- Cinq cent ! s'écria malgré lui Charles. Mais tu me prends pourquoi merde ? reprit-il à mi-voix.

\- C'est juste histoire de…

\- Raven, je n'ai pas cet argent, soupira Charles.

Charles ferma les yeux épuisé, Raven se mordit les lèvres. Elle était vraiment dans une mauvaise passe, elle n'avait plus où dormir, ni de quoi manger et elle avait perdu son job de serveuse depuis deux semaines. Charles capta toutes ses pensées. Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Dors avec moi cette nuit, proposa Charles en soupirant.

\- Oh ! Merci Charles ! Merci ! Tu ne vas pas le regretter ! Et tu verras je serais encore plus discrète qu'une petite souris ! Non, je serais l'ombre de la petite souris !

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, car si les autres apprennent que j'ai ramené quelqu'un, ils vont te demander ta part de loyer !

\- Je te dis, silencieuse comme tout !

\- Bon, allez viens.

Charles ouvrit la porte, Raven s'engouffra et sans bruit ils gravirent les marches, sans bruit ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement où tous sommeillait déjà et sans bruit ils se glissèrent dans la chambre de Charles. Raven fit la moue en trouvant l'endroit étriqué, bordélique et sentant le renfermé.

\- Tu devrais faire le ménage, constata-t-elle en soulevant une pile de vieux vêtements.

\- Pas le temps, chuchota Charles en se débarrassant de ses habits.

\- Je peux aller prendre un truc à manger ?

Charles savait qu'en acceptant la présence de Raven, elle allait l'envahir aussi, il quitta sa chambre en sous-vêtement pour aller chiper de quoi la restaurer. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son repas frugale, Charles terminait d'installer le couchage de Raven au sol, coincée entre son propre lit et son bureau d'étude, si bien que l'on ne pouvait plus circuler dans la pièce.

\- Je peux prendre une douche ? questionna-t-elle en se léchant les doigts.

Pour toute réponse Charles enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Il devait dormir ! Il n'entendit pas Raven prendre sa douche, ni quand elle fouilla son étagère pour lui emprunter de quoi dormir, mais en revanche il la sentit se glisser dans son lit.

\- Non, gémit-il doucement en se roulant en boule sur le côté refusant d'accepter la présence de Raven sous ses draps.

\- Allez, j'ai froid.

\- Tu fais chier Raven.

\- Merci, sourit la jeune femme et se collant au dos de Charles tout en y déroulant ses bras autour de lui.

Raven respira les cheveux de Charles.

\- Tu sens la frite.

\- Merde, grommela Charles en sombrant un peu plus.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi.

Charles avait réglé son réveil à trois heure du matin, il bougea à peine lorsqu'il s'enclencha, mais Raven bondit presque hors du lit. Charles coupa la sonnerie désagréable et s'étira en poussant volontairement Raven loin de lui au point de la faire tomber sur le matelas de fortune qu'il lui avait préparé à peine deux heures trente auparavant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? gémit Raven en émergeant difficilement.

\- Je pars bosser.

\- T'es sérieux ? A cette heure ?

\- Oui. Maintenant s'il te plait, tais-toi, il est clairement trop tôt pour que tu me gonfle avec ton blabla. Restes ici la journée, ne te fais pas voir, ni entendre, on se retrouve ce soir et ne va pas voler de la nourriture, je te ramènerais des reste du resto.

\- D'accord.

\- Je suis sérieux Raven, je ne veux pas d'ennuis ici, c'est le seul truc que je peux m'offrir.

\- Oui, oui.

Charles attrapa d'un geste las ses habits de la veille, il enfila son pantalon à l'envers et ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois qu'il ne trouvait pas les boutons pour le fermer. Il le remit dans le bon sens, en baillant. Il chercha sa chemise bleue pendant cinq minutes avant de se rendre compte que c'est Raven qui la portait en guise de pyjama, il soupira de plus belle et passa sa chemise grise. Il enfila ses chaussures usées aux semelles, mais au cuir ciré, reste de son éducation privilégiée. Il ferma son blouson les paupières encore lourdes.

\- Dis Charles, murmura dans la petit chambre baigné par le clair de lune.

\- Hum ?

\- Ça te manque pas ?

Charles n'eut pas besoin de sonder l'esprit de Raven pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait : sa fortune, les maisons de villégiature, l'argent facile, la grande vie. Charles regarda la petite forme serrée de Raven en boule sur le lit misérable et son cœur se serra. Si, bien sûr que si certain aspectait lui manquait, mais il ne regrettait pas son choix. Son seul regret avait été de priver Raven de tout cela.

\- Ce qui me manque c'est nos soirées autour du feu, confia Charles en se laissant aller un instant à la nostalgie.

Raven n'entendit pas sa confession, elle s'était déjà rendormie. Charles sortit telle une ombre et parti pour sa trop longue journée.

Le soir Charles pu emporter deux parts de reste, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Comme d'habitude, il e croisa personne, une fois dans sa chambre il retrouva Raven, assise en tailleur autour de livre divers, ses cheveux enrubannés dans une serviette qui n'était pas à Charles.

\- Ah le repas ! s'exclama Raven ravi.

\- Chut ! intima Charles.

\- Quel rabat-joie, grogna Raven en s'emparant de son repas encore tiède.

\- Où as-tu piqué cette serviette ?

\- Dans la salle d'eau.

\- Non, mais c'est une blague ? Vas la reposer tout de suite, ce n'est pas la mienne, et je ne crois pas que cela plaira à…

\- C'est bon relaxe, je vais la faire sécher et demain il n'y verra que du feu ton colloc'.

\- J'espère pour toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tu as ramené ?

\- Du poisson et des…

\- Roh, du poisson, dit Raven en faisant la grimace.

Charles s'exaspéra.

\- Oui, du poisson et des pommes de terre, désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus Raven !

Raven lui tira la langue et commença son repas avec ses doigts. Charles la regarda le cœur lourd. Voilà où elle en était réduite par sa faute : manger dans cet endroit sordide sans couverts et volant les affaires des autres pour s'en vêtir ou se sécher. Ce n'était pas ce que Charles avait promis à Raven, non loin du compte même. Il s'en voulait.

\- Fais pas cette tête Charles. A chaque fois que l'on finit par se voir tu me sers cette tronche !

Charles soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit tout en se déshabillant.

\- Alors c'est quoi ton plan pour demain ? interrogea Charles.

\- Reprendre mes études, trouver un job, payer un loyer, m'acheter du Chanel, trouver un homme séduisant et riche, ne plus rien faire de mes journées et m'occuper de mes deux enfants – un garçon, puis une fille – tout en organisant des soirées mondaines.

Charles et Raven se sourirent.

\- Et sérieusement maintenant ?

\- Aucune idée. Avant j'avais des projets pleins la tête, comme toi et maintenant…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est fauché que l'on n'a pas d'avenir.

\- Tu crois ? Sûrement pour toi, un garçon, mais pour moi c'est différent et encore plus ici, être une femme sans famille, sans attache et sans situation dans ce carcan de merde, je peux te jurer que c'est l'épreuve la plus dure à laquelle j'ai fait face. Toi tu es un jeune homme biens tous tout rapport à l'université la plus réputée du pays… moi je suis juste une fille.

\- Arrêtes, ne dis pas ça.

\- C'est vrai Charles.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me soutenir, tu aurais dû rester là-bas avec eux.

\- Et vivre avec ces deux tarés ? Ah non très peu pour moi ! Et vivre loin de mon frère ? Encore moins !

Raven reposa son plat sur le lit et passa ses bras autour de Charles. Ils se serrèrent l'un à l'autre longuement.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner Charles, dit Raven avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable.

Charles savait que c'était vrai, qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle croyait juste. Mais il avait entraîné Raven avec lui loin de tout, loin de l'argent de leur beau-père. Raven vivotait de petits jobs sans intérêt et lorsqu'elle venait trouver Charles c'est qu'elle avait toujours des problèmes, plus ou moins graves. La dernière fois elle devait beaucoup d'argent à un type louche au possible, la fois d'avant elle avait rompu avec son junkie de petit-ami et il 'avait frappé avant de la mettre dehors la privant de ses affaires. Charles avait la responsabilité de Raven, bien qu'elle puisse se dépatouiller toute seule la plus part du temps. Charles se sentait tellement responsable qu'elle regarda soudainement d'un autre œil la poche de sa veste. Le chèque d'Erik ne l'avait pas quitté.

Charles décida que s'en était assez, que Raven n'avait pas à payer d'avantage les pots cassés pour son caractère orgueilleux. Elle avait le droit à une vie décente pas à _ça_ !

Dès la fin des cours, avant de se rendre au Royal Corner, Charles se dirigea à sa banque. Il fit la queue en serrant contre sa paume l'argent. Il allait le faire, oui, il allait accepter. Pas juste pour Raven, elle avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait pencher la balance, non pour tout ce qu'il désirait : la paix, l'étude et une vie moins éreintante. Lorsqu'il se présenta au guichet il avait déjà rempli le bordereau de dépôt, l'homme de l'autre côté de la vitre prit le premier papier et le tamponna. Charles regardait encore le chèque entre ses doigts. Ses pensées volaient d'Erik à celle de la personne dans son dos qui espérait qu'il se « grouille », au guichetier qui ne songeait qu'à sa pause. Charles pensait à trop de choses. Mais il était au bord du vide et lorsque l'on s'apprête à faire le grand saut ce n'est pas le moment de se demander si la chute va être longue ou si l'on est bien attaché. Non, il faut juste respirer et lâcher prise, ce qu'il fit en tendant le chèque au guichetier.

Charles lu la réaction de l'homme sans qu'elle se peigne sur son visage. C'était une très grosse somme d'argent. Charles essaya de sourire et de ne pas avoir l'air trop coupable. Coupable de quoi à la fin ? Il n'allait pas encaisser le fric sans contrepartie après tout. Alors il offrir un visage plein de défit à l'homme de l'autre côté de la vitre. Celui-ci vérifia deux fois l'authenticité de chèque et le valida.

\- L'argent sera sur votre compte dans une heure.

\- Parfait, merci. Bonne soirée.

Charles tremblait de tout son corps en quittant la banque. Il l'avait fait ! Il avait sauté à pied joint dans le vide ! C'était grisant, il était soulagé, il respirait à grandes goulées. Il se sentait presque plus libre. Il ne serait plus en difficulté, ni lui, ni Raven. Oui il l'avait fait !

* * *

Erik reçu un appel sur sa ligne interne à son bureau, sa secrétaire lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de sa banque. Erik esquissa un sourire et décrocha.

\- Bonsoir, dit poliment une voix de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Egalement, répondit Erik.

\- Nous venions vous tenir informer qu'il y a eu un mouvement sur votre compte qui nous a semblé assez suspect. Aujourd'hui à seize-heure quarante un chèque signé par vous a été…

\- Il l'a encaissé ? coupa Erik impatient de connaître la réponse et ne voulant pas s'embêter avec des formalités.

\- Oui, le chèque a été déposé, au nom d'un certain Charles F. Xavier.

\- Parfait, susurra Erik son sourire s'étirant un peu plus sur ses lèvres.

\- Parfait ? répéta sans comprendre l'interlocuteur.

\- Oui, parfait et bien, il n'y a rien d'anormal, mais je vous remercie de m'en avoir informé.

\- C'est un plaisir.

Erik raccrocha sans plus attendre. Il se mit debout, il n'arrivait plus à rester assit. Sur son porte manteau il y avait sa veste, il la passa d'un geste l'ample et sûr de lui. Dehors il commençait à pleuvoir, il attrapa son grand parapluie noir en manche d'acajou avant de quitter son bureau.

\- Angel, vous rangerez mes affaires laissées sur mon bureau.

\- Bien monsieur Lehnsherr, répondit la secrétaire au chignon impeccablement soigné.

\- Avais-je un rendez-vous ce soir ?

\- Un dîner avec monsieur…

\- Décalez-le.

\- Bien monsieur Lehnsherr, répondit simplement la petite femme à l'allure élégante.

\- Ce soir je sors, pouvez-vous appeler mon chauffeur.

\- Il vous attend en bas.

\- Parfait…

\- Bonne soirée monsieur Lehnsherr.

\- Merci Angel. A demain.

Erik descendit les étages dans un ascenseur dernier cri en souriant encore et toujours. Dehors la pluie battait son plein, il s'engouffra à l'arrière de la berline noire qui l'attendait stationnée devant ses locaux.

\- Où allons-nous monsieur Lehnsherr ?

\- Au _Royal Corner_ , Franklin !

* * *

Je n'en dis pas plus mais vous vous doutez que le prochain chapitre sera bien plus croustillant ;-)

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit message me dire ce que vous avez pensé et vos attentes pour la suite pourquoi pas ;-)

A très vite


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !

Voici la suite, je n'ai pas trop souhaité vous faire attendre, c'était un pue cruel ;P

Je suis vraiment touchée et ravie que la fic' vous plaise autant! Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles travaillait : des gestes habituels, les pensées des clients affluaient dans son esprit, et ce soir Charles les accumulaient. Il avait besoin que son esprit soit accaparé par quelque chose d'autre que lui-même. D'ordinaire il rejetait toutes ces ondes, mais cette nuit il s'enivrait d'elles. Il bougeait, se mouvait, normalement, pourtant… pourtant…

 _Il est là_!

Erik passa la porte avec une nonchalance calculée, il arborait un petit sourire qui camouflait ses dents. Il avançait d'un air tranquille, triomphant vers sa table. Charles le regarda s'assoir sans oser s'approcher. C'était bien réel, il avait signé son pacte avec le diable. C'était bien vrai. Erik l'attendait assit droit, le dos ne touchant pas le dossier, les mains proprement croisées sur la tables. Charles respira un grand coup, accrocha un sourire à son visage et s'approcha.

\- Bonsoir Erik, commença en souriant Charles la voix tendue ce qui n'échappa pas à Erik.

\- Bonsoir Charles.

Dans la façon dont Erik avait dit : « Charles », c'était comme s'il avait dit : « à moi ». Charles frissonna. Il referma son esprit aux pensées volatiles. Il devait être pleinement concentré sur Erik.

\- Comme d'habitude ?

\- Non.

Charles fronça les sourcils prit de court. Erik était un homme si mystérieux, quand on croyait le connaitre il changeait brusquement son fusil d'épaule et frappait là où on ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Ce soir, je vais manger, ensuite je vais attendre la fin de ton service et nous allons rentrer ensemble. Nous avons à parler il me semble.

Charles ne sut pas ce qui le déstabilisa le plus, de passer au tutoiement sans prévenir, ou de savoir que son année en tant que toy-boy commençait cette nuit même ?

Charles se contenta comme réponse de sourire d'un trait avant de reculer jusque vers le passe-plat de l'autre côté du bar et donner la commande, préparer la bière et revenir fébrilement.

\- Merci Charles.

Charles sourit faiblement et retourna son attention vers une autre table.

Pour Erik c'était un vrai délice que de voir son nouveau petit protégé perdu. Il le voyait voguer entre les tables et les clients comme un zombi, il avait peur, il était tendu. Erik savourait tout cela. Ce qu'il savourait en plus de sa viande, c'était le fait de savoir que Charles allait lui appartenir durant un an. Il soupira d'aise et reluqua sans vergogne le corps de Charles. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses avant-bras découverts, Charles avait roulé ses manches sous les coudes. Erik trouva ça sensuel. Il regardait avec attention la nuque de Charles, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait y faire à cet endroit. Décidément cette nuit promettait d'être exceptionnel. Erik avait fait un pari risqué en se dévoilant autant à Charles lui annonçant de but en blanc ce qu'il voulait. Charles avait accepté, tant mieux pour lui. Erik ne doutait pas que la seule motivation de Charles était l'argent. Erik en était certain Charles n'était pas homosexuel. Ce qui rendait l'aventure encore plus folle.

\- Le dessert, annonça Charles avec un semblant de jovialité en déposant l'assiette devant Erik.

\- Tu es nerveux Charles ? interrogea Erik en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

\- Non, non, pourquoi ?

Erik sourit de toutes ses dents. Charles sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Oui, Erik était un homme très séduisant, il devait souvent faire cet effet aux femmes, mais tout ce que cela provoquait chez Charles c'était l'angoisse.

La fin du service de Charles arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Il se rendit à son casier et se changea avec une lenteur volontaire. Lorsqu'il enfila sa chemise de tous les jours, il eut honte d'avoir l'air aussi misérable. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux histoire de se recoiffer rapidement. Il fuyait son regard dans la glace. Charles respira profondément, puis sortit de la petite salle en coupant la lumière. Il quitta le restaurant plongé dans le noir, le patron l'attendait dehors pour fermer, Erik aussi, les mains appuyées sur son parapluie. Charles salua son chef et s'approcha sur le trottoir humide, d'Erik.

\- Bonsoir Charles, sourit Erik comme s'il ne s'était pas déjà vu.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Charles sans trop savoir où mettre les pieds.

\- Tu habites loin ?

Charles pensa immédiatement à ses colocataires, sa chambre minable, son lit défait, et sa sœur. Il rougit vivement et balbutia :

\- Non, chez moi c'est loin, très loin et pas du tout…

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons chez moi.

Erik fit en pas en avant, Charles resta figé sur place.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Charles ?

\- C'est que… je…

\- Tu as encaissé le chèque ?

\- Oui.

\- Il n'est plus le temps des questions ou de revenir en arrière dans ce cas.

Charles déglutit. Il avait raison. C'était agaçant. Charles c'était mis tout seul dans cette situation, à lui d'assumer. Ses études, son professorat, sa sœur. Il lança un regard de défit à Erik et le rejoignit en deux foulée.

\- Vous allez me faire quoi ? demanda-t-il une flamme brillant au fond de ses yeux.

Erik sourit, il retrouvait le jeune impétueux qui l'avait séduit.

\- Ce que je veux.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Il doit bien y avoir des tas d'autres jeunes à qui c'est le _métier_.

\- Toi, tu es différent.

 _Tu n'as pas idée._

\- Alors c'est où chez vous ? reprit Charles avec le même défit dans les yeux.

\- Mon chauffeur nous attend au bout de la rue, si tu veux bien.

Charles acquiesça, sachant parfaitement que son consentement désormais Erik se le mettait derrière l'oreille. Ils marchèrent quelques pas jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une immense berline noire. Le chauffeur sortit d'un pas pressé et ouvrit la portière à Erik. Charles s'engouffra à son tour. Soudain Charles eut une peur idiote et s'il ne plaisait plus à Erik ? Et s'il ne le jugeait pas suffisamment « doué », allait-il lui réclamer l'argent ? Il observa le profil d'Erik tandis que la voiture prenait de la vitesse. Il était beau, c'était indéniable.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Erik en ouvrant un mini bar caché dans un accoudoir.

\- Scotch ?

\- Très bon choix.

Charles prit le verre en main et se laissa servir. Il n'avait pas bu de scotch depuis un bon moment, depuis le manoir en fait. Il but d'une traite le liquide ambré, retrouvant les saveurs sucré et enflammées qu'il aimait tant.

Erik le dévisagea, ce petit descendait un scotch comme s'il s'agissait de grenadine. Charles avait encore des secrets pour lui, Erik adorait ça.

\- C'est ici chez vous ? demanda Charles en jetant un œil dehors.

La voiture rentrait dans un parc étroit et boisé, remontant une courte allée qui donnait place et lieu à une maison fort cossue et très dix-neuvième siècle. Charles reconnu l'architecture tout à fait typique de cette époque et fut soufflé de voir à quel point c' était splendide et parfaitement éclairé.

La berline s'immobilisa aux pieds d'une volée de marches en pierre sculptées. Erik ne bougea pas tant que le chauffeur ne vînt pas leur ouvrir. Charles sortit à son tour, la pluie avait repris doucement. Erik monta les marches en deux pas et passa l'entrée sans avoir besoin de pousser le battant. Une bonne se tenait dans l'embrassure et souriait à son passage. Charles toujours sur les talons d'Erik se laissa avaler par le vestibule sans être plus impressionné qu'outre mesure. Cela ressemblait terriblement à ce qu'il avait déjà connu de nombreuses fois. Une débauche de luxe et d'apparts, Erik ne faisait pas exception à ce genre de démonstration limite vulgaire aux yeux de Charles. Il reconnut, accroché à un mur, une peinture de maître. _Un Degas_ évalua rapidement Charles, au vu du style et du thème : une danseuse en tutu travaillant ses pointes. Charles connaissait parfaitement le prix que pouvait atteindre ce genre de toile. Erik n'était pas du genre à invertir n'importe comment son argent on dirait.

Erik se débarrassa dans les bras de sa domestique, de sa veste et du parapluie.

\- Laisse-lui ta veste, recommanda Erik en se tournant vers Charles.

Charles retira lentement sa vieille veste qui lui avait servi depuis l'automne dernier. Charles dévoila sa chemise en mauvais état, la domestique ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'apercevoir ce genre de tenue. Erik ne releva pas. Charles lu rapidement les pensées de la jeune femme brune, elle se demandait très clairement qui il était et ce qu'il faisait ici. Ce genre de plan n'était donc pas monnaie courante pour Erik. Charles se détendit du mieux qu'il put et suivit Erik dans un petit salon plus loin dans la galerie sur la droite. L'ambiance était tamisée, des fauteuils des sofas, tous très attirants. Aux murs des peintures, aux fenêtres des épaisses teintures. Erik s'approcha d'une cheminée dont un feu tranquille rougeoyait dans l'âtre de marbre. Charles tourna son regard vers deux chaises qui se faisaient face autour d'un échiquier mélangeant bois et métal.

\- Tu joues ? demanda Erik alors que la domestique apportait un petit chariot sur lequel se trouvait une vingtaine de bouteilles d'alcool et de verres tintinnabulants doucement.

\- Oui.

La jeune femme brune, leva son regard ourlet de longs cils pour observer Charles. Elle le trouva beau, Charles le lu immédiatement. Elle était très facile à déchiffrer.

\- Nous pourrons nous affronter alors, sourit Erik en désignant du scotch à sa domestique.

Elle servit deux verres, puis se retira en fermant la porte derrière elle. Charles se sentit prit au piège. Erik lui plaça entre les mains un nouveau verre d'alcool. Charles le fit tourner un peu dans le verre pour évaluer la teneur en alcool selon l'écoulement des larmes. Pas de doute, c'était un très bon scotch qu'il allait déguster. Il plongea son nez en connaisseur et reconnu une édition unique d'une vieille famille des Highland. Il avait déjà eu la chance d'en goûter il y a de ça quelques années. C'était un breuvage assez rare pour que Charles en prenne conscience, mais en même temps Erik n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de manque s'il buvait trop vite son verre. Charles ouvrit ses lèvres et versa une bonne rasade.

 _Délicieux._

Ce n'était pas la pensée de Charles qui venait de remonter à lui comme une bulle de champagne, mais celle d'Erik alors qu'il le regardait boire. Charles rougit un peu et reposa le verre sur la desserte.

\- Bon arrêtons de tourner autour du pot et dites-moi clairement ce que vous attendez de moi, dit Charles ragaillardit par les deux verres engloutit.

Erik renifla son propre verre, bu une petite gorgée et s'installa dans le sofa. Il fit un geste qui invita Charles à prendre place en face de lui. Erik déposa ses coudes sur ses genoux ouverts et plongea son regard dans celui de Charles.

\- Que crois-tu que je vais exiger de toi ? interrogea mystérieux Erik.

Charles ouvrit son esprit. Il chercha des réponses, certaines apparurent clairement d'autres étaient encore trop cachées dans l'épais brouillard de son cerveau.

\- Vous voulez que je vienne vivre avec vous, ici.

\- C'est une question ?

\- Une affirmation, répondit immédiatement Charles. Vous voulez que je cesse de me rendre à mes deux jobs mal payés.

\- En effet, mais encore ?

\- Vous voulez aussi que je cesse de vous vouvoyer.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- Et je dirais que vous voulez que je n'aie pas de relation…

\- Oui ?

\- Intime avec d'autre personne.

Erik passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et bu une nouvelle petite gorgée.

\- Précisément. Charles tu ne cesses de m'étonner. Je pourrais croire que tu lis dans ma tête.

Charles mal à l'aise fit un petit son qui se voulait un rire coincé.

\- Cependant si c'était le cas, tu saurais les autres points que je souhaite.

\- Je vous écoute, dit Charles en retenant sa respiration.

\- Je veux que tu t'investisses dans tes études, que tu ais une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, des amis, des sorties, ce que tu veux. Mais lorsque je l'exigerais, comme tu l'as si bien dis, tu dois être présent pour moi et bien entendu, tu ne dois révéler à personne notre petit arrangement.

Charles rougit. A qui allait-il raconter qu'il s'était vendu ?

\- Raconte ce que tu veux à tes amis pour justifier ta présence ici. Dis-leur que je suis ton parrain, ou ton bienfaiteur, je n'attache pas d'importance à cela. Et pour finir, tout ce qui se passe encore nous… _Tout_ … reste entre toi et moi. Nous sommes d'accord.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Erik prenait un gros risque en ouvrant son toit à un quasi inconnu, mais le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle en voyant les lèvres purpurines de Charles s'agiter avant de répondre.

\- D'accord, accepta Charles sachant que de toute façon il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

\- Bien, nous sommes le vingt-neuf mars, dans un an à cette même date tu seras libéré de ton engagement avec moi.

Charles sentit les liens de la servitude enserrer son cou et ses poignets. Il ne dit rien, il ne sourit pas plus. Il n'était plus temps des paroles. Charles lisait parfaitement ce qu'Erik attendait de la suite des événements. Charles se leva retourna prendre son verre se versa une nouvelle rasade et bu. Tant qu'à passer sa première nuit avec un homme, autant ne pas trop s'en rappeler. Si l'alcool pouvait aider, c'était tant mieux. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il eut une vision très précise de ce que voyait Erik. Erik le regardait, Charles était dos à lui, le regard d'Erik longeait son dos, ses fesses. Charles sortit de sa tête. Il installa ses barrières et se retourna un sourire fixé aux lèvres. Il porta maladroitement ses doigts aux premiers boutons de sa chemise et commença et les défaire en regardant Erik droit dans les yeux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de…

Charles déglutit.

\- Si. Autant commencer dès maintenant, dit Charles sans oser regarder franchement Erik dans les yeux.

Erik ne c'était pas attendu à ce que Charles soit si réceptif à ses désirs dès le premier soir, mais puisqu'il se proposait, il n'allait certainement pas refuser. Il engloutit la fin de son scotch et se recula dans son sofa. Il observa Charles défaire un à un ses boutons, Erik scrutait le torse de Charles, il voulait le voir, il n'attendait plus que ça. Il _le_ voulait. La torture ne dura pas longtemps car Charles laissa glisser de ses épaules au sol sa chemise. Il retira ses chaussures en appuyant négligemment sur le talon de chaque, dévoilant des chaussettes d'un autre âge. Erik dévorait du regard le torse de Charles, des bras légèrement musclés, une silhouette fine, élancée, une peau pâle, très pâle même, des courbes solides et sensuelles. Erik respira un grand coup, alors que Charles s'avançait vers lui d'un air décidé.

Charles fit les quelques pas qui le séparait d'Erik, il s'arrêta devant lui ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Il avait besoin qu'Erik reprenne la main, qu'il le guide. Charles était tétanisé de son audace de ce qu'il faisait de ce qu'il allait vivre. Certes l'université c'est le moment de tout tester, mais se prostituer pour de l'argent ne devait pas faire partie de ce genre d'idée véhiculée par l'aura de la fac !

Voyant qu'Erik se contentait de le déguster du regard, Charles laissa échapper un petit soupir de stresse et s'attaqua à sa boucle de ceinture. Elle était drôlement difficile à défaire, les doigts de Charles ripaient dessus, à croire que cette ceinture refusait de s'ouvrir. Soudain les doigts d'Erik se déposèrent sur les siens. C'est la premières fois que leurs peaux se touchaient. Charles sentit une vague de chaleur émaner d'Erik, leur yeux se retrouvèrent, la puissance animal qui se dégageait d'Erik laissa Charles abasourdit. Avait-il toujours été aussi… _Magnétique_?

\- Laisses-moi faire, dit avec une douceur suave Erik.

Charles leva ses mains et les posa sur ses hanches, il assista comme un spectateur à ce qui se passait au niveau de son pantalon. Erik retira en une seconde la boucle, comme si elle lui avait sautée dans les mains.

Erik brûlait de voir Charles nu. Oui, il brûlait, au point d'oublier que pour Charles c'était sûrement sa première fois avec un homme. Il se ressaisit alors qu'il laissa la ceinture tomber au sol. Erik se dit que faire cela dans son sofa, pour une première fois, il y avait bien mieux à faire. Il fallait que Charles apprécie être avec Erik. Pas de faire ça à la va vite, les yeux fermés et priant pour que cela passe au plus vite. Non, Charles devait éprouver du plaisir aussi et pourquoi pas du désir.

Erik se redressa face à Charles, il le dépassait d'une bonne tête, face à face, Charles levait les yeux pour ne pas rompre le contact établit. Il déglutit.

\- Suis-moi.

Charles laissa passer Erik, il quitta le petit salon, Charles laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se pencha pour ramasser à la hâte ses habits.

\- Laisses ça voyons, grogna Erik en repassant la tête dans l'embrasure.

Charles relâcha aussi net ses chaussures et sa ceinture. Il suivit Erik dans le hall, puis il monta à l'étage traversa un couloir et entra dans une grande chambre. Le lit en métal travaillé, trônait au milieu de cette pièce moquetté de blanc. C'était une pièce très différente du reste de la demeure, peu de meuble, très épuré, quelques objets et sculptures en métal opaque ou luisant. Charles se sentit tout petit devant l'immensité du lit. Erik défit ses boutons de manchettes et les déposas dans un écrin qu'il rangea dans un tiroir émanant du mur.

\- La salle de bain est là si tu le souhaite, indiqua Erik en tournant sa tête vers une porte sur la droite.

\- Merci, dit Charles en s'y engouffrant sans trop savoir quoi y faire si ce n'est gagner du temps.

Charles ne s'attarda pas sur la beauté du lieu, il ne voyait que son reflet dans l'immense miroir qui mangeait un pan de mur. Charles se trouvait ridicule, torse nu en pantalon tombant sur ses hanches dévoilant un boxer à l'élastique fatigué, des chaussettes râpées et bientôt trouée. Oui il faisait une piteuse impression. Qu'avait donc bien pu voir Erik en lui ? Charles enclencha le verrou, sachant qu'Erik ne viendra pas le déranger. Il retira ses derniers vêtements et il prit une douche bouillante. Se savonnant à trois reprises, incapable de ressortir. Après un temps infini il se dit qu'Erik avait certainement dû s'endormir, il écouta la pièce d'à côté et capta le cerveau d'Erik, non il ne dormait pas. Charles se sécha dans une serviette qu'il noua ensuite autour de sa taille. Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme, les cheveux trempés, le corps encore humide et la serviette traînant presque au sol. _Pas une meilleure allure,_ songea Charles en essayant de se sourire. Aller, il était plus que temps. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et sortit de la salle de bain dans une buée dense de vapeur.

Erik fut subjugué par le spectacle qu'offrait Charles, cela valait la peine de l'attendre. Il était parfait. Oui vraiment parfait. Il émergeait de la pièce dans un nuage de vapeur qui lui donnait une aura surnaturelle.

Charles s'approcha du lit dans lequel Erik était déjà allongé, sûrement nu. Charles rassembla sa volonté et ferma les yeux en posant ses mains sur la serviette. Il la retira en rougissant. Les yeux d'Erik restèrent sur son visage. Erik le trouvait encore plus désirable avec ce visage rougissant, presque timide. Erik tendit sa main, Charles la considéra et la prit, il se hissa dans le lit. Erik n'était pas nu, il portait un bas de pyjama. Charles se sentit comme le dernier des cons à s'être mit à poils directement ! Il s'insulta de plus belle lorsqu'il sentit finalement le regard d'Erik descendre. Charles s'allongea contre Erik, sa respiration était courte, il donnerait tout pour une bonne cuite et sombrer dans un trou noir, mais Charles, il le savait, était bien trop conscient de tout. Sa mémoire ne lui permettait jamais d'oublier le moindre détail. Charles sentit avec un frisson la main d'Erik se poser sur sa poitrine et commencer à caresser sa peau.

Pour Erik la peau de Charles était envoûtante, une splendeur à elle seule, le velours de son épiderme valait toutes les damnations. Il effleura un premier téton qui se dressa immédiatement à son contact au grand plaisir d'Erik. Charles était réceptif.

Charles ferma les yeux, il essaya de se figurer que c'était une femme qui le touchait ainsi. Il sentit les lèvres d'Erik toucher là où ses doigts s'étaient retirés. Charles se mordit les lèvres. Erik suçotait doucement son mamelon, tandis que sa main continuait son exploration, caressant son ventre avec lenteur. Charles respirait rapidement. La main d'Erik remonta et pinça l'autre téton. Charles se cambra légèrement et refusa de laisser échapper un gémissement, car merde, oui c'était agréable.

Erik releva son visage, il contempla avide le visage rouge de Charles, les paupières fermées à l'excès. Erik sourit, il fallait détendre Charles.

\- Tu as déjà couché avec un homme ? demanda Erik en devinant parfaitement la réponse.

Les doigts d'Erik reprenaient leur balai sur les tétons de Charles.

\- Non, essaya de dire le plus naturellement du monde Charles.

\- Il n'y a rien de différent que de coucher avec une femme…

De ça, Charles en douta grandement.

\- … si ce n'est que c'est bien meilleur…

Ça aussi Charles ne le croyait pas.

\- … les caresses sont les mêmes, les soupires aussi, ainsi que les baisers.

A ces mots Erik déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Charles. Il goûta pour la première fois au parfum de Charles, pour Erik ce fut un véritable délice, pour Charles… une explosion. Erik venait de briser le mur que Charles tentait d'ériger entre eux. Mais les lèvres d'Erik avaient un tel goût, une telle pression. Charles se détendit et laissa la langue d'Erik forcer le barrage de ses dents et explorer sa bouche. Charles caressa la langue d'Erik et naturellement il passa un bras autour de la nuque d'Erik pour l'inciter à aller plus loin. Cela lui semblait si naturelle, si bon. Il haleta sous la chaleur de ce baiser. La sensualité qu'insufflait Erik laissait Charles tremblant. Erik était plus qu'enchanté de la tournure que prenait ce baiser, Charles y prenait plaisir et participait. Charles ouvrit ses yeux et fut saisit par la couleur acier qui l'enveloppait totalement. Charles embrassait goulûment les lèvres, la langue, la bouche d'Erik. Il avait soudainement faim de lui. Il ne se posait plus de questions, il se laissait agir, il se laissait aller à juste ressentir. Charles laissa un grognement de mécontentement lui échapper alors qu'Erik recula mettant fin au baiser. Erik sourit en entendant ce petit son, qui signifiait tant pour lui.

Charles reprit contact avec la réalité. Il était en feu. Son corps brûlait, sensation enivrante et dangereuse. Charles s'en étonna et réclama lui-même, un nouveau baiser. Il se redressa sur ses coude est alla lui-même quémander les lèvres d'Erik. Il s'empressa de répondre et un nouvel échange torride commença. Les mains d'Erik qui avaient été sages, reprirent du service. Tandis qu'Erik et Charles s'adonnait à un baiser sensuelle et haletant la main d'Erik caressa avidement le ventre de Charles jusqu'à s'approcher du membre. Les doigts d'Erik le frôlèrent. Charles se cambra, gémissant, Erik sourit, Charles commençait à bander. L'appelle du corps était plus fort que la raison. Erik embrassa la mâchoire de Charles, descendit dans son cou et mordilla l'endroit qu'il avait choisis quelques heures auparavant. Charles gémit et soupira d'aise. Tout ce que lui faisait Erik était délicieux, excitant. Son corps en redemandait. Sa main caressa à nouveau le sexe de Charles.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda Erik en prenant dans sa main la hampe de Charles.

\- Oui, glapit Charles.

Erik se redressa et contempla la vue que lui donnait Charles. Il était si beau, si pur, si désirable. Dans sa paume il sentait le sexe de Charles durcir et palpiter. Erik ne se retint plus et fondit sur l'érection comme un vorace. Il avait eu si souvent envie de goûter Charles qu'il refuser d'attendre une seconde de plus. Tout en maintenant la base de la hampe dans sa main, du bout des lèvres il suçota le gland de Charles.

Charles haleta la bouche grande ouverte, ce qu'Erik était en train de lui faire dépassait ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer en couchant avec lui. La langue d'Erik dévala son sexe sur sa longueur avant de l'avaler. Charles sentit son érection être engloutit dans la bouche d'Erik. Il gémit d'un son grave et profond. Les doigts d'Erik jouaient avec la base de son pénis faisant monter la température. Erik commença des mouvements de va et vient sur le sexe tendu de Charles. Il adorait entendre les sons qu'il faisait produire à Charles. Cela l'excitait encore d'avantage.

Charles agrippa d'une main l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête, en haletant les yeux grands ouverts tournés vers la tête d'Erik. Il offrait une vision tout à fait obscène à Erik, il le savait, il le lisait dans son esprit, l'image qu'il lui renvoyait brillait dans ses yeux. S'il se concentrait Charles pouvait même sentir le goût de son propre sexe dans la bouche d'Erik, il remit ses barrières mentales en place. De sa main libre Charles glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Erik et accompagnant les mouvements de la fellation, gémissant, soupirant, tremblant et articulant des cris sans son.

Erik se détacha de l'érection de Charles, le laissant au bord du précipice. Mais Erik avait une, non deux bonnes raisons pour faire ça, premièrement, il voulait embrasser Charles, ses lèvres lui manquait, et deuxièmement il ne voulait pas laisser Charles jouir trop vite.

Charles les yeux hagard, ondulait du bassin, encore sous le coup de l'incroyable fellation qu'il venait d'avoir. Jamais personne ne l'avait sucé ainsi de toute sa vie ! Pas même les femmes plus âgées, qu'il avait eu le plaisir de connaitre pour un soir ou deux lors de réception familiale. Non personne n'avait su trouver en quelques secondes ce qui le faisait bander et monter en température si vite.

Erik dévora de baiser la bouche de Charles. Puis il attrapa la main de Charles et la fit glisser sur son propre torse. Charles reçu le message. Il caressa la peau au grain fin, à la chaleur quasi hypnotique. Il trouva sous ses doigts quelques cicatrices, des grains de beautés, il passa sur des muscles. Erik était constitué de muscles finement ciselés, ni trop peu, ni trop encombrant. Charles trouva sans difficulté le tracé de poils clair qui descendait de sous le nombril d'Erik jusque sous le pantalon de pyjama. Comme un chemin à suivre, comme une flèche pour indiquer le trésor sur une carte électrisante. Charles plongea son regard dans celui d'Erik. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Il avait besoin d'être guidé, soutenu. Charles avait envie de le faire, oui il le voulait de tout son corps il le voulait.

Erik prit la main de Charles et l'aida à soulever l'étatique souple du pantalon. Les doigts de Charles avancèrent à l'aveugle une demi-seconde avant de tomber sur l'érection d'Erik. Charles embrassa Erik avec passion pour se donner du courage. Ses doigts parcoururent le sexe dressé fièrement, impatient. Erik laissa échapper un soupire de contentement lorsque Charles le saisit en main. Charles manqua d'oublier de respirer en prenant conscience de la taille du sexe qu'il tenait contre sa paume.

Le cœur de Charles s'emballa brusquement alors qu'il se surprenait à retirer le pantalon d'Erik et le jeter au loin. Erik sourit. Charles répondit au sourire, amusé, détendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la hampe d'Erik, droite, rouge, suintante, attirante et d'une taille plus qu'au-dessus de la moyenne. Il déglutit en la détaillant.

\- Approches, susurra Erik en attirant sous lui Charles.

\- Ça ne faisait pas parti du deal, sourit Charles nerveusement en sentant le sexe d'Erik se frotter au sien.

\- Je te fais peur ? questionna Erik en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur.

Charles laissa Erik finir de martyriser sensuellement sa lèvre pour répondre en gémissant :

\- Non… impressionné plutôt.

Erik sourit et accentua l'ondulation de son bassin contre celui de Charles.

\- Flatteur, sourit Erik en sentant Charles répondre enfin à ses mouvements érotiques.

Charles planta ses doigts dans le dos d'Erik cherchant à s'attacher à lui à le faire continuer sa danse lascive contre lui. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui comme des bulles dans une boisson fraîche. Soudain contre toute attente Charles sentit un doigt d'Erik presser contre son anus sans forcer. Charles ouvrit grand les yeux sous un sourire mordant d'Erik. Charles haleta d'étonnement lorsque le doigt d'Erik osa rentrer.

\- Mais, mais…

\- Je te promets que tu vas aimer, mordit Erik en dévorant son épaule de baiser enflammés.

\- Je… Hum… Je…

Charles ne savait pas ce qu'Erik voulait, ou attendait de lui. Naturellement il plaça ses mains autour des tempes de Erik et se plongea dans ses désirs sans perdre une seconde. Pour Erik ce n'était qu'un contact de plus, pour Charles une véritable plongée dans un enfer de débauche et de luxure. Il eut une vision de ce qu'attendait Erik de lui. Charles relâcha la connexion. Il se raidit.

\- Doucement, susurra Erik en l'embrassant de plus belle. Détends-toi.

\- Non, ça… ça ne passera jamais, gémit Charles en sentant le doigt d'Erik s'enfoncer encore plus loin.

Charles gémit et la petite douleur éprouvée fut vite remplacé par le désir et le plaisir.

\- Détends-toi, ordonna un peu plus fermement Erik sentant qu'il pouvait perdre Charles.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt…

\- Pas encore.

Erik introduisit un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de Charles, lui arrachant un cri mélangé de surprise et douleur contenue. Aux yeux d'Erik, Charles était tout bonnement d'une beauté foudroyante, s'il s'écoutait il le prendrait tel quel et le ferait jouir dans la seconde, mais il se retint. Il ne serait pas toujours aussi doux et préparateur. Lorsque les pulsions d'Erik le dévoraient il lui fallait les assouvir vite. Charles apprendrait, mais pour l'heure, il y allait doucement. Il rongeait son frein.

Charles regardait Erik il était d'une telle bestialité dans le fond de ses yeux il voyait danser les vices les plus profonds et la luxure la plus folle. Charles se laissa perdre dans ce regard, réclamant encore des baiser, pour faire taire la douleur qui le clouait.

Erik repérant que Charles se détendait enfin en profita pour insinuer un troisième doigt. Charles hoqueta mais se laissa faire. Il se laissa le temps de s'habituer à cette présence plus qu'inhabituel en lui. Il embrassait Erik, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Leur connexion était si forte. Charles sentit que son corps avait accepté cette douleur et cette présence, il fit signe à Erik.

Erik s'installa entre les cuisses de Charles, lui remontant les genoux dans une position plus qu'explicite. Les doigts d'Erik se retire tandis que Charles lâche un long soupire sensuel. Le sexe dressé Erik le guide contre l'antre de Charles.

\- Respires doucement, conseille Erik en enfonçant doucement son membre.

Charles se cambre, il gémit, et lâche un « Bordel » sonore tandis qu'Erik s'enfonce petit à petit en lui. Le cœur de Charles semble éclater dans sa poitrine, la douleur le scie en deux, il arrive à peine à prendre de l'air. Son corps est tendu à l'extrême, comme tiré vers l'avant. Erik marque une pause en voyant l'expression qui se grave sur le visage de Charles. Oui Charles est étroit, très étroit, terriblement excitant, mais il ne veut pas l'abîmer pour satisfaire sa pulsion. Il tend le bras vers sa table de nuit, ouvre un tiroir.

Charles les yeux fermés halète, il refuse de bouger, il commence à moins sentir la douleur, mais il a vu la taille d'Erik, il sait qu'il n'en est qu'au début. Il sent un produit froid et liquide être appliqué autour de son anneau de chair et le long du sexe d'Erik. Charles ouvre les yeux. Erik le retient par les genoux et gagne un centimètre de plus. Le lubrifiant fait son effet et permet à l'érection d'Erik de rentrer sans forcer. Charles gémit de plus belle la bouche grande ouverte. Erik caresse son torse et termine de s'insinuer un peu plus. Charles écarte ses bras et s'accroche aux draps en gémissant, il essaye de respirer doucement, de se détendre. Il tremble. La main lubrifiée d'Erik attrape son sexe laissé à l'abandon depuis trop longtemps et commence à le masturber avec de lascif va et vient. Charles plonge à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Erik. Le plaisir reprend sa place au-dessus de toute autre sensation. Et c'est Charles qui se surprend à onduler le premier pour le plus grand plaisir d'Erik. D'un mouvement du bassin Erik frappe juste, il est déjà si profondément ancré en Charles il ne peut pas se tromper. Charles foudroyé sur place regarde Erik lui sourire.

\- Merde… c'est… tellement bon, grogne Charles totalement assouvi sous Erik.

Erik recommence et frappe à nouveau, arrachant à Charles et lui un gémissement. Enfin Erik ne tient plus, il veut le prendre vite et avec puissance. Il se penche sur Charles tout en continuant de le masturber, prenant un malin plaisir à passer son pouce sur l'urètre, il donne de grands coups de reins. Charles ne sait plus d'où vient l'onde qui déferle en lui. Il s'agrippe à Erik, il gémit, soupire, réclame, subis, il est partout dans son corps et nulle part. Erik joue de son corps comme un musicien d'un instrument, avec passion et beauté. Erik accélère, la tête rejetée en arrière savourant la vue et le plaisir qu'il éprouve, puis il s'immobilise sec, laissant Charles pantelant perdu, haletant.

\- Demandes-moi de continuer, gronde Erik en embrassant Charles de façon possessive.

Charles totalement soulevé de bonheur sourit au travers son brouillard de plaisir.

\- Continue.

\- Qui ?

\- Erik, continue…

\- Continuer quoi ?

Charles rougit, sa bouche s'assèche, le dire c'est le rendre vrai. Il gémit il veut encore sentir Erik le pénétrer, le prendre avec une sauvagerie retenue.

\- Erik, continue de me baiser, dit Charles en plaçant ses mains sur les fesses d'Erik pour l'enfoncer un peu plus en lui.

Erik sourit, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il reprend de plus belle. Il grogne, mord et embrasse à tout va, il accélère encore. Ils ne font qu'un. Charles se tend sous lui, il va jouir, Erik accélère encore, il veut jouir au plus proche de lui. Charles se libère entre ses doigts, il se répand entre leur ventre. Erik totalement envoûte par la vision d'un Charles atteignant l'orgasme les paupières vrombissantes, le corps soulevé. Erik sent son propre orgasme arriver comme une tornade. Il jouit à son tour en Charles, laissant un grondement monter du plus profond de lui. Il jouit en tremblant. Charles reçoit la semence d'Erik, il sent le sexe d'Erik se convulser également sous l'orgasme. Erik s'allonge pleinement sur Charles.

Ils respirent fortement l'un et l'autre. Ils sont en sueur, ils puent le sexe et la bave. Après quelques minutes de récupération Erik se soulève et sort doucement de Charles qui gémit encore un peu. Ils sont allongés côte à côte. Charles fixe le plafond, son cœur frappe encore comme un fou. Il essaye de raisonner, de rationaliser ce qu'il vient de vivre. Erik contre lui soupire d'aise, il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix.

\- Tu… Tu fais ça souvent ? demande Charles sentant encore les spasmes de plaisir se promener en lui.

\- Aussi souvent que j'en ai envie, répond tranquillement Erik en rangeant son lubrifiant.

Charles se tourne sur le côté. Il s'étonne de penser qu'il a hâte d'être à la prochaine envie d'Erik. Oui, il a besoin de repos, oui, son corps a souffert, autant qu'il a jouit, mais… il a aimé ça. Ce constat le fascine et si finalement il n'était pas celui qu'il pensait ?

* * *

J'attends vos commentaires ;-)

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Pas trop de blabla juste: Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le cerveau de Charles se réveillait généralement lorsque d'autres cerveaux se mettaient en action dans un rayon de quelques mètres. Cela avait toujours été le cas. Une vraie torture pour Charles, qui n'arrivait jamais à dormir plus que les autres. Dès qu'une personne sortait du sommeil, le don de Charles était tout naturellement happé par le flux d'information en marche. Charles se réveillait immanquablement.

Donc lorsqu'Erik ouvrit les yeux, les pensées de celui-ci affluèrent d'un coup à Charles.

 _Jest idealny... Kiedy śpi jest piękne…_ _Jestem głodny…_

Charles ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer brusquement. Son cœur manquant trois battements. Charles n'était pas chez lui, les pensées n'étaient pas une langue qu'il comprenait et Erik le regardait comme un lion lorgnant sur son petit déjeuner. Les souvenirs d'à peine quelques heures remontèrent à la surface de sa conscience. Charles enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il y respira une odeur de sueur et de bave. Son corps endoloris se manifesta à son tour. Charles souffrait de courbatures mais aussi d'une brûlure à un endroit bien précis.

Erik sourit en voyant Charles soulever péniblement les paupières avant de les rabattre à toute allure et plonger son visage, gorgée de sommeille, dans son oreiller. Erik passa une main sur l'échine de Charles, sa peau se contracta sous ce toucher.

\- Bonjour.

Charles marmonna une réponse refusant de sortir de son refuge. Il essayait de contrôler son esprit embué et groggy pour remettre ses barrières mentales.

\- Je commence généralement mon travail à sept heure, expliqua Erik en sortant de sous les draps pour s'étirer.

 _Je m'enfou._

\- Humhum.

\- Mais je me lève toujours à cinq heures.

Charles se redressa d'un coup.

\- Il est cinq heures ?!

Le réveille disposé sur la table de nuit de droite lui indiqua cinq heures sept minutes. Beaucoup trop tôt pour Charles qui ne commençait les cours qu'à dix heures !

\- Je vais courir dans le parc pour commencer mes journées, ensuite je déjeune, puis je me prépare pour aller travailler. Si le cœur t'en dit tu pourrais venir courir avec moi.

Charles lança un regard plein de défit à Erik qui voulait clairement dire : « hors de question », ou « même pas en rêve ». Erik reçu le message et sourit. Il n'allait pas forcer Charles. Non avec lui il ne le pousserait pas à se lever aux aurores pour faire du sport. La nuit qu'ils venaient de vivre devait suffire largement au niveau dépense énergétique de Charles.

Charles replongea le nez dans les draps et se couvrir par-dessus la tête. D'accord pour baiser, pas d'accord pour se réveiller a pas d'heure et encore moins pour courir ! Quel drôle d'idée ! Charles était un cérébral, pas un sportif !

Erik s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre, laissant l'esprit de Charles retrouver la paix pour quelques temps. Charles sombra immédiatement. Il devait dormir encore pour assimiler tout _ça_. Oui du sommeil et rien d'autre.

Erik sortit dans la fraîcheur de la fin de nuit. Il portait un jogging chaud avec une veste de sport en matière épaisse. A petites fouillées il commença son parcourt matinal. Il fit le tour de la maison, descendit l'allée en augmentant la cadence et revenait en trottinant, le tout plusieurs fois. Il sentait son corps se réchauffer, son cœur pulser le sang dans chaque recoin de son être. Erik aimait faire du sport, à en avoir mal, il aimait ça pour se sentir vivant, plus vivant que jamais. Dans sa tête passait en boucle les images de Charles. Il revoyait sans peine le visage rougit du jeune homme, ses expressions d'étonnements, d'angoisses et enfin la confiance. Il pouvait presque se souvenir de son haleine envoûtante et de son corps blottit contre le sien. Erik calma ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas le temps pour recommencer et Charles ne devait pas… Bref il n'allait sûrement pas pouvoir s'assoir quelque temps…

Erik s'étira rapidement puis rentra par la véranda, laissant ses baskets boueuses sur un tapis prévu à cet effet. La bonne allait les nettoyer comme chaque jour. Il remonta à sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte Charles se réveilla à nouveau.

\- Tu as le sommeil léger, remarqua Erik en retirant sa veste dévoilant son torse en sueur.

\- On va dire ça, grommela Charles en détournant le regard.

\- Bien dormit ?

\- Hum hum.

\- On est grognon le matin ?

\- Quand j'ai moins de trois heures de sommeil, j'estime que c'est parfaitement légitime.

Erik sourit et disparu dans la salle de bain pour se laver à l'eau froide. Charles daigna enfin s'activer. Il roula dans un premier temps sur le dos et s'étira tout en baillant.

 _Cinq heures quarante, la blague !_

Erik sortit de la salle de bain portant un peignoir sombre et molletonneux. Ses cheveux peignés vers l'arrière, le visage rasé, il sentait le savon au musque et l'après rasage de personne ne souffrant pas de manque d'argent ! Erik était tout ce que Charles honnissait : le pouvoir, l'argent, le luxe, tout cela étalé aux yeux des autres, c'était si ostentatoire, si présomptueux. Charles avait été comme ça un jour ? Certainement, un sale petit con arrogant et friqué. Maintenait il n'avait plus que son arrogance, elle était gratuite _elle_.

\- Je te dépose à l'université ? questionna Erik en sélectionnant ses vêtements dans le dressing apparaissant derrière un panneau coulissant dans le mur.

\- Non, je dois d'abord aller prendre mes affaires à l'appart'.

\- Tu pourras le rendre – l'appartement - et ramener tes affaires ici, à la fin de tes cours.

Charles passa une main sur son visage, Erik allait donc diriger toute sa vie ? Il allait lui imposer autre chose encore ?

\- Je te laisserais mon chauffeur si tu…

\- Non, je préfère marcher, coupa Charles en se redressant.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit Erik en scrutant le visage de Charles.

En effet Charles faisait une sorte de grimace qu'il voulait dissimuler avec un sourire rater.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta amusé Erik en passant sa chemise sur ses épaules.

\- Rien, mentit Charles trop fier pour avouer tout haut ce qui lui arrivait.

Erik sourit, mais en voyant la douleur de Charles il soupira doucement.

\- Ça va passer.

Charles lui jeta un regard noir. Erik avait compris.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Et c'est facile à dire pour toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as eu un boa dans… Bref tu n'es pas à ma place.

Erik laissa glisser un petit rire.

\- Mets-toi debout dans ce cas.

\- Je suis encore fatigué.

\- On déjeuner ensemble.

\- Il est six heures !

\- Justement après je pars.

Charles soupira vaincu. Il souleva les draps, mais sentant le regard d'Erik glisser sur lui, il sauta sur la serviette qu'il avait utilisé après sa douche et s'en couvrit rapidement le corps. Charles se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain, il prit une douche. Il se sentait non pas sale, ni honteux de ce qu'il avait fait avec Erik…

 _Baiser. On a baisé._

… Mais comme si c'était un autre que lui qui avait pris les commandes et joué de son corps. Comme si le vrai Charles avait disparu pour laisser place à un autre que lui. Mais c'était faux, c'est lui et lui seul qui avait fait tout ce qu'il avait fait et jouit comme rarement il avait jouit. Parce que pour avoir eu un orgasme puissant, Charles avait été servi. L'eau de la douche l'aida à terminer de se réveiller. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila ses vêtements laissé là la veille. Caleçon, pantalon, chaussettes, il sortit de là. Il fit face à un Erik dans un costume impeccable. Il était tout bonnement à couper le souffle. Charles rougit et regarda ailleurs.

\- Ma chemise est restée en bas, s'excusa Charles en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches croisant au passage un vieux papier et un bonbon à sucer.

\- Prends une des miennes, proposa Erik en désignant le dressing.

\- Non, merci, ma chemise me convient parfaitement.

Erik fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Charles et lui attrapa le menton sans force. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Charles. Il était si beau. Les pommettes rosies, les lèvres tendues, les yeux d'un bleu époustouflant.

\- Ou tu pourrais sortir comme ça, s'amusa Erik.

\- Pour chopper la pneumonie ? Non, sans façon.

Erik fondit sur lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celles encore humides de Charles. Ce baiser encore frais et léger fit fondre la résolution de Charles d'être de mauvaise humeur et Erik l'apaisa un peu.

\- On mange ensemble, puis je te dépose à ton appart ? conclu Erik.

\- D'accord, se rendit Charles en passant ses bras autour d'Erik appelant à d'autres baisers sans s'en rendre compte.

Erik mordilla la lèvre de Charles et se détacha, il n'avait pas assez de temps. Ils déjeunèrent au rez-de-chaussée dans une belle salle à manger, entouré de plantes vertes en pots et d'un Vermeer. Une fois dans la voiture Charles regarda dehors. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et lui il se rendait à son logement. Raven devait l'attendre. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas pu la prévenir. Et s'il avait mentionné Raven à Erik… il ne voulait pas qu'Erik sache pour Raven. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Erik avait des droits sur son corps qu'il devait être au courant de toutes sa vie. C'était le rempart de Charles. Ses secrets. Pas question de les partager avec ce foutu play-boy qui se pense tout permis avec son argent. Si seulement Charles n'était pas si dépendant de ça…

Lorsque la berline s'arrêta au pied de l'immeuble Erik ne commenta pas le quartier miteux, ni l'ensemble du bâtiment délabré.

\- Ce soir soit rentré pour vingt-et-une heure.

\- D'accord.

Charles ouvrit la portière, le chauffeur ne semblant décidé à venir lui ouvrir.

\- Charles ?

\- Oui ?

Erik adressa un sourire équivoque, en penchant son visage vers Charles. Ils s'embrassèrent. Charles ressentit une flamme prendre dans son corps, il se recula et sortit de la voiture prit de court.

\- Bonne journée, dit-il en adressant un signe de la main avant de refermer la portière.

Erik passa sa langue sur ses lèvres capturant le parfum laissé par Charles.

Charles ne se sentit soulagé que lorsque la voiture eut disparue à l'angle de la rue. Charles se laissa aller contre le mur de l'immeuble les mains plongées sur son visage, il respirait mal, il avait trop de choses qui le tourmentait. Lui qui avait été si sûr de lui en allant déposer le chèque. _Quel con_ !

Il essaya de reprendre contenance et pénétra dans l'immeuble, il monta jusqu'à l'appartement et le traversa doucement, les autres se réveillaient uns à uns. Bientôt il y aurait la cohue pour la douche. Charles se rendit à sa chambre. Raven dormait roulée en boule, des cernes déformaient son visage fatigué. Elle avait dû l'attendre et craindre pour lui. Charles s'approcha d'elle et la secoua par l'épaule avec moins de douceur qu'il le pensait.

\- Charles ! s'exclama-t-elle soulagée. Mais tu étais où ?!

Sitôt une alarme retentit dans son crâne, non il ne devait sous aucun prétexte dire la vérité à Raven ! JAMAIS.

\- J'ai trouvé un job de nuit dans un hôtel particulier.

Pour cacher son mensonge, car Charles ne savait pas mentir, il se détourna d'elle et commença à la hâte à rassembler ses affaires.

\- C'est un super boulot, hyper bien payé, mieux que jamais ! J'y ai une chambre, mais je touche suffisamment pour t'offrir l'hôtel. Tout sera mieux qu'ici non ? sourit Charles en fourrant à la va vite ses habits dans un grand sac en toile.

\- Tu vas m'installer à l'hôtel ? répéta Raven en baillant n'ayant pas tout bien saisit.

\- Oui. Quelques temps et ensuite on te trouvera un petit appart'. Un sympa, avec une belle vue sur un parc pourquoi pas, comme ce que tu avais… avant.

\- Et toi tu vas aller dormir là-bas ?

\- Oui, tu ne m'écoutes pas on dirait ! Allez debout, aide-moi à remballer tout ça.

\- Ce sont tes affaires, riposta Raven.

\- Pas cette brosse à cheveux et encore moins ce soutient gorge !

\- Bon ça ok, je veux bien, c'est à moi, mais pas le reste.

\- Bouges-toi Raven, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mes cours commencent à dix heures.

Bon grès malgré Raven se mit debout, elle s'habilla rapidement et à deux ils empaquetèrent le reste des affaires de Charles. Au final les livres prenaient le plus de place. Ils quittèrent sans se faire remarquer l'appartement. Charles laissa les clés sur la table en formica défoncé, les clés et un mot d'adieu. Il ne regrettait pas de ne plus jamais voir ses colloc', bien au contraire. Il guida Raven vers un quartier plus sûr et rentra dans le premier hôtel qu'ils virent. Ils prirent une chambre simple. Raven monta découvrir son nouvel espace. C'était petit, mais pas étroit, simple, mais propre et il y avait une grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer l'air. Charles s'assura que Raven était bien et descendit payer pour le mois. Ensuite il laissa Raven l'accompagner jusqu'à l'université. Elle ne cessait de le remercier. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces « merci ». Il ne voulait pas y penser.

En cours il fut attentif, mais pas moins fatigué, ni plus confortablement installé. Il roula en boule sa veste pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure assise et plus de confort, peine perdu. Charles fini par s'accroupir devant la table pour continuer à prendre des notes sans souffrir le martyr. A la fin de la journée il se rendit à la cabine téléphonique, il appela ses deux jobs et démissionna sans préavis de chacun. Il essuya des insultes de la part du patron du Royal Corner et des encouragements de l'immeuble de personnes âgées.

Charles fit ensuite ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des semaines : il alla se prendre un café au lait, un scone, puis il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Il ne s'arrêta que vers les vingt heures. Les yeux fatigués d'avoir tant fixé ses feuilles de papier. La main engourdie d'avoir tant écrit, il s'étira le dos en compote d'avoir tant cherché une position pour le soulager. Il s'étira faisant craquer au passage quelques vertèbres endolories. Charles rangea ses cahier et livres dans sa sacoche de cours en vieux cuir mal entretenu. Sur le devant il y avait encore à peine visible le blason de sa famille un « X » surmonté d'une phrase en latin. Charles la connaissait par cœur. Il n'avait plus besoin de la lire : **_Sic itur ad astra_**. Souvent quand il était petit Charles se répétait cette phrase, comme s'il c'était agi d'une formule magique, comme si elle était doté de pouvoir. Aujourd'hui Charles contemplait ce mot comme une épitaphe familial. Ses parents étaient morts, c'était eux qui avaient rejoint les étoiles.

Charles laissa sa poitrine se soulever à cette pensée et chargeant la lanière sur son épaule. Le sac était plein, lourd et encombrant. Charles marcha rapidement pour arriver jusque chez Erik à l'heure.

Il se présenta avec dix minutes d'avance. La domestique qui avait été là la veille, lui ouvrit lorsqu'il frappa à la porte. Elle portait la même tenue sobre et raffinée, une robe noir, un col blanc, des souliers vernis sombres. Elle était brune, le nez en pointe, un charmant grain de beauté sur le côté du visage et ses cheveux bruns coupés au-dessus des épaules évoluaient librement autour de sa nuque.

Ce soir elle n'était pas étonnée de le voir arrivée. Elle avait reçu des instructions claires, Charles les lisaient, elles étaient encore fraîchement imprimée dans son cerveau : Traiter Charles comme un membre de la famille, répondre à ces demandes et lui prendre tous ses habits pour les brûler.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Xavier, si vous voulez me confier vos affaires…

Charles serra la main sur son sac de cours et le sac de toile dans lequel se trouvaient ses vêtements de rechange. Sa seule fortune tenait dans ces deux sacs.

\- Vous allez faire quoi avec mes habits ? demanda Charles tendu.

\- Les laver, mentit avec naturel la femme.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Charles refusa de lâcher ses affaires.

\- Je vais les garder encore un peu si vous le permettez, j'ai fait la lessive moi-même avant de venir…

La domestique sourit et laissa passer Charles. Elle songea qu'elle le ferait demain lorsqu'il sera sorti. Charles se promit de toujours partir avec toutes ses affaires au cas où. Après tout pourquoi devait-elle brûler ses vêtements ?

\- Monsieur Lehnsherr vous attend à l'étage.

\- Qui ? demanda naïvement Charles.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur, insista gentiment la domestique.

\- Ah oui, fit Charles en associant Erik au nom de famille Lehnsherr.

Il quitta la compagnie de la domestique – dont il avait oublié de demander le nom – pour monter retrouver Erik. Charles s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre. Il écouta, son esprit en alerte, il capta l'activité mentale d'Erik, elle semblait décuplée, très active et très brouillon. Charles essaya de voir ce qu'il faisait, il ne voyait que l'échiquier. Il frappa à la porte en respirant un grand coup.

\- Entre.

Charles pénétra à petits pas dans la chambre. Il avait sur son épaule son sac de cours débordant de livres et dans ses bras son gros sac de toile militaire au nom de son père. Les cheveux en bataille, l'allure un peu piteuse.

\- Salut, dit-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce.

Erik leva son regard de la partie qu'il avait commencé seul et scruta Charles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Mes affaires, plaida Charles en serrant contre lui le sac.

\- D'accord, je vois… Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas laissés à Moira ?

\- Pourquoi faut-elle qu'elle brûle mes vêtements ? demanda-t-il en levant le nez de façon effronté bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Erik fronça les sourcils, il se leva de sa chaise. Il portait une tenue différente de ce matin, quelque chose de plus informel, un pull noir avec un tour de cou remonté jusque sous son menton, un pantalon beige et des chaussures brunes.

\- C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

\- Peu importe. Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

Erik esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de Charles, il passa une main sur le sac, il y lut le nom.

\- Pour t'en débarrasser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas regardé dernièrement.

\- Si merci.

\- Tout est usé, rapiécé, ou trop grand.

\- Je suis au courant, merci.

\- Il est temps que tu t'en sépares et que tu aies des nouveautés, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Ce sont mes habits, je les aime et je ne compte pas m'en défaire.

Charles s'y refusait pour plusieurs raisons, numéro un : sa fierté, pas question qu'Erik lui paie des habits - numéro deux : il était sentimentale, ses vêtements là, ils les portaient depuis un moment, ils étaient les vestiges de ce qu'il avait été - troisièmement : c'était comme s'il renonçait à qui il était.

\- Ecoutes Charles, tu peux t'entêter et continuer à porter tes loque et finir nu à force d'élimer les trames de tes vêtements, ou bien tu me laisse t'habiller convenablement, car quoi qu'il en soit je ne sortirais pas avec toi dans cet état-là.

\- Cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger hier, siffla Charles piqué au vif.

\- C'est différent. Ce soir je compte recevoir un ami à dîner et je compte te présenter. Mais s'il te voit comme ça il va penser que j'ai trouvé un sans abri dans la rue.

\- C'est ce que tu crois que je suis ? Que sans toi je dormais dans la rue ? se braqua Charles.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Charles était en colère, il ne voulait pas changer, il ne voulait pas céder, il ne… Erik avait raison. Ce que Charles portait ne lui allait pas, n'était pas propre et ne lui tenait pas chaud. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi il était tant révolté à l'idée de céder devant Erik.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Erik en croisant ses bras.

\- Bien. Tu as gagné. Brûle tout ce que j'ai ! Comme ça tu pourras m'habiller comme une putain de poupée que tu pourras te taper ensuite ! cria Charles en jetant au sol son sac de vêtements les yeux rouges de honte.

Erik saisit Charles par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur. La poigne d'Erik était phénoménale. Charles avait beau tenté de se défaire, rien n'y faisait. Erik toisait Charles de son regard d'un acier froid. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé le ton employé par Charles, il allait le faire savoir et sans douceur.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes petits camarades de classe, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à qui l'on peut dire quoi faire ou quoi dire et encore moins le genre que l'on peut insulter sans en payer les conséquences.

\- Des menaces ?

\- Non. Une mise en garde. Charles ne joue pas les têtes brûlées, ne fais pas l'enfant, tu es bien plus capable que ça. Accepte mon aide et arrête de jouer au fier.

Charles pourrait très bien entrer dans le crâne d'Erik le manipuler, le faire signer des dizaine d'autres chèque de montant bien plus incroyable, puis effacer de sa mémoire le souvenir de Charles. Pourtant, il n'était pas comme ça. Non. Il valait bien mieux que tout ce que son beau-père avait tenté de le réduire.

\- Lâches-moi, demanda Charles. C'est d'accord. On fera un feu de joie avec mes nippes, mais lâches-moi… s'il te plaît.

Erik relâcha sa prise. Charles fit jouer ses épaules douloureuses. Il laisser rejoindre au sol son sac de cours. Erik le regardait intensément. Les joues de Charles le brûlaient. Il s'était emporté, il avait été un con arrogant – pour changer.

\- Pardon, ma fierté…

Erik ne répondit pas il recula, croisa ses bras. Charles ferma les yeux, il savait quoi faire pour apaiser la tension, il s'avança et monta sur la demi-pointe pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Erik. Un pieu baiser, léger, tiède, parfumé. Erik le laissa faire. Il le regarda redescendre et essayer un sourire timide. Soudain Erik refusa de continuer à être en colère contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il avait attendu sa journée pour savourer à nouveau son bien, _son Charles_. Ses mains s'accaparaient le corps de Charles, son propre corps attirait à lui la chaleur du jeune homme. Il embrassa Charles avec sensualité et appétit. Charles répondait et avec férocité. Il s'oubliait dans ce bouche-à-bouche intense. Il s'oubliait totalement. Son être vibrait entre les bras d'Erik. La bouche, la langue soudée à l'autre. Il faisait passer ses doigts dans les cheveux trop bien coiffés d'Erik. Il mettait du désordre dans les plis du pull, il respirait de façon chaotique le parfum ambré d'Erik. Dans son pantalon il sentit son sexe s'étirer et se déployer sous l'effet de l'excitation de ce contact plus chaud qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Oui Charles se sentait bander de plus en plus fort. Pire il ne voulait pas le cacher, non il voulait qu'Erik le sente, qu'il le voit, qu'il le sache. Quoi de mieux que le sexe et la jouissance pour s'effacer entièrement et faire disparaître les problèmes durant quelques délicieuses minutes ?

Erik sentit parfaitement le renflement au niveau de l'entre jambe de Charles. Cette sensation le grisa au-delà des mots. Charles avait envie de lui. Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Il porta sa main contre le sexe gorgée de Charles. A travers le tissu il constata avec satisfaction que Charles était prêt.

\- On a pas le temps, gronda Erik de sa voix chaude.

En guise de réponse Charles ondula de manière très explicite contre la main d'Erik.

\- _Zajebiste_ , céda Erik en arrachant presque les boutons du pantalon de Charles pour y faufiler sans plus de préambule sa main.

Charles hoqueta de plaisir. Les doigts d'Erik caressaient avidement son membre. Il se laissa branler en gémissant sans retenue. Après tout il n'avait rien à cacher à personne ici, le personnel devait bien être au courant que Monsieur Lehnsherr avait un gigolo. Alors à quoi bon se la jouer en silencieux ? Charles s'accrocha encore plus au courant bouillant d'Erik, embrassant la bouche d'Erik de manière provocante, le léchant, le mordillant. Erik allait de plus en plus vite.

A la porte d'entrée, la sonnette retenti. Erik tendit l'oreille. Son invité était là. Il devait faire vite. Mais se serait gâché. Il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Charles dans cet état.

\- Continue, gémit Charles en tremblant de désir ondulant lascivement dans la main d'Erik.

Erik reporta son attention sur Charles. Il était ce qu'il avait tant désiré depuis des semaines, la visite d'Azazel pouvait bien passer au second plan. Adossé au mur Charles gémissait de plus belle sous les va-et-vient d'Erik. Il tremblait si fort, qu'il craignait que ses jambes ne le lâche, il se tenait alors serré à Erik, enfonçant ses doigts dans les dos et la chevelure d'Erik. Le plaisir monta de plus en plus en lui, il se sentait sur le point de jouir.

\- Regardes-moi, intima Erik en soulevant d'un doigt le menton retombant de Charles. Regardes-moi lorsque tu jouis.

Charles ouvrit ses yeux et fixa Erik. Leurs regards fusionnèrent, Charles fut traversé par un orgasme foudroyant. Il gémit à pleine voix, faisant résonner son gémissement dans toute la pièce et sûrement dans l'étage entier. Erik se mordit les lèvres devant ce tableau si parfait. Charles subissait encore les vagues de jouissance. Il était si beau, si parfait. Il l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne peu à peu conscience.

Charles retrouva sa respiration, il sentit les doigts collant d'Erik quitter son pantalon. Il n'avait pas honte. Il se sentait terriblement bien.

\- On a à peine le temps de te changer, soupira Erik, passe juste la chemise que j'ai préparé pour toi sur le lit, le pantalon devrait être à ta taille.

Charles se détacha d'Erik à regret, il défit sa chemise exposa sa peau blanche marquée de marbrures rouges, l'excitation laissé par l'orgasme. Il baissa son pantalon et son caleçon souillé. Il enfila à la va vite les habits propre et repassé.

Erik l'aida à fermer la chemise en catastrophe avant de l'attirer hors de la pièce. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et trouvèrent Azazel dans le vestibule. Il attendait et à voir l'allure des deux hommes qui arrivaient devant lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Erik les cheveux en vrac, le pull remonté, les yeux brillants et le jeune homme les joues rouges et le souffle court. Tous les deux les lèvres rouges à l'excès. Azazel adressa un regard à Erik qui voulait dire : « Tu m'as fait attendre pour ta baise ? ». Erik rétorqua avec son regard glacial : « La ferme ».

\- Azazel laisse-moi te présenter mon jeune ami : Charles Xavier, introduisit Erik d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Enchanté, dit Charles en tendant la main encore soulevé des spasmes.

\- De même, s'amusa Azazel.

Erik plaça sa main droite dans son dos, elle était poisseuse.

\- Nous dînons dans la salle à manger ? supposa Azazel en emboîtant le pas dans la direction de ladite salle.

\- En effet.

\- Je meurs de faim, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait ce foutu plat Polonais, j'ai vraiment faim.

\- Il s'agit de _barszcz czerwony_ , s'agaça Erik.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Et toi petit, tu aimes la nourriture Polonaise ? s'enquit Azazel en s'attablant sans plus de chichi autour de la table.

Charles se dit qu'Azazel devait être à la fois un ami proche d'Erik pour se permettre de genre de familiarité, mais aussi un habitué de la maison pour prendre possession d'une place sans y être invité.

\- Je n'en ai jamais mangé, dit Charles en prenant la place indiqué par Erik.

\- Jamais, vraiment ? sourit Azazel en regardant de façon appuyée vers Erik. Tant mieux pour toi ! Moi je suis malade à chaque fois, alors je ne sais pas si ce sont les talents du cuistot ou juste le plat, mais… Quoi Erik ? Ne vas pas me dire que tu chéris particulièrement la gastronomie de ta famille.

Une lampe s'alluma dans l'esprit de Charles.

\- Tu es polonais ?

Erik et Azazel jetèrent un regard mi amusé, mi intrigué à Charles.

\- Que croyais-tu que j'étais ? fini par demander Erik tandis que l'on servait l'entrée.

\- Je croyais que tu étais allemand.

Erik fit une grimace de profond dégoût, Azazel pinça ses lèvres. Charles avait fait une bourde.

\- J'ai dit une connerie c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, grinça Erik en allant se laver la main dans la cuisine attenante.

Azazel attendit qu'Erik soit hors de portée pour se pencher vers Charles et lui chuchoter rapidement :

\- Moi à ta place je bannirais le mot « allemand » de ton vocabulaire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai été déporté par les nazis, répondit placidement Erik en revenant une serviette dans les mains.

* * *

Laissez-moi vos impressions, j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite!

A très vite

PS: je lance un petit appel si l'une ou l'un d'entre vous se sent l'âme Bêta ! :P Je serais ravie de collaborer ! Bises !

Rajout Traduction :

 _Jest idealny... Kiedy śpi jest piękne…_ _Jestem głodny… :_ Il est parfait ... Quand il dort il est si beau ... Je suis affamé ...

 ** _Sic itur ad astra :_** C'est ainsi que l'on s'élève vers les étoiles

 _Zajebiste :_ c'est un équivalant polonais pour "merde" ou "putain", voir "zut"

 _barszcz czerwony :_ c'est un plat typique de Pologne - la soupe à la betterave (hummmm )


	5. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord Merci du fond du cœur pour vos messages que je reçois, que je lis et que j'apprécie à chaque fois un peu plus. Cela me touche vraiment que vous preniez le temps de m'adresser un mot, une remarque, c'est du temps que vous me consacrez et j'apprécie beaucoup.

Merci aussi à ces lecteurs - lectrices de passage qui me laissent un message, cela me fais très plaisir et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant !

Bonne lectuuuure !

* * *

Charles n'osa pas lever le nez de son assiette durant le reste du repas. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer, ou du moins ne pas le lire ? Une information de cette taille n'aurait pas dû lui échapper ! Ce n'était pas possible ! C'est le genre de choses qui laisses des… _cicatrices_. Charles se souvenait de la nuit passée. Des cicatrices il en avait vue sur le corps d'Erik. Il avait pensé à des souvenirs de jeunesse, pas à… Mais dans son esprit, il aurait dû sentir ça. A moins qu'Erik camoufle lui-même de sa mémoire, ces souvenirs. Ce qui expliquerait tout le brouillard qui ensevelit ses pensées de façon constante.

Charles toucha à peine aux plats. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'Erik venait de lui annoncer : Il avait été déporté. Des millions de questions venaient se percuter dans son esprit : Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Qui ?

Charles n'osait plus parler de peur de sortir une autre énormité, quoi que celle-là soit déjà pas mal. Il se contentait de sourire lorsqu'on le regardait, de répondre sans saveur à ce qu'on lui demandait. Il écoutait surtout tout en se maudissant d'être un parfait crétin. Azazel et Erik parlèrent surtout boulot, ce qui permit à Charles de ne faire que très peu de commentaire. Ils parlaient de clients, de gros portefeuille et d'affaires licencieuses. Tout cela échappait à Charles. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir quel était le métier d'Erik ? Avocat ? Banquier ? Mafieux ? A voir l'apparence assez singulière d'Azazel Charles, penchait pour la dernière option. Azazel avec un profil découpé au couteau, des yeux très clairs sur une peau basanée, des cheveux noirs mi long, fins, qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il portait aussi deux balafres sur la joue droite, son nez légèrement arrondi s'achevait de façon très abrupte comme s'il avait perdu un morceau, ses lèvres irrégulières étaient volubiles. Son physique en général évoquait un homme malin et rapide. Charles s'attarda aussi sur les mains de l'homme, il lui manquait un doigt. Quant à savoir si c'était de naissance ou autre, c'était un mystère.

Lorsque le dessert fut desservit il était presque vingt-trois heures. Erik proposa de prendre un digestif dans le fumoir. Charles les suivit dans une sorte de petit boudoir où se trouvait un billard et des fauteuils.

\- Je me demande si tu as vu les dossiers sur les…

Azazel suspendit sa phrase en adressant un regard vers Charles. Erik souleva un sourcil, puis se tourna vers le billard.

\- Charles, peux-tu nous laisser quelques minutes s'il te plait ?

Charles était trop heureux de pourvoir quitter leur surveillance pour opposer la moindres résistance. Ils devaient parler affaire, okay, pas de soucis, Charles s'en foutait de toute façon. Il s'éclipsa en quelques secondes et remonta à la chambre. Ses affaires avaient disparue. Aucune trace de ses livres de cours ou de ses pantalons ! Charles ressortit de la chambre le cœur battant. Il tomba nez à nez avec la domestique : Moira.

\- Mes affaires ? demanda-t-il acerbe.

\- Tout ce qui concerne vos études a été disposé dans le bureau qui vous est réservé.

\- J'ai un bureau ?

\- Oui juste là, la deuxième porte à droite. Regardez et dites-moi s'il vous manque quelque chose.

Charles ouvrit la porte sur une petite pièce très simple, ne comportant aucune fioriture. Au mur était fixé un grand tableau en ardoise une boîte de craie reposait sur le rebord en bois. Une table de travail disposait de feuille, classeurs et livres en tout genre, des stylos, feutres et autres fourniture neuves. Sur le mur de droite il y avait une grande bibliothèque quasiment vide. Seuls quelques ouvrages étaient dispersés dans les grandes étagères.

\- Vous pourrez agrandir votre collection à votre convenance, ce lieu est le vôtre, Monsieur à bien insisté pour que nous n'y touchions rien.

Charles nota qu'il n'y avait qu'une excentricité dans le lieu qui respirait bon l'étude et le calme : une photographie. Le portrait sous vitre de la célèbre Nettie Maria Stevens était disposé sur l'angle droit du bureau. Charles caressa le bord du cadre et sourit. C'était une femme tout à fait fascinante. Erik avait dû la choisir pour sa branche d'étude. Charles sourit devant l'attention.

\- Et mes habits ? demanda Charles sans perdre le Nord.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez en faire le tri, alors pour ce soir je les ai fait laver et sécher, ils seront demain prêt et propre.

\- Bien, dit Charles ne sachant pas trop quoi rajouter de plus.

\- Il me semble que Monsieur vous demande, intervient Moira sur le pas de la porte.

Charles sourit pour la remercier. Il scruta encore un peu la pièce. Erik voulait qu'il travaille et sérieusement. Etrange cette relation qu'il lui demandait. Charles ne saisissait pas encore tout, mais il était reconnaissant. Il quitta sa salle d'étude et rejoignit le fumoir. Une partie de billard était entamée et Azazel, fumant un petit cigare, jouait un coup facile.

\- Charles, tu veux faire le coup suivant ? interrogea Erik en tendant une queue de billard.

Charles répondit à son sourire et prit la partie en cours. Il avait beaucoup joué au billard. Pour tuer le temps dans l'immense manoir des Xavier il n'y avait pas trente-six activités : échec, billard, balade, rébus, lecture. Il ne fallait pas faire de bruit, ne pas déranger le beau-père, rester silencieux jusque dans ses activités de détentes.

Donc Charles jouait au billard depuis longtemps. Il chercha un angle intéressant pour faire tomber trois boules, dont deux dans des coins différent. Azazel observa Charles amusé. Erik attendit, silencieux. Charles évalua le poids du manche dans sa main, il se pencha sur la moquette verte et frappa un coup sec sur le milieu de la blanche qui partit immédiatement dans un tas de boules. Ces boules-là se répercutèrent sur un autre groupe et trois chutèrent dans les filets. Azazel resta bouche bée devant l'exploit, Erik étonné dévisagea Charles.

\- La chance du débutant, nargua gentiment Charles.

\- Heureusement que je n'ai pas parié d'argent contre ton _garçon_ , s'exclama Azazel en tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur son cigarillo.

Charles tiqua au mot « garçon », mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il enchaîna coup sur coup et termina à lui seul la partie en quelques minutes.

\- Oui heureusement ! renchérit Azazel admiratif. Comment tu as fait pour nous plumer comme ça gamin ?

\- C'est mathématique, répondit Charles.

\- Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les intellos, ils gâchent tout le plaisir du sport !

\- Impressionnant Charles, sourit Erik.

Charles capta des mots dans l'esprit des deux hommes. Cette fois-ci Charles comprit ceux à quoi pensait Erik. Lorsqu'Erik était fatigué ou excité, il ne pensait plus en anglais, mais en polonais – donc. Charles ne connaissait rien aux langues étrangères, il n'avait jamais excellé en langue ou en littérature, juste la moyenne. Il savait parler quelques mots de français un peu d'espagnol, mais ses notions s'arrêtaient assez vite, alors du polonais ! Cependant Erik, ce soir pensait en anglais.

 _Il ne m'a pas tout dit… Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ?_

Charles ne voulait absolument pas qu'Erik s'intéresse à son cas, il devait absolument lui changer les idées sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne voulait pas attirer leur attention, Charles n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi idiot en se dévoilant bon joueur de billard. Cela voulait dire deux choses : soit c'était un alcoolique qui squattait les bars en jouant aux boules, soit c'était un foutu aristo qui avait un billard dans sa salle de jeux ! Quoi qu'il en soit Charles ne voulait donner aucune information qui puisse diriger Erik vers sa famille, vers son beau-père, vers sa sœur.

\- Non, c'est juste une suite logique de chiffre et de physique, vitesse, angle et…

\- Il m'ennuie, clama Azazel en levant les mains.

\- Alors rentres chez toi, on se verra demain, conclu Erik en reposant sa queue de billard dans le socle prévu à cet effet.

\- Parfait, demain à la première heure.

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Charles, ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

\- De même, dit Charles sans en penser un traître mot.

Azazel fut raccompagné à la porte par Erik. Charles resta dans le fumoir encore quelques instants, il rangea les boules dans le triangle au centre de la table de jeux. Ce soir il avait commis erreur sur erreurs, il ne savait pas comment s'en démêler. D'ordinaire Charles était très doué pour les relations humaines, il avait le contact facile et la conversation amicale, mais ce soir il n'avait brillé par aucun aspect.

\- Tu joues aux échecs et au billard, énuméra Erik en revenant dans la pièce.

\- Rien d'exceptionnel en somme, sourit Charles mal à l'aise.

\- D'autre chose que je dois savoir ?

Charles pensa à l'équitation, à l'escrime et la natation. Il se contenta de sourire d'avantage et dit :

\- Le foot.

\- Toi le grand sportif ? Courir après un ballon ? s'étonna Erik après le refus de Charles de sortir à l'aurore se défouler dans la propriété.

\- Je suis plein de surprises, tenta Charles.

\- On va dire ça…

\- Mais toi aussi tu es plein de « surprises », amorça maladroitement Charles.

Erik lui lança un regard d'aigle. Charles tourna autour de la table et s'assit sur le rebord du billard d'un air nonchalant, comme il l'aurait fait chez lui. Erik ne dit rien, mais ce ne devait pas être dans ses habitudes.

\- Tu parles de ça ? questionna Erik en remontant la manche gauche de son pull.

Charles laissa Erik s'approcher de lui sans bouger, son regard glissa sur une série de chiffre.

\- 214782, récita Erik sans lâcher Charles du regard.

Il déposa son avant-bras dans les mains de Charles. Du bout des doigts Charles effleura l'encre injectée sous sa peau. Charles entendit dans le fond des souvenirs d'Erik un hurlement terrible. Un cri de femme, déchirant, implorant. Charles ferma les yeux et coupa la connexion. L'émotion était trop forte, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La douleur d'Erik était encore vive.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as du beaucoup souffrir, dit du bout des lèvres Charles en appliquant sa paume sur les chiffres, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blessure dont il fallait couvrir la plaie béante.

Erik ne répondit pas, il regardait Charles.

\- Que t'ont-ils fait, osa demander Charles encore sous le coup du hurlement.

Erik pinça ses lèvres. Il ne dira rien. Des images frappèrent sa conscience, des souvenirs reflux qui voulaient sortir, s'exorciser. Charles les reçues contre sa volonté. Il se sentit battu, attaché, électrifié et découpé. Charles ferma les yeux de plus belle et mit ses mains autour de sa tête, il fallait que cela cesse. Mais comme Erik refoulait ses souvenirs terrifiants, ils n'étaient que plus forts et plus terribles, Charles les recevaient en pleine figure. Il sentit le froid lui gagner les os, la peur lui ronger l'estomac, la faim l'affaiblir et la volonté de se venger le soutenir.

\- Charles ? s'inquiéta Erik en l'attrapant de justesse alors qu'il basculait vers l'avant.

Les pensées d'Erik se reportèrent sur lui, Charles pu reprendre le contrôle. Il se redressa en souriant, se forçant à descendre ses mains de ses tempes.

\- Tout va bien, j'ai eu un petit vertige, mentit-il en se stabilisant sur le billard.

\- Tu es sûr tu ne…

\- Je vais bien, c'est que j'ai parfois des petits malaises anodins.

\- Cela avait tout l'air, sauf anodin.

\- C'est familial. De père en fils un héritage assez regrettable. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis deux ans au moins. Le stress…

\- Tu es stressé ?

\- Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très subtil…

Erik rabattu sur son tatouage de mort, son pull.

\- Je ne souhaite pas évoquer le sujet.

\- Bien.

Charles ne souhaitait plus non plus qu'Erik y songe. La douleur commençait à peine à redescendre d'un cran.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? interrogea Erik en passant sa main sur le front de Charles en quête d'une température fiévreuse.

\- Je vais bien. Regardes, sinon je ne ferais pas ça !

Il sauta sur ses jambes et fit des petits pas de danse un peu désuet et franchement ridicules. Cela eut pour effet de détendre Erik, qui le regarda les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je te fais sourire !

Charles secoua ses hanches de façon épileptique, il se voulait une imitation du King, il en était plus une parodie – une parodie ratée.

Erik sourit bien obligé de reconnaître que Charles, même ridicule avait du charme. Il l'enlaça et baisa son front. Charles se calma, il avait réussi à détourner Erik de ses souvenirs et de ses soupçons sur lui. Il devait continuer sur cette voie, il devait éloigner Erik de la vérité. Il leva son menton et embrassa ses lèvres chaudes et déjà entrouvertes. Le feu dans son bas-ventre se réveilla presque aussitôt, comme un foyer de cheminée mal éteinte et qui profite de la moindre bourrasque pour reprendre vie. Charles ne comprenait toujours pas comment Erik faisait pour l'électriser à cette vitesse. Il sentait la fièvre d'Erik le gagner. C'était peut-être ça la réponse : Erik le désirait si fort que sa télépathie lui transmettait l'information et l'assimilait comme si elle lui était propre… ou bien Charles avait un réel désir pour Erik. Pour un homme… Pour un homme, qui lui baissait le pantalon, sans perdre de temps.

Charles ne sut pas exactement comment, mais il se retrouva installé sur la table de billard. Erik descendant, entre ses cuisses à nues, pour commencer une fellation sur son membre gorgée de désir. Charles la tête rejetée en arrière, haletait au premier coup de langue.

Erik lécha sur la longueur le membre de Charles. Il avait un goût salé de sperme. Il aimait l'odeur de son entre-jambe, il aimait l'odeur de Charles. Il suça son gland et écouta les râles de plaisir de Charles. Il adorait les sons que produisaient la bouche de Charles lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir, c'était comme une symphonie. Erik avait besoin de se vider la tête. D'oublier tout le reste et de se concentrer uniquement sur Charles. Il remonta vers les lèvres du jeune homme et l'embrassa, sa langue se frayant un chemin sans peine entre ses dents. Ses mains continuant de branler lentement la hampe. Charles brûlant descendit ses mains sur la boucle de ceinture d'Erik et la défit à la hâte avant d'ouvrir les boutons de son pantalon. Le tissu tomba le long des jambes musclées d'Erik. Charles plongea sa main dans le sous-vêtement d'Erik. Il rencontra l'érection palpitante d'Erik qui grogna à ce contact. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, alors que leur mains sur un rythme identique accélérèrent dans leur va et vient. Erik repoussa Charles sur la table, ils repoussèrent les boules dans les trous. Charles recula pour s'installer plus confortablement dans le feu de l'action. Erik s'arracha son boxer et grimpa au-dessus de Charles. Sa main gauche plantée à côté du visage de Charles, tandis que l'autre descendait pour commencer à le préparer. Charles se raidit.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

Erik gronda.

\- J'ai encore mal, haleta Charles en gémissant sentant la pression d'Erik sur son intimité.

Erik souffla par les narines d'un coup sec, il était contrarié, mais pas un bourreau pour autant. Il allait prendre son mal en patience. Il remonta sa main libre sur le sexe de Charles reprenant sa masturbation rapide.

\- Merci, soupira Charles en se cambrant.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, assura Erik d'une voix sourde.

Sa voix était descendue de plusieurs notes marquant son désire accru. Charles ondulait, Erik accola son propre sexe contre celui de Charles. Ils tressaillirent l'un et l'autre. Dans la même poigne Erik s'empara de leur érection et continua de les faire montrer en pression. Charles se soudait à Erik, il l'enserra et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, gémissant, transpirant. Ils n'étaient que des boules de nerfs à vif, uniquement des sons et sensations. De l'énergie à l'état pure. Charles sentait un troisième cerveau à proximité, il leva sa tête et regarda dans l'embrassure de la porte : la domestique les observait. Charles pouvait les voir à travers ses yeux, la vision était obscène, excitante et bestiale. Elle ne semblait pas choquée, plus intriguée, curieuse même. Cependant Charles n'était pas le genre à se donner à spectacle, il posa deux doigts à sa tempe pour prendre le contrôle de Moira. Il lui imposait de fermer la porte, d'aller se coucher, d'oublier ce qu'elle avait surpris et de dormir.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Erik en surprenant le geste de Charles.

Charles essaya d'articuler un son, il n'en était pas fichu. Il avait beau ouvrir la bouche, rien n'en sortit si ce n'est un profond gémissement. Alors il secoua sa tête en signe que tout allait bien.

Ses mèches étaient collées à son front, son corps tendu, ses muscles crispés, sa respiration brève et intense. Les yeux d'Erik étaient deux puits d'un bleu glacé, Charles plongea dedans il se donna à Erik. Il se montrait, il s'animait comme jamais.

Erik sentit la confiance et le changement chez Charles, ce n'était plus juste mécanique, c'était devenu un échange. Une sorte de partage, son désire redoubla. Sa bouche fouillait encore plus celle de Charles. Son sexe collé à celui de Charles était en quête de jouissance, son corps convulsait dans ce but. Ils allaient jouir, il en était certain. Les yeux de Charles étaient remplis de larmes, le plaisir l'aveuglait presque. Il le trouvait si beau, si parfait. Erik sait qu'il ne résistera plus longtemps. Il ne pensa pas à cet orgasme, qui arrivait à grand renfort de grognement, non mais il ne résisterait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne flanche. Lui le grand, l'intouchable Erik se laissait peu à peu envoûter par ce jeune homme qui débutait tout juste sa vie. Oui Erik percevait les prémices d'une chose effrayante : l'attachement.

Ils jouirent. Leurs semences réchauffant la main d'Erik, leurs ventres, leurs bouches refusèrent de s'abandonner. Le baiser, devenait une morsure, puis se détendit. Ils haletèrent.

Charles, le corps tiré vers l'avant, gémissait tandis que l'onde de plaisir le ravagea.

Erik le regardait fasciné, il caressa son visage dans un premier geste tendre. Charles et lui s'observèrent. Erik suspendit son geste intime, Charles bouleversé, releva sa tête pour embrasser du bout des lèvres la bouche d'Erik. Ils ne savaient pas l'un et l'autre ce qui leur arrivait. Ce n'était qu'une affaire d'argent, de sexe, rien de plus.

Pour Erik c'était aussi une affaire de possession, de pouvoir, de domination, mais maintenant qu'il tenait Charles contre lui... Était-il vraiment certain de vouloir le contrôler ?

Ils descendirent encore tremblant du billard. Erik n'avait jamais envisagé cette salle sous cet angle, désormais il ne pourra plus jamais entrer ici sans être hanté par ce souvenir délicieux.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et gagnèrent l'étage. Charles lâcha ses affaires sur le sol, Erik les déposa sur un cintre. Charles retira sa chemise, elle était collante. Erik défit la sienne. Ils étaient nus, silencieux. Charles regardait vraiment pour la première fois le corps d'Erik sans artifice, sans honte. Il était beau, il le reconnaît. Il avait toujours cette incroyable aura qui émanait de lui et dont Charles ne pouvait définir la source. Il semblait irradier, c'était magnifique.

Erik s'approcha de Charles et le prit dans ses bras. Il respira son parfum, puis il l'attira dans la salle de bain. Il enclencha la douche, tiède. Ils entrèrent ensemble sous le jet, qui lâchait de gros bouillon d'eau. Erik entreprit alors de laver Charles, il lui fit une toilette sensuelle et méthodique. Charles se laissa faire, c'était déroutant, mais délicieux. Il savonna le torse d'Erik, retrouva sous ses doigts les cicatrices laissé par des monstres. Il souriait à Erik.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Erik rinçant ses mains mousseuses.

\- Que tu es beau.

Erik dévora du regard Charles. Le sentiment qui frappa sa poitrine, ne lui déplaisait pas, mais il en connaissait les affres. Était-il prêt à subir de nouveaux affronts ? Charles était-il sincère ? Ne faisait-il pas cela uniquement pour l'argent ? Le doute le dévora peu à peu. Et si Charles mentait, et se contentait de faire ce qu'il attendait de lui ? Charles jouait-il le rôle du parfait amant ou s'intéressait-il à Erik pour de bon ?

Erik avait tout prévu : la salle d'étude, les relations sexuelles, les vêtements qu'il devait porter, les horaires de leurs retrouvailles quotidiennes, mais pas ça. Pas ça non… Était-il capable de plus ? Charles en voulait-il seulement ?

La douche s'acheva simplement. Ils se séchèrent.

Charles sentit le changement qui s'opérait chez Erik. Il lisait la contrariété et une pointe d'inquiétude. Il ne comprit pas. Ils gagnèrent le lit. Erik s'allongea dans son coin et se tourna face à la fenêtre. Charles resta allongé sur le dos le regarda vers le plafond. Que devait-il faire ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Dormir dans son coin aussi ? Se blottir contre lui ? L'ignorer ? Hier soir c'était plus simple… Il devait en avoir le cœur net, sinon il ne dormirait pas.

\- Erik ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu es fâché ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

Erik se retourna dans les draps dégageant une forte odeur de propre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est que… Ben, tu…

Charles se sentait comme un crétin fini. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Erik ne le berçait pas dans ses bras comme un petit bébé qu'il était fâché ! Charles ne savait pas encore comment réagir avec Erik. C'était comme s'il jouait avec le feu, trop proche il brûle, trop loin il gèle, il n'a pas encore trouvé le juste milieu.

\- Charles, reposes-toi. Je ne suis pas fâché. Dors.

\- Bien.

Erik se retournait à nouveau en soupirant tranquillement.

\- Bonne nuit, chuchota Charles en se retenant pour ne pas embrasser le dos d'Erik.

\- Bonne nuit _mój idiota_.

Charles ferma ses yeux, il ferma son esprit également et chercha le repos. Erik laissa son esprit voguer et flotter. Comme une boucle chaque fois qu'il trouvait un sujet pour occuper ses pensées, tout le ramène à Charles. Après quelques minutes il finit par s'endormir. Charles pouvait enfin trouver le sommeil une fois que le cerveau d'Erik s'était mis en stase.

Au milieu de la nuit, les rêves d'Erik, dérivèrent peu à peu vers un lieu obscur : une cellule sans fenêtre, un froid mortel et une odeur de cadavre en putréfaction.

 **Il regarde ses mains, ses doigts à l'aspect cadavérique sont bleus, il lui manque des ongles, il tremble. Il souffle dessus pour retrouver un peu de chaleur, la buée dense s'échappe de ses lèvres flétrit et s'élève dans la pièce sans repère. Le temps n'est qu'une notion, l'espace se limite à cet endroit, cette cage. La porte s'ouvre, le monstre rente. Il est propre sur lui, blouse blanche, lunette en fer, chevelure souple et moustache à la mode. Il sourit en voyant la créature qu'est Erik. La peur qui ronge Erik est une bile visqueuse qui s'égoutte dans son ventre, dans ses veines.**

\- _Wie ist mein kleiner Protege heute_? **questionne le savant fou en se penchant sur Erik.**

 **Le nazi lui montre un scalpe et le plante dans son avant-bras.**

Erik se débattit, il hurla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ce n'était pas lui qui venait de hurler à s'en déchirer la voix, non ce n'était pas dans son souvenir non plus. C'était Charles allongé à sa droite, cambré les yeux révulsés, qui hurlait à la mort.

Erik se redressa en une seconde, il alluma la lumière, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volé, Moira débarqua en peignoir, un révolver à la main, pointé vers le lit. Erik posa une main apaisante sur le torse de Charles, ne sachant que faire pour calmer cette douleur qui le rongeait. Soudain le cri mourut dans la gorge de Charles, son corps retomba sur le matelas, Moira baissa son arme le regarda affolé. Erik sortit des draps.

\- Vas chercher un médecin ! aboya-t-il à Moira en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Dans le couloir trois autres domestiques se pressèrent paniqué.

Erik revînt rapidement vers Charles, il prit sa température, rien d'anormal, mais Charles ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Il était pâle, ses doigts presque bleu. Il avait froid, alors qu'il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Erik n'y comprenait rien. Charles revînt brutalement à lui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands et il se débattit. Erik lui attrapa les poignets et le calma en lui chuchotant quelques mots en polonais. Charles éperdu, le cœur frappant comme un dément, était encore plongé dans l'horreur du cauchemar d'Erik. Son regard d'effrois se figea dans l'acier, solide, rassurant d'Erik. Charles relâcha ses muscles, il relâcha ce qu'il s'aperçu n'être qu'un souvenir, une relique du passé. Pourtant il y était. Du moins il en avait la certitude.

\- Charles, ça va ?

La voix d'Erik était tendue, noire. Charles respira lentement. Il fermait les yeux, puis les ouvrait à répétition. Il avait la nausée, il vit la douleur d'Erik au travers de ses traits tirés.

\- Oui, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre. C'est rien… j'ai fait un mauvais rêve…

\- Non. Tu étais en transe.

Charles se redressa sur ses coudes, Erik le rallongea d'office. Il était angoissé.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Non ! Evidemment que non ! Pourquoi tu t'obstine à me mentir ?

\- Parce que c'est vrai, je vais bien mieux, c'est juste un mauvais rêve très tenace…

Charles n'avait jamais partagé ce genre de cauchemar. Il réalisa que c'était Erik qui devait être en train de le faire et que son cerveau s'était branché sur lui. Son esprit avait été happé et attiré par la force du souvenir. Comme un moustique par la lumière, jusqu'à s'en griller les ailes.

Le mal de crâne de Charles n'était rien comparé à la terreur qu'il avait ressentie. Il voudrait en parler, dire qu'il comprenait ce qu'avait vécût Erik. Lui confier ce qu'il avait vu, que s'il voulait, il pouvait lui parler. Mais il se tût. Personne ne devait savoir pour son pouvoir. Non c'était trop risqué. C'était son don, son fardeau, il ne voulait pas le partager. Que penserait Erik ? Que c'était un monstre de foire ? Un prestidigitateur de bas étage ?

Le médecin de nuit arriva en trombe dans la chambre, guidé par Moira aussi blanche que de la craie.

\- Je vais bien, protesta encore Charles - peine perdu.

Le docteur se renseignait brièvement auprès d'Erik, puis il ausculta Charles. Il ne trouva rien, si ce n'était un peu de tension. Charles se calma. Le médecin recula et chuchota ses conseils à Erik - Erik à qui il touchait le bras comme un ami proche, comme une personne intime. Charles ne rata pas ce geste presque anodin. Le médecin prescrit à Charles des calmants et du repos. Charles ne prendrait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il savait ce qu'il avait : une mutation dont parfois il perdait le contrôle.

Erik raccompagna le praticien à la porte de la chambre et laissa le soin à Moira de faire le reste. Il reporta son attention sur Charles. Il s'assit et le prit contre lui. Il déposa la tête de Charles sur ses cuisses et lui caressa les cheveux, la nuque. Il avait eu peur. Il rassura Charles, il fredonnait un air triste et paisible.

Charles ne reconnait pas l'air. Il se laissa faire, il se laissa bercer. La lumière s'éteignit sans qu'Erik n'ai eu besoin d'enclencher le bouton, mais Charles avait déjà les yeux fermés. Il ne faisait pas attention. Il tomba doucement dans un sommeil léger, blotti contre Erik, les oreilles remplies d'une ancienne comptine polonaise. Il était mené vers un endroit doux et chaud.

Erik ne s'arrêta que lorsque Charles respira profondément, le corps assoupli et les membres mous. Erik releva son regard. Il avait eu peur, oui. Il avait bien cru être l'auteur de ce hurlement. Que c'était-il vraiment passé ? Il n'en savait rien, rien si ce n'était que Charles lui était bien plus précieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre qui approfondit un peu plus leur relation vous a plu, laissez-moi un petit message, j'adore ça :D

je relance un appel au cas ou pour un ou une Bêta, sait-on jamais !

A très vite !

Rajout traduction :

 _Wie ist mein kleiner Protege heute :_ Comment va mon petit protégé aujourd'hui ?


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis du genre impatiente donc voici la suite.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ! ! !

* * *

Erik ouvrit les yeux, Charles également, c'était mécanique. Erik se tourna vers Charles, il constata qu'il était réveillé.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-il en rabattant les couvertures sous le menton du jeune homme.

\- B'jour, grimaça Charles en s'étirant.

\- Comment tu sens-tu ?

\- Fatigué, mais parfaitement bien.

Erik scruta le visage de Charles. En effet il semblait aller bien mieux. Erik déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Charles et quitta le lit. Il se prépara pour son jogging matinal, tandis que Charles l'observait les yeux encore mi-clos.

\- Tu dois aller à l'université pour quelle heure ? interrogea Erik tout en nouant ses lacets.

\- Huit heures.

\- Oh, pas trop tôt pour toi ? plaisanta Erik.

\- Si, trop… Je vais me faire porter pâle.

Erik revint au bord du lit et caressa tendrement les cheveux de Charles.

\- Tu devrais peut-être… cette nuit tu m'as fait une belle frayeur, ainsi qu'à tout le personnel.

Charles se rappela la douleur assourdissante qu'il avait éprouvé. La même qu'Erik avait enduré. Il se rappela le scalpel planté dans son avant-bras, il vit alors la cicatrice de cette marque dans le bras d'Erik.

\- Je vais bien, rassura pour la dernière fois Charles.

Erik passa son haut de sport et secoua la mèche de Charles avant de sortir. Charles l'entendit descendre les marches au pas de course et sortir. Il s'étira dans la largeur du lit et profita du calme. S'il se concentrait il pouvait localiser chaque habitant de la demeure. Il n'avait pas envie de faire cet exercice. Il se contenta de grappiller encore quelques minutes de sommeil avant d'en être tiré à nouveau par Erik. Il avait fini de courir, sa peau était suintante, il prit une douche.

Charles s'extirpa des couvertures et commença à s'habiller avec les habits qui étaient disposés, pour lui, au pied du lit sur une malle. Tout était neuf, y compris les chaussures. Erik arriva au moment où Charles terminait de se vêtir.

\- Je te plais comme ça ? sourit Charles en écartant les bras pour se montrer.

Erik lui jeta sa serviette au visage comme réponse en souriant.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un « pas mal Charles » !

Charles resta sagement assis sur la malle le temps qu'Erik sélectionne son costume du jour : prune et gris. Il regarda ensuite Erik s'habiller, se parfumer et se coiffer. C'était un ballet étrange et fascinant. Charles avait l'impression d'assister à un numéro de magie : comment un homme devenait un surhomme. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite dans la même salle que la veille, Charles attrapa ses affaires de cours et rejoignit Erik dans la voiture.

\- Je dois être rentré pour quelle heure ? interrogea Charles en s'attachant.

\- Tu as un impératif ?

Charles pensa à Raven. Il devait aller la voir avant de rentrer.

\- Disons que je fini mes cours à vingt heures, inventa Charles pour simplifier la vérité.

Erik fronça les sourcils.

\- Ces cours finissent tard.

\- Oui, les profs nous donnent des horaires pas croyables ! Ils font comme bon leur semble en générale. Ils se fichent bien de l'aspect pédagogique pour les élèves et les emplois du temps. Tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est que cela les arrange !

Charles termina sa tira avec un sourire franc, histoire d'entériner son mensonge.

\- Bien, soit de retour pour la fin de tes cours dans ce cas. Souhaites-tu que Franklin vienne te prendre ?

\- Franklin ? Ah ! C'est le chauffeur ! Heu, non, merci je vais prendre le bus.

\- Comme tu voudras.

\- D'ailleurs si vous pouviez me déposer au prochain Stop Franklin se serait fort chic de votre part ! L'université n'est plus qu'à trois rues de là.

\- Il peut t'y emmener une fois qu'il m'a déposé.

\- Oui, mais comme ça moi je vais aller à la bibliothèque avant le début de mes cours.

Erik sentit dans sa poitrine un doute s'installer. Que lui cachait Charles ? C'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure, l'étudiant ne lui disait pas tout. Peut-être qu'avant il n'y aurait pas prêté attention, mais… bref, il n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout.

\- On y est Monsieur Xavier, indiqua Franklin en immobilisant la berline au carrefour.

\- Mon terminus, chantonna Charles en ouvrant la portière.

Il se pencha, embrassa furtivement les lèvres d'Erik, lui sourit et sortit de la voiture à la hâte. Il ne se retourna pas et marcha d'un bon pas vers l'université. Il avait repéré un ouvrage complexe qu'il souhait emprunter avant la cohue.

Erik attendit un peu avant d'autoriser Franklin à redémarrer. Il observa la démarche de Charles. Il fut pris de doute : allait-il vraiment à la fac ?

* * *

\- Bonjour Monsieur le recteur, je suis Erik Lehnsherr, procureur adjoint au maire… Oui enchanté. Navré de vous convoquer si tôt pour un appel, mais j'ai besoin de renseignement sur vos étudiants… Non, une simple affaire de routine, nous devons vérifier les dires d'un accusé… Merci… Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez un étudiant qui répondrait au nom de Charles Xavier ?

Erik faisait rouler son stylo encreur entre ses doigts, il tenait le combiné téléphonique de son autre main.

\- Hum… J'attends allez-y…

\- Erik, je peux te déranger ? questionna Azazel en entrant dans son bureau tenant entre ses mains une pile de dossier jaune.

Erik fit un signe sec de la tête qui signifiait « pas maintenant ».

\- Oui Monsieur le recteur ? Vous avez un élève qui répond bien à ce nom… Charles Francis Xavier, en troisième année d'étude génétique… Dix-neuf ans ? Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour être en troisième année ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda incrédule Azazel en écoutant cette conversation.

Erik lui lança un regard sans équivoque, soit il la fermait soit il sortait.

\- Ah… un élève brillant ? Il a fini le secondaire en avance sur ses camarades… Oui-oui, toutes ces informations sont importantes pour notre affaire. Non, le jeune Xavier n'y est pas mêlé, au contraire. Maintenait pourriez-vous me donner l'emploi du temps de cette section, le suspect a vendu des drogues a d'autre de cette classe… Oui, regrettable, très… Non pas Monsieur Xavier, oui exemplaire… Ses notes s'améliorent dites-vous ? J'en suis ravi… donc ah…Il termine à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? Dix-sept heures ? répéta la voix devenue aigre d'Erik.

Le stylo se brisa net entre les doigts d'Erik et l'encre noir se rependait sur le buvard et le carnet de note qu'il tenait ouvert devant lui.

\- Parfait, parfait… Je vous remercie pour votre collaboration dans cette histoire. Nous vous… Oui ? Le cas Xavier est particulier dites-vous ? Comment cela ? Non, je ne le connais pas mais cela peut toujours influer sur le récit de notre suspect… j'écoute. Il a perdu… _sa fortune_ ? Aux jeux sans doute ? Non ? Du jour au lendemain il n'avait plus rien vous dites ? Vous a-t-il justifié cela ? Non ?... Oui étrange. En effet cela est intéressant pour nous. Je tiens encore à vous remercier chaleureusement au nom de tout le cabinet et du maire. Oui à l'occasion je serais ravi de venir visiter votre prestigieux établissement. Merci. Au revoir monsieur le recteur.

Erik raccrocha rageusement. Azazel était habitué à ses sautes d'humeurs.

\- Depuis quand tu bosses pour le maire ? interrogea Azazel pernicieux.

\- Je devais savoir.

\- Quoi ?

\- S'il me mentait.

\- Et ?

\- Il me ment… Maintenait je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu sais que c'est ma spécialité ça.

\- Justement… ce soir lorsqu'il termine ses cours, suis-le. Je veux connaitre la raison de son mensonge.

\- C'est comme si tu savais.

Erik réalisa alors l'encre étalée partout, il recula dans un mouvement d'humeur attirant à lui une balle en métal qu'il avait laissé reposer sur le bord du bureau. Il la fit voler à lui et jongla avec dans les airs pour se détendre.

\- Il vient de finir l'adolescence ton garçon, normal qu'il mente comme il respire…

\- On ne me ment pas à moi. Il va l'apprendre.

\- Ça je te fais confiance. Il termine à quelle heure ton garçon ?

\- Dix-sept et soit discret.

\- C'est mon deuxième prénom ça.

Erik se tourna vers l'immense fenêtre qui perçait son mur. Il regarda l'agitation de la rue, les autos qui roulaient serrées les unes aux autres. Les hommes en costume qui trottaient d'un trottoir à l'autre, les femmes perchées sur leurs talons qui avançaient d'un pas pressé. Ce monde-là vivait sous ses yeux mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Non rien. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était Charles… il voulait savoir. Cela le rongeait. Il devait comprendre. Pourquoi Charles était si distant avec sa vie ? Pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. Pire pourquoi est-ce que cela l'attristait tant… non pas l'attristait mais le faisait bouillir de rage ?

La balle en métal se tordit et virevolta avec plus de vitesse entre ses doigts.

\- On reprend notre business ? questionna Azazel en épongeant l'encre laissée par Erik.

* * *

Charles quitta son dernier cours l'esprit léger et heureux. Il avait rendu un devoir plus que satisfaisant, il avait parfaitement rattrapé son retard et comptait bien étudier encore un peu en compagnie de Raven. Il ne sentit pas l'ombre d'Azazel le suivre lorsqu'il approcha l'hôtel. Il ne sentit même pas sa présence mentale, noyée dans l'information des centaines d'autres personnes, qui circulaient autour d'eux. Lorsque Charles aperçu Raven aux pieds de l'hôtel il la salua en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en bas ?

\- Je prenais un peu l'air. Je m'ennuie sinon dans la chambre. C'est interdit de se dégourdir les jambes monsieur le geôlier ?

\- Pas du tout, sourit Charles en embrassant Raven sur la joue.

Azazel ne rata pas ce rapprochement. Raven non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu es bien joyeux ?

\- Tu trouves ? Non, je suis normal, reposé, et à jour dans mes cours.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

Raven haussa les épaules et rentra dans l'hôtel en tirant Charles par la main.

\- J'ai faim, tu m'offre un truc à manger ? se plaigna-t-elle en l'attirant vers l'espace restaurant de l'hôtel.

\- On va demander à te faire monter en chambre un bon repas je dois bosser encore un peu.

\- Oh la la ce que tu es drôle, gémit-elle en prenant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage de sa chambre.

\- Je suis le plus drôle des frères.

\- Tu parles, grommela-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte.

Charles s'installa pour continuer son devoir en étalant ses livres de ça de là. Le soleil frappait fort dans la chambre et l'éblouissait un peu. Raven commanda du poulet à la réception.

\- Tu veux que je ferme les rideaux ?

\- Volontiers.

\- Oui, comme ça j'aurais encore plus l'impression de vivre dans une grotte, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Trouves-toi une occupation, coupa court Charles.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, un job, des études, ce que tu veux, comme ça tu n'aurais plus à rester ici indéfiniment.

\- Mouais… alors la lumière c'est mieux comme ça ?

\- Parfait.

\- Tu bosses sur quoi ?

\- Le génome humain.

\- Ok, je m'ennuie, je vais lire un livre, décréta Raven en s'allongeant de tout son long sur son lit tirant à elle un livre qui jonchait le sol.

Charles put se concentrer sur son travail et ferma son esprit aux cerveaux environnant, n'écoutant que sa propre mécanique.

* * *

Azazel se transporta dans le couloir qui donnait sur le bureau d'Erik. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de jouer l'oiseau de mauvais augure, mais son ami, son boss, voulait savoir. Il n'allait pas être déçu ! Il frappa et rentra dans la même foulée. Erik leva ses yeux d'un livre de compte. Il le referma sèchement. Il croisa ses doigts et posa son menton dessus.

\- Je t'écoute, encouragea Erik d'une voix neutre – ce qui était généralement mauvais signe.

\- Il a quitté la fac pour se rendre dans un hôtel. En bas l'attendait une jeune fille, blonde, jolie, ils sont rentrés ensemble. J'ai pu voir dans quelle chambre ils sont allés. La jeune fille a fermé les rideaux.

Les jointures des mains d'Erik blanchirent. Sa pression artérielle augmenta de façon exponentielle. Charles – _son Charles_ – ne respectait pas une des règles ? Il le trompait avec une jeune _fille_ ?

Le métal dans l'ensemble de la pièce vibra de façon inquiétante, Azazel respira et recula imperceptiblement.

\- Montre-moi, fini par décider Erik les yeux d'une couleur assombrie.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'une confrontation avec la…

\- Je n'ai rien à foutre de cette fille ! Je veux que tu me montre ! Je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux ! s'écria Erik en perdant patience - ce qui était rare.

\- Bien, mais je t'aurais prévenu.

\- Tais-toi.

Erik se leva se son fauteuil. Il s'approcha d'Azazel et lui prit le bras. L'instant d'après il se trouvait dans une ruelle. Azazel lui indiqua l'hôtel d'en face. Erik traversa la rue à grand pas. Il rentra à la même allure dans l'hôtel et demanda d'une voix dure la chambre de Monsieur Xavier.

\- Nous n'avons personne de ce nom, navré.

\- Un jeune garçon brun, yeux bleu et une jeune fille blonde, décrit rapidement Erik nerveux.

\- Ah oui, le petit couple, ils sont dans la 114. Vous souhaitez que je les appels pour qu'ils descendent ? questionna professionnellement la réceptionniste pas insensible au charisme d'Erik.

\- Non je vais montrer les voir, répondit dans un sourire carnassier Erik.

\- Bien l'escalier se trouve sur la gauche.

\- Merci.

Il monta par quatre les marches et s'arrêta sur le palier du premier, il trouva sans difficulté la chambre 114. Il écouta dans un premier temps, il n'entendit rien de suspect. Son cœur frappait à toute allure. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Et s'il se trompait ? Non, Charles était là, il était avec une femme, une blonde, une jolie blonde de son âge. La rage et la colère d'Erik revinrent encore plus fortes.

D'un geste du poignet le loquet de la porte se déverrouilla et elle pivota sur ses gonds. Il entra comme une furie dans la chambre. Raven roula de peur sur le côté en poussant un hurlement, tout en jetant vers le visage d'Erik son livre. Charles sursauta et pâlit en voyant Erik s'arrêter devant lui. Charles alluma son cerveau, les idées se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Erik. Il pensait le trouver en train de le tromper. Il voyait bien que non, mais il lui avait mentit. Charles se releva doucement la boule au ventre.

\- Mais vous êtes MALADE ! hurla Raven toujours cachée derrière le lit.

Erik foudroya du regard la forme de la jeune femme, puis il toisa Charles. Non, ils ne baisaient pas, pas encore ?

\- Charles tu m'expliques ?

Le son de la voix d'Erik était devenu si rocailleux que Charles s'attendait à l'entendre lui parler en allemand d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Je… révisais, tenta doucement Charles.

\- Putain mais c'est qui ?! s'écria Raven en risquant un regard vers Erik.

\- Et c'est qui _elle_ ? gronda Erik le sang battant à ses tempes.

\- Du calme, je vais…

Raven prit son courage à deux mains et sauta sur le lit pour prendre appui et se jeter sur Erik dans l'espoir de le déstabiliser et de l'assommer. Raven avait souvent eut des idées fumeuses, mais celle-ci devait sans doute avoir la palme et de loin !

\- Raven ! brailla Charles incapable d'arrêter sa sœur qui se ruait sur Erik.

Erik l'attrapa au vol et la retourna il lui fit une clé de bras et la coinça devant lui sans problème. Raven poussa des cris et se débâtit.

\- Erik, lâches-là ! S'il plaît ne lui fait pas de mal !

\- Parce que tu connais ce taré ?! Connard ! LACHES-MOI !

Erik agrippa les cheveux de Raven et lui redressa la tête, il la retourna face à lui. Il fallait qu'il regarde dans les yeux celles pour qui Charles risquais tout. Blonde, rouge de rage, les yeux bleu gris, un nez fin, des joues rondes, des formes généreuses, une taille de guêpe et une force de lionne. Elle était magnifique. Il s'en voulait de la trouver si belle… Sans compter qu'il avait bien du mal à la tenir !

\- Charles ! AGIT ! cria Raven en essayant de mordre Erik.

\- Je ne peux pas, gémit Charles totalement dépassé.

\- C'est pour elle que tu fous tout en l'air ? cracha Erik en rejetant Raven sur le lit dans un geste de dégoût.

\- Non, je… Attends Erik… Ce n'est pas ce que…

\- Pas ce que je crois ? ricana Erik en serrant les poings. Tu me prends pour qui Charles ? Le dernier des abrutis ?

\- Non, au contraire, je…

\- Il va voir ce que je vais lui faire moi à ce malade ! éructa Raven prête à repartir de plus belle.

Cette fois-ci Charles l'intercepta et la re-plaqua sur le lit. Il se plaça ensuite entre eux. Il était dépassé. Il ne savait quoi faire. Cette confrontation n'aurait jamais d'avoir lieu. A aucun moment il n'avait prévu que Raven rencontre Erik, ou même ne soit au courant de son existence !

\- Charles j'ai été patient, je suis même généreux, compréhensif, parfois, mais là… Tu m'as planté au couteau dans le dos.

\- Tu m'as suivi ! tenta de se défendre maladroitement Charles.

\- EVIDEMENT ! TU ME MENS !

D'un seul coup les cadres en métal, la cruche en fer, les pieds du lit monté sur des roulettes en étain se déplacèrent d'un coup sec de plusieurs centimètres, l'ampoule au plafond et celle de la table de nuit éclatèrent. Raven poussa un cri qu'elle camoufla derrière sa bouche. Le flot intense d'information se déversa en Charles. Erik venait d'user de ses pouvoirs, il émanait de lui une puissance sans égale. Charles foudroyé écarquilla les yeux devant la force dont venait de faire preuve Erik.

Erik avait perdu contenance, il le regretta aussitôt. Exposer ses pouvoirs comme ça, sans précaution était le summum de la connerie.

\- Oh putain, c'est un mutant, glapi Raven.

Foutu pour foutu Erik sorti de sa poche sa balle en métal qui ne le quittait jamais et la fit voler jusque vers Raven dans le but de la transpercer et de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Charles rattrapa la réalité à temps et d'un geste contrôla la volonté d'Erik. La balle retomba inerte au sol. Erik sous la volonté de Charles s'assit.

\- Va fermer la porte, ordonna Charles à sa Raven.

\- Il allait me butter ! Et toi tu…

\- La porte ! Raven !

\- Merde ! dit-elle en s'exécutant.

Charles deux doigts toujours posés sur ses tempes, s'agenouilla devant Erik. Il ne contrôlait que son corps, pas ses pensées.

\- Pardon Erik de te faire ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire du mal à Raven… bien que des fois moi-même je meurs d'envie de l'étriper.

\- Hey !

\- … Mais je ne le fais pas. Alors voilà je vais relâcher ce que je te fais et on va discuter tranquillement…

Charles retira ses doigts. Erik resta de marbre. Charles avait pu réduire à néant sa volonté et lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Erik sans le savoir avait engagé un mutant plus puissant que lui ! Cette fois-ci il décida de ne rien dire, il resta sagement à sa place, ne regardant que les grands yeux bleus de Charles qui étaient suppliant. Il ignora la blonde adossé face à lui.

\- Je t'écoute, encouragea sans le vouloir Erik.

\- Voilà… je… Je suis un mutant.

\- J'ai remarqué merci. Ce n'est pas de ça dont je souhaiterais parler, interrompit sèchement Erik le regard noir.

Les yeux de Charles s'embuèrent lentement, il vivait une lutte intérieure. Devait-il révéler à Erik qui était Raven ? Devait-il à Raven qui était Erik ? Subir le jugement de l'un et de l'autre ? Non, impossible, il en crèverait !

\- Je… Je ne peux pas…

\- Bien, dans ce cas…

Erik se leva, il ramassa sa belle en métal au sol et bouscula Raven pour sortir. Le cœur de Charles devrait se sentir léger à l'idée de voir Erik partir. Il le libérait de ses obligations, il… ne le verrait plus jamais…

\- C'est ma sœur, avoua Charles en se relevant les yeux remplis de larmes. Raven est ma sœur.

Erik s'immobilisa. Il fit demi-tour et toisa Raven, puis Charles.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, vous ne vous ressemblez ni de près, ni de loin !

\- Ma sœur d'adoption, confessa alors Charles.

\- Mais pourquoi tu lui racontes ça ! s'indigna Raven en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine opulente.

\- Il a le droit de savoir, de comprendre… Erik, écoutes, il faut me croire : Raven est ma sœur. Je la connais depuis mes huit ans, on a grandi ensemble et on vit ensemble depuis le jour de notre rencontre. On est tout l'un pour l'autre.

Erik fixa Charles. Est-ce possible ?

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant de son existence.

\- Pourquoi ? grinça Erik.

\- Pour que… tu ne saches pas qui je suis vraiment.

\- Un manipulateur ? Un hypocrite ? demanda de façon rhétorique Erik.

\- Si tu veux…

\- C'est qui ce type à la fin ! s'exclama Raven à bout de nerf.

Charles se mordit les lèvres, il regarda Erik d'un air suppliant. Il lui fit « non » de la tête.

\- Je le paie pour le baiser durant un an, lâcha Erik sans quitter Raven des yeux pour y lire la réaction.

* * *

Ouais... je sais c'est dégelasse de couper là... je suis trop vilaine et tout ça tout ça... Hihihi ! Alors comment cette situation va se résoudre? Ou non hein d 'ailleurs!

J'attends vos retours! Bisous!

A très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

Bon c'est vrai que j'ai coupé un peu vilainement au chap' 6 , aussi je me fais pardonner avec la suite :P

Merci pour tout vos commentaires hyper positifs, le mot qui est le plus revenu je crois c'est "sadique" XD une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité en sommes !

BONNE LECTUUUUURE !

* * *

Un silence de mort régna durant les premières secondes. Raven se tourna vers Charles le visage frappé d'horreur.

\- C'est ça tout l'argent que tu as eu ?! Tu te prostitue pour que j'ai une chambre et de quoi manger ? Tu…

Charles se retourna de honte, des larmes acides dévorant ses joues. Il rangea à la hâte ses affaires dans son sac, il les bourra pêle-mêle. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Raven, il ne plus endurer la présence d'Erik.

\- Tu n'aurais rien dû dire, cracha-t-il à Erik en sortant en trombe de la chambre.

Il dévala les escaliers, dans son dos hurlait Raven. Des pas le coursaient. Il sortit de l'hôtel la vue brouillée. Il courrait comme un fou à travers la foule et s'arrêta brutalement, les jambes coupées par le chagrin implacable. Il s'agenouilla sous un porche de maison, laissa tomber sa sacoche, qui se répandit au sol. Il pleura. Il pleura tout ce qu'il pouvait. Sa sœur savait, Erik savait. Il était foutu. Il devait protéger Raven, pas la mettre en danger et si Erik était bien quelque chose c'était : dangereux. Il avait exposé sa sœur, il avait dévoilé à Erik qui il était… pire… Raven connaissait le statu d'esclave sexuel de Charles… ce n'était même plus de la honte qui le ravageait. Il se sentait misérable, si misérable. Il l'était, seul à sangloter à genoux sous un porche inconnu.

Devant lui se présentèrent une paire de soulier cirés, presque neuf. La personne s'abaissa. Erik entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Pardon. Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Pardonnes-moi.

Erik attrapa Charles dans ses bras et le tira à lui. Au beau milieu de la rue il le serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui. Erik avait merdé, gravement. Il avait été bien trop loin. Charles s'était dévoilé à plus d'un degré. Mais Erik avait eu mal, si mal. Le pire était que Charles avait refusé de se confier à lui, sur sa sœur. Il lui en voulait d'avoir été si égoïste sur ses secrets. Maintenant qu'il le voyait rongé par cette histoire, il n'était plus fâché du tout. Erik se sentait stupide, égoïste et despotique. Il avait brisé la relation de Charles avec sa sœur.

Charles le cœur éclaté, s'accrocha à Erik. Il lui en voulait, il le pardonnait en même temps.

\- J'ai agi sous la colère. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Erik maudit Azazel qui l'avait mis en garde. Lui et ses foutus conseils !

\- Rentres avec moi, je vais me faire pardonner, je te le promets je…

\- Vous, le pervers ! Lâchez _mon_ frère.

Raven se tenait dans le dos d'Erik le regard noir le corps tendu, on aurait un chat prêt à bondir.

\- Non, pas ici, gémit Charles.

\- On rentre. Tous, décida Erik. On va discuter au calme.

Ils se regardèrent, la blonde volcanique et le polonais intransigeant.

\- Je ne vais pas dans votre baraque de porc !

\- Raven, s'il te plait…

* * *

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Charles retenait ses larmes. Raven n'était pas venue. Elle avait tourné les talons et s'était fondue dans la foule. Charles connaissait les crises de sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle se sentait oppressée ou en danger elle changeait d'aspect et pouvait disparaître des jours, des semaines durant. Charles avait-il perdu sa sœur à jamais ?

\- Je croyais que tu couchais avec elle.

\- J'avais compris.

Erik était rongé par le regret, il cherchait quoi lui dire pour effacer ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Tu ne peux rien dire qui puisse faire que nous remontions le temps, dit Charles en lisant les pensées d'Erik. C'est de ma faute avant tout. Tu n'es pas le seul responsable. Il y a moi pour commencer. Je ne t'ai pas toujours dit la vérité, ou du moins je te l'ai caché. Pourquoi ? Pour me préserver j'imagine.

Erik se figea Charles pouvait lire les pensées ? Qu'avait-il surprit dans son esprit ?

\- Peu de choses, rassures-toi.

Charles essuya les deux dernières larmes qui filaient de sous ses paupières. Il se ressaisit. Il n'était pas comme ça. Charles était un battant, un optimiste, un joyeux. Pas un pleurnichard, pas quelqu'un qui s'apitoie. Il se redressa pour adresser un pâle sourire à Erik, c'était un début.

\- Je vais commencer par te dire que je suis un mutant. Ce n'est plus une surprise… Mais toi que tu en soi un également, s'est une sacrée surprise je te le garanti. Raven et moi nous n'avons jamais rencontré d'autres mutants ! Nous pensions être seuls… Je me trompais.

\- Elle aussi ?

\- Oui. C'est une métamorphe. Elle peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui…

\- Impressionnant, souffla Erik fasciné.

\- Oui, Raven est unique. Tu la verrais sous sa vraie forme… Moi mon pouvoir est moins spectaculaire. Je suis un télépathe. Je peux lire les pensées, fouiller les souvenirs, communiquer à distance et lorsque cela est nécessaire contrôler les faits et gestes, mais aussi manipuler les souvenirs, effacer les mémoires ou emprisonner une partie des esprits.

Erik reconsidéra Charles en un quart de seconde, il l'avait cru vulnérable, il n'en était rien. C'était comme se rendre compte que son gentil chaton était un puma bardé de griffes acérées, de dents prêtes à vous égorger.

\- Je ne me sers presque jamais de mes pouvoirs, compléta Charles pour rassurer Erik.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste pour les humains.

Erik repensa au monstre tapis dans ses souvenirs. Charles ferma les yeux revoyant le visage du bourreau aperçu en rêve la nuit précédente.

\- Parce que j'étais mutant on m'a torturé, commença Erik. Tu trouves cela juste toi ?

\- Non.

\- C'était des humains.

\- Il n'y a pas de mots pour qualifier ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Erik serra les dents, il respira pour chasser tout cela de son esprit, ce n'était pas le moment d'entrer dans un débat sur les races.

\- Je contrôle le métal pour ma part, ainsi que les champs magnétique.

La phrase fit son chemin jusqu'à Charles. Soudain son visage s'éclaira.

\- Tu peux voler alors !

Erik sourit.

\- Oui, je le peux.

\- Tu es incroyable, soupira Charles.

\- C'est toi qui l'es… Toi et moi nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses, songea à voix hautes Erik.

\- Comme ?

\- Je ne sais pas… pas encore du moins… Charles, je tiens encore à renouveler mes excuses pour tout à l'heure.

Charles acquiesça. Il lui avait déjà pardonné. Raven, elle, se sera sans doute pour une autre fois, ou jamais.

\- Autre chose que je dois connaître pour éviter de devenir un…

\- Homme jaloux ?

Erik prit de court, ferma sa bouche sur le mot qu'il allait prononcer. « jaloux », ce n'était pas un qualificatif pour sa personnalité d'ordinaire. Mais pour Charles, il changeait, il le sentait.

\- Oui, on va dire ça.

\- J'ai un beau-père et un beau-frère aux Etats-Unis, je refuse qu'ils sachent où je me trouve et ce que je fais… encore moins maintenant… Ils m'ignorent et c'est tant mieux.

Erik esquiva de se torturer l'esprit avec « encore moins maintenant ».

\- Ta fortune ?

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? se tendit Charles.

\- Tu as tes tours, j'ai les miens.

\- … Oui, j'en avais une. C'est mon beau-père qui gère l'héritage laissé par mes parents. Je ne veux pas parler de lui. Ni de lui ni de son fils. Je fais comme s'ils étaient morts pour moi.

\- Je comprends, mais pour tes biens ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas matérialiste.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je ne veux pas arrêter notre arrangement.

Erik ferma les yeux.

\- Tu penses encore à l'argent ? Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas matérialiste c'est assez ironique.

Charles se leva et vînt s'installer à côté d'Erik. Il lui prit la main.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour l'argent.

Erik cru mal comprendre. Il scruta les yeux merveilleux de Charles, son cœur frappa. Il descendit ses lèvres lentement, prudemment vers celles de Charles. Il attendit, si Charles refusait, il l'accepterait. Il comprendrait, il le laisserait…

\- Je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi, souffla Charles la bouche contre celle d'Erik.

Voilà Charles n'avait plus de secrets. Il était à nu devant Erik. Il tenait dans ses mains les cartes de son destin. Allait-il l'accepter comme il était, ou le rejeter ? Charles tremblait d'incertitude. Il déposa ses lèvres contre celles d'Erik. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, la langue d'Erik s'engouffra dans la bèche de leur souffle. Les mains d'Erik caressèrent la nuque de Charles. Sa langue aspirait l'autre. Erik aspirait Charles, il le voulait contre lui, au plus proche. Il le réclamait encore et encore. Il avait bien cru le perdre. Il avait bien faillit tout bousiller. Il ne voulait plus se laisser emporter comme ça, il lui fallait retenir Charles contre lui. Le posséder entièrement.

Erik se pencha sur Charles et l'allongea sur le sofa. Charles gémit tout en se laissant faire. La bouche d'Erik était en feu contre le sienne, il avait du mal à respirer, il avait du mal à organiser ses pensées. Il n'était qu'une boule de nerf. Son corps se raidit, il appela aux caresses intimes à la volonté la plus pure. Il avait signé son acte de reddition, il voulait jouir encore avec Erik.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant une femme blonde rentrer malgré les suppliques de Moira. Erik se redressa tout en gardant Charles coincé entre ses cuisses. Il était furieux qu'on l'interrompe de la sorte.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Monsieur, elle a refusé d'attendre, elle…

\- Merci Moira, je peux parler par moi-même il me semble. Alors qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Erik et sous lui…

La blonde s'approcha et se pencha pardessus le sofa. Elle croisa le regard bleu intense de Charles et son expression déconfite. La blonde lorgna aussi la bosse dans le pantalon du brun. Elle renifla dédaigneusement et reporta son attention sur Erik.

\- Tu les prends de plus en plus jeunes, nota-t-elle avec une pointe de mesquinerie dans la voix.

\- Emma ! Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? Je suis occupé.

\- Doux euphémisme pour ce que je surprends, nargua la blonde en prenant une joie vulgaire à s'installer sur le fauteuil en face d'eux. Moira chérie, je prendrais un thé à la menthe avec un demi citron coupé, pas de sucre, pas de cuillère, deux biscuits aux noisettes.

\- Bien Madame, dit Moira en esquivant le regard ulcéré d'Erik pour sortir à la hâte.

Erik refusait de changer de position, il n'était pas question que cette peste vienne tout gâcher, comme à son habitude.

\- Ton thé tu le prends dans la salle d'à côté et quoi que tu veuilles ça attendra.

\- Je ne crois pas non, soupira la blonde en regardant son vernis impeccable.

Charles voulait mourir sur le champ tant il étouffait de honte. Il se contorsionna pour échapper à l'emprise d'Erik.

\- Non Charles, ne bouge pas, c'est Emma qui va sortir.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Après tout je suis installée et j'adore ce que je vois, vous pourriez continuer que cela ne me gênerait même pas.

Erik se releva exaspéré, elle avait gagné. Elle le savait, elle souriait sous son rose à lèvre parfaitement étalé.

\- Après tout je pourrais pousser des cris et des hurlements choqués. Crier au scandale et m'évanouir de terreur.

\- Tu en serais capable, tu es si bonne comédienne, dit Erik en se recoiffant nerveusement.

\- Merci chéri.

A ces mots l'échine d'Erik se convulsa, c'était comme s'il avait avalé de l'acide pure. Il bouscula les jambes de la blonde pour accéder à la desserte où se trouvaient ses boissons. Il sélectionna une vodka et s'en versa une grande rasade en silence. Charles se redressa, il remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et sa chevelure. Puis il installa un coussin devant son érection bien trop visible.

\- Tout à fait adorable. Lui, je l'aime bien, sourit Emma.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

\- Tu devrais. J'ai bon goût.

\- Pour les femmes !

\- Déçu ?

\- Au contraire soulagé !

Charles suivait l'échange entre les deux personnes comme s'il assistait à un combat de boxe. Chacun cherchant à blesser le plus l'autre. Erik engloutit son deuxième verre.

\- Allons, tu es devenu alcoolique ?

\- Lorsque je te vois je veux tout oublier, grogna Erik.

\- Flatteur, ronronna la blonde.

Charles gesticula mal à l'aise. Erik le regarda et sembla se rappeler de sa présence. Il se versa un troisième verre et le tendit à Charles.

\- Bois, conseilla Erik en lui plaçant le verre sous le nez.

Charles commença à avaler doucement la vodka assez violente.

\- Charles, je te présente ma femme : Emma.

Le liquide remonta dans sa gorge et Charles manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Il est ému, s'amusa Emma.

\- Qu-quoi ? toussa Charles le visage rouge

\- Emma et moi sommes mariés pour la façade, expliqua rapidement Erik. C'est uniquement pour les papiers et pour les arrangements financiers.

\- J'ai les papiers européens ainsi, et l'on partage fortune et influence réciproque…. Oui Erik, tu es trèèès riche, mais bon, pas autant que la descendante d'un Tsar !

\- On a jamais couché ensemble, traduit Erik en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! s'écria Emma outrée. Je n'ai pas de plaisir en voyant ton…

\- Merci Emma pour ton vocabulaire fleuri.

\- Rôti pour six, termina Emma dans un large sourire pervers.

\- Voilà de quoi je parlais ! gronda Erik. Tu n'es pas fichu d'être poli plus de cinq minutes tu te sens obligée d'insulter tous ceux qui passe devant tes griffes de chatte affamée !

\- L'allusion me plait, je prends, cligna des yeux Emma en prenant une pose alanguie. Donc toi c'est Charly ?

\- Charles, corrigea l'intéressé.

\- Mignon à croquer, je valide ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout mon chou, mais mon mari et moi on doit parler chiffons, alors si tu voulais bien rentrer chez toi et oublier l'adresse de…

\- C'est ici chez lui, coupa Erik les dents serrées.

Emma était sidérée, elle passa de Charles à Erik sans comprendre.

\- Tu… Il vit ici ?

\- Oui.

\- … C'est une première !

\- Merci Emma, et si je pouvais connaître le motif de ta visite ?

\- Non, mais vraiment je suis choquée ! Tu fais vivre un…

\- Tais-toi, prévient Erik.

Emma lu la réelle menace dans les yeux d'Erik elle se tut dans un sourire.

\- Je veux aller en vacances en Grèce ! Toutes mes amies y seront et je veux y aller moi aussi ! dit-elle boudeuse.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

\- C'est une sortie en couple. On y va toutes avec nos maris.

Erik soupira lourdement.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est plus sympathique.

\- Et comme ça quand tu t'enfermeras dans la chambre de ton amante je pourrais faire le gentil mari et occuper le sien dans une partie de cartes ?

\- C'est aussi l'idée !

\- Mais j'y crois pas ! Quelle connerie ! Vraiment Emma ! Tu crois que j'ai le temps pour ce genre de chose ?!

\- Tu en as bien pour te taper un mineur !

\- Je ne suis pas mineur ! s'exclama Charles en reprenant un peu du poil de la bête.

\- Il n'a même pas encore fini la puberté ! s'écria Emma en bondissant sur ses talons hauts.

\- Ne me pousse pas Emma !

La blonde comprit que cela ne servirait à rien par la force, elle abattit une toute nouvelle carte. Elle voulait que cette stratégie soi payante.

\- Alors dans ce cas prend le garçon – Charly – avec nous, on dira que c'est ton nouvel assistant ou peu importe. Je suis certaine que des vacances en Grèce lui feraient plaisir, pas vrai ?

\- Il est à l'université !

\- Oh, mon pauvre ! se désola Emma. Ça va, tu le vis bien ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Charles

\- Non, Emma je veux dire qu'il a ses études ! Il ne peut pas aller en Grèce pour un caprice de ma fausse femme !

\- On ira durant ses vacances scolaires ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit garçon ! Cela est parfait !

\- Tu t'écoutes parler nom de Dieu ?

\- « Tu ne jureras point », récita Emma. Erik, tu me dois bien ça…

\- Oh je savais que tu allais te servir de cette histoire ! Je le savais !

\- La vie c'est donnant donnant, je t'ai rendu service, à ton tour.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Merci mon chéri, sourit Emma.

Elle avait gagné. Erik était furieux mais prisonnier. Charles totalement largué.

\- Bon, on se donne rendez-vous à l'aéroport le jour du départ, le premier jour des vacances scolaire de Charly ! Super ! On s'organise ça ! Je suis toute excitée ! Evidemment je paie tout pour le dérangement. Bon allez les choux, je dois filer, j'ai rendez-vous avec une Comtesse, une de l'aristocratie britannique, j'ai follement hâte ! Des bisous !

La tornade blonde disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Dans le couloir elle croisa Moira qui lui apporta son thé comme elle l'avait demandé. Emma le bu d'une traite et suça le citron en regardant Moira dans les yeux. La brune rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Emma lui adressa un clin d'œil et tourna définitivement les talons. Erik retomba mollement dans le sofa contre Charles.

\- Toi aussi maintenant tu connais tous mes secrets.

* * *

Charles avait accepté cette étrange situation. Savoir Erik marié sans avoir jamais vu sa femme nue était une chose étrange, plus encore lorsque l'on savait ce mariage blanc à cause de l'orientation sexuelle des deux. Ils avaient décidé de s'entraider pour se fondre au mieux dans une société qui jugeait trop sévèrement ce genre de tendance. Charles comprenait… bien que pour lui Emma soit sans doute la pire femme au monde pour Erik. Tape à l'œil, grande bouche et peste.

Erik avait été soulagé que Charles ne lui tienne pas rigueur de cette omission. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont Erik se vantait lorsqu'il cherchait à séduire un homme, mettre en avant son mariage était un excellent paravent pour ses activités homosexuelles, mais pas un bon plan pour attirer des hommes.

Ils en avaient discuté, Charles avait compris, Erik avait soupiré. C'était donc acté lors des vacances de pâques, ils iraient en Grèce. Pour être honnête Charles était franchement ravi de cette perspective, il allait pouvoir quitter un peu la pression de la faculté avant de venir terminer son semestre. Il lui fallait une pause. Erik lui ne se réjouissait que trop peu. Il redoutait ses vacances. Il avait les idées noires jusqu'aux lendemains, lorsque Charles, durant le dîner, lui parla d'une soirée étudiante :

\- J'y suis invité avec toute la promotion. Et ceux des autres cursus. Une très grosse soirée qui doit se tenir sur le campus. Il y aura un groupe de musiciens- chanteurs, une piste de danse et un peu d'alcool, s'enthousiasma Charles.

\- Et tu vas y aller ?

\- Oui. Lors des dernières je n'avais pas pu, je travaillais. Cette fois-ci je ne vais pas rater ça ! Il parait qu'à chaque fois le concert est géniale et l'ambiance électrique.

\- Hum.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Quand est-ce ?

Charles leva son regard il fouilla l'expression interdite d'Erik.

\- Ne t'avise pas de lire mes pensées, dit Erik en portant une nouvelle bouchée de bœuf à sa bouche.

\- Oui, non, je ne le faisais pas, absolument pas…

\- Tu rougis.

\- Ça m'arrive.

Ils firent une pause et se regardèrent en souriant doucement.

\- Donc, tu dis que cette soirée à lieu quand ?

\- Demain soir. Je suis impatient de m'y rendre.

Erik soupira doucement devant l'enthousiasme fébrile de Charles. C'était comme s'il allait à sa première pyjama-party : impatient, et rêveur.

\- A partir de quelle heure ?

\- Vingt-deux heures… Je serais rentré pour une heure, promit Charles joyeusement.

\- On verra bien à quelle heure finira la soirée.

Charles marqua une pause, il fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- « On » ?

Erik essuya le coin de ses lèvres avec sa serviette brodée.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser t'y rendre tout seul, fit doucement Erik.

\- Mais…

\- Oui ?

\- Mais… je pensais que ce genre d'événement ne te plairait pas… que tu ne voulais pas que l'on sache pour toi et moi…

\- On peut dire que nous sommes amis il me semble ?

\- Euh… Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? tenta Charles qui n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'Erik vienne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est plus de ton âge, laissa filer Charles avant de s'en rendre compte.

Erik posa ses couverts sans heurt et croisa ses mains en se reculant dans son siège, il leva un sourcil haut marquant son air perplexe.

\- Quel âge crois-tu que j'ai ?

C'était une question piège évidemment. Si Charles répondait juste cela voudrait dire qu'il sous entendait qu'Erik n'était plus jeune, mais s'il donnait un nombre trop élevé Charles annoncerait qu'il trouvait qu'Erik faisait vieux… s'il donnait un âge trop jeune Charles voudrait tout bêtement dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'Erik dans ses pattes pour sa soirée.

\- Ne lis pas dans mon cerveau la réponse, dit Erik en pensant très fort à une chanson en vogue.

Charles fut chassé des pensées d'Erik par un morceau de Gene Chandler au refrain plus qu'entêtant.

\- Aucune idée, admit Charles.

\- Cela importe peu. Mais pour toi les soirées pour étudiants ne sont plus de mon âge ?

\- Non, c'est que je pense que tu … heu… tu en as déjà vu pas mal, sûrement et donc ben celle-là ne sera pas différentes des autres et ne t'apportera rien…

Erik s'amusa en voyant doucement Charles prendre l'eau.

\- Je suis trop vieux alors ?

\- Pas du tout !

\- Très bien alors, nous irons ensemble, décréta Erik en reprenant son repas un petit sourire de victoire en coin.

Charles qui voulait profiter d'un moment pour s'amuser, boire et rire avec ses camarades s'avoua perdant sur cette manche. Il ne pourra pas échapper à l'attention d'Erik durant une simple soirée de fête.

\- Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser, sourit plus profondément Erik histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il faut porter pour ce genre de soirée ?

\- Pas un costume trois pièce en tout cas…

\- Ni de vieux chandails dépareillés, répliqua de façon doucereuse Erik.

Ils achevèrent leur repas en parlant d'autres choses. Pour prendre le café Erik proposa de le faire autour de l'échiquier. Charles accepta l'idée volontiers, il louchait sur le plateau depuis quelques jours déjà et mourrait d'envie de provoquer Erik en duel sur le damier. Erik s'investit mollement dans la partie, il ne s'attendait pas à une attaque si rapide de Charles. Cependant lorsqu'il perdit non seulement sa reine, mais également ses deux cavaliers Erik se ressaisit et réussit à arracher à Charles son fou et sa tour. Charles excellait aux échecs, il avait toujours adoré cet affrontement de stratégies, et il découvrit en Erik un adversaire plus que de taille. La première partie s'étala sur une dizaine de minutes, Charles l'emporta de justesse. Maintenant l'un et l'autre s'était jaugé, ils allaient pouvoir laisser filer leur plein potentiel. Ils enchaînèrent parties sur parties, déplacements sur prises. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Erik voulu finir son café et qu'il s'aperçu qu'il était glacé. Il risqua un regard vers l'horloge.

\- Charles ! Il est trois heures passé.

\- Déjà ? déplora Charles encore tout absorbé dans son coup à venir.

\- Allez, c'est assez pour l'instant.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas fini, regretta Charles en levant ses yeux vers Erik.

\- On continuera une autre fois.

Erik se leva et s'étira soulevant sa chemise de son pantalon et laissant apparaître une zone de peau nue sous le regard de Charles. Celui-ci détourna aussitôt le regard comme foudroyé. Il n'était pas fatigué, au contraire, il était comme après une sieste de douze heures. Charles se leva à son tour, il oublia dans l'instant la tactique qu'il voulait appliquer, pour saisir Erik par le col de son pull et l'embrasser. Erik surprit ouvrit grands les yeux.

\- J'avais envie, expliqua Charles en le relâchant.

\- Y'a pas de mal, dit Erik amusé en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Charles quitta le salon le premier, laissant Erik encore suspendu dans ce baiser volé. Il grimpa les marches rapidement et se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse pour se faufiler dans les draps, une idée bien précise en tête. Erik se présenta quelques secondes après. Charles était allongé et tournait le dos à Erik, mimant un début de sommeil. Erik se changea pour un pantalon de nuit souple. Il entra à son tour dans le lit et éteignit la lumière d'un geste de la main. A peine s'installa-t-il pour gagner le repos, Charles se colla à lui, totalement nu.

\- Bonsoir, susurra-t-il en déposant une multitude de baisers sur le torse d'Erik.

Erik surprit de façon très agréable, se laissa allonger sur le dos sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Charles éprouve de lui-même le besoin de toucher l'autre. Erik était fasciné par les mèches brunes qui caressaient son torse à mesure que les baisers de Charles descendaient sur son abdomen. Les mains de Charles palpaient la peau d'Erik comme si elle était faite dans une étoffe précieuse et rare. Le souffle d'Erik souffrait d'accrocs sous la passion qu'émettait Charles. Il ne contrôlait rien, lui qui était toujours le meneur, il était soumis à la volonté de Charles. Est-ce qu'il le contrôlait ? Pour s'en assurer Erik leva sa main droite pour toucher le sommet du crâne de Charles.

\- Je ne te manipule pas, souffla Charles arrivé à la bordure de poils qui le guidait encore plus bas.

Erik se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors que Charles donnait un coup de langue passant à rebrousse poils ce chemin érotique. Son désir était réveillé. L'heure ne comptait plus, en réalité rien ne comptait plus que Charles.

Les rayons de lunes entraient dans la chambre et dessinaient des ombres fugitives sur les traits délicieux de Charles. Le cœur d'Erik frappa à une vitesse incroyable. Ce n'était pas que l'excitation. Non c'était lui, le jeune homme, sa bouche sensuelle, son regard bleu à se damner, ses mains d'une douceur extrême et son souffle rauque sur son pantalon. Il trouva en cet instant Charles d'une beauté terrible. Plus jamais il ne sera aussi désirable qu'en ce moment très précis. A peine pensa-t-il à cela que déjà la seconde était passée. Les doigts de Charles baissaient son pantalon de pyjama. Dans un petit rire nerveux Charles retira entièrement l'habit et le laissa en boule au fond de la couette.

Charles savourait ce qu'il faisait. Il était redevenu l'audacieux, le sûr de lui, l'impétueux et l'orgueilleux. Il n'avait plus peur, il n'avait plus de questions qui le taraudaient de manière indicibles. Non il était juste l'amant d'Erik. Un amant particulièrement débutant et peu averti, mais impatient de s'attaquer à sa première fellation. Il en avait reçu quelques-unes, mais jamais il n'en avait donné. Il savait s'y prendre avec l'entrejambe d'une femme, mais celle d'un homme c'était déstabilisant effrayant et follement attirant. Charles exposa sa nudité à Erik en se redressant pour s'installer entre ses cuisses qu'il releva lentement. Erik le laissa faire, il l'observa, il était si beau.

Charles savait ce qu'il aimait lors d'une fellation, pour Erik se devrait être à peu près la même chose. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de savoir s'il allait réussir, mais plus de ne pas lui faire mal. Avec le plat de sa main droite il caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Erik, sur l'autre il embrassa le genou, puis la chair plus tendre celle qui descendait. Charles laissa son empreinte et mordit de ses dents blanches la zone plus sensible. Erik laissa échapper un grondement. Charles se retrouva ensuite nez à…

 _Mon Dieu…_

Le sexe d'Erik se dressait fièrement, imprenable tour de sang et de peau. Charles l'appréhenda du regard pour commencer. Il frictionna ses paumes l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Une fois certain de leur température il attrapa la base de la hampe et remonta en l'étranglant doucement. La réaction chez Erik ne se fit pas attendre, ses muscles se tendirent, il gémit dans un soupire. Charles recommença l'opération plusieurs fois. Charles n'avait jamais vu de pénis circoncis et à cette distance c'était d'autant plus impressionnant. Il se demandait bien quel goût avait Erik. Il n'était pas encore sûr de vouloir le prendre en bouche immédiatement. Il voulait faire languir Erik. Charles sans lâcher les lents va et vient de sa main droite remonta pour quémander des baiser à Erik. Celui-ci entoura son visage de ses mains et lui offrir des baisers bouillants et impatients. La langue d'Erik traça sur ses lèvres une caresse suave. Charles était excité, il retourna placer son visage devant le sexe palpitant d'Erik. Il était prêt. Charles sortit sa langue et regarda droit dans les yeux Erik, il voulait qu'il le voit faire. Il voulait que son regard découvre ce qu'il allait ressentir. Erik déglutit devant l'image obscène. La langue de Charles s'accrocha à la base du membre et remonta d'un geste lascif, s'arrêta sur le sommet pour jouer sur l'urètre avant d'y déposer ses lèvres et suçoter le gland. Erik en serrant les draps avec force, pour encaisser la décharge de plaisir, arracha à moitié le tissu. Charles découvrit le parfum d'Erik, cela n'avait rien de comparable avec tout ce qu'il avait pu goûter. C'était salé, chaud, amer et terriblement addictif. La bouche de Charles s'agrandit pour faire passer la première moitié du sexe. Il prit bien soin de ranger ses dents derrières ses lèvres. Il suça plus franchement lors de sa remontée. Erik se cambra articulant un son qui se perdit dans sa gorge. Charles cru distinguer quelque chose comme : « Encore », il n'attendit pas et recommença plus intensément. Tandis qu'il exécutait avec sa tête des va et vient brûlant ses mains s'activaient également sur la base du membre et branlaient avec rapidité. Erik étouffait à moitié tantôt il se redresser pour observer le spectacle torride, tantôt il écrasait son crâne dans l'oreiller en quête d'air. Les pensées d'Erik n'avaient plus rien de cohérentes, elles vagabondaient dans l'espace entre lui et Charles. Charles s'en nourrissait, il pouvait lire, ressentir ce qu'il infligeait à Erik. Son désir redoubla, si c'était encore possible. Puis il se redressa arrêtant toute activité et regarda triomphalement Erik qui s'écroula dans un gémissement incroyable de frustration. Charles remonta sur lui et colla sa propre érection contre celle d'Erik tout en baisant ses lèvres.

\- Tu aimes ? questionna de façon indécente Charles.

\- Evidemment, trembla Erik.

\- Je dois continuer alors ?

\- Cela va de soi !

\- Alors, dans ce cas, demande gentiment, dit mutin le plus jeune en mordillant ses lèvres de façon provoquante.

Les yeux d'Erik lancèrent des éclairs. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de demander, c'était toujours lui qui imposait à l'autre et puis Erik comprit. Charles lui faisait subir ce que lui-même avait demandé lors de leur première nuit. Un sourire dévoila ses dents il embrassa sans vergogne la bouche salée de Charles.

\- Continue Charles.

\- De faire quoi ? interrogea innocemment Charles.

\- Tu vas faire me faire attendre ?

\- Oui…

\- Continu de me sucer Charles.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Charles retrouva sa place entre les cuisses d'Erik. Il imprima sur le sexe d'Erik une vitesse qui le fit gémir à nouveau. Des râles presque contenu s'élevaient dans la chambre. Charles voulait voir jusqu'où Erik pouvait devenir bruyant. C'était terriblement excitant. Il aspira encore plus fort le gland d'Erik puis il engloutit tout ce qu'il put, manquant de s'étouffer au passage. Il se reprit et ajusta son tire pour la deuxième fois. La hampe d'Erik se mouvait à la cadence donnée par les hanches avides d'Erik. Charles se calla dessus et donna le meilleur de lui-même, il espérait vraiment bien s'y prendre et donner tout le plaisir du monde à Erik… son Erik.

\- _Orgazm przybywa_ , balbutia Erik en transe.

Charles ne comprit pas les mots, mais l'idée. Il allait jouir. Il sentait la tension grimper brutalement en flèche dans le corps d'Erik. Charles redoubla d'attention et sentit l'instant précis où Erik jouissait. Charles laissa sa bouche ancrée sur le membre en éjaculation. Il reçut sa semence comme une récompense pour un travail bien fait. Le goût n'avait rien de très agréable en bouche, ni la consistance, mais Charles refusa de lâcher le gland jusqu'à ce qu'il termine de jouir. La respiration d'Erik reprit après de longues secondes. Ses membres se détendirent dans un soupire extatique. Charles se redressa lèvres closes, mais affichant un sourire satisfait. Les yeux d'Erik étaient barrés par son avant-bras affichant sa série de chiffre au clair de lune. Il haletait.

\- Va, dans… le lavabo, acheva Erik.

Charles se leva un peu maladroit et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers la salle de bain. Son propre sexe gonflé lui donnait une drôle d'allure, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait fait jouir Erik de sa bouche. Il alluma la lumière de la pièce d'eau et se pencha sur l'immense vasque pour vider le sperme qu'il gardait. Il rinça ensuite sa bouche, regrettant de chasser par la même occasion le parfum d'Erik. Il éteignit la lampe et retourna dans le lit, Erik avait repris contenance. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rendre la pareille à Charles.

Lorsque leur deux corps rompus et brisés de plaisir s'entrecroisèrent, dans une position dont seuls les amants connaissaient les secrets. Ils soupirèrent d'aise. Les doigts d'Erik chatouillaient les cheveux de Charles, tandis que lui, caressait de la pulpe de ses doigts le torse encore brûlant d'Erik.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Erik à mi-voix couvert par la nuit qui n'allait bientôt plus l'être.

Charles leva le menton vers Erik leurs yeux se retrouvèrent. Ils se sourirent.

\- J'en avais envie… Je t'ai vu. J'ai eu envie. Je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Erik déposa un baiser empreint de douceur féroce sur les lèvres rouges de Charles.

\- Ne te prives pas de recommencer aussi souvent qu'il t'en prend la fantaisie.

\- C'est noté.

Ils se resserrèrent l'un à l'autre. Le jour pointait et pour la première fois depuis des années Erik éteignit son réveille avant qu'il ne sonne. Aujourd'hui il pouvait bien se permettre de ne pas être matinal ou ponctuel. Oui ce matin avec la venue du soleil Charles venait de lui avouer à mot couvert quelque chose de bien plus précieux que tout l'or du monde.

* * *

Ouhhhhhh... que de révélations !

J'ai rajouté sur les chapitres précédents les différentes traductions en polonais, allemand et latin ;-)

à trèèès vite! N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Rajout Traduction:

 _Orgazm przybywa_ : mon orgasme arrive


	8. Chapter 8

Oui déjà la suite, c'est un cadeau pour l'une d'entre vous ;-)

J'ai retraduit toutes les phrases en langues étrangères, si vous voulez remonter quelques chapitres pour les découvrir elles sont dans le descriptif en bas de chaque chapitre concerné ;-)

Pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai écouté en boucle une seule playlist je vous la met ici, si vous voulez l'écouter en même temps que vous lirez : Rise - Katy Perry (Boyce Avenue piano acoustic cover)

Bref, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Charles était nerveux, pas nerveux comme un premier rendez-vous ni nerveux lorsque l'on va présenter son mémoire à la commission, non c'était une nervosité qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Il avait du mal à garder son calme et il ne savait pas si c'était l'heure qui approchait, ou bien le faite de savoir qu'Erik allait arriver, ou encore si ses camarades goberaient qu'Erik et lui étaient de simples amis… plus il y pensait plus il trouvait cette idée débile ! Comment justifier une amitié avec une telle différence d'âge ? Cela ne devait pas arriver tous les jours ! Il redoutait l'instant des présentations et pourtant il mourrait d'envie de voir débarquer Erik. Il lui avait _manqué_.

Après leur courte nuit Charles avait eu un mal de chien à quitter le lit et encore plus à se rendre à l'université. Le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait avait hanté sa journée entière, rêvassant en fixant droit devant lui, re-défilant le film de leur moment. Il repassait en boucle ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le goût du sexe d'Erik, la fellation donnée, puis celle reçue… les mots échangés ensuite. Les bras d'Erik autour de sa taille, ses lèvres fouillant son crâne de baisers tendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans le sommeil. Oui tout cela tournait et retournait dans son esprit.

Aussi lorsque l'heure du début de la soirée sonna Charles – qui était resté à la faculté pour manger avec ses amis – crevait d'envie de le voir arriver.

Une petite foule compacte acclama le groupe, qui prit place sur la scène dressée, au beau milieu de ce qui était d'ordinaire le réfectoire. Quelques lumières habillaient ce grand espace rectangulaire, des enceintes étaient disposées devant l'estrade. Sur la droite les vestiaires et les toilettes, à gauche des buffets froids et des boissons attendaient les premiers étudiants. Charles était au milieu de cette agitation. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers l'entrée d'où provenait de plus en plus de fêtard impatient de lâcher leur corps après des mois d'études intenses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Charles ? fini par demander Sean lassé de voir son ami si peu attentif à son récit.

\- Rien, rien.

 _Et si finalement Erik avait décidé de ne pas venir ?_

Déception ? Enthousiasme ? Quelle émotion prenait le dessus ? Il ne le su pas car à ce moment très précis Erik fit son entrée et les organes de Charles se liquéfièrent. Une douce euphorie le gagnant en même temps qu'un stresse immense. Erik portait un jeans bleu gris, un polo blanc qui marquait ses muscles, une montre hors de prix ornait son poignet, des tennis neuves brillaient sur le parquet ciré, ses cheveux étaient peignés vers l'arrière, son visage rasé, ses yeux étaient caché par de larges lunettes de soleil totalement inutile pour une soirée dans un réfectoire !

\- Oh putain c'est qui ce demi-Dieu ? questionna la mâchoire pendante de Kitty une élève en première année qui sortait avec Sean.

Sean ne prit pas ombrage de cette remarque il lorgnait lui aussi sur Erik.

\- La vache si j'étais une meuf je me jetterais sur ce type, assura Sean.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de spéciale, bougonna Hank en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste minuscule.

\- Mais il est canon ! cria presque Kitty à Hank. T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Mattes-le !

\- Non, sans façon, je préfère me contenter de regarder la scène.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates ! s'exclama Sean en passant un bras autour des épaules de Kitty.

Charles, la bouche sèche, était pétrifié. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre tandis qu'Erik le cherchait du regard dans la salle.

\- Il a quel âge d'après vous ? interrogea Alex en jouant avec son paquet de cigarettes françaises.

\- On s'en fou total ! décida Kitty en continuant de dévorer du regard Erik.

\- Ça doit être un père d'élève, supposa Sean toujours fasciné.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire ici ? demanda bougon Hank le dos ostensiblement tourné à l'attraction du moment.

\- Venir récupérer sa fille ou son fils, mécontent que sa progéniture vienne se déhancher sur du rock ! s'amusa Sean en commençant à danser contre Kitty.

\- Ou alors c'est un pervers qui vient draguer des minettes, sourit Alex en jetant un regard circulaire sur la gente féminine qui étaient hypnotisée par l'apparition d'Erik.

\- Tu vas pas beaucoup pourvoir draguer ce soir, plaisant Sean.

C'est à ce moment que le regarde d'Erik trouva celui de Charles. Il afficha alors son sourire le plus ravageur et retira ses lunettes de soleil. Tout en marchant d'un pas souple, sûr de lui il replia les branches et installa les lunettes dans le col en V de son polo.

\- Putain il approche, gémit Kitty en transe.

\- Son sourire est à tomber, concéda Sean.

\- Mais oui, il vient ici ! s'exclama Alex.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Hank en se retournant finalement.

\- Bonsoir, entama Erik en s'installant contre Charles son sourire encore plus étincelant.

Charles cru défaillir, il se sentait crétin à côté de lui. Erik dégageait une aura de _sex-appeal_ et de confiance en soi qui écrasait tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

\- Bonsoir, gémit doucement Kitty en serrant la main que lui tendait Erik.

\- B'soir, articula bêtement Sean.

Erik sourit en saluant chaque membre de la troupe de Charles.

\- Bonsoir Charles, surprit de me voir ? demanda Erik dans un sourire à faire tomber par terre la salle entière.

\- Vous êtes le père de Charles, conclu Alex. Vous allez déjà le…

\- Son père ? grinça Erik.

\- Moi aussi je veux un père comme ça, gémit à nouveau Kitty.

\- Monsieur Xavier c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, dit Hank en serrant nerveusement la main d'Erik.

Charles rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était cramoisi, mais réussit à dire :

\- Erik n'est pas mon père.

Ses camarades s'immobilisèrent et fixèrent Erik, puis Charles. Visiblement le lien ne s'opérait pas.

\- C'est un ami, reprit rapidement Charles. Un ami de la famille, rajouta-t-il voyant que cela ne suffisait toujours pas.

Erik lui jeta un regard l'air de dire : « Tu es sérieux ? ».

\- Erik est là parce que…

\- Je viens d'arriver à Oxford pour quelques jours et je voulais passer du temps avec mon neveu préféré, menti Erik en souriant de façon étranglé.

Les amis se détendirent et sourirent à nouveaux. Charles toujours rouge proposa maladroitement d'aller prendre des verres à boires. Erik se proposa pour l'accompagner. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés de quelques pas Charles soupira.

\- Un ami de la famille ? siffla Erik.

\- Ils ne croyaient pas au fait que l'on soit simplement ami.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… l'âge.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'âge qui nous sépare, pas ton âge à toi. Personnellement je n'en ai rien à faire je me fiche de ton âge, tu pourrais avoir soixante ans que cela ne compterait pas à mes yeux.

\- Je fais soixante ans ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça je dis que tu…

\- J'aime quand tu rougis comme ça, tu t'emmêle, c'est craquant.

Le mot « craquant » résonna dans l'esprit de Charles et lui déclencha une onde de douceur. Ils prirent deux verres et rejoignirent le groupe.

\- Je crois que je leur plais.

\- Y'a pas de doute, dit Charles en buvant son premier verre.

\- Comment s'appelle la jeune ?

\- Kitty Pryde, elle vient de l'Illinois…

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé sa biographie Charles.

En arrivant devant les quatre jeunes, Erik donna son gobelet à Sean et tendit la main à Kitty.

\- Kitty cette danse avec moi ?

La jeune femme bouillit d'impatience et saisit la main d'Erik sans hésiter.

\- Oh que oui !

Charles regarda Erik entraîner Kitty sur le milieu de la piste et débuter avec elle des pas de rock. Charles ne dit rien, mais il observa leur danse avec attention, Kitty se laissait faire, elle tournoyait en riant, Erik était un formidable danseur, il savait quand la faire tourner, sauter et quand la serrer tout contre lui. Charles se renversa sa boisson sur ses chaussures.

\- Attention à ce que tu fais ! s'écria Alex en sautant sur le côté pour éviter les éclaboussures.

\- Pardon, je…

\- Charles ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase !

\- Je disais quoi ? interrogea Charles sans même regarder Alex.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de mater Kitty comme ça, conseilla Alex à son oreille. Je ne suis pas sûr que Sean apprécie.

\- Hein quoi ? Kitty ? reprit Charles en sursautant.

Alex soupira et quitta la salle pour aller fumer ses cigarettes devant. Hank se réfugia au buffet, Sean applaudissait les couples qui dansaient en riant. Charles n'avait d'yeux que pour Erik et une pointe traîtresse vînt se ficher dans son estomac. Elle perça un trou.

 _« C'est de la part du vieux ! »_

Charles frémit. Erik venait de lui envoyer une pensée claire et piquante. Charles sourit en se rendant compte qu'Erik jouait avec lui. Charles tenta de feindre le désintérêt et rejoignant Hank autour de petits canapés aux olives et jambon. Charles allait avaler la mise en bouche, puis il le reposa. C'était du jambon… Il regarda Erik. Charles avait deviné qu'Erik était juif. Les nazis, sa déportation, son sexe circoncis… Il ne pouvait donc pas manger de porc. Si Charles en l'embrassant lui donnait le goût de l'animal…

 _Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je m'en tape non ?_

Charles ne réussit pas pour autant à avaler le canapé, il le donna à Hank qui ne rechigna pas devant le jambon. A la fin de la danse Erik relâcha Kitty qui avait le tournis et retrouva Charles.

\- Tu ne danses pas ?

\- Je suis un piètre danseur, avoua Charles.

\- Dommage alors, estima Erik d'un œil tendre.

\- Vous travaillez dans quelle branche ? s'intéressa Hank dont ils avaient oublié la présence.

\- Hum ? Oh, bourse et transactions internationales.

Charles ne connaissait pas le métier d'Erik ! Il avait fallu qu'Hank le demande pour que Charles soit au courant ! Cela ne lui avait jamais frappé l'esprit. Il avait toujours pensé à Erik comme le client bizarre. Il ne le voyait pas évoluer dans un métier. C'était étrange de se dire qu'Erik, le surpuissant Erik, doive travailler.

\- C'est intéressant ?

\- Très, si on aime les chiffres et l'argent, sourit poliment Erik.

\- Charles, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais un parrain dans le monde de la finance.

\- Oh, je… je suis assez discret en général, fit Charles maladroitement.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, dit alors une jolie rousse vêtue d'une robe verte émeraude. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous remarquer sur la piste et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de danser avec moi ?

Charles faillit s'étouffer dans son verre, Hank avala de travers, mais Erik sourit.

\- Bien volontiers mademoiselle ?

\- Jean Grey.

\- Mademoiselle Grey, après vous.

Charles bouillit, le trou dans son estomac s'agrandit comme un tissu en toile que l'on déchire au fur et à mesure qu'un poids le pousse. Charles mourait d'envie de prendre le contrôle de la jeune Jean pour qu'elle le repousse et quitte la fête, mais cela n'était pas juste. Il ne devait pas user de ses pouvoirs à des fins néfaste, il s'en était fait la promesse, lui et… Raven. Sa mine s'assombrit. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Pensait-elle à lui ? Lui pardonnera-t-elle un jour cet odieux marché conclu avec le diable le plus séduisant du monde ?

Charles regarda encore Erik. Oui, il ne devait pas perdre de vu que dans plus de onze mois Charles sera libéré d'Erik. Il pourra alors retourner à sa vie de play-boy calculateur et tombeur, et lui Charles pourrait se consacrer à son doctorat. Oui… Erik était le décideur. Charles n'était que son passetemps pour une année. Charles ne devait jamais perdre ces choses-là de vues. Soudain une émotion lui étrangla la gorge, il avait besoin de sortir. Il laissa son gobelet sur le bord d'une table et quitta la salle. A l'extérieur des gens discutaient à l'écart du bruit et de la foule. Alex fumait sa deuxième cigarette le nez planté dans les étoiles. Charles avait besoin de plus d'air. Le trou de son estomac, sa gorge douloureuse, rien n'allait plus, lui qui était si heureux ce matin encore…

 _Heureux ?_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'était laissé imaginer ? Il était con. Oui, un vrai con. Erik le payait ! Contre son corps il avait de l'argent ! Charles pensait à quoi ? Il était un gigolo extrêmement cher, mais un gigolo tout de même. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Étaient-elles de rages ou de désespoir, il ne saurait le dire. Mais elles lui brûlaient les paupières. La soirée était gâchée. Il avait honte de ce qu'il s'était laissé à penser. Des sentiments pour ce type ? Jamais ! Non jamais… Impossible… la mal était-il déjà fait ? Charles voulait s'enfuir, tout quitter partir droit devant et ne plus rien…

\- Charles ?

La main d'Erik se posa sur son épaule et une vague de réédition s'abattit sur lui. Il refusa de montrer son émoi et resta tourné.

\- Tu n'aimes pas me voir danser avec des jeunes femmes ? s'amusa Erik sans y croire.

\- C'est ça…

Erik fit le tour et se planta devant Charles, il lut son regard fuyant.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir.

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de défis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- … J'espère que tu profites bien.

\- De tes amies ?

\- Entre autre.

Erik fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Expliques moi Charles, il y a cinq minutes on riait ensemble et là tu m'évite.

\- J'espère que tu profites bien de moi également, dit Charles sans sourciller.

Erik reçu le message comme un coup de poing. Charles venait de lui jeter au visage sa proposition indécente. Erik les nerfs soudainement à vif agrippa les épaules de Charles et l'attira sans douceur dans un angle de mur à l'écart des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets.

\- Charles écoutes-moi bien, parce que je ne le dirais pas deux fois. Tout d'abord arrêtes de faire le gamin et ne te mets pas à bouder sans raison ! Et non, laisses-moi parler ! Ensuite… Ne va pas t'imaginer que je m'amuserais à me déplacer pour une simple foutue soirée d'étudiant en mal de débauche pour n'importe lequel de mes plans culs !

Charles voulu l'interrompre à plusieurs reprises, mais au final il garda le silence.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? questionna Charles du bout des lèvres.

Erik soupira bruyamment, Charles ne voulait pas saisir ce qu'Erik sous-entendait. Il allait lui faire entendre raison par la seule option qui lui restait : la force. Erik plaqua Charles contre le mur de briques qui composait l'aile Sud du bâtiment de droit et lui imposa un baiser torride. Charles se débâtit son cœur frappant à toute allure. Non il ne pouvait pas laisser Erik l'embrasser ! Non pas ici ! Non pas… les mains de Charles s'attachèrent à Erik et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour inciter Erik à laisser passer sa langue. Il gémit doucement en sentant la caresse buccale brutale que lui donnait Erik.

\- Ça te suffit comme explications ? gronda Erik en reculant.

Charles abasourdit fixait les lèvres d'Erik. Il ne pensait plus normalement, il voulait plus.

\- Oui… Oui…

\- Maintenant retournons à ta fête et fais-moi le plaisir de danser un minimum !

Charles avait les idées totalement transformées à nouveaux. Comment s'y prenait Erik pour réussir ces miracles-là ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il se damnerait à nouveau pour savourer encore des baisers comme celui-ci !

\- Je suis un gamin pour toi ? demanda Charles en repassant la porte du réfectoire.

Erik posa un regard mi sévère mi amusé sur lui avant de répondre :

\- Le plus adorable de tous.

Charles était détendu, le trou dans son estomac c'était rebouché et ses pensées tranquillisées. Il retrouva avec plaisir ses amis, discutant, buvant, chantant. En milieu de soirée il étonna même son monde en allant danser devant la scène sur un rythme particulièrement enlevé avec une petite blonde rondouillette qui avait le pied léger. Sean et Kitty après une micro disputent disparurent pour passer la nuit ensemble, Alex termina son paquet de cigarettes en critiquant les positions économique et sociale d'à peu près toutes les nations du monde. Hank écouta, puis se réfugia dans des explications assommantes de chimie en guise de réponse. Erik quitta la fête trente minutes avant Charles.

Il l'attendit patiemment dans la berline en lisant un journal hebdomadaire. Charles toqua à la vitre trois petits coups. Erik baissa sa vitre et sourit en voyant le visage de Charles être découpé par la lumière d'un lampadaire.

\- Bonsoir. Alors vous allez trouver ça dingue, mais j'ai crevé les deux pneus de mon vélo. J'habite loin et je voulais savoir si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de me raccompagner, sourit Charles de façon adorable.

\- Comment résister à un brillant jeune étudiant d'Oxford ? s'amusa Erik en lui ouvrant la porte.

Charles regarda aux alentours et sauta dans l'ouverture. Erik ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre une autre position qu'allongée sous lui. La voiture démarra et Erik embrassa longuement Charles. Il appuya son bassin contre celui de Charles et naturellement celui-ci répondit.

\- Est-ce que ?

\- Oui, gémit Charles.

La tension artérielle d'Erik grimpa et son baiser fut plus impérieux.

\- Franklin à la maison ! Vite ! ordonna Erik d'où son accent cogna à chaque lettres.

Charles soulevait déjà le polo d'Erik pour mordiller ses tétons. Erik bloqua un gémissement.

\- Plus vite Franklin !

Charles sourit en léchant la peau de sel d'Erik. Il savourait son impatience et attendait leur retrouvaille dans la chambre avec appréhension et excitation. Le trajet fut bref et chaotique, Charles riait, Erik mordait. En arrivant devant la demeure, les deux hommes courent dans les escaliers, bousculant au passage Moira qui était de garde à l'entrée, ils sautèrent dans le lit, se retirant mutuellement leur vêtements dans un tourbillon de baisers et de sourires.

Charles se laissa préparer à l'aide du lubrifiant en gémissant. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire désormais pour que la pénétration ne soit pas un supplice, mais un moment de partage. Erik introduisit un, puis deux et enfin trois de ses doigts dans l'intimité de Charles.

\- C'est suffisant ? grogna Erik au bord de l'implosion.

\- Encore un peu, souffla Charles commençant à peine à s'habituer.

Erik enduit son sexe de lubrifiant tout en regardant Charles. Il était sublime. La lampe de chevet était allumée et donnait à la scène une aura tout à fait singulière.

\- C'est bon…

Erik trembla d'anticipation, il se pencha au-dessus de Charles et guida son pénis jusqu'à son anneau de chair. Il rentra sans heurt et Charles se détendit comme il put. Le premier mouvement arracha à Charles une longue plainte d'excitation. Il rouvrit les yeux et dévora Erik du regard. Erik dansait sur son corps les bras positionnés en appui autour de lui, les muscles saillant en actions, ses cheveux blonds tombants en pagailles. Il était sublime. Charles hoqueta lorsque le coup devient plus fort. Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer plus rapidement, déjouant quelques baisers mordeurs d'Erik pour se cambrer en quête de plus de sensations. Erik glissa quelques mots dont Charles ne comprenait définitivement rien, mais dont la sonorité l'encourageait à continuer son ondulation. Charles sentait l'esprit d'Erik se déployer et se contenir tout à la fois, c'était beau et puissant.

\- Lâches-toi, gémit Charles.

Erik ne saisit pas ce qu'il voulut dire et accéléra encore pensant que c'était ce que voulait Charles. Celui-ci gémit de plus en plus fort, son corps en proie à une lancinante douceur.

\- Lâches-toi, répéta Charles en touchant sa tempe avec ses doigts.

Immédiatement Charles reçu de plein fouet les pensées, sensations et désires d'Erik. C'était chaud, excitant, délicieux. Erik ouvrit son esprit et laissa Charles entrer. C'est alors qu'Erik fut à la fois acteur et spectateur de ce qu'il donnait comme plaisir. Il pouvait sentir son sexe frapper Charles et en même temps il pouvait percevoir très clairement les répercussions dans son propre corps, comme s'il était pénétré à son tour. Erik trembla sous la puissance du jeu d'esprit de Charles. Leur connexion si intime l'encouragea encore et encore à aller plus vite, plus fort. L'un et l'autre se confondant, ils n'étaient que des boules de feux et d'énergie. Erik comprit ce que Charles voulait signifier par « Lâches-toi », il ne l'avait jamais fait. Charles sentit son hésitation et le poussa mentalement à essayer. Erik n'avait pas encore couché avec un autre mutant, l'expérience était donc inédite. Il contrôlait tout, tout le temps, son don était une part de lui qu'il gardait caché. Charles voulait qu'il laisse aller son pouvoir durant l'acte ? Eh bien d'accord ! Car si quelqu'un était bien placé pour encaisser ce qui risquait d'arriver c'était bien Charles. Erik lâcha tout. D'un coup les objets métalliques de la pièce s'élevèrent en l'air et commencèrent à former une spirale atour du lit. Dans le fond des yeux d'Erik une lueur prit place et dansa sous l'œil de Charles totalement conquit. La peau d'Erik fondait sous les doigts de Charles, il avait la chair de poule et il ressentait non seulement tout ce qu'ils faisaient mais également chaque partie métallique de la maison. Il était partout à la fois et nulle part. Il était grisé par la découverte de ce potentiel incroyable. Charles le rappela à lui par un baiser d'une profondeur insoupçonnée. Oui Erik était avec Charles.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit Erik entre deux souffles rauques.

Il le pensait, Charles le savait, il lisait tout de lui, il puisait sa force de leur connexion, c'était intense et sensuelle. L'extase grimpa en même temps que les objets dansaient par vagues autour d'eux. Lorsqu'Erik jouit le plafond fut frappé par les montants du lit. La décharge de plaisir terrassa Charles qui éclata à son tour en serrant convulsivement Erik contre lui. Tout rechuta brutalement au sol. Charles s'agrippa dans la descente à Erik fermant les yeux dans ce délicieux vertige. Il rompit doucement la connexion et sa tête s'emplie d'un voile cotonneux. Il était dans un état second. Tout semblait puissant, attractif et métallique. Sans doute le résidu de l'esprit d'Erik dans le sien.

Ils se séparèrent lentement, Charles gémit un instant, avant de se rouler en boule contre Erik. Il était épuisé et ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il en allait de même pour Erik. Ils ne dirent rien. Ils s'endormirent imbriqué l'un dans l'autre, les draps recouvrant pudiquement le bas de leur corps.

* * *

Charles espérait n'avoir rien oublié. Sa valise était faite, son sac de voyage également, il y avait entassé des livres d'études, quelques vêtements, sa brosse à dents, du fils dentaire et Erik lui avait placé d'office des maillots de bains neufs. Charles avait voulu protesté, mais après tout à quoi bon ? De toute manière tout le monde faisait comme Erik le désirait. Certains, même avec un peu trop de zèle. Charles avait commencé à remarquer les regards en coin de Moira, la domestique, à chaque fois que Charles était en compagnie d'Erik, elle arrivait pour n'importe quel prétextes fallacieux et ne perdait pas une occasion pour faire connaître sa présence. Charles trouvait cela particulièrement désagréable, il avait la sensation d'être épié sans cesse. Comme si la maison possédait des yeux et des oreilles. Les autres gens de maisons se montraient moins, ils fuyaient presque devant Charles, comme s'il c'était agi de la peste personnifiée. Charles pouvait mieux le concevoir, il était l'intrus, le jouet du maître, l'enfant.

C'est donc le cœur léger de quitter Oxford et les yeux de Moira, que Charles monta dans l'avion qui allait le mener droit à des vacances, qu'il espérait palpitantes.

Emma, la vraie fausse femme d'Erik, avait fait les choses en grand. Elle avait réservé pour toute sa clique un trajet haut de gamme. Les amies d'Emma étaient toutes de riches femmes parées de beaux bijoux et trimbalant dans leur sillage de parfum Chanel leur époux blasé. Charles fut introduit comme l'assistant personnel d'Erik, personne ne sembla y voir une objection sauf la femme rousse qui répliqua d'une voix cristalline : « Mais ce sont des vacances, on ne prend pas de travail avec soi ! ». Ceux à quoi Erik avait rétorqué qu'il ne saurait se passer de Charles ne serait-ce qu'un jour, tant il lui était indispensable. Emma avait souri en louchant doucement vers Charles. Le voyage se déroula donc dans une bonne humeur menée tambour battant par ce trio de femmes incroyables qui tantôt riaient à couvert, d'autre fois réclamaient plus de champagne et enfin se lançait dans des conversations géopolitiques fulgurantes. Charles n'était pas nerveux, il n'avait pas peur que sa relation avec Erik soit découverte, ils se faisaient confiance. Erik ne laisserait pas filtrer l'information et Charles contrôlerait s'il le fallait la mémoire des invités.

Ils arrivèrent tard dans la nuit à leur destination : l'aéroport d'Athènes. En descendant sur le tarmac Charles délaissa l'air conditionné de l'avion pour un air sec et chaud parfumé de mille saveurs encore inconnu. Il respirait à travers les effluves la mer, des fleurs, des épices et la nuit urbaine. Charles bouillait d'impatience à l'idée de parcourir les sites de l'antiquité qui sommeillaient à quelques encablures de lui. Il ne pouvait les voir, mais il les ressentait, comme d'anciens grands lieux de pouvoir, où un culte important et puissant c'était déroulé. Charles n'eut pas plus le temps de s'extasier d'avantage, que déjà la troupe s'engouffrait dans une limousine réservée par Emma. Tous étaient heureux d'arriver enfin et rompus de fatigue. Charles ne ressentait pas la fatigue, il mourait d'envie de passer la tête par la vitre et de regarder ce que l'acropole lui réservait comme surprises. Il n'en fit rien, il gardait son air sérieux et neutre. Il s'abstient de lire les pensées des âmes environnantes, elles n'avaient rien d'attirant de toute façon.

En arrivant à l'hôtel Erik et Emma furent évidemment installés ensemble, Charles eut le droit à la petite suite attenante, celle d'ordinaire réservée aux enfants des couples aisés. Il ne s'en plaignit pas, la chambre était belle, spacieuse et offrait tout un luxe et un calme qui convenait parfaitement à Charles. Il remarqua qu'une double porte intérieure pouvait le mener directement dans la suite parentale. Il sourit, Erik ne se priverait pas pour le rejoindre, Charles en était certain. Bien que l'heure tardive fût plus qu'avancée, Charles décida de ranger ses affaires dans les placards et commodes. Il avait l'impression de retrouver un semblant de confort personnel, il n'avait pas éprouvé cette sensation depuis bien longtemps maintenant, car soyons honnête : la demeure d'Erik, ne serait jamais « chez Charles ».

Tout en déballant sa valise, Charles ouvrit en grand ses fenêtres à doubles battants qui donnaient sur une petite terrasse couverte de plantes grasses et de fleurs aux parfums exquis. La nuit chantait devant lui et la baie s'offrait à sa vue. Il devinait sur sa gauche le temple d'Athéna à quelques kilomètres, elle semblait pulser lentement, comme le cœur d'une vieille dame au caractère bien trempé. Charles sourit. Il avait rarement pu capter ce genre de chose, il définit cela comme un lien avec son don, sa capacité à pressentir des pouvoirs et à entrer en communication avec. Charles se souvenait de la dernières fois où il avait éprouvé cela, c'était lors de son voyage avec Raven et sa mère à Paris, en visitant les catacombes. Le cimetière souterrain des parisiens lui avait fait une telle impression psychique, qu'il avait presque pu apercevoir des images du passé, comme figées dans le temps. Il était ressortit glacé de cette expérience.

Avec ce qu'il percevait là c'était tout autre, calme, puissant, enfouit. Il resta un moment accoudé à la balustrade de sa terrasse les yeux plongés sur la ville. Des milliers d'âmes fourmillaient à ses pieds, la vue était, depuis la hauteur, tout à fait fantastique. Charles était détendu. Ces vacances commençaient bien. Il rentra pour terminer de ranger ses vêtements. Tandis qu'il fredonnait, un petit air qu'il avait capté dans l'esprit du groom qui les avait conduits à leurs chambres, Charles tomba sur le fond de sa valise avec un objet inattendu. Il était certain que ce n'était pas lui qui avait ajouté ça ! Il extirpa un petit pot en verre, comme de la crème. Il n'y avait aucune inscription dessus, si bien que Charles ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Il dévissa le couvercle précautionneusement et respira la consistance. Cela ne lui évoqua rien.

\- De la vaseline, commenta Erik en entrant dans prévenir.

Charles sursauta et manqua de laisser le pot lui échapper des doigts. Il se retourna vers Erik, qui tenait dans ses mains deux verres d'un liquide transparent.

\- C'est pour que tes nuits soient plus douces, sourit Erik en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur de sa canine droite – lui donnant une allure positivement sexy.

\- Je sais à quoi sert la vaseline, se défendit Charles en refermant le pot et le rangeant dans sa valise.

\- Mets-le sur la table de nuit, je préférerais ne pas avoir à le chercher partout le moment venu.

\- Moi je préférerais, que lorsque l'on passera faire le ménage dans ma chambre, on ne trouve pas _ça_ en évidence.

\- De quoi as-tu peur au juste ? Que des employés d'un cinq étoiles soient choqué de trouver de genre de chose chez leur clients ? sourit Erik. Tu peux être si naïf parfois.

Charles soupira et s'exécuta, après tout, tout le monde faisait comme Erik le voulait non ?

\- Je nous ai trouvé une eau de vie du pays, je pense qu'elle te plaira.

Erik tendit à Charles un verre. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour se retrouver enfin seul à seul avec Charles. Il voulait profiter de leurs premiers instants ensembles. Charles trempa ses lèvres, c'était fort à n'en pas douter.

\- Tu veux me soûler ? s'amusa Charles.

\- Oui, ainsi je disposerais de toi et tu n'en saurais rien le lendemain.

Charles lui adressa un regard chargé de sous-entendus et Erik fit comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte tout en continuant de sourire comme un beau diable.

\- Alors la chambre te plaît-elle … _Assistant_ ?

Charles esquiva la petite pique.

\- Très confortable, la salle de bain est spacieuse, la vue incroyable.

\- Et le lit ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas essayé figures-toi !

\- … Pas encore. Mais fini ton verre d'abord.

Erik avait le regard pétillant. Il avait déjà quelques consommations à son actif, entre le champagne dans l'avion, le porto dans la limousine, le cocktail à leur arrivé et maintenant l'eau de vie. Charles sentait qu'Erik était légèrement ivre. Il ne le connaissait pas dans cet état-là. Charles voyait un Erik plus détendu, plus jovial et plus, beaucoup plus entreprenant. Erik venait d'avaler d'un trait son alcool, dans un bruit sec il reposa le verra sur une commode. Il attrapa Charles au passage et colla son corps au sien.

\- Et si on le testait maintenant, ce lit ?

\- Pour dormir ? suggéra Charles.

Erik fit semblant de considérer la proposition avant d'abattre sa bouche sur celle de Charles faisant claquer leurs dents. Charles renversa une partie de son verre sur le sol.

\- Erik ! s'exclama-t-il en se dégageant.

\- Charles ! répliqua sur le même ton indigné Erik.

Charles déposa son verra et se rendit à la salle de bain, Erik lui avait ouvert sa lèvre dans ce baiser fort peu conventionnel.

\- Tu n'es qu'une brute, grogna Charles en tamponnant sa lèvre à l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux que je sois.

Erik entra dans la salle de bain à son tour et verrouilla la porte, dans ses yeux dansaient une flamme, qui ne laissait présager aucun doute sur la suite des événements.

\- Sérieusement Erik ? Tu vas me baiser ici alors que je suis fâché contre toi et qu'en plus tu es ivre ?

\- Tu es fâché ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Erik en ronronnant faussement triste.

\- Tu viens de m'ouvrir la lèvre et je saigne… Tu ne m'écoutes pas là, arrêtes d'essayer de me retirer ma ceinture… Non… Erik… Arrêtes, tu…

\- Chut, chut, chut, vous êtes trop tendu monsieur mon assistant, je crois qu'il faut juste apprendre à vous détendre.

Erik glissa sa main, sans vergogne, dans le pantalon de Charles et agrippa d'un geste sûr le sexe qui y reposait, encore mou.

\- Mais c'est pas croyable ! Erik je te dis que je suis fâché, que je … Oh Seigneur !

\- Je vous écoute, continuez, s'amusa Erik en branlant Charles avec dextérité.

\- Je… Non, je ne suis pas… pas d'accord du tout…

\- On ne dirait pas pourtant.

\- C'est un réflexe physiologique !

\- C'est ce que tu apprends dans ton université ? susurra Erik en accélérant la cadence.

\- Erik… non, Erik…

\- Oui, répètes mon prénom, encore.

Charles se pinça les lèvres, laissant du sang tiède perler sur son menton. La bouche d'Erik lécha le cou de Charles goulûment.

\- Erik, je t'en prie, tu n'es pas toi-même.

Charles n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire prendre dans la salle de bain alors qu'il sentait la transpiration après le voyage, qu'il saignait – oui peu, mais tout de même – mais surtout pas avec un Erik qui avait bu et qui ne se contrôlait absolument pas.

\- Erik tu…

Charles repoussa Erik fermement sans le brusquer. Il retira la main d'Erik de son sexe gonflé et capricieux. Erik le regardait alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à la branler.

\- Mais tu saignes, remarqua-t-il brutalement en portant ses doigts au menton de Charles.

\- C'est rien.

\- C'est moi qui ? demanda Erik en se dégrisant immédiatement.

Erik sembla prendre du recul à la situation et se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il vit Charles rouge, haletant le sexe à moitié tiré hors de sa braguette et du sang qui coulait sur son menton tout en tachant sa chemise froissée. Erik fit deux pas en arrière et respira profondément.

\- Désolé je, j'ai un peu bu et…

Charles les yeux brillants, respira calmement, du moins il essaya. Il venait de passer à deux doigts de… il refusa d'y penser d'avantage.

\- C'est rien, dit Charles en reprenant une contenance.

\- Ce n'est pas rien Charles, n'essaie pas de me materner. J'ai agi comme une bête.

\- Tu n'y peux rien si je suis outrageusement excitant, sourit Charles pour détendre Erik qui avait basculé du tout au tout dans son humeur.

Erik passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en inspirant profondément par le nez jusqu'à aplanir ses narines.

\- Désolé, répéta-t-il en déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain pour sortir.

Charles resta seul, le cœur vibrant. Il se retourna et s'observa dans le reflet. Il bondit en arrière, sans le vouloir, en se penchant sur son image, Charles avait collé son sexe sur le marbre froid du lavabo. Il bandait à en avoir mal. Charles lorgna la douche. Il lui restait cette option, ou se prendre en main, ceux à quoi il se refusa. Depuis qu'il était avec Erik il était plus que comblé sexuellement, alors se prendre en main et jouir avec lui-même lui sembla la solution la moins attirante, se serait comme de jouir à demi.

Charles se mit nu et sauta sous l'eau fraîche. Il se savonna et se débarrassa des heures de vols et de la poussière d'Athènes. Son corps se dénoua peu à peu et l'effet de l'eau froide fonctionna. Il sortit sans hâte, se demanda ce qu'Erik avait bien pu faire tout ce temps.

Erik avait quitté la salle de bain avant qu'il ne se laisse aller à nouveau vers son penchant le plus obscure. Il se connaissait lorsqu'il buvait trop, cela ne donnait jamais rien de bon. Il devenait un homme sans douceur avec un seul but : jouir sans considérer l'autre. Il avait failli recommencer ce soir. Il s'en voulait. Charles méritait bien mieux comme traitement. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à le sortir de sa torpeur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il aurait largement pu tout gâcher à lui seul. Erik se maudissait, il avait prévu ce voyage comme un moment où eux deux pourrait s'éclipser. Il avait surtout prévu de s'ouvrir à Charles, de laisser parler ses sentiments – car oui il en avait énormément pour Charles – mais certainement pas de le violer comme un salaud enfermé dans une pièce sans issue ! Erik sortit sur la terrasse, il ne remarqua pas la vue sur le cité millénaire, tout ce qu'il constata c'est la hauteur infernal de cette foutue terrasse. Dixième étage cela faisait un sacré plongeon ! Il recula. Ferma les yeux. Dans son dos il entendait Charles se doucher. Il sentait les mains de Charles parcourir le pommeau en étain. Il frémit. La bête monstrueuse qui était encore là lui suggérait de rejoindre Charles et de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il n'en était absolument pas question. Il prit la décision d'aller prendre l'air et pas juste sur la terrasse. Il quitta la chambre et l'hôtel, pour visiter les jardins et la piscine à débordement de l'établissement. Il exécuta une longue marche d'une heure avant de se sentir totalement revenu à lui-même. Il remonta, fatigué. Une fois devant la porte il déverrouilla le loquet sans avoir besoin de toucher à quoi que ce soit et rentra à pas de loup. Charles était allongé sur le dos, il ne dormait pas.

\- Je t'attendais, confia Charles à la silhouette d'Erik.

\- Tu m'as senti arriver ?

\- Je n'ai pas cessé de te suivre, révéla Charles dans la pénombre.

Erik s'avança vers le lit et s'assit en repliant une jambe sous lui. Il caressa doucement le contour du visage de Charles. Il passa son pouce sur la lèvre endolorie de Charles, il ne dit rien. Charles se redressa et colla son front à celui d'Erik. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'y arrivait pas, il n'y arrivait plus.

\- Ne dis rien, chuchota-t-il.

Erik frotta sa joue râpeuse contre celle encore nue de Charles, comme l'aurait fait un chat.

\- Je ne me laisserais plus…

\- Erik, n'en parlons plus. C'est passé. Oublié.

Erik recula son regard d'acier se confronta à l'océan azur de Charles.

\- Non, le passé ne doit pas être oublié, il doit nous mettre en garde contre le futur. Tu sais comment je suis avec l'ivresse….

Charles comprit le sous-texte qu'avait tendu Erik. Le passé, son enfance foutue en l'air par les nazis, en effet, il ne fallait pas oublier.

\- Je n'oublierais pas alors.

\- Pardonnes-moi, supplia presque Erik la gorge noué de douleur de se sentir si inférieur à Charles.

\- C'est déjà fait.

Erik effleura les lèvres de Charles.

\- Je ne te mérite pas.

Le cœur de Charles frappa si fort qu'il eut peur de ce qu'Erik allait lui dire. Et s'il lui demandait de partir de le quitter, pour éviter que cela se reproduise ? Charles était-il capable de laisser Erik ? De passer à autre chose ?

Son cœur frappa de plus belle, il s'affola comme un oiseau en cage qui cherche à tout prix à la quitter.

\- Ne dis pas ça, commença Charles la voie blanche. Non, ne le dis pas.

\- C'est pourtant vrai. Je t'ai corrompu, je t'avili, je…

Charles colla ses lèvres à celles d'Erik. Il refusait d'écouter ces mensonges. Il refusait qu'Erik se traîne plus bas que terre. Il avait tort ! Oui Erik avait tort ! Il n'était pas comme ça, il n'avait causé aucun…

 _Arrêtes Erik, arrêtes d'y penser pitié_.

Dans l'esprit d'Erik, dansait sous ses yeux, comme des flammes, ce qui c'était déroulé dans la salle de bain. Il portait ce souvenir comme une croix.

Charles persista dans son baiser et posa ses doigts sur les tempes d'Erik. Il fit remonter à la surface les émotions noyées par les regrets. Elles fusèrent brutalement comme prise sous la croûte terrestre et éclatèrent à la manière d'un volcan déversant sa lave, ravageant le reste. Erik s'empara de Charles et donna à ce baiser toute la passion dont il était capable. La lèvre abîmée de Charles s'ouvrit à nouveau, qu'importait à eux deux. Ce baiser au goût métallique ressemblait à qui ils étaient.

Erik inspira le parfum de Charles, l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, le savon, les draps, le sang, tout ce qui faisait Charles Xavier en cette seconde bien précise. Il voulait s'accaparer le moment l'étreindre et faire qu'il soit toujours le présent. Son monde changeait d'orbite peu à peu et il sentait que son soleil n'était plus à sa place non, ce n'était plus le même astre. Il avait toujours crains de changer, pour lui-même, mais aussi pour l'autre. Il changeait, est-ce pour le meilleur ? Devait-il le dire ? Ou allait-il l'effrayer ? Lui l'enfant des monstres devenu un lui-même par nécessité, par survie, avait-il le droit ? Ce bonheur était-il envisageable ?

Ses mains encerclaient le visage de Charles il se recula et le regarda. Il était si parfait pour lui. Lui l'intouchable. Comment avait-il fait sans lui tout ce temps ? Qu'avait-il fait pour le mériter ? Et d'ailleurs est-ce que Charles ressentait la même chose ? Avait-il également cet abîme au fond de l'âme lorsque l'autre était absent ?

Charles scrutait le regard d'Erik. Il n'était pas dur, coquin ou provocateur, non c'était une nouvelle nuance à apprendre, à reconnaître, à apprécier. C'était doux, profondément beau et infiniment incroyable. Charles avait les mains qui tremblaient malgré lui, le cœur qui convulsait dans sa poitrine et la tête qui bourdonnait de centaines de bulles de champagne.

Erik voulait le dire, il avait les mots au bout des lèvres, au bord de l'âme, il le voulait, _réellement_. Cependant, il recula devant l'obstacle, encore. Pas maintenant, pensa-t-il sans heurt. Et il embrassa plus tendrement Charles, tout en l'allongeant sur le lit. Il le recoucha sans discontinuer à baiser ses joues, son front, ses cheveux. Il l'installa confortablement. Lui murmura quelques mots en polonais lui demandant de s'endormir. Puis il se releva, retira ses habits, son regard rencontra le pot de vaseline trônant sur la table de chevet. Erik le prit et le rangea dans un tiroir, il ne pouvait pas tout exiger de Charles. Il fallait qu'Erik apprenne à parler, à échanger, à accepter l'autre comme il était. Il ne devait plus imposer… Enfin essayer de ne plus imposer. Erik se glissa dans le lit, les draps frais l'accueillirent, ainsi que le corps tiède de Charles qui se greffa au sien. Il trouva la paix dans le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. Il s'endormit. Charles veillait sur lui. Il écarta de ses rêves les charognards, qui rôdaient plus prompt que jamais à rogner son sommeil. Charles ne s'endormit pas avant d'avoir guidé les songes d'Erik vers des cieux plus doux.

* * *

La lecture fut agréable ? :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, j'adore lire vos reviews, c'est un vrai plaisir! Merci encore à vous toutes et tous pour vos messages, même si vous êtes juste en mode "invité", cela me touche beaucoup !

A Trèèèès vite !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir !

Merci pour toutes ces reviews super positives et enthousiastes! Merci pour tout! Du coup je ne vous fait pas attendre, c'est cruel ;-)

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Il faisait chaud, une chaleur sèche et sans air, c'était étouffant, un véritable four. Plus Charles respirait plus la sécheresse lui écorchait la gorge, cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était heureux. Il venait de crapahuter durant trois jours au milieu des ruines antiques et sa soif de connaissance ne faisait qu'augmenter un peu plus chaque jour. Erik c'était montré très attentif le lendemain de leur arrivé, puis il c'était peu à peu détendu en s'apercevant que rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Emma et ses amies laissaient « les hommes » se promener et battre la campagne durant la journée. Elles préféraient profiter des joies de la piscine, de la plage, des soins, des massages et aux plaisirs saphiques. Cela les regardait après tout et Erik s'en foutait royalement, il ne pensait qu'à Charles. Il ne prêtait qu'une oreille peu attentive aux dires des deux maris cocus. Le savaient-ils ? Erik s'en moquait également. Charles, rien que Charles. Il s'assurait qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne manque de rien et qu'il s'amuse toujours. Il avait l'impression de gâter un petit enfant, toujours en devançant ses désirs et ses besoins. Il cédait à toutes ses demandes sans même penser à s'y opposer, rien que pour la forme. Non, il lui fallait laisser Charles profiter de tout à loisir.

Aujourd'hui Charles avait proposé de s'aventurer au cœur même de l'acropole, escaladant respectueusement les anciens monuments, foulant la poussière jaune qui avait connu les premières agoras. Charles était en communion avec le lieu. Depuis deux heures il n'y avait plus qu'Erik et lui, les deux autres hommes leur avaient faussé compagnie au restaurant préférant rester à la terrasse et savourer des vins de pays. Tant mieux ! Charles était libre de toucher Erik comme bon lui semblait, de lui prendre la main de lui parler plus librement, de ne pas le vouvoyer en terminant chacune de ses phrases par : « Monsieur ». Ils étaient seuls dans toute l'acropole, c'était magnifique. Charles portait une chemise blanche ouverte à mi poitrine, un pantalon en toile clair et des chaussures de marche, un grand chapeau en paille. L'air battait les pans de sa chemise ouverte et dévoilait par intermittence son torse imberbe perlé de sueur. Erik arborait une petite barbe négligée, qui mangeait ses joues comme un petit cactus, une chemise sans manche avec un col en V dessinait sans peine ses muscles. Son pantalon léger, d'une couleur équivalente au bleu du ciel, courrait jusqu'à ses chaussures souples de marches. Son regard était couvert par une paire de lunettes de soleil qui reflétait tous ceux sur quoi ses yeux se portaient. Il avait donné son chapeau à Charles après que celui-ci ait eu un coup de chaleur. Dans sa poche il gardait un petit appareil photographique et s'amusait à prendre Charles en photos un peu partout dans leurs visites. Ils étaient bien. Il n'y avait qu'eux au monde, l'immensité du ciel s'étalait à n'en plus finir et seul le soleil leur tenait une compagnie écrasante.

Charles glissa sur un rocher, Erik tendit la main et le rattrapa par le poignet avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre au sol.

\- Quel réflexe, loua Charles en se redressant.

Il épousseta son pantalon.

\- Fais plus attention petit explorateur.

\- Je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds, expliqua Charles.

\- J'ai vu ça.

Erik captura Charles contre lui et l'embrassa. Cette idée fourmillait dans son esprit depuis quelque temps déjà. Il concrétisait enfin sa pulsion qui datait depuis le matin. Charles se laissa embrasser sans mal. Il venait de scanner les environs, pas âme qui vive à des centaines de mètres. Il osa même laisser sa main droite descendre su la fesse d'Erik et la pincer furtivement avant de se détacher des bras d'Erik en riant. Charles en avait profité pour lui dérober l'appareil photo. Il l'enclencha et prit un clicher d'un Erik la bouche ouverte en signe de protestation les bras tendus en avant avec en arrière-plan le temple d'Athéna.

\- Charles ! Ce n'est pas un jouet.

\- Je sais, mais je sais également qu'il n'y a pas la moindre photo de toi là-dedans ! Ce n'est pas un foutu reportage sur Charles Xavier en Grèce ! Non ce doit être aussi un peu d'Erik Lehnsherr !

\- Et que dirais-tu d'un mélange : Charles et Erik en vacances ?

Erik s'empara à nouveau du corps de Charles et l'embrassa doucement, tout en récupérant l'appareil.

\- Je dois dire que cette idée me plairait beaucoup.

Erik l'embrassa encore à travers son sourire.

\- Il y a un retardateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on attend ? ria Charles en désignant le rocher sur lequel il venait de glisser.

Erik installa l'appareil sur l'endroit désigné par Charles, ils se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- C'est pas un peu trop solennel ? demanda Charles en tournant la tête vers un Erik les bras dans le dos un sourire fade aux lèvres.

Le flash se déclencha.

\- Ce ne sera pas la photo qui fera la couverture de vogue, s'amusa Erik en retournant mettre en place le retardateur.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- On ne sait pas quoi faire comme pause !

\- Est-ce que c'est si important ?

\- Evidemment ! là on aurait dit un père et son fils !

Erik grogna.

\- Que suggères-tu ?

\- Quelque chose de plus naturel ?

\- J'ai bien une idée…

\- Hors de question, trancha Charles en voyant l'image particulièrement salace qui venait d'apparaître en flash dans l'esprit d'Erik.

\- Ah ? Étonnant que tu refuses, hier soir tu ne…

\- C'était hier soir, dans notre chambre.

\- Il n'y a personne ici…

\- Non.

Erik sourit de façon terriblement charmeuse.

\- Non pas ici, mais pourquoi pas pour ce soir, reprit Charles plus conciliant.

\- Ah… Voilà qui me plait. Bon on fait la photo et on rentre c'est ça ?

Charles éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ? s'amusa Erik.

\- Et que dirais-tu d'une pause où l'on fait des grimaces ?

\- Je n'ai plus douze ans e je crois bien qu'à mes douze ans je ne le faisais plus depuis mes six ans…

\- Bon, d'accord, une photo où je suis dans tes bras ?

Erik afficha un regard, en baissant ses lunettes de soleil, qui voulait dire : « plutôt mourir pendu en plein cagnard que de subir ce genre de connerie ».

\- Alors juste l'un à côté de l'autre, mais plus détendu, finit par dire Charles à court d'idées.

\- Faisons ça.

Erik réenclencha l'appareil photo et courut se placer à la droite de Charles.

\- Ne bouges plus, dit Charles en tentant un sourire.

Erik se tourna vers Charles et l'embrassa alors que le flash les illuminait. Charles passa ses bras autour de lui. Il était heureux.

\- Tant pis pour la pause, souffla Erik dans un sourire torride.

\- Oui, oui…

Charles pencha à nouveau la tête et invita Erik à continuer son baiser. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, sa langue se faufila à celle d'Erik. La caressa, l'aspirant, la mordillant, la savourant.

\- Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? interrogea Erik en donnant un petit coup de nez sur celui de Charles.

\- Rentrer ? suggéra Charles en soupirant d'aise.

\- Déjà ? ria Erik. Après le cirque que tu m'as fait pour aller dans le temple !

\- Bon un saut dans le temple et ensuite…

\- Je te saute dans la chambre.

Charles ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- On ne se refuse plus rien Monsieur Lehnsherr !

\- En effet, dit Erik en posant un regard tendre sur Charles.

Erik rangea dans sa poche l'appareil photo. Ils marchèrent d'un pas alerte en direction de l'impressionnant temple millénaire. Plus ils approchaient, plus les pulsions qui émanaient du lieu faisaient vibrer l'air autour de Charles. Il s'en trouva galvanisé, électrisé, mais pas autant que lorsqu'Erik lui saisit la main pour parcourir les derniers mètres. Cela semblait naturel, simple. Charles se sentait si bien. Erik souriait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les premières colonnes. Charles leva si haut les yeux que son chapeau lui glissa du crâne, Erik lui remit en place derechef. Le monument était si incroyable, si fantastique, les deux hommes restèrent cloués trois longues minutes sans trouver des mots pour s'exprimer. Charles osa déposer sa paume libre contre la pierre. Une énergie infime traversa sa main, plus il restait plus le courant devint fort. Charles se dégagea d'Erik et posa sa deuxième paume. Tout son corps était en communication avec la pierre.

Erik le regarda faire, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, prenant cela pour une lubie de géologue en herbe.

\- Erik, si tu pouvais sentir, ce que je ressens… J'ai l'impression qu'elle me parle.

\- Qui donc ?

\- La colonne, en fait tout le Temple. Elle respire.

\- Respire ? C'est un gros caillou Charles…

\- Attends tu vas voir.

Charles posa deux doigts sur ses tempes et Erik fut d'un seul coup projeté dans le corps de Charles. Il sentait le vent s'engouffrer sous sa chemise ouverte, le poids du chapeau sur sa tête, ses cheveux en bataille chatouiller sa nuque, la sueur dévaler son dos, ses pieds chauds dans ses chaussures étroites, mais surtout il sentait la pierre émettre une sorte d'onde basse. Erik n'en revenait pas, la roche pulsait, communiquait, transmettait à Charles son énergie.

\- Incroyable, articula Erik lorsque Charles rompit le contact.

\- Oui, elle me…

\- Non, toi, tu es incroyable, souffla Erik en l'embrassant.

Erik adossa Charles contre le temple et l'embrassa enflammé par le partage intime de corps. Il avait besoin de le sentir respirer contre lui, de le sentir, gémir pour lui, d'être avec lui et bientôt en lui. Erik colla son bassin à celui de Charles et sourit à travers son sourire.

\- Tu bandes déjà…

\- Evidemment, tu as vu ce que tu me fais ? rétorqua Charles prit entre deux feux.

\- Tu veux encore discuter avec ta vieille copine, ou on peut enfin rentrer ?

Erik embrassa langoureusement Charles de telle sorte qu'il lui coupa le souffle.

\- On rentre, concéda Charles totalement épris.

\- Bonne décision.

Ils dévalèrent la pente pour rejoindre le parking où se trouvait la voiture de location qu'Erik conduisait depuis le début du séjour. Charles sauta dans le véhicule et s'attacha fébrilement.

Erik prit son temps et avant de mettre le contact il loucha sur la bosse du pantalon de Charles.

\- Roules !

Charles était rouge, Erik sourit de toutes ses dents.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, Erik jeta les clés de la petite location au voiturier en poste et couru faire le tour pour ouvrir à Charles, ils rentrèrent l'un à bonne distance de l'autre et se précipitèrent d'un pas, qui se voulait désinvolte, dans l'ascenseur. A peine les portes se furent-elles fermé qu'Erik et Charles se bondirent mutuellement dessus pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Erik était si bien avec Charles, rien ne pouvait changer cela. La cabine s'immobilisa à leur étage, Erik poussa Charles dans le couloir, ils riaient, impatient, frivoles presque, insouciants. Erik déverrouilla leur porte et l'ouvrit avant qu'ils n'y touchent.

\- Erik, pleura la voix d'Emma depuis le lit où elle s'était affalée.

Charles étouffa un petit cri rauque en trouvant la femme d'Erik dans leur chambre. Elle portait uniquement une nuisette rose pâle qui mettait en valeur sa peau blanche et ses cheveux mousseux blond polaire. Erik passa d'une joie intense à la perspective d'être seul avec Charles à la déception amère de trouver Emma en pleure chez lui.

\- Emma, ça peut attendre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse. J'avais une affaire urgente sur le feu…

Emma leva son regard larmoyant sur les deux hommes.

\- Erik, je vais attendre dehors, proposa Charles en reculant vers la porte.

\- Merci, dit Emma entre ses larmes.

\- Non, attends, Charles reste.

\- Mais Erik je…

\- Tu nous a bien interrompu la dernière fois dans mon salon, alors je ne vois pas en quoi cela change aujourd'hui.

\- Elle ne veut plus continuer, gémit Emma avec un sanglot lourd.

\- Je vais boire un verre au bar, s'excusa Charles en faisant marche arrière.

Il passa la porte avant qu'Erik ait pu riposter. Charles colla son front au mur en crépis crème pour respirer. Il avait besoin de faire le vide, de calmer son esprit et son corps en particulier. Décidément en trois jours deux… Bref il devait faire le vide. Depuis l'intérieur de la chambre des éclats de voix résonnèrent. Charles décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à espionner leur conversation. Les pensées des deux époux se répercutaient en échos dans le crâne de Charles et cela n'avait rien de bien agréable. Il concentra ses pensées sur quelque chose qui puisse le faire débander. Tout sauf Erik ! Il ne devait pas penser à Erik… Difficile, surtout quant la voix de celui-ci traversait la porte et les murs. Finalement Charles coupa tout autour de lui et se concentra sur un point blanc dans son esprit. Il visualisa ce point blanc, tout en respirant. La magie opéra, Charles descendait ses yeux sur son pantalon, la bosse douloureusement proéminente avait disparue. Charles put donc descendre à la réception pour rejoindre le bar de l'hôtel qui donnait une vue sur la piscine et les baigneurs en petites tenues. Il s'installa sur une chaise longue et commanda auprès d'un serveur grec une bière. En regardant l'homme partir avec sa commande Charles sourit. Il se revoyait également à ce poste pas plus tard qu'il y a deux mois. Oui, il y a deux mois Charles était un simple serveur qui tentait de survivre à Oxford, maintenant il… Il… le mot bloqua dans son esprit. « Prostitution » ne collait plus avec ce qu'il faisait, non il n'en avait plus l'impression. Si c'était consentit ce n'en était pas ? Non, si _?_

 _La prostitution est forcément consentie_ ! Se raisonna Charles. Oui mais si il y prenait du plaisir cela restait-il un « travail » ?

Le serveur arriva avec sa boisson sur un plateau. Charles le gratifia d'un sourire, le serveur un jeune brun au nez courbé lui adressa un sourire encore plus éclatant.

Charles s'interrogea : si Erik était venu ici sans le connaître, aurait-il fait sa proposition indécente à d'autres hommes ? Comme ce serveur ? L'idée ne plut pas à Charles, absolument pas.

 _Erik est à moi_.

Charles avala de travers. Qu'avait-il pensé ?! Que venait de formuler son esprit ?! Le rouge lui monta aux joues. C'était venu si naturellement. C'était sa pensée profonde, intime convaincue. Voilà ce à quoi il songeait depuis un moment sans se le dire tout haut. Le cœur de Charles frappa à une cadence soutenue.

Se prostituait-il encore ? Ou alors… Non, il était un gigolo. C'était un homme entretenu ! S'il avait des doutes là-dessus, il lui suffisait de regarder où il était et ce qu'il portait ! Des habits neufs, une boisson qu'il ne paierait pas à la main avec une vue sur un pays dont la destination à elle seul coûtait presque autant qu'une année d'étude !

Alors que c'était-il passé ? Comment son esprit en était parvenu à cette conclusion ? Charles moyennait sa présence, son corps, pourquoi c'était-il attaché à Erik ? … Il y avait soudainement un milliard de réponses à cette question. Erik était beau, drôle, fascinant, attentionné - depuis peu certes – mystérieux, travailleur, un amant irréprochable…

 _Je suis gay ?_

 _Oui, ça me semble évidemment maintenant…_

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir avant ? Il croyait juste subir, mais en réalité il adorait coucher avec Erik…

 _Merde. Putain…_

Charles comprenait enfin les sentiments qu'il développait envers Erik. Cela n'avait rien de « professionnel ». Non, rien du tout… Il le réalisait allongé sur une chaise longue une bière à la main, seul. Oui il réalisait trop de chose en peu de temps. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plutôt ? Il avait été si aveugle !

 _Si con oui !_

Il but une gorgée, ferma les yeux. C'était donc possible ? Cela était vrai ? Une angoisse sourde étreignit son cœur. Est-ce qu'Erik ressentait la même chose ? Après tout Erik pouvait s'offrir tout ce dont il rêvait : voiture, montre, maison, voyage, amitié et même amant… Pourquoi Erik s'ennuierait-il à avoir un « régulier » ?

\- La place est libre ?

Charles leva son regard vers une splendide brune aux longues jambes.

\- Oui.

\- Oh seigneur merci vous parlez anglais ! Depuis que je suis arrivée ici je n'en peux plus d'entendre ces grecs. Moi j'aimerais qu'ils parlent moins et agissent plus, mais bon… Vous êtes venu seul ?

\- Non.

\- Ah ?

Charles bu une nouvelle gorgée, il allait bientôt finir sa boisson. La brune avait un corps irréprochable.

\- Vous êtes venu en couple ?

Charles voudrait dire « oui ».

\- Pas exactement.

\- Expliquez-moi, je m'ennuie à mourir ici. Dieu que la Grèce est fade !

Charles soupira, encore une parvenue imbue de sa personne.

\- C'est pour affaire. J'accompagne mon boss.

\- Vous faites si jeune…

\- C'est que je le suis.

La brune lui prit soudainement la main et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous allez me trouver un peu brutale, mais, je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure et vous venez de me dire que vous n'étiez là que pour le travail, aussi…

Charles perçu clairement ceux à quoi la brune s'attendait : du sexe. Juste du sexe et rien d'autre. Charles retira sa main écœuré, il plaça ses doigts sur sa tempe.

\- Vous allez retourner dans votre chambre d'hôtel, faire vos bagages et rentrez chez vous, vu qu'ici vous vous ennuyez.

\- Oui, je vais faire ça… Je… Je vais rentrer chez moi à Los Angeles… Merci, bonne journée !

Charles ne la regarda même pas quitter la terrasse. Il n'en revenait pas de ce genre d'attitude. Certes, il avait déjà connu des femmes qui étaient uniquement en quête d'une aventure, mais jamais on ne l'avait abordé de la sorte…

 _Jamais ?_

Erik.

Erik avait agi pratiquement pareil. Il ne valait pas mieux que cette femme ? Non, lui avait appris à le connaitre, il s'était imposé d'aller dîner chaque jour au Royal Corner… Erik prenait soin de lui, il le traitait avec respect et…

Oui, Charles était définitivement perdu, non _éperdu_ …

Tout son beau plan de : « Rien qu'un an et après je trace un trait sur cette histoire », venait de prendre l'eau. Il avait beau écoper depuis de semaines, cela ne servait à rien, le navire coulait.

Charles termina sa bière. Il avait encore plus soif et chaud qu'avant. La piscine lui faisait de l'œil et il avait envie de se changer les idées !

Il décida de remonter se changer pour ensuite profiter d'une baignade. Erik et Emma s'interrompraient bien deux minutes pour lui non ?

Devant la porte, il n'entendit rien. Plus de bruit. Il écouta les cerveaux. Erik et Emma étaient bien là, mais silencieux. Charles toqua. Erik arriva pour ouvrir torse nu le visage rouge.

\- Charles ?

\- Je… Veux juste me changer et aller me baigner.

Les yeux de Charles griffèrent le corps à demi nu d'Erik. Emma était allongée dans le lit, elle ne pleurait plus… Un doute terrible envahit Charles.

\- Je dérange peut-être ?

\- Non, Emma allait partir.

\- On a fini ? se désola la blonde.

\- Oh que oui ! s'exclama Erik en s'approchant d'elle pour l'aider à retomber sur ses jambes.

\- On se voit au dîner ? questionna Emma.

\- Je ne crois pas, tu m'as soûlé de paroles pour deux mois entiers.

\- Erik !

\- Voilà ta porte, changes-toi, mets-toi en valeur et descends pavaner au bord de la piscine.

\- Toi et ton foutu tact légendaire.

\- M'en parle pas !

\- Ça va Charles ? questionna Emma sur le point de passer dans sa suite.

\- Oui-oui…

\- Oh… Non, ça ne va pas ?

Erik lâcha le bras d'Emma pour se tourner vers Charles.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Rien.

\- Il ment très mal ton étudiant, nota Emma.

\- J'avais remarqué, dit Erik agacé. Maintenant Emma, si tu veux bien nous laisser ?

\- Oh, il s'imagine qu'on… Toi et moi ? Oh non, Charly, mon chéri, non-non-non… Erik n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout mon type, trop…

\- Masculin ? proposa Erik avant qu'elle ne sorte une absurdité.

\- Si tu veux, pour te faire plaisir, moi j'aurais dit trop gros.

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua Erik en croisant les bras.

\- Ici ! chantonna Emma ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre tout en lui palpant le sexe à travers le pantalon.

Erik lui saisit le poignet et l'écarta de son entre-jambe.

\- Emma…

\- C'est ça Charly ? Tu t'ai imaginé que…

\- Charles c'est vrai ?

Charles se retrouva penaud, légèrement idiot de penser qu'Erik et Emma… Ils étaient amis, mari et femme, mais juste en couverture. Erik était aussi peu attiré par une femme qu'Emma attiré par un homme. Charles rougit.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Oh c'était ça ! ria Emma. Nigaud !

\- Emma du vent ! Erik la repoussa dans sa suite et claqua la porte.

De l'autre côté du mur, ils entendirent Emma rire joyeusement.

\- Dieu qu'elle est agaçante…

\- Il y a un mot pour ça en polonais ?

\- Des centaines, mais bien trop vulgaires... Charles, ce n'est pas parce que je me promène nu devant elle que je la baise, c'est clair ?

Erik lui saisit le menton et le força à le regarder. Charles fondit sous le regard d'Erik. Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Tu as bu une bière ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as l'âge légal pour ça ?

\- Tu t'en moque bien quand il s'agit de ton alcool personnel !

Erik sourit. Il enlaça Charles et baisa son front.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être séparé de toi aussi longtemps.

\- A peine une heure.

\- Une heure de trop…

Charles sourit. Pour lui aussi cette heure avait semblé interminable.

Erik serrait Charles contre lui. Il se sentait bien. Il avait passé sa dernière heure, où il avait prévu une débauche de sexe, avec sa femme, qui c'était plaint de sa vie sentimentale. Lui-même aurait de quoi alimenter une bonne heure de discussion.

\- Charles il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, au cas où tu te poserais encore la question.

\- Je sais.

Les lèvres d'Erik trouvèrent celles de Charles, sa langue entra sans forcer. Il aspira celle de Charles pour la caresser dans un baiser langoureux. Son désir retenu se réveilla. Il serra impatient le corps de Charles, ses mains s'activaient d'elles même désormais. Il connaissait les moindres recoins de Charles, ce qui le faisait gémir, trembler, soupirer et bander. Il retira la chemise de Charles en la lui faisant passer par-dessus la tête, leurs torses nus se rejoignirent. Ce peau à peau incroyable les transporta. Erik dévorait la bouche de Charles, tandis que ses pouvoirs leur retiraient leur ceinture et pantalon. Charles se retrouva en un instant nu, pantalon aux chevilles.

\- Tu ne portais rien en dessous ? souffla Erik émoustillé au possible.

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour toi.

Charles happa les lèvres d'Erik et baissa d'un geste le sous-vêtement d'Erik, le griffant au passage. Ils se débarrassèrent de ce qui les encombrait encore. Ils voulaient être nu, totalement nu, offert l'un à l'autre. Leur cœur frappant. Le désir montant avec une lenteur sauvage. Erik caressant le corps de Charles, ses doigts possessifs voulaient laisser des empreintes sur cette peau d'ivoire. Il frôla le sexe tendu de Charles avec le sien.

\- Tu te souviens de notre première nuit ? demanda Erik retenant son envie de prendre Charles sur le champ.

\- Comment oublier ? Je n'ai pas pu m'assoir correctement durant la semaine, ria Charles.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent encore, insatiable.

\- Tu te souviens t'avoir dit que c'était pareil avec une femme ? demanda Erik en frôlant à nouveau le sexe de Charles avec sa main.

\- Oui, se crispa Charles.

La pièce était éclairée par une belle fin d'après-midi. Il faisait encore chaud, ils étaient poussiéreux, transpirant, la peau tannée par un soleil implacable, mais brûlant de désir.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit…

\- Pourquoi ?

Le lit semblait si loin. Ils n'arrivaient plus à marcher. Ils étaient là suspendus au milieu de la pièce, baignés par l'or du soleil, beaux, nus.

\- Parce que faire l'amour avec toi n'a rien de comparable, ni avec un homme, ni avec une femme.

Le souffle coupé Charles plongea son regard dans celui d'Erik. Son cœur s'emballa et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la tension sexuelle. La main d'Erik se referma sur sa hampe, Charles trembla, sa bouche frémissante, mais ne rompit pas le contact visuel.

\- Charles…

La voix d'Erik était lourde, chaude, tendue. Des grains de poussières scintillaient dans la lumière, la fenêtre ouverte envoyait par vague le parfum des bougainvilliers, qui fleurissaient par bouquet sur la terrasse.

\- Je t'aime.

Ils furent transportés sur le matelas. Leurs bouches unies, leurs corps soudés, leurs sens en éveil, leurs cœur dans un concert palpitant. Charles sentit le sexe d'Erik rentrer précautionneusement.

\- Je t'aime.

Charles était dessus, il ondulait, les mains d'Erik sur ses hanches rythmant la cadence. Charles les yeux fermés la tête rejeté en arrière ressentait le sexe d'Erik le remplir. Il était bouleversé. Erik ne le lâchait pas du regard il lui donnait son corps, son âme. Jamais de tels mots n'avaient franchi ses lèvres et jamais il n'avait songé un seul instant les prononcer. Charles n'était pas n'importe qui, il était l'unique, il était l'homme qu'il avait espéré, attendu sans le savoir, sans l'espérer. Ils faisaient l'amour, pas juste une baise, pas uniquement deux corps dans le besoin impérieux de se consommer, de se consumer, non. C'était plus beau. C'était plus sincère. Erik dévorait des yeux Charles. Il était sublime. Charles partageait tout son potentiel avec Erik. Ils étaient uns. Charles redescendit vers Erik, soupira, gémit et laissa Erik gagner en vitesse. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils s'exprimaient sans parler, leurs pensées se mêlaient, se retrouvaient, le monde était si loin d'eux. Seul ce lit comptait, seul leur amour respirait. Erik caressait la peau de Charles, hypnotisé par sa sensualité, ses lèvres, ses yeux, tout.

\- _Moja miłość_ , soupira Erik en sentant son orgasme arriver.

Charles entendit à travers la barrière de la langue.

 _Mon amour._

Charles avait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'entrevoir. Soudain il fut submergé par son orgasme, mais aussi par la folle sensation d'être aimé entièrement. Il se rependait en jet chaud sur le ventre d'Erik. Erik se libéra en lui. Haletant, Charles crocheta sa bouche à celle d'Erik. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de lui désormais. Il venait d'unir sa vie à la sienne de manière plus durable. Erik fit rouler délicatement Charles dans ses bras et se retira de lui en grognant. Il lui caressa le menton, les pommettes.

\- Je t'aime, parce qu'il n'y a que cette vérité qui compte. Parce que c'est ce que j'ai pour toi de plus beau à t'offrir. Parce que tu n'es pas qu'un type, tu n'es pas qu'une passade… C'est impossible pour moi de te laisser passer. Non. Tu es à moi. A moi pour toujours. Dis-le-moi Charles. Dis-le-moi, que tu es à moi, comme _je_ suis à toi.

La gorge serrée par l'émotion Charles l'embrassa, deux larmes de tendresses s'écoulèrent de ses yeux d'un bleu azur.

\- Je t'aime Erik.

Charles embrassa les paupières d'Erik.

\- Je suis à toi.

\- Tu es à moi, souffla Erik en serrant Charles dans ses bras à s'en faire mal.

\- Tu es à moi, répéta Charles bouleversé.

L'enchevêtrement de leur corps les unissait autant que le serment de leurs mots. Ils avaient versé dans l'âme de l'autre leur amour. Les mots étaient sortis. Ils étaient heureux.

* * *

Emma rentra dans la chambre sans ménagement, portant une grande robe de soirée prune qui ne couvrait pas grand-chose. Lorsqu'elle les vit endormit l'un et l'autre blottit, serrés, elle se tut. Elle qui avait toujours la réplique assassine, elle n'osa pas interrompre le tableau. Elle s'apprêtait à sortit lorsqu'elle vit au sol, sortit de la poche l'appareil photo d'Erik. Sans bruit, elle descendit de ses talons et s'en saisit. Elle l'enclencha et prit un cliché parfait des deux hommes au lit, assoupit après l'amour. Emma était touchée d'assister ce à quoi elle avait toujours aspiré pour son plus cher ami : l'amour, enfin. Elle reposa l'appareil à sa place et quitta la chambre sans bruit. Il y a parfois où même les tornades doivent se taire et laisser l'amour être le plus fort dans le silence.

* * *

Fin !

Non je déconne! La suite très bientôt !

Bon il était temps qu'ils s'avouent leur sentiments ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura ravi ! Je me suis un fait plaisir de l'écrire !

Laissez-moi un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui postent, inscrit ou invités, c'est un plaisir que de vous lire ! Merci!

A très vite !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde !

Tout d'abord MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment gâtée par vous ! J'ai cru comprendre que le chapitre 9 avait été votre préféré ! J'en suis ravie, j'ai vraiment voulu leur offrir un moment de pur bonheur ...

Merci encore à ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes mais qui laissent malgré tout un message, je suis vraiment touchée et l'avis de tout le monde compte pour moi!

Bref, assez parlé, voici la suite :

* * *

La fin du voyage arriva bien trop rapidement au goût d'Erik. Il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir Charles avec lui à tout moment du jour et de la nuit, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour en Angleterre la routine allait reprendre son cours. Charles retournerait à l'université, il ne l'aurait que le soir. Cette perspective désagréable faisait soupirer Erik pour leur dernière soirée tous ensemble. Il avait beau tenir la main d'Emma à sa gauche, il ne rêvait que de serrer celle de Charles. Sous la table il fit glisser son pied contre celui de Charles et ce contact le détendit. Charles ria à une plaisanterie fine lancée par l'une des « amies » d'Emma. Le rire de Charles éclaboussa de joie le cœur d'Erik. Oui, il avait un cœur, il se sentait comme le Grinch le soir de Noël. Il réapprenait à utiliser cet organe, qu'il pensait asséché, inutile.

Charles était détendu, il souriait accoudé négligemment à son accoudoir un verre reposant dans sa main droite le regard tourné vers la discussion. Il évitait soigneusement d'observer Erik. Sinon il se connaissait il allait sourire stupidement. Cette dernière nuit en Grèce avait un goût de nostalgie et de bonheur sans égale. Erik lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Depuis il lui disait une fois par jour, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Charles n'avait jamais connu ça, Erik non plus. Ils apprenaient ensemble ce que voulait dire : être amoureux. L'amour rendait très certainement bête et terriblement mièvre. Charles en était l'exemple parfait ! Erik se contenait bien mieux, mais il ne pouvait détourner bien longtemps son regard de son petit protégé.

\- Erik, dites-nous ! Vous qui êtes si doué en affaire ! Quel est le secret d'une affaire qui marche ? questionna un des invités.

\- Il ne faut jamais rien lâcher, répondit Erik avec son sourire de requin.

\- Tout comme vous ne lâchez pas du regard votre assistant.

Le froid, qui suivit, n'avait rien à voir avec les dix jours de plein soleil qu'ils avaient eu. Les sept adultes, qui constituaient cette joyeuse tablée, baissaient les yeux. Tous ? Non, pas Erik, pas Oliver, le mari de la petite brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? demanda - avec une courtoisie exagéré - Erik.

\- Rien, il ne sous-entend rien, tenta de calmer Emma.

\- Chut, chérie, laisses-le parler, laisse-le s'exprimer, coupa Erik sans discontinuer son regard assassin pour Oliver.

\- Qu'il se passe de drôle de choses depuis le début de ce séjour et que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à m'en rendre compte.

\- Se passe quoi ?

Charles reposa son verre de vin sur la table le visage rouge, tourné vers ses genoux, il entendait pour la première fois, les pensées haineuses d'Oliver. Il en avait mal au cœur, à l'estomac.

\- Alors quoi personne ne trouve ça étrange que le mari d'Emma passe plus de temps avec sa pucelle d'assistant qu'avec sa…

Erik se redressa d'un coup de sa chaise, la laissant tomber lourdement au sol. Emma posa ses mains sur sa bouche ne sachant que dire. Oliver, le visage mauvais, fixait Erik.

\- Ne t'avise pas d'insulter Charles, prévînt Erik la mâchoire serrée.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire liquider par tes tueurs ?

\- C'est une option, gronda Erik.

Le serveur, qui s'avançait avec un plateau de dessert, fit vivement demi-tour, préférant laisser la situation tourner au vinaigre loin de lui.

\- Erik, ne dis pas de sottises, sourit Emma. Des tueurs ! Et puis quoi encore ! Oliver plaisantait ! N'est-ce pas Mary ? Ton époux plaisante !

Ladite Mary était pâle comme la mort, figée sur son siège. Oliver repoussa son assiette encore intact et se leva à son tour dignement.

\- Parce que si tu crois que j'ignore ce que tu trafiques comme petit business Lehnsherr. Autant à Oxford, qu'ici dans la chambre de ta pute, tu te goures.

Charles perçu le tremblement du sceau à champagne en argent. Il fallait calmer cela et très vite.

\- Qui viens-tu de traiter de pute ? demanda avec une affabilité effrayante Erik.

\- Charles, répondit sans honte Oliver.

Erik sourit, un grand sourire, qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il se mit même à rire, ce qui eut pour effet étrange de détendre les invités un quart de seconde. Soudainement Erik enjamba la table, il la traversa en un saut prodigieux et atterrit sous le nez d'Oliver. Il l'agrippa avec rage par le col de sa chemise et le projeta au sol. Les femmes poussèrent des cris d'orfraie en se reculant vers les murs du restaurant. Le troisième mari les yeux écarquillé tenta de s'interposer. Erik le repoussa d'un geste de la main en usant de son pouvoir sur la ceinture en or qu'il portait. Charles était pétrifié. Il assistait à une bagarre rangée. Erik frappait sans rien retenir, il déployait sa force à l'état brute, Oliver, ancien boxeur professionnel ne se laissa pas en reste.

\- Je t'interdis petit enflure de parler de Charles ainsi ! Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ramperas à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon !

\- On n'aime pas entendre la vérité ? ricana Oliver à travers son œil droit enflé par un bleu fulgurant.

\- Je vais t'éclater !

\- Je ne doute pas que c'est ce que tu lui fais également ! Pédé !

Erik hors de lui balança son pied en plein milieu de la poitrine d'Oliver. Il eut le souffle coupé et bascula en arrière, rencontrant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Erik s'approcha les muscles nerveux, l'envie de continuer à le battre comme la merde qu'était ce type. Il plaça sa chaussure sur la gorge d'Oliver et appuya.

\- Tu peux m'insulter comme bon te semble. Dire les pires horreurs – et soit dit entre nous, c'est surement vrai ce que tu entends sur moi- mais ne t'avises pas, sous aucun prétexte fallacieux de toucher à Charles. N'y pense même pas. Sinon je te crève _skurwysynu_.

Sa semelle enfonça la pomme d'Adam d'Oliver. L'homme au sol se tortilla pour se dégager.

\- Erik, il a compris, dit Charles encore assit paralysé par la violence.

\- Non, il ne s'est pas excusé. Hein tu vas t'excuser Oliver, mon ami. N'est-ce pas ?

Erik leva le pied pour permettre à Oliver de respirer. Il cracha au sol.

\- Jamais je ne m'excuserais de dire ce que je pense.

Erik se pencha vers Oliver, le saisit à la gorge, tout en l'immobilisant avec son genou placé sur sa poitrine.

\- Et à quoi tu penses ? chuchota Erik maîtrisant sa rage.

\- Que tu baises Charles dans sa chambre de soubrette. Qu'il est ta pute. Que tu n'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré, qui mérite de brûler en enfer. Que si j'avais Emma, je n'irais pas mettre ma queue, ailleurs que dans sa chatte.

\- C'est tout ? demanda poliment Erik sans lâcher sa prise.

\- Non.

\- J'écoute.

\- Erik, je t'en prie, il…

\- Charles, laissons-le s'exprimer. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit brimé.

\- Que je vous ai entendu tous les deux. Je passais dans le couloir pour vous proposer un bridge. J'ai entendu ce que je voudrais ne jamais avoir surpris. Vous me dégoûtez.

\- Bien, fit Erik une flamme de mort dansant dans son regard.

Dans la salle privée, qu'ils avaient réservé, pour la soirée, il n'y avait plus qu'Emma en larmes, Charles, Erik et sa proie Oliver. Les autres avaient fui devant la débauche de violence.

\- Et si je peux ajouter encore deux trucs : que t'es un putain de monstre Lehnsherr et que Charles gémit comme une chienne !

Erik serra ses doigts autour du cou de l'impudent. Il sentait la vie qui pouvait quitter ce corps d'une seconde à l'autre. Charles se leva et couru vers Erik il lui toucha l'épaule. Elle était plus dure que du béton.

\- Erik non, tu vaux mieux que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? grogna Erik le regard fou tourné vers Oliver au bord de la mort.

\- Tout. Je sais tout de toi.

Erik leva les yeux. Ceux de Charles étaient magnifiques, inquiets à outrance, mais sublime. Erik dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour relâcher sa prise et se relever. Oliver toussa et cracha au sol jusqu'à reprendre parfaitement son souffle. Charles soupira, il n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Erik prit Charles dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Erik était sérieux, on pouvait tout lui faire, il s'en moquait bien, la monstruosité de l'homme il la connaissait, mais que l'on ose s'approcher de ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, chuchota Erik à Charles en embrassant ses tempes.

\- Erik, tu as complètement perdu la tête, rugit Emma en le frappant à tour de bras au dos.

Erik relâcha un Charles encore tremblant pour faire face à la colère de peur d'Emma. Elle frappa encore deux petits coups avant de lui tomber dans les bras en larmes. Oliver se redressa, la respiration sifflante. Il quitta les lieux en bousculant Charles au passage. Erik laissa Emma l'enserrer.

\- Emma, calma Erik. Tu devrais aller voir Mary. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire que tu continues à la fréquenter.

\- Oh Erik, tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

\- Il m'a menacé, il t'a donc menacé. Tu ne peux plus continuer avec elle. Tu la mets en danger.

\- Il te suffisait de sourire et de fermer ta trop grande…

\- Emma, Mary a besoin de toi.

\- Je te déteste !

\- Comme ça vous êtes deux, formes un club et retrouvez-vous les lundis soir pour en parler.

\- Connard.

\- Hystérique.

Emma à travers ses larmes se mit à sourire.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas le faire tuer.

\- Emma…

\- Promets-le-moi, insista-t-elle sur la pointe des pieds.

Erik regarda Charles, puis Emma. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Bien.

\- Merci Erik, dit Emma en embrassant sa joue avant de se détacher de lui.

Son maquillage dégringolait de ses joues, son rouges à lèvres avait disparu, sa robe tachée du vin qu'Erik avait balancé en traversant la table à grands pas. Emma ne ressemblait pas à Emma, mais en passant contre Charles elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- N'écoutes pas ce que dis Oliver, c'est un frustré, dit-elle en titubant vers la sortie essayant d'esquiver les éclats de verres.

Ils étaient seuls.

\- Quoi que tu en penses, il l'avait mérité, commença Erik comme défense.

\- Tu saignes, répondit Charles en désignant l'arcade d'Erik.

\- Hum ? Ce n'est rien.

\- Si, viens, je vais te soigner.

Erik laissa Charles lui prendre la main, parce qu'il était le seul à le pouvoir. Ils rentrèrent à leur chambre d'hôtel. Charles récupéra une trousse de premier secours et soigna les coupures, bleus et coups d'Erik sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Tu es en colère ?

\- Non…

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Charles rangea les cotons et l'antiseptique dans la mallette.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû…

\- Tu veux que lorsque l'on traîne ton nom dans la boue je ne dise rien ?!

\- Il suffisait de le laisser parler et de faire comme si…

\- Je ne suis pas une victime Charles. Je l'ai été bien trop longtemps, je ne laisserais personne, tu entends, personne recommencer, ni avec moi et encore moins avec toi. Hors de question qu'un humain se permette de nous juger. Il se pense meilleur que nous…

\- Erik. La paix est la voie la plus sûre pour…

\- Qui te parle de paix ? Il n'y a que par la force que les humains entendent raison. Cela s'est déjà prouvé des centaines de milliers de fois. La force contre une autre force. C'est le seul langage qu'ils comprennent.

\- Je refuse de croire que l'humanité n'est vouée qu'à s'entre déchirer pour imposer son idée. On doit pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entende.

\- Avec le genre d'Oliver ? Que voulais-tu lui dire ?

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Il ne t'aurait pas écouté de toute manière, souffla Erik en caressant la joue de Charles.

Les yeux de Charles s'embuèrent malgré lui. Il voulait se montrer fort, imperturbable, raté.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta doucement Erik en cherchant un baiser aux coins des lèvres de Charles.

\- Tu as des tueurs à gages ?

Charles recula ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire ce qu'Oliver avait dit, mais Emma…

Erik fixa Charles avec un regard où brillait une sourde angoisse.

\- Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose entre nous ?

\- Réponds-moi juste, souffla Charles le cœur cognant.

\- Je croyais que tu savais tout de moi, répondit-il sur le même ton de douceur.

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Erik n'avait pas à rougir de son empire, ni de ses méthodes, mais pour le délicat Charles, cela serait une autre paires de manches. Erik c'était souvent demandé combien de temps il pourrait garder ces activités sous silences. Ce soir, il fallait tout révéler, mais pas n'importe comment.

\- C'est une longue histoire…

\- Notre avion ne part pas avant neuf heures demain matin, cela nous laisse onze heures pour discuter, conclu Charles.

Erik remonta sa manche il exposa ses chiffres – 214782 - son regarda vagabonda dessus.

\- Lorsque je suis sorti des camps, je n'avais pas la majorité. Je n'avais plus de famille, pas d'argent, plus d'identité, plus de foyer… Rien que cette suite de chiffres. Ça et mes pouvoirs. Ce n'était pas grands chose, mais cela m'a tenu chaud avec ma rage pour m'en sortir. J'ai fait des choses peu recommandable, j'ai menti, triché, volé, vendu, marchandé, truandé et peu à peu je me suis fait une réputation. J'ai voulu retrouver l'homme qui m'avait privé de ma famille… le médecin nazi… J'ai fouillé le monde pour mettre la main dessus. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé après plus de quinze ans, je l'ai assassiné. Cela ne m'a pas repu, non, j'ai pensé à tous les autre comme moi qui avait vécu l'enfer et qui voulait assouvir leur vengeance lorsque la Justice fermait les yeux. alors j'ai fondé une sorte d'entreprise… Je traque les monstres oubliés des tribunaux et je les renvoi au néant. Ce n'est pas une affaire très saine, le sang et la vengeance, mais c'est lucratif et surtout cela soulage les âmes des torturés.

Erik fit l'impasse sur d'autres motivations et quelques histoires sordides, Charles n'avait pas besoin de tout connaître. Seulement l'essentiel.

\- Azazel ?

\- C'est un de mes meilleurs tueurs.

Charles détourna le regard. Il pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses, mais savoir que l'homme que l'on aime est un meurtrier…

\- Est-ce que tu continues de…

\- Tuer ? acheva Erik.

\- Oui.

Erik considéra Charles un moment. Toute la vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Mais Charles méritait au moins ça.

\- Oui.

Charles connaissait la réponse, il voulait s'assurer qu'Erik ne lui mentirait pas. Il relâcha un gros poids d'air et resta en retrait un instant.

\- Parles-moi Charles. Ton silence est insupportable, supplia presque Erik.

Il lui prit les mains et pour la premières fois des larmes bordèrent ses yeux. Il pouvait perdre Charles, pas seulement son corps, mais tout son être. Cette conscience aigüe de cette perte potentielle le terrorisa.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose, hurle, cri, mais fais quelque chose.

Charles regarda Erik sans réussir à trouver quoi répondre. Il était avec un homme qui avait la mort de dizaine – voir bien plus – de personne. Oui ces gens étaient très probablement de mauvaises personnes, mais cela justifiait l'assassinat ? Cela rompait totalement avec l'idéologie de vie que Charles c'était construite. Erik n'était en rien fréquentable. Il était puissant, orgueilleux, possessif, dangereux, calculateur… Doux, attentionné, drôle, protecteur…

\- Je t'aime.

Charles prononça ces mots, puis embrassa sans force Erik. Pour Charles c'était trop tard pour se poser ces questions. Il était à Erik, Erik était à lui. Ils s'acceptaient tels qu'ils étaient, comme ils étaient, aussi imparfaits et stupides qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Erik avait des défauts ? Charles aussi ! Erik tuait des monstres ? Charles n'était pas en place pour lui dresser un procès. Il ferma les yeux autant sur cette histoire sanglante, que sur sa propre faiblesse. Il avait toutes les raisons de fuir, mais il s'y refusait. Il aimait Erik. Erik l'aimait. A-t-on le droit de rejeter un tel cadeau ?

Erik embrassa à son tour Charles, d'un baiser plus entreprenant. L'adrénaline de la bagarre cumulée à la peur de perdre Charles, boostait son sang.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Erik en allongeant Charles sous lui.

Charles avait besoin lui aussi de faire l'amour avec Erik. Ils voulaient l'un et l'autre se retrouver dans cet acte. Erik embrassait Charles comme si sa vie en dépendait, sa langue insufflait à son partenaire toute la vigueur et l'urgence de la situation. Le sexe de Charles s'arrogea tout le sang à sa portée. C'était douloureux d'attendre d'être délivré de ses vêtements. Erik sans y porter les mains, défit la boucle de ceinture de Charles et ouvrit les boutons un à un. Sa main droite, chaude, s'insinua sous le tissu, caressant le membre durcit. Charles gémit doucement étouffant ses sons comme il le pouvait à travers les baisers d'Erik. Charles ferma les yeux, le plaisir grimpa doucement dans son corps, tandis qu'Erik descendait à la rencontre de son sexe. La langue d'Erik lécha la hampe avant de l'avaler sans prévenir et d'aspirer crûment l'ensemble. Charles se fourra son poing dans la bouche pour faire taire le gémissement qui grimpait dans sa gorge. Erik redressa le visage.

\- Ne retiens rien, j'aime t'entendre.

\- Mais… Si on… nous entend encore…

Erik mordit la cuisse de Charles, encore prise dans le pantalon.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Qu'on nous entende ! Ils apprendront ce que c'est que deux personnes qui s'aiment !

Sur ces bonnes paroles Erik engloutit à nouveau le sexe de Charles et le suça avec vigueur. Charles s'obligea à respecter le vœu d'Erik. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Erik. Il aimait sentir le mouvement de sa tête qui s'imprimait sur son sexe. Ses doigts s'agrippant aux cheveux d'Erik, il ressentait les vagues de plaisir monter comme au sommet d'une tour. Il libéra un cri rauque qui était coincé. Erik se redressa, Charles était alertant, son corps réclamait encore.

\- C'est… sadique de faire ça, gémit-il.

Erik leva un doigt l'air de dire « attend ce que je te réserve ». Il se dirigea vers le mini réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il trouva ce qu'il avait commandé le matin même.

\- Champagne Charles.

\- Maintenant ? Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu…

Erik sourit, il déboucha la bouteille, il ne prit pas le temps de prendre une flûte et avala une première gorgée au goulot.

\- Tu avais si soif ? demanda Charles amusé.

\- Attends, tu vas comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

Erik se replaça entre ses cuisses et bu une nouvelle gorgée qu'il garda en bouche avant de prendre également le sexe de Charles.

\- Ah ! cria Charles en sentant son gland entrer en contact avec les bulles de champagnes froides.

La sensation était exquise. L'alliance de la bouche d'Erik, la fraîcheur de la boisson et les bulles du champagne. La combinaison était incroyable. Charles s'étala à nouveau de tout son long en gémissant lourdement. Charles recevait la fellation la plus fantastique de toute sa vie. Lorsque la boisson c'était trop réchauffée Erik l'avalait et prenait une nouvelle gorgée. Ce petit manège continua encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Charles ne puisse plus rien contrôler et que son esprit se déverse dans celui d'Erik.

L'intrusion de Charles dans ses pensées, ressemblait à un raz-de-marée pour Erik. D'un seul coup des milliards d'informations envahissait son espace privée. Au lieu d'en être dérangé Erik fut comblé d'entendre ce que ressentait Charles, flatté même.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Comme si tu l'ignorais, répondit Charles d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Tu vas jouir ?

\- Oui…

\- Et si je m'arrête ?

Les mains d'Erik continuaient ce que sa bouche ne pouvait faire en parlant. Charles tremblait, respirait, luttait, gémissait.

\- Non, je… t'arrête pas…

\- Mais si je le faisais. Que ferais-tu ?

Erik suçota le gland, sa langue courant sur les contours. Dévorant cette chair brûlante avec appétit.

\- Je…

\- Tu ?

\- Je devrais me finir, gémit Charles.

\- Je trouverais ça parfaitement excitant.

\- Non, fais pas ça…

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je préfère quand tu…

\- Oui ?

\- Erik, continu putain ! grogna Charles à bout.

\- Ah, voilà mon petit étudiant.

\- Je vais… je…

Charles se cambra, sa respiration disparu, Erik aspira sa hampe, ses mains serrèrent son sexe. Dans de longs jets de sperme Charles jouit. L'air retrouva le chemin de ses poumons, le monde devint flou sous ses était plongé dans le coton, des millions de petits courant électrique venaient chatouiller sa peau. Son sang battait comme un torrent dans son corps.

Erik ressentait cette jouissance. L'orgasme se répercutait en lui, non pas comme un écho, mais comme s'il venait de le vivre lui-même. Il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle et la bosse dans son pantalon hurlait presque qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Erik retira sa chemise, son pantalon, son boxer, il fit de même à son partenaire. Charles était allongé, cuisses écartées au bord du lit, il était offert.

\- A mon tour, gronda Erik.

\- Hum ?

Erik arracha presque la poignée de la table de chevet pour en sortir la vaseline, largement entamée. Charles regarda faire Erik, il était encore trop frappé par son orgasme pour interagir, il avait besoin d'être un peu… Erik rentra en lui.

\- Erik.

Charles voulait que ce soit un cri indigné, mais cela ressemblait plus à une invitation. Erik attrapa les cuisses de Charles et les souleva pour remonter son partenaire à sa hauteur. Il donna un premier coup pour être sûr d'avoir une bonne prise. Charles gémit, le corps en l'air des larmes coulant de ses yeux sous l'effet du plaisir.

\- Tu es à moi, frappa Erik en donnant autant de coup que de syllabes.

L'intérieur de Charles était si étroit, si bon, Erik se cambra de plaisir. Les sons que produisaient Charles, rendait fou Erik. Il accéléra, puis ralentit. Erik fit voler le lit sur lequel était Charles pour que son corps soit à l'horizontal et plus tordu.

\- Tu aimes ?

Charles avait une respiration sifflante, saccadée. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il était comblé, rempli, crispé. Erik se retira, transpirant. Il but une longue gorgée de champagne. Charles gémissait l'avant-bras posée sur ses yeux, son torse se soulevait et retombait à toute allure. La vision de Charles donnait à Erik presque plus de plaisir que tout le reste. Erik versa un peu de sa boisson glacée sur le torse de Charles qui gémit. Il se pencha et lécha ce qui restait. Le goût était étrangement parfait. Un mélange réussit de l'âpreté de champagne et du sel de Charles. Erik la main refroidit par le contact avec la bouteille empoigna le sexe encore mou de Charles et commença à le masturber lentement. Charles ouvrit la bouche de manière tout à fait obscène. Erik le pénétra en même temps.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, reprit Erik excité comme jamais.

Charles agrippait à deux mains le matelas et serrait les dents. Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il envoya alors à Erik une réponse non verbale et psychique : « évidemment que oui ! ». il aurait voulu rajouter un truc du genre « crétin », mais il s'abstient à la dernière seconde. Erik serait capable de l'obliger à se finir tout seul comme punition.

Erik se précipita à nouveau dans Charles, poussant son sexe aussi fort et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, extirpant à Charles, non plus des gémissements, mais des cris. Erik lui souleva encore un peu plus les hanches aidé par le lit flottant pour asséner de puissants coups de butoirs. Charles perdait son souffle sans plus savoir quoi faire. Il criait, il se sentait, il l'entendait, il ne contrôlait rien, totalement soumis à la volonté, au plaisir brutal d'Erik. La frontière de l'extase n'était plus loin. Les mains brûlantes d'Erik continuaient leur lancinant ballet sur la verge tendue de Charles. Soudain le cri de Charles vira en hurlement, tandis qu'entre les doigts d'Erik il sentait le liquide chaud se répandre. Sentir l'anneau de chair de Charles se resserrer par à-coup sous l'effet de l'orgasme, propulsa Erik à son tour dans une jouissance incontrôlable. La sensation vrilla en lui avant d'exploser comme un feu d'artifice. Il rependait sa propre semence dans Charles en poussant un long râle qui l'assomma à moitié de bonheur. Erik s'affala sur Charles, le lit redescendit doucement jusqu'à rencontrer le sol. Ils leur fallu quelques longues minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits.

\- Je réservais le champagne pour une grande occasion.

\- On peut dire que s'en était une, souffla Charles en souriant totalement poisseux.

\- On peut en effet, sourit à son tour Erik.

\- Je vais me traîner dans la douche, annonça Charles sans bouger pour autant.

\- Bien je t'accompagne.

Ils ne bougèrent pas et restent l'un contre l'autre, les corps épuisés.

\- J'aurai pu le tuer, reprit d'une voix lourde Erik tout en caressant du dos de sa main l'échine de Charles. Cela ne m'aurait posé aucun problème de conscience.

Charles suivait le fils des pensées d'Erik. Tout lui semblait logique et clair, pour Charles, ce n'était pas aussi simple.

\- Il ne tolère pas ce qu'il ne comprend pas… C'est ce qui s'est passé pour mon peuple et moi, i peine vingt ans. Je ne laisserai pas cela recommencer. Je me suis battu trop durement pour laisser la place à une nouvelle engeance.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ceux qui pensent, qu'être différent signifie : être faible, anormal ou coupable. Je suis un mutant, je devrais brûler sur un bûcher pour avoir des dons hors du commun ? Je suis également homosexuel, dois-je m'ouvrir les veines pour ne pas avoir envie de baiser Emma ?

C'était de la pure rhétorique, Charles écoutait. L'accent d'Erik perçait à travers ses mots. Charles appuyait ses paroles, mais pas ses méthodes.

\- Cet Oliver a peur. Il a peur de ce que tu es, de ce que _nous_ sommes. Il ne peut concevoir que deux hommes puissent vivre une relation intime. Il a été éduqué dans l'ombre de l'ignorance. Il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur. Moi, je le plains. Il ne connaîtra jamais les vraies choses qui comptent…

\- Il faudrait un monde avec plus de Charles Xavier… plus d'ouverture d'esprit comme toi et de générosité. Les autres voient en toi de la faiblesse pour ça, moi j'y vois de la noblesse. Je ne suis pas comme toi, malheureusement – heureusement ? – pour les humains. Ils devraient prendre garde à ce qu'ils disent où pensent… Je ne serais pas toujours aussi clément et tu ne seras pas toujours capable de contenir ma rage.

Erik se détacha de Charles. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur un fossé entre eux. C'était comme de marcher dans un piège à loup lors d'une balade en forêt des plus anodines. C'est imprévu, douloureux, mortel. Erik chassa rapidement cette idée. Elle était du poison. Elle lui susurrait que Charles et lui n'auraient jamais le même point de vue sur leur condition. Il suffisait d'observer le jeune étudiant pour le comprendre : il était un pacifique jusqu'aux bouts des ongles ! Il était le genre de gamin à s'enchaîner sottement à un arbre pour éviter qu'il soit coupé. Erik lui était un sanguinaire, un homme d'action et de combat. Les différences les rassemblaient-ils ou les éloignaient-ils l'un de l'autre ?

\- Et cette douche ? reprit plus doucement Erik.

Charles s'étira comme un chat, puis se recroquevilla en boule.

\- Bien j'ai compris, s'amusa Erik touché par l'image de Charles.

Il se leva et fit couler, non pas l'eau de la douche, mais l'eau du bain. Il remplit la baignoire avant de venir rechercher Charles. Celui-ci somnolait, maintenu en éveil par l'activité cérébrale d'Erik. Il se laissa prendre dans les bras sans résister le moins du monde. Il blottit même son nez contre l'épaule d'Erik. Il était en sécurité. Ils étaient nus. L'eau chaude enveloppa son corps comme un baiser tendre. Charles ouvrit les yeux, l'eau lui arrivait sous le menton. Erik était dans son dos, il le maintenait serré contre lui. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à part le clapotis de l'eau. C'était doux, chaud, rassurant, parfait.

\- Je voudrais que chaque jour se termine comme ça, souffla Charles détendu.

\- Dans un bain ?

\- Non, dans tes bras.

* * *

Un chapitre court, mais intense !

La suite très rapidement !

A TRES VIIITE!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! :D

Traduction :

 _skurwysynu_ : Connard


	11. Chapter 11

Helloo !

Je vous livre la suite rapidement parce que pour pas changer je suis impatiente et ensuite parce que a quoi bon attendre plus?

Merci encore pour les lecteurs et lectrices qui me laissent des commentaires, longs ou courts, je les savoure ! C'est vraiment ma petite "récompense".

Je vous poste ici un de mes chapitres les plus long et les plus... - chuuuut - Okay, je ne dis rien de plus...

Bonne lecture !

Ah oui : Petite dédicace dans ce chapitre la lectrice en question devrait se reconnaître ;-)

* * *

Le vol de retour s'effectua en solitaire. Emma et Erik étaient coté à coté en classe affaire, mais Charles, pour des raisons de discrétions, étaient relayé en classe éco. Le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait du travail à rattraper et ce n'est pas quelques heures de vols en solo qui allait le chagriner. Il devait lire trois livres et préparer deux dissertations. Il n'avait pas été très studieux. Il devait s'activer, et pour lui rien de mieux que de se trouver loin d'Erik. Il avait besoin de concentration.

Emma sirotait un cocktail au rhum, une olive piquée tournoyait dans le verre. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs, son regard tourné vers le hublot, ce long silence ne lui ressemblait pas. Erik au lieu de s'en inquiété, s'en réjouissait. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter l'état d'âme de sa fausse femme. Il avait suffisamment à penser avec lui-même. Cependant cette paix ne dura pas.

\- Erik ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que tu es attaché à Charly ?

Erik soupira.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Je suis ton amie.

\- Et ?

\- Je suis curieuse également.

\- Mais encore ?

\- J'ai le droit de savoir. Je suis ta femme !

Erik étrangla un petit rire. Le visage d'Emma était sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire que je sois attaché à lui ou non ?

\- Je veux savoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions pas l'inverse.

\- Je ne te répondrais pas Emma.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda celle-ci avec une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard.

\- Oui, certain.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je joue avec ce papier d'aluminium que j'ai emporté avec moi pour une raison incongrue ?

Erik fit la grimace. Emma connaissait son aversion pour les petits bruits gênants, pire encore si le petit bruit gênant était accompagné de métal malmené. Erik serra les dents et détourna le regard. Il essaya de se replonger dans son magazine d'aviation acheté à l'aéroport avant le décollage. Emma extirpa de sa poche de blazer vert d'eau, un petit carré d'aluminium. Elle commença à le froisser, puis le rouler entre ses doigts avant de le chiffonner à nouveau, le tout le plus près possible de l'oreille d'Erik.

\- D'accord, dit Erik en lui arrachant le papier des doigts. D'accord. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Emma cacha son sourire de triomphe, en prenant une pose sensuelle pour demander :

\- Charly, il te plaît beaucoup ?

\- Oui, avoua Erik du bout des lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- …

\- Oh bordel ! Erik ! Tu n'as pas fait cette connerie-là ! Oh si ! Oh non !

\- Emma, je te prierais de garder tes commentaires déplacés pour toi.

\- Erik, non… Tu l'aimes c'est ça ? Oh !

\- Et quoi ? finit par demander agacé Erik.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois t'envier follement ou te plaindre sincèrement.

\- Expliques-toi je te prie.

\- D'abord je suis jalouse. Moi je n'ai pas connu d'amour à proprement parlé, comme tu le sais, je croyais aimer… mais, elle n'a pas répondu à mes attentes, donc. Je suis jalouse : tu aimes Charles et ça crève les yeux, que lui, il est raide dingue de toi. C'est à peine s'il pouvait détacher ses yeux de toi durant le séjour. Je suis même étonnée qu'Oliver n'ait pas explosé plutôt ! D'un autre côté je suis navré pour toi.

\- Pourquoi diable ?

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais voyons Erik. C'est évident. Parce que tu n'es pas fait pour l'amour.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te connais mon chéri. Dans ta vie il n'y a pas de place pour ça. Tu t'es accordé un beau moment avec Charly, mais tu vas vite t'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un petit passe-temps, fort mignon, je te l'accord, mais une distraction tout au plus. Dans ta vie il n'y a pas de place pour Charly.

\- N'importe quoi, chassa Erik de la main.

\- Erik, tu ne restes jamais en place avec la même personne plus d'une nuit, alors plus de deux mois… Je peux déjà voir la ligne d'arrivée pour ta relation avec Charly.

\- Quel est ton but ? Pourquoi tu me dis ces horreurs ? Tu souffres d'avoir rompu avec Mary, et tu n'as qu'un but que je souffre également ?

\- Toi souffrir ? pouffa Emma. Ne me fais pas rire Erik. Tu n'as pas d'âme !

\- Et toi pas de cœur ! Pas étonnant que tu ne connaisses pas l'amour !

\- Venant de la part d'un tueur à gage, je trouve cela drôle.

\- Peu de choses te font rire.

Erik était sec, il fit tourner mécaniquement une page de son magazine.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal, demanda doucement Emma.

\- Pardon ?!

\- A Charles. Il ne mérite pas que tu lui brise le cœur. Il est si jeune. Quitte-le tant qu'il est un peu attaché à toi. Ne le laisse pas prendre trop de place dans ta vie, ni toi dans le sienne. Parce que lorsque tu vas te lasser, et cela va arriver rapidement, tu vas te débarrasser de lui comme tu l'as déjà fait par le passé : sans pitié. Du jour au lendemain ce gamin sera livré à lui-même, le cœur en miette, des milliards de questions en tête et une haine pour toi et pour l'amour. Tu vas le détruire.

Erik frémit. C'était une de ses craintes. Faire du mal à Charles. Le blessé aussi bien physiquement dans un emportement, ou sentimentalement… c'était comme si Emma était la petite voix détestable qui restait dans sa tête. Elle connaissait trop bien Erik.

\- La ferme Emma, grogna-t-il.

\- J'ai touché juste on dirait, regretta presque Emma.

\- Tu ne sais rien de la relation que j'ai avec Charles. Tu ignores à quel point il est différent de tout ce que j'ai connu.

\- Au contraire, je sais très bien… Lui il ne voit pas en toi le pouvoir ou l'argent. Lui, ce petit naïf, il t'aime pour ce que tu es. Et je suis certaine qu'après la scène d'hier soir il t'a pardonné dans la foulé, mordu comme il est de toi.

Erik avait besoin d'air.

\- Erik, je dis tout ça non seulement pour lui, mais surtout pour toi. Tu n'es pas fait pour avoir une relation durable. Tu es un collectionneur, pas un…

\- LA FERME ! Emma ! La ferme ! craqua Erik.

Dans la classe affaire le bourdonnement des conversations se tut. Une hôtesse accourue un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

\- Je peux vous proposer un rafraîchissement ?

\- Non, grinça Erik.

\- On prendra du champagne.

\- J'ai dit non Emma. Arrêtes de m'imposer tes idées sans cesse, si je décide que je ne veux pas boire, je ne boirais pas ! Tout comme si je te dis que je restais avec lui, je resterais avec _lui_ ! Et si tu es trop bornée pour comprendre que je change ! Je peux _changer_ , oui ! Comme tout le monde ! Si tu es trop le nez tournée vers ton putain de nombril, tant pis pour toi ! Je ne vais pas passer ma vie entière à te tirer en avant ! Si je veux être en couple, eh bien je le suis !

L'hôtesse ne savait plus où se mettre, Emma regardait les yeux grands ouverts Erik. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un été pareil. Erik était d'ordinaire l'exemple même de l'homme parfaitement maîtrisé. Toujours bien présenté, poli, courtois, un brin requin sur les bords, mais toujours dans le contrôle de son image et de sa vie. Voir Erik s'emporter pour un garçon même pas âgé de vingt ans, c'était comme d'apprendre que la terre était triangulaire et qu'en réalité les escarpins avaient été invités par des phoques !

\- Juste une coupe, finit par articuler Emma à l'hôtesse - qui ne se gêna pas pour disparaître dans la seconde.

\- Je te préviens Emma : ne reviens plus sur le sujet, gronda Erik en essayant de se calmer.

\- Oui, oui…

Est-ce possible ? Erik aimait-il une autre personne que lui ? Emma était toujours sous le choc de cette révélation.

\- Erik ?

\- Quoi ?

C'était sec, comme un coup de fouet.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, dit-elle simplement en affichant un petit sourire heureux.

Erik l'observa et lâcha détendu :

\- _Moja szalona kobieta_.

\- _любителем моего мужа_ , répliqua Emma.

Ils se sourirent. Le vol se termina sans éclat de voix supplémentaire, au grand soulagement de tout l'équipage et des autres passagers. Charles au fond de l'appareil n'avait rien entendu, ni pressentit, sa télépathie étant en mode silencieux. Il travaillait dur et ne pensait à rien d'autre que son devoir sur le génome humain. Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'Erik venait de prendre conscience de la profondeur des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, qu'Emma venait de reconsidérer l'homme qu'elle aimait comme un frère. Non, il ignorait tout.

* * *

Moira guettait tendue le retour de Monsieur Lehnsherr. Elle et les autres gens de maison avaient travaillé durement pour rendre la demeure la plus présentable possible et la plus accueillante. Aucun ne doutait du retour en solitaire de leur patron. Moira plus que les autres, regrettait déjà de ne pas retrouver le visage du jeune Charles. Elle le trouvait si doux, si gentil. Il n'était pas fait pour monsieur Lehnsherr. Oui, elle était certaine qu'il allait revenir et dans ses valises il n'y aurait plus le charmant Charles. Elle se réjouissait du retour de son boss, mais pas de l'absence programmé de Charles. Pourtant lorsque la berline noire se gara et que Franklin quitta son poste de chauffeur pour aller rouvrir à monsieur Lehnsherr, Moira hoqueta de stupeur en voyant Charles sortir en premier. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle fit signe aux autres resté dans le couloir pour leur signifier de mettre un deuxième couvert à table pour le repas. Sous ses yeux, elle observa Charles attendre patiemment la sortie de Lehnsherr et l'accueillir d'un baiser furtif. Moira détourna le regard. Elle avait le béguin pour le protéger de son patron. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Dans sa chambre elle y avait caché quelques affaires de Charles, les fameux habits dont elle aurait dû se débarrasser entre autre. Lorsqu'elle récupérait le linge sale, Moira ne manquait jamais de respirer l'odeur de Charles laissé sur ses chemises. Alors le voir revenir aux bras de son boss l'enchantait et lui broyait l'estomac en même temps. Elle afficha un sourire neutre et souhaita le retour au couple.

Erik un bras passé autour des épaules de Charles, il ne fit pas attention à Moira en lui passant sous le nez. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de rentrer, de dîner un bon repas chaud et de monter le coucher. Il avait le corps rompu par des heures de vol inconfortable. Il voulait être dans son lit, Charles dans ses bras, le silence dans la maison.

Charles était heureux. Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait, ils étaient rentrés, ses devoirs étaient fait, il été prêt pour retourner à la fac demain. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ils rentrèrent Moira referma la porte une fois que Franklin eut rentré les bagages.

Cette scène n'échappa pas à la femme embusquée dans un fourré à l'entrée de la propriété. Non, elle n'avait rien raté. Ni de la voiture, ni du regard de la domestique, ni du baiser de Charles à Erik, encore moi des bras autour de leur corps. Non, elle avait tout vu. C'était donc ça ? C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait cru. Il avait besoin d'elle. Charles avait besoin de sa sœur. Elle allait tout faire pour le libérer de cet enfoiré de pervers.

* * *

Erik rentrait tôt ces derniers temps, non pas qu'il y avait moins de travail. Pour le crime, il y avait toujours de quoi s'occuper, mais il rentrait tôt pour être là lorsque Charles finissait par arriver. C'était son plaisir quotidien recevoir son Charles. Etre celui qui lui ouvrait la porte, l'aider à retirer sa veste, lui porter sa sacoche usé jusqu'à la corde. L'écouter parler de ses cours. L'accompagner dans le petit salon, boire un verre, jouer aux échecs, ou le regarder travailler encore un peu. Oui tout cela constituait sa bulle d'oxygène. Lui qui avait toujours vécu en apnée, c'était un changement radical de comportement. Il se moquait bien de ce que ses domestiques se chuchotaient dans les couloirs. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à leurs commérages et cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le bonheur de Charles et chaque jour il s'y employait un peu plus. Chaque jour il y avait un peu plus à aimer chez lui. Comme regarder un tableau de maître et s'apercevoir de micro détails avec émerveillement. Voilà, Charles Xavier était un chef d'œuvre et Erik le possédait. Il était à lui. A lui seul. Il gardait jalousement son trésor et refusait de le prêter à d'autres regards que le sien.

Donc ce soir, il voulait surprendre Charles. Oui l'étonner. Voir ses yeux briller d'étonnements. Il décida de l'inviter dans un grand restaurant, mais avant il allait lui offrir une montre… Un vestige de son passé, du vrai Erik. Un trésor de famille en quelque sorte. Oui, il voulait le confier à Charles, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il comptait pour lui. Tout devait être parfait. Alors en rentrant il courut se doucher, se sécher, puis il sélectionna avec soin son costume bleu roi, une chemise blanche et cravate noir, chaussure assorties. Il se parfuma, se coiffa et attendit faussement négligemment dans le petit salon. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Moira présenter son respect du soir à Charles, Erik sourit malgré lui. Il attendit patiemment que Charles rentre dans la pièce. Sa patience fut récompensée en voyant Charles passer la porte. Il semblait un peu contrarié. Erik se leva de son siège et s'approcha. Charles regarda Erik s'avancer. Il sourit.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Erik en passant ses bras atour de Charles.

\- Bien…

\- Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas.

\- Si, tout va bien. Et toi ?

\- C'est encore ton professeur de biologie qui te rend la vie impossible ? Mes hommes peuvent s'occuper de lui si tu veux, plaisanta Erik.

\- Non, ça ira, sourit Charles.

Erik descendit ses lèvres vers Charles. Le contact fut furtif, timide. Charles quitta ses bras pour se servir à boire.

\- Ne bois pas trop, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour nous ce soir, commença Erik en tâtant sa poche dans laquelle reposait le boîtier en velours avec la montre à l'intérieur.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu verras, ne sois pas si pressé Charles.

\- Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je voulais parler un peu, dit Charles en buvant un deuxième verre de martini.

\- Tu avais soif ? demanda Erik soucieux.

\- Un peu…

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? reprit Erik en s'installant dans le sofa faisant un geste pour y inviter Charles.

Charles regarda Erik. Il reposa son verre, sa main tremblait un peu, il avait eu besoin de boire pour s'aider dans ce qu'il devait faire. Il serra les poings et se déplaça face à Erik devant une cheminée sans feu. Du bout des doigts il caressa le marbre de l'âtre avant de se retourner. Il était déterminé, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Depuis combien de temps je suis à toi ? demanda-t-il simplement pour commencer.

\- Trois, bientôt quatre mois, sourit Erik détendu.

\- Autant de temps, souffla entre ses dents Charles.

\- Hum ?

\- Je voulais savoir si après cette année tu allais encore me garder ?

Erik laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

\- Charles ! Tu as parlé avec Emma ? Si c'est le cas, elle est folle, n'écoutes rien qui vienne d'elle, c'est une folle et une…

\- Non. Je n'ai pas discuté avec Emma.

Erik se leva et fit deux pas pour rejoindre Charles, qui lui fila entre les doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

\- Réponds-moi juste. Est-ce que tu vas me garder après cette année ou non ?

\- Charles, cela me semble évident. Oui bien entendu voyons !

\- Ah…

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Charles. Soudain Erik eut peur.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande cela ?

\- Parce que… voilà Erik, je vais te rendre ton argent. J'ai bien pesé le pour et le contre. L'argent ne vaut pas ce que je sacrifie. Demain tu récupéreras ton pognon et je serais libéré de cet odieux marché.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Oui, ça suffit Erik. Je ne veux plus continuer.

\- Tu plaisantes bien entendu.

La voix d'Erik était tendue, la colère grondait dans le lointain. Charles recula et se cogna au marbre.

\- Non, je ne plaisante pas, je vais partir maintenant. Pas la peine d'essayer de me retrouver. Je quitte Oxford, je vais disparaitre. On ne se verra plus jamais.

\- Mais Charles ! Pourquoi enfin ! Je…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Charles avec un rictus mauvais. Mais parce que tu me dégoûte, tu me paie pour m'utiliser…

\- L'argent on s'en fou !

\- Tu m'utilise comme un jouet !

\- Pas du tout ! Je te respect et…

\- Tu n'es qu'un porc !

Le sang d'Erik ne fit qu'un tour, il leva la main prêt à l'abattre sur le visage tant aimé de Charles, mais ce visage était si loin de tout qu'il connaissait de lui. Lui si bon, si ouvert, si tendre. Et ce mot « porc ». où l'avait-il déjà entendu ? Il écarquilla les yeux. Non ce n'était pas Charles devant lui. Il baissa sa main, et dans un geste de rage il essuya ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas embrassé Charles. Son attitude changea il devint menaçant, le regard roulant noir de fureur, il plaqua Charles contre un mur.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de lui ? gronda Erik en colère.

\- Quoi ?! paniqua Charles.

\- Raven ! Ne te fous pas de moi plus longtemps ! Dis-moi que Charles va bien et que tu ne l'as pas assommé et abandonné dans un coin pourrit de cette foutue ville !

Charles pâlit. Erik esquissa un sourire. Il avait vu juste. D'un seul coup, son cœur s'allégea d'un poids considérable. Il avait failli marcher ! Elle avait presque réussit à le convaincre que Charles le quittait. La peste ! Elle allait le payer !

\- Qu'est-ce que ma sœur vient faire là-dedans ? bégaya Charles plus pâle que jamais.

\- Raven je sais que tu es une métamorphe ! Alors cesse de me prendre pour un con plus longtemps ! dit Erik en la secouant violemment.

Dans l'esprit de Raven un vent de panique souffla. Comment Erik pouvait savoir ça ? C'était Charles, il avait dû lui dire, non il avait dû lui avouer sous la contrainte ! Charles n'aurait jamais donné son secret aussi facilement ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser malmener par le tortionnaire de son frère une seconde de plus. Il savait qu'elle pouvait transformer son apparence, mais savait-il aussi, qu'elle était une combattante née ?

\- Le masque tombe, chuchota-t-elle alors que ses écailles se déployaient pour révéler sa peau bleue, ses yeux jaunes et ses cheveux rouges.

Erik, mi fasciné, mi pétrifié, regarda Charles devenir Raven; Non pas la jolie blonde pulpeuse, mais une créature bleue au regard incendiaire. Un instant après la transformation Raven se dégagea de l'emprise d'Erik et balança d'un geste sec et précis son pied contre la cage thoracique d'Erik. Il fut repoussé par la violence inattendue du choc. Raven bondit et le frappa à nouveau dans un saut spectaculaire. Déstabilisé Erik tomba à la renverse, emportant dans sa chute Raven dont il avait réussi à saisir le bras. Raven roula et se redressa presque immédiatement Erik, encore sonné se donna quelques secondes pour se relever. Il n'était plus temps de jouer. Il ouvrit ses mains, deux chandeliers en argents surgirent, se nouèrent aux poignets de Raven avant de l'emporter contre le mur. Raven avait beau se débattre, le métal froid des chandeliers, se refermait un peu plus autour de sa peau jusqu'à lui faire mal. Ses jambes pouvaient encore s'agiter, ainsi que son bassin, mais elle était clouée au mur comme une vulgaire prisonnière. Sa colère allait croissante. Erik, lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux, il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et s'approcha d'elle, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité.

\- Tu es…

\- Mortel ! cracha-t-elle.

\- … Fascinante, je dirais moi. Et stupide également.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de…

\- Chut.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre ! LACHEZ-MOI ! éructa-t-elle.

\- Pour que tu essayes de me tuer à nouveau ? Non merci, une fois suffit.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

\- Venant d'une femme à la peau bleue je m'attendais à mieux.

\- Libérez Charles ! Il ne vous appartient pas ! C'est du trafic d'être humain ! Si vous ne le faites pas j'irais à la police et…

Erik fut sur elle la main sur sa gorge et il serra. Il plongea son regarda dans celui de Raven, son nez touchait presque le sien.

\- La police ? Vraiment ? Tu vas aller voir la police ? susurra-t-il en serrant un peu plus.

Raven suffoqua sous les doigts d'Erik. Si Erik tuait Raven, Charles ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il détendit ses doigts pour qu'elle puisse respirer, mais il maintenait une pression pour qu'elle sache que sa survie dépendait de lui et de lui seul.

\- Si tu vas voir la _police_ , comme tu le dis si bien, que crois-tu qu'il va advenir ? Qu'ils vont te croire ? Probablement, j'ai une étrange réputation ici… Et que penses-tu qu'ils feront dans ce cas ? Ils m'arrêteront ? Du moins ils essayeront… Mais Charles… Jamais ils ne croiront que je l'ai forcé à quoi que ce soit. Et ensuite lui, comme moi, nous serons déférés devant un Juge pour mœurs divergentes. Tu sais ce que l'on inflige aux gens comme nous ?

\- Les mutants ? siffla Raven angoissée.

\- Non… Aux homosexuels.

\- Charles n'est pas…

\- Le crois-tu ?

Le doute s'insuffla en Raven comme un mauvais rhume mal soigné : il s'aggravait de seconde en seconde.

\- Charles est avec moi depuis presque quatre mois, non ? … Et ceux malgré mon abominable scène avec toi… Il est rentré avec moi. Nous vivons ensemble ici…

\- Vous le payez pour ça !

\- Il n'est plus ici pour l'argent.

Ce n'était plus du doute qui rongeait Raven, mais la peur.

\- Charles a choisi, il _m'a_ choisi. Alors si tu t'avise à balancer aux autorités ce qui se passe ici. Tu peux être certaine que tu verras ton _frère_ aller droit en prison. Parce que oui, c'est ce qui se passe pour les _détraqués_ comme nous : la prison. En isolement. Peine minimum de trois ans pour dépravation morale… Ou alors il pourra opter pour la castration chimique et rentrer chez lui. Certain même se voient amputé de leur membre. Il sera traité comme un violeur, comme un pédophile.

\- N'importe quoi, gémit Raven les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu crois ça ? Mais dans quel monde vis-tu Raven pour ignorer que l'homosexualité est considéré une _maladie_ en Angleterre ? Tu ne lis donc pas les journaux, tu ne t'informes pas sur la société _civilisé_ dans laquelle tu vis ?

Deux grosses larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux de Raven. Erik n'était pas calmé pour autant, bien au contraire, son discours lui avait échauffé les sangs. Si jamais l'une de ses éventualité arrivait à Charles, Erik devrait fou. Un fou sanguinaire à n'en pas douter.

\- J'ai connu un ami, un jour il s'est fait surprendre dans une ruelle, en mauvaise posture… Il a choisi la castration chimique, espérant pouvoir retrouver rapidement une vie normale… Il est devenu un autre homme. Il n'arrivait plus à rien : ni à penser, ni à dormir, ni à manger… Il était comme drogué et chaque jour s'enchainait au suivant. C'était un beau garçon, il est devenu affreux, jaune, maigre, terne, et au final, ses putains de médicaments l'ont tué !

Raven soutînt le regard presque cruel d'Erik.

\- Taisez-vous…

\- Tu le condamnerais… Tu serais la pire sœur qui soit, acheva Erik.

Il détacha ses doigts de la trachée de Raven et regarda son œuvre. Raven redevint blonde, la tête basse, elle pleurait doucement. Erik n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour la relâcher pour autant.

\- Charles n'a pas besoin d'être secouru. Il est très bien où il est. Parfaitement heureux.

Raven leva son regard bleu sur Erik. Une larme tomba de son nez.

\- Vous êtes un danger pour lui. Si vous me dites que Charles est gay, il est en danger avec vous… Si moi j'ai pu l'apprendre, d'autre aussi finirons par le savoir et ce que vous m'avez dit sur la prison et tout le reste pourrait aussi bien lui arriver. Charles n'est pas en sécurité avec vous…

Le retournement de situation s'opéra. C'est Erik qui fut pris de doute et Raven esquissa presque un sourire.

\- Je ne laisserais personne lui faire de mal, jura Erik.

\- Alors laissez-le partir.

\- Il ne le ferait pas…

\- Chassez-le, suggéra Raven d'une voix douce. Si vous lui brisez le cœur, il partira et vous fuira pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Mais…

\- C'est pour son bien, pour le sauver…

Erik releva ses yeux vers Raven.

\- Qu'il soit avec ou sans moi il est en danger. Il se mettra en couple avec un autre homme et…

Il s'approcha à nouveau de Raven et colla son corps au sien, non pas pour l'exciter, mais pour l'éprouver et l'effrayer.

\- Tu as bien joué tes cartes. Mais je ne marche pas, dit Erik en reprenant le contrôle.

Raven déglutit.

\- Alors maintenant dis-moi : Où est Charles ? gronda-t-il en resserrant les chandeliers autour des os de Raven.

Elle poussa un petit cri étranglé, sans répondre pour autant.

\- OU EST-IL ? OU EST CHARLES ?! hurla Erik.

\- A l'université, lâcha Raven en baissant la tête. Il a eu un devoir surprise. Il devrait avoir terminé à l'heure qu'il est…

\- Oui, j'ai fini, dit d'une voix blanche Charles en passant la porte.

Erik se recula de Raven. Ni lui, ni elle, n'avaient entendu Charles arriver. Charles, au contraire écoutait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il avait espionné un aparté des plus improbables. Devant ses yeux les deux personnes qu'il chérissait le plus se déchiraient pour savoir qui pourrait l'avoir. Charles n'était pas en colère, il était peiné.

\- Erik, laisse-là s'il te plaît.

Les chandeliers tombèrent au sol dans un bruit métallique aigue. Raven se ramassa sur elle-même et massa ses poignets endoloris. Charles s'approcha d'eux, ne sachant vers qui se tourner : sa sœur, ou Erik ?

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? finit-il par demander.

\- Ta sœur s'est faite passer pour toi. Elle voulait que tu me quittes.

\- Raven, tu as volé mon apparence pour manipuler Erik ?

\- Il le fallait bien ! dit-elle revêche en se redressant. Tu es en danger avec ce type !

\- Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais, décida Charles.

Ils se turent et se regardèrent tour à tour.

\- Eh bien peut-être que maintenant nous allons avoir cette conversation que tu as refusé la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? proposa Charles.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai saisi : tu es sous son emprise.

Charles secoua la tête et s'approcha de Raven.

\- Tu peux être tellement intelligente parfois, mais aussi tellement stupide !

\- Pardon ?

Charles rougit avant d'avouer :

\- Je l'aime.

Raven ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec. Son regard passa d'Erik avec son air suffisant, à son frère aux yeux d'une honnêteté sans faille. Erik se déplaça contre Charles.

\- Et c'est réciproque, fit Erik en passant son bras autour de la taille de Charles marquant visuellement son attachement.

\- Charles… Depuis quand tu es… Gay ? finit-elle par demander encore abasourdit.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, peut-être depuis toujours ? rougit un peu plus Charles.

\- Mais, il t'a payé pour…

\- C'est vrai que notre histoire a débuté de manière, je dirais un peu sordide, amorça Erik en assurant sa prise autour de Charles. Mais je dirais que depuis, nous avons appris à nous connaître.

\- Charles, j'ai fait des recherches, ce type est un mafieux, il traîne des cadavres derrière lui.

Charles soupira.

\- Je sais, dit-il tout bas. Mais je l'ai accepté…

\- Tu te rends complice de toutes ces horreurs ?

Charles ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle.

\- J'ai fait un choix Raven. J'aimerais que tu l'acceptes.

\- Que tu aimes les hommes, ça je m'en contre fiche ! Tu pourrais préférer les grand-mères que ça me ferait le même effet. Mais ce qui me rebute c'est que tu sois avec lui. Il est malsain, il est…

\- Je sais qui il est, défauts et qualités. Je ne suis pas tout blanc non plus.

\- Oh je t'en prie Charles ! Tu as fait quoi toi ? Séché des cours ? Fugué des Etats-Unis ? Vécu à la rue quelques temps ?! Et alors ? Ce n'est rien comparé à ce mec !

Pour Erik c'en était assez. D'un geste les chandeliers reprirent leur place et leur forme. Il ouvrit la porte sans bouger.

\- Maintenant, _Raven_ , tu as le choix, accepter ou partir.

\- Erik.

Charles crispa sa main autour de celle d'Erik. Cet ultimatum sonnait faux. Raven était le genre de femme à prendre la fuite à la moindre occasion.

\- Tu seras toujours ma sœur, tenta Charles.

Raven regarda la porte, elle s'y dirigea d'un pas lourd. Charles laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Je vis dans un foyer pour jeune dans le quartier Est. Tu peux venir m'y retrouver.

Charles soupira. Raven acceptait. Son cœur frappa, après être resté si longtemps en sourdine.

\- Je viendrais, promis Charles.

\- T'as intérêt sinon je reviendrais ici pour botter le cul de ton petit copain ! Et si jamais vous lui faites quoi que ce soit play-boy, je vous équarri sur place ! menaça Raven.

\- Je te crois, sourit poliment Erik.

Charles se détacha d'Erik pour enlacer Raven.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Moi aussi gros abruti.

\- Je passe te voir demain.

\- J'y compte bien !

Raven, lui offrit un sourire tendre, elle salua brièvement Erik de la tête et sortit. Charles resta cloué sur place. La tension accumulée s'évanouit. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et d'autres larmes, mais de soulagement cette fois, traversèrent son regard. Erik arriva dans son dos. Ce n'était décidément pas la soirée à laquelle il c'était attendu. L'heure pour la réservation du restaurant était passée, Charles n'était pas en état de sortir. Il fallait le rassurer, le chérir. Charles se laissa prendre dans les bras, le menton d'Erik se logea dans son cou. Ses bras l'enlacèrent délicatement. Il ferma les yeux. L'épreuve que redoutait le plus Charles était passée. Erik embrassa son cou, puis sa joue et son lobe d'oreille pour finir.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça, sourit Erik.

Charles se retourna et colla ses lèvres à celles d'Erik.

\- Tu m'as manqué, conclu Charles après un baiser tendre.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Comment as-tu su que ce n'était pas moi ? repensa Charles curieux.

\- Elle n'agissait pas comme toi. Elle ne réagissait pas comme tu le fais avec moi.

\- Et je peux savoir comment j'agis avec toi ? demanda espiègle Charles en retrouvant le sourire.

\- Eh bien tu m'embrasse, tu cherches le contact et tu te mets rapidement nu en général, énuméra sérieusement Erik.

Charles laissa échapper un petit rire et s'affala sur le sofa, épuisé.

\- Déjà que j'ai eu une dure journée. Alors rentrer et voir mon « petit copain » et ma sœur en pleine confrontation…

\- Dure journée ?

\- Oui, je vais entrer dans la période d'examens, cela va devenir intense… Non Erik, pas intense comme tu le sous-entends.

\- Dommage. Un verre ?

\- Je meurs de faim, j'aimerais sauter l'apéritif et attaquer le repas tout de suite…

\- Moi ce n'est pas l'apéritif que je voudrais sauter.

Charles fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Allons manger donc, soupira Erik amusé.

Le repas se fit vite, dans le silence tranquille d'un tourne disque murmurant quelques standards de jazz dans la pièce à côté. Une fois le dessert terminé Charles s'étira. Il était onze heures tapante. Il lui fallait du repos. Erik comprit que ce n'était pas ce soir le moment idéal pour lui faire cadeau de la montre familial. Il regrettait amèrement l'intrusion de Raven dans son plan de soirée. Cela aurait dû se dérouler tout à fait autrement. Charles aurait dû être bluffé par la tenue d'Erik, par le restaurant et par la symbolique de son présent… Au final sa veste était froissée, ils avaient dîné un repas vite fait, et le cadeau restait dans sa poche. Erik ne se faisait pas non plus d'illusion quant à savoir ce qui allait se passer dans leur lit cette nuit. Ils allaient dormir un point c'est tout.

Charles posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, Erik se glissa sous les draps. Naturellement Charles vînt se lover contre Erik, déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Bonne nuit Charles.

\- 'nuit…

Erik s'endormit rapidement pour permettre à Charles de faire de même.

* * *

Pour Erik il n'était pas question que pour sa deuxième tentative tout tombe à l'eau ! Pour se faire, il attendit patiemment que Charles termine sa période d'examen, ce qui voulait dire aussi pour Erik d'éviter de sauter sur Charles à n'importe quel moment. L'étudiant avait besoin de temps pour réviser et pour se reposer. Une vraie torture pour Erik qui ne cessait de loucher sur le corps de Charles. Lorsqu'il pensait un peu trop fort à lui, Charles se retournait vers lui l'air de dire « Moi aussi je voudrais bien faire cette position, mais je n'ai pas le temps. ». Deux semaines donc… Autant dire une éternité. Erik était sur les nerfs, cette abstinence forcée n'était pas faite pour lui. Mais la cinquième année d'étude de Charles était importante. Et ensuite il serait en vacances… Deux mois pour rattraper ces deux semaines de privations. Ce n'était pas si cher payé après tout. Donc Erik attendit le jour parfait, le jour idéal, c'est-à-dire à l'instant même où il quitterait sa dernière salle d'examen. Pas question pour Erik d'attendre une minute de plus. Il ne l'avait pas fait clairement remarquer à Charles, mais le télépathe avait tout à fait saisit l'urgence de la situation. Lui aussi était en manque de sexe, surtout depuis qu'il c'était mis au régime d'Erik, c'est-à-dire pas moins de deux fois par jours, d'ordinaire… Charles attendait fébrilement de finir sa copie sur l'histoire d'un généticien renommé. Il peaufina sa conclusion, s'assura de n'avoir glissé, par mégarde aucune coquille, puis, se leva pour rendre son travail. Hank l'attendait dehors, ainsi qu'Alex, Kitty les rejoignait, mais Sean était encore en train de plancher sur son devoir. Les amis se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, enfin libre pour deux mois !

\- J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais finir, confia Kitty en décoiffant sa queue de cheval histoire d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

\- Je trouvais le sujet un peu facile, se plaignit Hank en nettoyant ses lunettes tout en marchant.

\- Attention à la marche ! s'exclama Alex en retenant de justesse Hank. Moi j'avoue que la fin j'ai bidouillé, j'en pouvais plus de toute façon ce coef' ne compte pas de beaucoup dans la moyenne. Et comme j'ai cartonné en pratique génétique…

\- Tu crois avoir cartonné, corrigea Hank en remettant en place ses lunettes.

\- Toujours un mot sympa hein ? nargua Alex. Et toi Charles ?

\- Je crois que ça été, j'attends les notes pour me vanter ou non sur la difficulté des sujets.

Ils poussèrent la lourde porte à battant qui donnait sur l'extérieur du bâtiment des sciences. Un soleil de fin juin les accueillit chaleureusement.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Kitty en regardant au loin.

\- Hum ? fit Alex en mettant dans sa bouche sa première cigarette.

\- Regardez le livreur là-bas.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Il porte des fleurs, remarqua Hank en mettant sa main en visière.

\- Oui, mais un énorme bouquet ! s'enthousiasma Kitty. Vous croyez que c'est Sean ?

\- Non, dirent en chœurs les trois garçons avant d'en rire.

\- Il est trop fauché, expliqua Alex.

\- Trop peu gentleman, acheva Hank.

\- Il n'y penserait jamais, termina Charles.

\- Merci les garçons, bougonna Kitty. Mais je me demande quand même pour qui sont ses fleurs ! Sans doute une prof qui a un admirateur secret ! Ou un mari pour sa femme ! Ou…

Le livreur s'arrêta devant eux. Il regarda Charles et sourit.

\- Charles Xavier ? s'assura d'un accent Irlandais le livreur.

\- … Oui ?

\- Super ! C'est pour vous ! Veuillez prendre le carnet dans ma poche de droite, signer le reçu et vous pourrez hériter de ce superbe bouquet, qui soit-dit en passant pèse une tonne.

\- C'est pour moi ? demanda Charles incrédule à un livreur presque hilare.

\- Oh ! Charles a une admiratrice secrète ! chantonna Kitty.

\- Sacré bouquet Charles, concéda Alex. Il est de qui ? Attends là il y a une carte…

\- Je vais la lire ! s'écria Charles le rouge aux joues.

Il signa le reçu, donna un petit pourboire au livreur et récupéra la montagne de fleurs. C'était une composition incroyable de fleurs éclatantes. Charles disparu derrière avant de réussir à faire passer sa tête au travers. Il attrapa la carte avant qu'Alex n'ait pu l'atteindre.

\- Ce sont des roses rouges et blanches.

\- Et Hank ? demanda Alex goguenard.

\- En langage floral ça signifie un amour passionnel et…

\- N'importe quoi, bougonna Charles en ouvrant fébrilement la carte.

Charles rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. C'était Erik ! Qui cela aurait pu être d'autre de toute façon ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Un bouquet digne d'un mariage ! Livré sur son campus ! En compagnie de ses camarades ! Pourquoi ne pas y joindre une fanfare pendant qu'il y était ! Erik avait perdu la tête ! Ou la raison ! Ou les deux ! Oui certainement les deux !

\- Alors c'est de qui ? demanda Kitty en se tortillant pour lire la carte.

\- Personne, dit Charles en rangeant le papier dans sa poche.

\- C'était signé E.L., sourit Alex.

\- Mais ! s'exclama Charles.

\- Alors qui est E.L. ? s'amusa Kitty.

\- Personne, je dois y aller….

\- Oh, Charles tu nous caches quelque chose !

Cette fois-ci c'était de trop. Charles porta ses doigts à sa tempe. En un instant ses trois amis se figèrent. Ils étaient absorbés par ce que Charles leur influait. Pour eux le bouquet était devenu petit, minuscule, laid. Il l'avait reçu de la part d'une première année au nom obscure et à l'allure déplaisante. Charles relâcha la pression psychologique.

\- C'est un bouquet super moche, fit Kitty avec une mine dégoûtée.

\- Elle doit être fauchée, riait Alex.

\- Tu m'étonnes, mais Charles est un jeunot. Il est en cinquième année – bientôt sixième – et tu as seulement dix-neuf ans. Evidemment que tu plais aux filles, renchérit Alex.

\- Fichez-lui la paix, rabroua Hank.

\- Je dois y aller, dit Charles heureux de voir que son don avait parfaitement opéré.

Charles détala, le bouquet faramineux entre les bras. Plus il s'éloignait de ses amis, plus il souriait et respirait l'odeur suave des fleurs fraîches. Il avait en tête deux choses : petit un : bottez le cul à Erik pour cette idée débile, petit deux, il se repassait en boucle les mots que son écriture souple et nerveuse avait tracées : « _Rendez-vous devant l'entrée. Je te veux pour une nuit entière. E.L._ ». En effet à la sortie de la faculté Charles reconnu immédiatement la berline noire, Franklin lui ouvrit – une première – et le débarrassa des fleurs. Charles s'installa, mais ne trouva pas Erik. Il était déçu, il s'attendait à ce que son séduisant trentenaire lui saute dessus et l'embrasse jusqu'à étouffer. Non à la place il y avait un costume trois pièces qui l'attendait avec une note épinglée dessus : « Mets-moi. ». Charles sourit, Franklin démarra.

\- Vous m'emmenez où Franklin ?

En guise de réponse le chauffeur renifla dédaigneusement. Charles comprit le message. Il s'habilla donc avec les vêtements sélectionnés par Erik. Parfaitement taillés et s'accordant avec sa carnation. Erik savait ce qui lui allait. Après une dizaine de minutes de route, la voiture s'immobilisa. Charles attendit, il ne savait pas s'il devait sortir ou… Erik entra d'un geste nonchalant, prenant place à côté de lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Comme je me le figurais.

\- Tu es dingue ! Les fleurs à l'université ! Tu…

\- Elles te plaisent ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Tu as vu la symbolique ?

\- Evidemment, cependant…

Erik attrapa Charles par la cravate et le fit taire une bonne fois pour toute avec un baiser fougueux. Il se contrôlait depuis trop longtemps. Sa langue s'insinua dans la bouche de Charles et il la caressa. La voiture repartie.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Hum ?

Erik sourit. Charles était parfait.

\- Je t'emmène dîner en ville.

\- Devant des gens ?! au restaurant ? Juste toi et moi ?

Charles était émerveillé. Erik ne lui avait jamais fait ce privilège. Il ignorait pourquoi soit dit en passant, sans doute parce que Erik était le genre d'homme à prendre son dessert nu dans un lit !

\- Je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir de fêter la fin de ton année. Que tu as eu avec succès, soit dit en passant.

\- Pardon ? Comment peux-tu…

\- J'ai téléphoné au doyen. Un homme charmant, mais légèrement sénile. Avec un peu de bagou on obtient tout de cet homme. Donc tu as parfaitement conclu ton année, le devoir de cet après-midi sera sans aucun doute du même acabit. Et ton professeur M. Rodger a trouvé ta présentation tout à fait éloquente quant à la mutation génétique, un vrai bijou parait-il… La mutation génétique ? Je me demande où tu as été cherché un thème pareil ?

\- Heu…

\- Donc, félicitation Charles pour cette belle année d'étude réussie et validée. Tu passes en sixième année.

Charles n'en revenait pas. Il était aux anges. Un sourire infini lui mangeait une grande partie du visage.

\- Encore trois ans et je serais un professeur diplômé d'un doctorat en génétique, issu de la prestigieuse université d'Oxford !

\- Moi qui ai toujours eu envie de me taper un docteur…

\- Ce sera chose possible… dans quelques années, mais si tu veux te contenter d'un étudiant en attendant, je suis là, sourit Charles taquin.

\- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, décréta Erik en avalant la langue de Charles.

Charles était gagné par une forme primaire d'excitation. Il était extatique. Il avait réussi ses épreuve, Erik le désirait et ils allaient passer une soirée ensemble dans un restaurant.

\- Nous y sommes Monsieur.

\- Franklin refaites un tour du quartier.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Erik lécha la langue de Charles et la suça doucement. Sa main caressa l'entrejambe de Charles. Les gémissements ne tardèrent pas.

\- Tu bandes déjà ? s'étonna Erik.

\- Evidemment ! Comment veux-tu que je résiste ?

\- Franklin ?!

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Deux tours du quartier et veuillez remonter la vitre de communication.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Une fois isolée à l'arrière, Erik ouvrit le pantalon de Charles.

\- On n'a pas trop de temps, alors je vais juste…

Il lécha le sexe de Charles. Celui-ci se tendit immédiatement.

\- … te faire une fellation, pour patienter jusqu'à ce soir. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Erik massa avec son pouce la base de la hampe de Charles.

\- Je vais devoir tout avaler pour ne pas salir ce beau costume, n'est-ce pas ?

Charles était totalement électrisé par la voix profondément érotique d'Erik. Il regarda la bouche d'Erik encerclé sur sexe gonflé. La sensation de la langue d'Erik sur son membre était comme une délivrance. Il n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis tant de jours ! La bouche d'Erik s'appliqua. Les sons, que produisait la succion, avaient quelque chose d'obscène et de terriblement excitant. Charles affalé sur la banquette passait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se concentrer à ne pas gémir trop fort. Il fermait les yeux, pour sentir plus intensément l'œuvre d'Erik. Tandis qu'Erik le suçait ardemment, les mains de celui-ci lui maintenait les hanches en places s'activant de plus en plus vite. Charles avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais ne respirait pas plus pour autant.

\- Erik, oui… Oui, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Erik sentait le plaisir monter chez Charles. Erik savait parfaitement faire des fellations, il savait comment les faire durer, comment les faire ralentir. Tous ses anciens amants avaient loué sa bouche, autant que sa queue, Erik s'enorgueillissait. Mais en cet instant il devait le faire jouir rapidement. Il ne voulait pas rater le restaurant une deuxième fois. Cette soirée était trop importante pour eux. Un coup de langue bien placé, une pression le long de son sexe et une succion précise, Charles se libérait dans un long jet salé dans la gorge d'Erik. Erik se redressa, en se recoiffant. Il avala sans sourciller. Ce goût c'était Charles, c'était délicieux. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de connaître cette saveur. Il souriait satisfait de l'effet sur Charles. Il lui rangea son sexe redevenu mou dans son pantalon et déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres. Charles haletait encore. Erik frappa à la vitre, elle se baissa.

\- Nous terminons juste le deuxième tour monsieur, annonça Franklin.

\- Parfait timing ! se réjouit Erik.

Charles reprit contenance et se recoiffa à son tour rapidement, lorsque la portière s'ouvrit. Ils sortirent tour à tour. Charles reconnu l'endroit pour sa réputation, mais aussi pour son emplacement juste à la sortie de l'université !

\- On va au Cherwell Boathouse !

\- Exactement.

\- J'aurais pu m'y rendre à pied !

\- Et rater ce que l'on vient de faire ? sourit Erik.

Charles rougit et bafouilla une réponse vague. Il était heureux de rentrer dans ce restaurant à la réputation incroyable. C'était un restaurant qui longeait le Cherwell, un courant paisible qui courait également derrière la faculté. La bâtisse de plein pied était faite en grosses pierres chaleureuse, l'établissement était éclairé par des torches et des lampions créant une atmosphère délicate, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Erik guida Charles à l'intérieur. Un serveur en complet gris et rose pastel s'approcha en récitant la formule d'accueil, lorsqu'il reconnut Erik, il s'interrompit et souriant plus aimablement encore.

\- Votre table est prête, suivez-moi Monsieur. Nous avons fait comme vous le souhaitiez. La terrasse vous est entièrement dédiée pour ce soir.

\- Parfait Hector.

Charles traversa la salle principale, mais il n'eut pas le temps de laisser son regard vagabonder sur le décor, il fut immédiatement charmé par la vue de l'extérieur. La petite terrasse surplombait le Cherwell, où une vingtaine de barques allongée somnolait balancée par l'onde paisible de l'eau. De l'autre côté de la berge une végétation dense, si bien que Charles se cru un instant hors d'Oxford. Loin de tout. Le serveur souriant d'avantage indiqua la seule table disponible au milieu de la terrasse. Elle était dressée d'une nappe blanche, de la vaisselle blanche, des couvertes argenté, trois sortes de verres différents, deux serviettes et d'un bougeoir unique. Ce n'était pas trop romantique, ni trop sentimental. Juste un décor incroyable et privatif.

\- Vous nous servirez le vin de France en premier Hector.

\- Tout de suite.

Hector-serveur prompt – retournant dans l'établissement pour satisfaire la demande d'Erik.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Erik en souriant devant le visage émerveillé de Charles.

\- J'aime beaucoup.

\- Installes-toi dans ce cas. Si cela ne te convenait pas, j'avais également réservé au Royal Corner.

Charles lui tira la langue dans une réponse parfaitement adulte. La soirée commençait bien. Ils commandèrent leur repas et discutèrent un peu de tout et beaucoup de rien. Erik planifiait leurs vacances, il voulait emmener Charles visiter l'Argentine, Charles comprit qu'Erik avait des affaires à y régler par la même occasion, mais il ne dit rien. Il était tant fasciné et heureux d'être avec un homme comme Erik. Il était drôle, subtil, pas toujours, mais, un peu. Il avait un charme fou et des millions d'histoires passionnantes à raconter. Erik attendit la fin du plat principal, juste avant le dessert pour sortir ceux pourquoi il avait tant attendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Charles en terminant son deuxième verre de vin de Bordeaux.

\- C'est un cadeau.

\- Tu me gâte bien suffisamment. Je ne mérite pas de cadeau.

\- Si j'ai envie de couvrir de présent l'homme que j'aime, je le ferais !

Charles sourit, c'était toujours aussi bon d'entendre Erik dire qu'il l'aimait.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu vas le découvrir bientôt. Cependant avant je vais te raconter son histoire.

Charles s'installa penché en avant les coudes sur la table les mains jointes, le menton posé dessus. Les yeux brillants, ravi d'écouter la voix chaude et typée d'Erik lui conté une nouvelle histoire. Erik passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour ménager son effet. Il posa le boîtier devant lui et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Cet objet appartenait à mon père, qui le tenait du sien. Il est le seul souvenir que j'ai pu récupérer d'eux. Je l'ai retrouvé après ma libération des camps. Il était caché, il m'attendait. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à m'en séparer, pas même lorsque la faim me dictait de le vendre. Non. C'est sans doute et de loin l'objet le moins cher que je possède, mais le plus précieux également. Etrange ambivalence n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je comprends, dit Charles touché qu'Erik se confie à ce point.

\- Donc, ce cadeau je tiens à te le donner pour une raison, qui peut sembler évidente, mais je tiens à te la dire. Notre relation eut du mal à commencer, je sais que je m'y suis mal pris, je n'aurais pas dû, mais au final je ne regrette pas. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je serai passé à coté de toi…

\- Et moi à coté de toi.

\- Précisément.

Erik marqua une pause, un serveur déposa devant eux leur dessert et ressortit sans faire de bruit. Charles ne regarda même pas l'assiette il était suspendu aux mots d'Erik. Il pouvait lire son esprit, mais il s'y refusait, il voulait entendre ces paroles. Il referma son don. Erik était si beau ce soir. La flamme de l'unique bougie dansait dans les prunelles d'Erik, lui donnant un petit côté surnaturel.

\- Donc. Je veux te transmettre ce bijou de famille, car pour moi, Charles, tu es devenu ma famille.

Charles déglutit doucement.

\- Je veux te prouver que je tiens à toi plus que les mots ne saurait le dire, plus qu'une simple déclaration, mieux qu'un bouquet de fleurs. Alors je t'en prie regarde et accepte-le.

Les doigts de Charles caressèrent le velours de la boîte. Il regarda Erik.

\- Erik, pour moi aussi tu es devenu ma famille.

\- Je t'aime.

Sa paume rencontra le boîtier, son cœur frappa d'émotion. Voilà le vrai bonheur : aimer et être aimé en retour. Erik souriait tendrement, ses yeux brillants. L'instant était parfait, sous les étoiles d'Oxford en cette seconde rien n'auraient pu les détourner de leur bonheur… Rien… La porte de la véranda s'ouvrit brutalement une dizaine d'hommes armé entrèrent comme un flot sur la terrasse et pointèrent sur Erik leur canon.

\- Lehnsherr rends-toi sans faire d'histoire ! dit d'une voix mesurée l'un des hommes.

La main de Charles se crispa sur la boîte, son regard s'agrandit de panique. Erik resta calme et ne changea pas l'orientation de sa position.

\- Vous m'expliquez Chef James Howlett ? demanda d'une voix posée Erik avec un brin d'amusement.

\- On vous tient Lehnsherr, vous allez plonger. Alors rendez-vous sans discuter.

\- Voyons chef, je crois que vous faites erreur…

L'homme avec qui discutait Erik était d'une carrure tout à fait hors norme. Des muscles à n'en plus finir, une barbe singulière, un nez marqué et une détermination inébranlable. Charles regardait Erik, puis les policiers. Il était terrifié. Soudain il ouvrit son esprit et rentra dans la tête d'Erik avec fracas. Erik fit une grimaça face à cette intrusion.

 _Erik !_

 _Calmes-toi, tout va s'arranger. C'est un malentendu._

 _Je peux les contrôler._

 _…_ _Non Charles. Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent t'identifier comme un mutant. Laisse-moi faire. Ai confiance. Maintenant sort de là sinon je n'arriverais à rien._

Charles quitta l'esprit d'Erik à contre cœur. Etre en connexion avec lui le rassurait.

\- Alors chef, je ne compte pas me rendre et encore moins me faire passer les menottes. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Utiliser la force.

Erik esquissa un sourire amer.

\- Je suis certain que cela peut s'arranger entre hommes de…

\- La ferme Lehnsherr. Tu te rends ou on cogne.

\- Oh, voyons Logan je ne te connaissais pas si expéditif, fit Erik en plongeant son regard dans celui qui lui tenait tête.

Le chef pâlit.

\- Pardon, je ne devais pas révéler ton identité ? Ton infiltration est foutue en l'air on dirait ? C'est idiot pour un agent de la CIA…

\- Tu vas payer ça Lehnsherr ! beugla le fameux Logan en lui sautant à la gorge.

La table se renversa. Charles parti en arrière, les jambes lui passèrent par-dessus la tête si bien qu'il fut sonné quelques secondes. Il ne vit pas le début de la bagarre. Mais il se remit à quatre pattes à temps pour voir Logan attraper Erik et le balancer par-dessus la balustrade, atterrissant dans un craquement inquiétant sur les barges.

\- ERIK ! cria Charles en essayant de se redresser bousculer par une nuée de policier qui se précipitait pour voir la suite.

Logan rejoignit Erik sur les bateaux et continuèrent de se battre dans un combat qui ne suivait en rien les règles de l'art. Logan frappait avec une force surhumaine, Erik enchaînait et répliquait inlassablement. Charles regardait les yeux exorbités. Il assistait à son pire cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller c'était sûr !

 _Charles !_

Charles colla ses deux doigts sur ses tempes et capta l'appel d'Erik avec plus de précision.

 _Je ne peux pas continuer. Je t'aime._

 _Erik !_

 _Ai confiance et fais ce que je te dis : Fuis !_

Erik se jeta à l'eau et commença à nager. Logan poussa un cri qui tenait plus de la bête que de l'homme et il dégaina son arme.

\- Lehnsherr STOP ! Arrêtes-toi ou je tire connard ! Lehnsherr !

Charles n'eut pas le temps de prendre le contrôle de Logan le coup parti. Un bruit de tonnerre dans l'âme de Charles. Tout l'air de ses poumons disparu. Dans l'eau le corps d'Erik sombrait. Le monde devenait flou. Charles perdit pieds. Il rencontra le sol, dans sa main il tenait serré le boîtier.

* * *

Traduction:

 _Moja szalona kobieta :_ Ma femme est folle.

любителем моего мужа : Mon amoureux de mari.

... Non, ce n'est pas la fin ! Et si vous vous inquiétez... eh bien... Dites-le moi ! :D

A très vite !


	12. Chapter 12

Bon je n'ai pas voulu vous faire patienter plus longtemps ! Sinon j'aurais été cruelle !

Tout d'abord Merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews ( insultes y comprises hihi ) ! Le dernier chapitre vous a laissé dans une forte angoisse, je vais vous donner la suite rapidement, mais avant:

MERCI à ma Bêta : Becky 0 Malet 3 Oui vénérons-là ! Merci beaucoup !

Merci encore d'être de plus en plus nombreux-ses à suivre cette fic' !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles se retrouva dehors plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, perte de connaissance, dans son sac d'affaires personnelles il avait retrouvé le cadeau d'Erik. Il avait enfilé le costume taché et froissé. Il avait fui avant que la police n'arrive pour l'interroger. Il les avait entendu arriver – mentalement – et Charles avait sauté par la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Ce n'était pas haut, il avait roulé en arrivant au sol. De toute façon plus rien ne semblait l'attendre. Il avait marché, ses pas l'avaient conduit jusque chez Erik. Le portail était ouvert. Sur le perron Moira pleurait tandis qu'une ribambelle d'hommes en tenue d'officier rentraient et sortaient emportant des affaires dans l'intérieur une grosse fourgonnette. Charles se cacha et prit le contrôle de Moira. Il la fit regarder autour d'elle. Il fouilla sa mémoire récente. Il n'apprit rien qu'il ne puisse deviner. La nouvelle rongeait Moira. Charles quitta son esprit. Il s'adossa à un mur, des larmes acides dévalèrent ses joues.

 _Erik_ !

Son esprit l'implorait de ressusciter. De revenir. D'exister encore un peu. Charles ne pouvait supporter seul le poids de la mort d'Erik.

 _Mort_ …

Ce mot l'accablait avec violence. Il recommença à marcher. Il arriva au foyer où vivait Raven. Il monta à sa chambre et frappa. Dans la chambre il entendit de la musique et des rires. Il voulait étouffer ces rires, il ne voulait plus jamais éprouver de joie. Comment des gens sur cette terre pouvaient encore se réjouir alors que l'amour était mort ?

 _Mort_.

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, il se foutait bien d'avoir mal, de se briser un truc. Il voulait éprouver autre chose que cette horreur qui l'engloutissait.

Raven ouvrit la porte prête à se battre avec la tarée qui venait de shooter sa porte. En trouvant son frère, le visage ravagé de larmes, les épaules basses et son corps tremblant de sanglots, elle paniqua.

\- Charles, dit-elle en l'attrapant par le coude pour le faire rentrer. Les filles on se verra plus tard hein.

Deux jeunes filles quittèrent la chambre rapidement sans poser de questions. Charles ne fit pas attention au rangement plus qu'approximatif de la pièce, ni au cendrier qui reposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Raven installa Charles sur son lit défait. Charles s'y allongea, se rendant compte alors qu'il ne portait que des chaussettes depuis le début. Il se roula en boule et un cri échappa à la surveillance de ses lèvres. Le cri était terrible, Raven frissonna. Elle s'assit et prit sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle tria machinalement ses mèches brunes.

\- Il t'a foutu à la porte ? Je vais aller le buter ce fils de…

\- Raven, chuchota Charles.

\- Attends, ce connard te brise le cœur et… Oh putain ! Il t'a battu ! Je vais le crever !

\- Il est mort…

Une sueur glacée parcourue l'échine de Raven. Charles, en s'entendant prononcer ces mots cru mourir à son tour. Ce n'était pas un gouffre sous lui, non c'était une faille béante, écœurante, terrifiante. Erik était mort. Assassiné sous ses yeux. Il avait vu l'homme qu'il aimait être abattu par un autre. Il l'avait vu ! Il…

Un nouveau hurlement franchit ses lèvres. Il avait si mal si mal. Il enfonça son visage dans la peau de sa sœur. Il était une boule de douleur, martyr d'un amour perdu. Il était le seul vestige de cette empreinte si forte. Lui seul était là pour se rappeler les mots dits, les caresses éprouvés, les sourires rendus… C'était trop. Beaucoup trop pour lui. Il n'avait jamais demandé à tomber amoureux ! Il n'avait pas demandé à aimer un homme ! Et encore moins à le perdre avant que la vie ne s'offre vraiment à lui ! C'était quoi cette pute de Justice ?! On lui avait offert un avant-goût de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie entière et là tout se dissipait entre ses doigts. Les mots d'Erik, leur avenir qu'il dessinait s'étaient volatilisés. Il… Il lui avait dit l'aimer… et l'instant d'après une balle l'achevait ! Dans le dos ! Une spirale de ténèbres avalait Charles et le faisait dégringoler sans fin.

\- Charles… Je suis tellement désolée.

C'était creux, c'était vide de sens. Elle ignorait ce qui l'unissait à Erik. Charles fourra son poing dans sa bouche et hurla encore et encore. Il voulait disparaître, être enveloppé de néant et oublier.

 _Mort. Il est mort_.

Des sanglots lourds déchiraient sa poitrine. Raven, dépassée, le tenait contre elle, des larmes lui venant aussi, elle était impuissante face à la détresse de son frère. Elle qui avait toujours été préservée et protégée par lui, aujourd'hui, elle devait lui rendre la pareil, elle en était incapable.

Dans la mémoire de Charles les souvenirs comprenant Erik se déversaient en pagaille. Il y en avait tellement si peu à la fois.

 _Je vais devoir vivre en sachant que j'ai perdu l'essentiel à jamais_.

Cette pensée atroce finit par achever sa volonté et Charles pressa deux doigts contre sa tempe. Il s'endormit immédiatement. Raven n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Charles dormait d'un sommeil lourd sans rêves, libéré de sa mémoire infernale.

* * *

Cinq ans étaient passés. Charles venait d'avoir son diplôme. Il faisait laid dehors, il ne voulait pas sortir pour fêter ça. En réalité il ne savait pas à quoi son diplôme allait bien pouvoir lui donner accès. Il avait atteint son but. Désormais il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie. Cinq ans avec ce seul objectif en tête, pour s'obliger à ne pas penser à lui. Cinq ans c'est court et affreusement long à la fois. Charles vivotait avec Raven dans un petit logement sans prétention dans le centre-ville. Voilà, il allait rentrer, boire un verre en compagnie de sa sœur et dès demain il chercherait quoi faire de sa vie… Une vie sans Erik. Rien que de penser à lui, Charles sentait son corps se crisper… Il était en sueur… On le secouait.

\- CHARLES !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Raven était debout devant lui. Il faisait encore jour. Charles avait mal à la joue, mal à la tête, mal au ventre.

\- J'ai dû te gifler pour te réveiller. Tu m'incluais dans ton délire, expliqua Raven en lâchant un sac de course.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Une heure de plus que tout à l'heure !

\- Ne parle pas si fort s'il te plaît.

\- Je parle fort si je veux Charles !

Charles se retourna et s'enroula dans son peignoir. Le canapé un peu défoncé, grinça sous le mouvement de Charles.

\- Tu vas rester encore combien de temps dans cet état ? soupira Raven en ramassa ses courses pour aller les ranger dans la petite cuisine.

\- Fous moi la paix.

Raven disparue dans la pièce attenante. Charles ferma les yeux. Il puait l'alcool, ses joues étaient râpeuses, depuis quatre jours il portait la même tenue : un pyjama dépareillé et son peignoir en éponge. Il refusait de quitter son canapé. Il ne se levait que pour l'essentiel : boire, manger, uriner. Le reste, il refusait de bouger.

Raven revînt et se planta devant lui les poings sur les hanches.

\- Merde Charles ! Ça ne peut plus durer ! Tu es une vraie loque !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

\- Trois semaines que tu es là, complètement amorphe !

\- Déjà trois semaines…

Le souvenir de cette terrible soirée lui remonta à la mémoire. Il agrippa nerveusement la bouteille de gin qu'il avait laissé au pied du canapé. Raven fut plus rapide et s'en saisit la première.

\- Plus question de te laisser te bourrer la gueule à onze heure du matin Charles ! Les premiers jours je veux bien, mais maintenant…

\- Maintenant quoi ? Maintenant je dois avoir fini mon deuil ? Maintenant j'ai moins mal ? Maintenant je t'emmerde ! Si je veux être bourré en me levant je le suis ! Raven ! Donne-moi cette bouteille.

Charles lisait dans l'esprit de Raven la désolation et la pitié qu'il lui inspirait. S'en était trop. Il prit le contrôle de Raven et lui fit rendre la bouteille. Tel un automate sa sœur lui obéit. Il déboucha le gin et bu rapidement l'alcool. Raven gardait la pose en souriant bêtement. Charles relâcha la pression après avoir dévalé la fin de la bouteille.

\- Charles ! éructa-t-elle.

\- Raven ! répliqua Charles sur le même ton outré.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'Erik aurait voulu que tu deviennes ?

\- Erik aurait voulu vivre ! dit sur un ton agressif Charles en se redressant d'un coup.

Sous ses pieds le sol tangua, il chancela, mais ne faiblit pas dans son regard.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus.

\- Tu sais quoi Raven ? Moi non plus…

Charles se vit dans le reflet de la vitre ouverte de la fenêtre. Il ne ressemblait à rien.

\- Je veux juste, juste oublier…

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas la solution, dit doucement Raven en sentant l'ouverture de Charles.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour… m'en sortir.

Charles se dégoûtait, il se répugnait.

\- Une bonne douche pour commencer, suggéra Raven.

\- Oui, sûrement, mais après…

\- Après quoi ?

\- Après ma sieste…

Il se rallongea dans le canapé, l'ivresse montait rapidement, il souriait doucement.

\- Je vais juste… Dormir encore un peu…

Le réveil brutal tira Charles hors de sa rêverie. Raven avait fourré Charles sous la douche, non sans mal, et l'arrosait largement avec le jet glacé. Charles bondit en hurlant, mais Raven le maintenait fermement plaqué contre le sol de la douche.

\- Mais tu es dingue !

\- Et toi un poivrot ! Bonjour la famille ! cria Raven en coupant la douche. Alors grand frère tu vas m'écouter et très attentivement : tu vas te laver, parce que tu pues c'est atroce, on dirait un putois mort dans le salon ! Tu vas te raser ! La barbe je n'aime pas ! Tu vas t'habiller, faut brûler ces trucs maintenant et pour l'amour de Dieu, tu vas venir manger un vrai truc ! Tu as tellement maigri que tu me fais clairement peur ! Pour finir on ira prendre l'air ! Tu en as besoin !

Charles se redressa maladroitement, empêtré dans ses vêtements trempés.

\- Tu vas rester à me regarder me mettre nu ? demanda-t-il amer.

\- S'il le faut !

\- Dégages et je ferai ce que tu demandes.

\- Okay.

\- Tu es la pire des aides qui puisse exister en ce monde !

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Abruti !

Charles attendit qu'elle sorte avant de commencer sa toilette. Il se déshabilla. Constata à quel point elle avait raison pour sa maigreur. Il voyait ses côtes et les os de ses mains saillissaient de manière inquiétante. Il se lava. Deux fois. En sortant de la douche, il mit à la poubelle son pyjama et le peignoir puant. D'un geste lent il essuya la buée sur le miroir fatigué de la salle d'eau. Il trouva un rasoir et de la mousse. Il s'occupa de sa barbe. Il fuyait son regard, ses yeux bleus n'étaient plus aussi limpides et le sourire qui avait toujours sa place sur son visage n'avait laissé que des rides. Allait-il encore pouvoir rire et sourire ?

Il s'habilla d'une chemise propre et d'un pantalon beige. Raven les lui avait déposés devant la porte. Le pantalon tombait un peu et la chemise était trop ample. Il quitta son refuge et se rendit dans la cuisine. Raven avait préparé un plat chaud et consistant. Charles picora. Il devait faire des efforts. Il en était conscient. Mais c'était si dur pour lui. Si dur de passer après le traumatisme de la perte d'Erik.

\- C'était quoi ton rêve cette fois-ci ?

\- Je venais d'avoir mon diplôme et je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie… Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais une prémonition.

\- Bah voyons !

Charles picora dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim. Il se forçait pour sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas devenir une loque humaine, Raven avait raison, Erik ne l'aurait pas toléré. Pour plaire à Raven, Charles accepta de sortir prendre l'air. Une première depuis trois semaines. Il n'avait même pas été à l'université pour lire les résultats de ses examens. Raven travaillait les après-midi, elle gardait des enfants en vacances. Charles l'accompagna à la maison où elle avait des jumelles à surveiller. Il faisait chaud. Juillet touchait à sa fin. Charles n'en avait pas profité. Le soleil frappait son visage avec violence. Il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Charles décida de se rendre à l'université. Il marchait doucement. Rien ne l'obligeait plus à se dépêcher. Il devrait réviser ses cours pour la rentrée, mais toutes ses affaires étaient chez Erik. Il avait tout perdu. Il allait devoir tout racheter. L'université accueillait chaque été les cours de rattrapage, tout était ouvert. Charles rentra sans difficulté sur le campus et se dirigea vers son bâtiment. Quelques jardiniers prenaient soin des massifs de rosiers et des pelouses malmenées par des étudiants en quête d'ombrage. C'était désert. Charles trouva l'affichage en question à l'entrée de la salle principale de l'auditorium de science. Il trouva son nom, sans surprise en dernier – Xavier – et lut ses résultats. Ils étaient bons, voire très bons sur certaines matières. Charles ne souriait pas pour autant. Il soupira.

 _Et maintenant je fais quoi_ ?

Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche et le tira en arrière. Brutalement il fut emporté sans qu'il puisse comprendre, vers un ailleurs. Dans un écran de fumée la vision de l'université se dissipa pour laisser place et lieux à un appartement silencieux. Charles fut libéré, immédiatement il porta ses doigts à ses tempes et se retourna en prenant le contrôle de cet autre. C'était Azazel. Enfin le pantin d'Erik. Charles déglutit, pourquoi le tueur à gage d'Erik l'avait enlevé ? Et comment avait-il fait cela ? La raison lui sauta aux yeux, c'était un téléporteur ! Un autre mutant !

\- Charles.

Une main glacée s'empara de son âme et vint l'arracher de sa poitrine. Derrière Azazel se tenait Erik. Droit, fier, beau, vivant. Tout le corps de Charles trembla, il relâcha la pression mentale d'Azazel. Celui-ci se tourna vers Erik, qui lui fit un signe de la tête, Azazel se volatilisa. Charles avait les yeux ancrés à ceux d'Erik. C'était impossible, il l'avait vu mourir ! Il…

Erik fit un pas en avant sortant de l'ombre d'un meuble pour se montrer dans la lumière du jour. Le souffle de Charles accéléra. Il avait cru avoir tout perdu, jusqu'à sa raison. Oui il devait être devenu fou, ce n'était pas possible ! Erik avança encore, Charles recula, cette réalité n'était pas envisageable. Des larmes remplissaient ses yeux sans s'écouler pour autant. Charles recula tant qu'il se cogna à une table.

\- Non, je… Je t'ai vu mourir… Je…

\- Je ne suis pas mort Charles, dit doucement Erik.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Charles lui saute dans les bras, pas à ce qu'il le fuit de la sorte. Il avançait précautionneusement, ne voulant pas le brusquer, ni l'effrayer d'avantage. Il vit Charles, son Charles, n'être qu'une ombre. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, rasé à la va-vite, portant des habits d'occasions trop grand pour lui, et son regard si bleu, si pur, voilé de larmes et d'autre chose encore.

\- Je dois encore halluciner. Je dois rêver… Oui c'est ça…

\- Charles, écoutes-moi, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien là avec toi vivant.

\- Impossible…

Erik s'arrêta à un mètre de Charles. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser, de ressentir sa peau, son souffle. Il avait les joues creusées et le teint d'un couleur étrange.

\- Je suis vivant, Charles.

D'un geste rapide et sûr il prit la main de Charles et la déposa sur sa poitrine. Charles ressentit le cœur d'Erik frapper régulièrement. Charles trembla encore, les larmes glissèrent, il déposa sa deuxième main sur Erik. Oui il était là, il bougeait, il parlait, il respirait, il vivait.

\- Je suis vivant et je t'aime Charles.

Ils se regardèrent. Charles se jeta dans ses bras et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme lapidée. Il s'accrocha à Erik comme un noyé à sa bouée. Des larmes d'une douleur incommensurable dévalèrent son visage. La joie recommençait à briller là où tout était devenu mort. Erik pressait Charles contre lui, il embrassa son crâne, le tenait ferment contre lui. Charles était si faible, Erik sentait qu'il pouvait s'écrouler à tout instant.

\- Je croyais que… Tu es là ? Tu es bien là ?

\- Oui, Charles, je suis là.

\- Dis-le moi encore…

\- Je t'aime Charles.

Ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre de longues minutes. Lorsque la première vague d'émotions fut passée Charles renifla et redressa son visage vers Erik. Il souriait, depuis des semaines, il souriait enfin à nouveau. Erik lui rendit un petit sourire tendre. Il se pencha sur lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux. Charles retrouva le parfum d'Erik, la pression de sa bouche sur la sienne, son goût. C'était bien lui. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- Tu dois avoir un million de questions.

\- Tu es vivant c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tu ne veux rien savoir alors ? s'amusa Erik.

\- Si…

Charles lui donna un coup de poing dans l'angle de l'épaule et se recula.

\- Pourquoi as-tu joué au mort aussi longtemps ! J'ai cru mourir moi-même !

Une flamme brillait à nouveau dans le regard de Charles. Erik sourit. Voilà la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait le plus.

\- Je voulais te retrouver dès le lendemain, mais tu es parti si vite de l'hôpital. Ensuite, tu as comme qui dirait disparu de la circulation. Azazel a passé ces derniers jours à te chercher partout ! Il a même été jusqu'à fouiller ton manoir…

Charles déglutit.

\- Mon manoir… Aux Etats-Unis ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh non, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu étais introuvable ! J'étais inquiet ! J'ai fini par penser que tu ne devais pas être aussi loin. Azazel a alors surveillé les endroits que tu as l'habitude de fréquenter et aujourd'hui bonne pioche tu t'es rendu à l'université.

\- Est-ce que Kurt a vu Azazel ? Est-ce qu'il lui a parlé ?

\- Kurt ?

\- Mon beau-père, expliqua Charles nerveusement.

\- Non. Juste fouillé. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas qu'il me retrouve.

Erik fronça les sourcils et prit à nouveau Charles contre lui. Il était devenu raide.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal, lui promit-il.

Charles ferma les yeux, il chassa Kurt et Caïn de ses pensées, Erik était là, bien vivant, rien d'autre ne comptait plus.

\- Expliques-moi cette histoire, reprit Charles en déposa son oreille sur la poitrine d'Erik.

Il avait envie d'être bercé par les battements de son cœur.

\- Logan est un agent qui me traque depuis des années, il veut me faire tomber pour meurtre. Pas un méchant bougre en soit, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réussisse à me coincer, ni à ce qu'il trouve des preuves accablantes à mon sujet. Bref… Maintenant c'est réglé, Azazel l'a débarrassé de ce trop-plein d'indices. Il n'a plus rien contre moi, cependant… Je ne peux pas réapparaître aussi facilement. Donc je me cache ici en attendant que cela se tasse. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir dû te laisser croire à ma mort. Je pensais que tu savais que j'étais en vie et que tu te cachais également.

\- Comment veux-tu que je sache cela ?!

\- Tu pouvais suivre la trace de mes pensées non ? Si j'étais mort sur le coup mon cerveau n'aurait plus émis.

Charles ouvrit la bouche devant l'évidence.

\- Je me suis évanoui, finit-il par dire la bouche sèche.

\- Oui, Azazel me l'a dit. J'ai cru que c'était une diversion de ta part pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions de Logan.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi malin que ça on dirait.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. J'étais mort d'inquiétude à ton sujet.

\- Et moi je te croyais mort !

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Erik attrapa son menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres Charles.

Ils se regardèrent.

\- Je sais.

\- Bref, continua Erik tendrement, Tu es là, tu vas bien, je suis soulagé.

\- Est-ce que Logan a des « preuves » sur moi ? demanda Charles.

\- Non, Azazel a récupéré tes affaires à la maison avant qu'ils n'y fassent une descente. Je compte bien tout récupérer. Cependant Charles, j'aurais une demande à te formuler.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que…

\- Je suis télépathe Erik.

\- Oui… Justement.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Tu es certain, je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quelque chose avec lequel tu n'es pas en accord.

\- Erik. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour toi.

Erik embrassa Charles. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours sur Charles était sa salvation, son îlot de bonheur, son réconfort. Charles était son tout.

\- Alors, comment on s'y prend pour effacer la mémoire de ce Logan ?

Charles était nu. Il était allongé sur le ventre, épuisé. Ses cheveux collés de sueur à son crâne, sa peau encore secouée de frissons délicieux, le corps engourdit. Oui, il avait eu mal, mais le bonheur de sentir Erik en lui valait toutes les peines du monde. Il avait cru ne plus jamais sentir cette extase. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait insisté pour qu'il le prenne. Ici et maintenant, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien pour le préparer. Charles savait à quoi il s'engageait. Il s'en foutait la douleur était salvatrice, Erik était vivant. Charles avait jouit vite, trop même. Son excitation était montée si vite. Erik avait souri, comme si c'était sa première fois. Charles avait jouit une seconde fois lorsqu'Erik l'avait pénétré en douceur. Les baisers étaient venus apaiser une faim de l'autre. C'était bon. Si bon. Charles somnolait, voguant entre rêve et réalité, les paupières mi-closes les yeux roulants dans ses orbites. Il respirait profondément, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller d'Erik, le nez rempli de son odeur. Charles s'y plongeait avec bonheur, comme un enfant à son doudou. Il était rassuré, tranquillisé.

Erik se tenait assit dans l'angle de la pièce, il rédigeait un dossier qu'Azazel allait ensuite placer dans la pile de Logan. Ses yeux étaient attirés de façon quasi systématique sur la silhouette endormie de Charles. Il l'avait retrouvé, enfin. Il avait eu si peur. Il avait cru en premier lieu que Logan l'avait retenu en tant que témoin incriminant, ou complice. Oui il avait eu peur que les prédictions de malheur de sa foutue fausse femme allaient se réaliser. Il n'en était rien. Charles était là. Erik était à demi nu, il avait repassé un sous-vêtement de manière pudique, pas pour lui, ou pour Charles, non, mais pour Azazel si jamais le téléporteur arrivait à l'improviste, Erik n'avait pas envie qu'il puisse le voir dans sa tenue d'Adam. Il avait craint qu'il n'arrive pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, heureusement cela ne s'était pas produit. Azazel était un homme avisé, il avait dû s'attendre à ce qui allait arriver après leurs retrouvailles. Erik avait trouvé Charles très maigre, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, il n'avait pas lui-même un corps irréprochable, la peau bardée de cicatrices, de marques, de tatouages… Mais Charles était si pur. Là Erik aurait pu compter ses os, il avait vu ses tendons jouer et les muscles rouler. Dans l'haleine de Charles il avait senti le mauvais alcool. Oui, Erik était responsable de cet état. Il s'en voulait. Il avait promis à Charles d'être là pour lui. Il avait manqué à sa promesse. Charles se reposait, Erik travaillait, presque tout était revenu à la normal, sauf…

Azazel apparut dans un nuage de fumée qui s'évapora presque aussitôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Erik, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Erik se leva. Il reposa son stylo sur le dossier. D'un pas léger il se rendit au chevet de Charles et remonta la couverture qui avait glissé à ses pieds. Il couvrit Charles jusqu'aux épaules et caressa du but des doigts ses cheveux. Azazel regarda ailleurs en attendant. Erik lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils passèrent dans la cuisine. Azazel s'installa contre le plan de travail, Erik se servit un verre d'eau et le descendit rapidement.

\- Il est d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand est-ce que l'on s'y prend ?

\- Le plus tôt sera la mieux. Que suggères-tu ?

\- Chaque soir il va au pub The Bottle of Blood. Il y reste tard et boit seul.

\- Je ne sais pas si Charles peut agir dans une foule.

\- On pourra l'attirer au-dehors.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu me sembles être un appât de choix.

Erik fit la grimace.

\- Bien. Tu peux lui trouver des habits pour ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Prends deux tailles en dessous.

Azazel leva les sourcils d'étonnements.

\- Oui ?

\- Ton garçon n'est pas en forme ?

\- Charles a passé un sale temps. Il m'a cru mort…

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il pouvait sentir ton esprit et qu'il…

\- Il a perdu connaissance avant de me sentir encore vivant.

Azazel esquissa un sourire malingre. Erik fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

\- On se donne rendez-vous pour vingt-trois heures au pub.

\- Bien, je ferai déposer les vêtements en début de soirée.

\- A ce soir, dit Erik d'un ton qui concluait toute leur conversation.

L'instant d'après Erik était de nouveau seul dans sa cuisine. Il but à nouveau. En retournant dans la chambre Charles était assis au milieu du lit.

\- Déjà réveillé ? sourit Erik.

\- Désolé, j'ai écouté.

Erik s'approcha du lit et enveloppa Charles de ses bras.

\- Tu sais à quel point tu m'as manqué ?

Charles respira le cou d'Erik.

\- Encore ce matin, je ne me voyais plus d'avenir.

\- Et maintenant ?

Charles embrassa le torse d'Erik.

\- Tu es revenu, je ne veux plus te quitter, jamais.

Erik l'embrassa. Sa bouche trouvant celle de Charles sans qu'il oppose la moindre résistance. Sa langue venait déjà à sa rencontre. Charles caressa la langue d'Erik et goûta à la fraîcheur de l'eau qu'il venait de boire. Charles allongea Erik sur le lit et s'installa sur lui pour l'embrasser tout son soul.

\- Encore ?

 _Je ne veux jamais m'arrêter. Je veux t'aimer toute ma vie_.

Erik entendit le message de Charles comme s'il lui avait chuchoté dans son esprit. Il sourit. Charles frotta son corps à celui d'Erik.

\- Je ne veux pas te fatiguer…

\- Je m'en fous.

\- C'est ce soir que l'on doit agir.

Charles arrêta son mouvement lascif. Ce soir ? Il était encore épuisé, mais son corps réclamait plus. Erik lu son regard. Comme il lui avait manqué. Cette complicité, cette facilité entre eux, cette communication silencieuse.

\- Si on recommence, je ne pense pas que tu puisses encore marcher demain, susurra Erik.

\- Vantard ! se moqua Charles en mordant la joue d'Erik.

\- C'est faux peut-être ?

Charles colla un doigt sur la tempe d'Erik et lui fit ressentir son corps. Erik plongea dans cette sensation incroyablement enivrante.

\- En effet, tu ne pourras pas assurer ce soir si je recommence.

\- Et ça te fait plaisir on dirait !

\- Ça veut dire que j'ai bien travaillé, répondit Erik dans un sourire carnacier.

\- Travaillé ? Je suis un job pour toi ?

Erik plaqua Charles contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Tu es tout pour moi.

Charles souriait à s'en faire mal aux joues.

\- Tu veux prévenir ta sœur pour ce soir ?

\- Non, si elle l'apprenait elle m'en empêcherait.

\- Tu peux encore dire non.

\- Je veux t'aider.

\- Tu n'as peur de rien toi.

\- Ce n'est qu'un peu de manipulation mentale, rien de sorcier. Je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux me donner un exemple ? demanda Erik en embrassa Charles dans le cou et les clavicules.

\- En faisant en sorte qu'un millionnaire tombe éperdument amoureux de moi.

Erik s'arrêta. Charles était capable de faire ce genre de chose ? D'imposer des émotions aux autres ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisantais.

\- Tu n'as pas de limite à ton pouvoir ? questionna Erik les yeux brillants.

\- Je suis limité physiquement. Je pourrais contrôler le monde, ou écouter les pensées de chaque personne sur cette terre, si j'en avais l'amplitude.

\- C'est une idée à creuser.

Charles s'écarta d'Erik.

\- N'importe quoi. Bon même si je ne vais pas avouer à Raven que ce soir je vais trafiquer la mémoire d'un agent de la CIA pour éviter que mon…

\- Amant ? proposa Erik amusé.

\- Amant je prends. Donc pour éviter que mon amant se retrouve en prison pour des meurtres qu'il a commis, je dois tout de même lui dire que tu es en vie… Je n'oublie rien ?

\- Tu préserves ainsi toutes les personnes que j'ai aidées en tuant des salopards.

Charles se rallongea dans le lit. Il avait une grosse responsabilité sur les épaules. Il savait qu'il en était capable. Il n'avait pas peur non… C'était plus sa moralité qui lui chatouillait l'esprit. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas une bonne idée, que c'était la solution de facilité, que rien ne serait vraiment réglé et qu'il ne ferait que du rafistolage. Le danger pour Erik serait toujours présent, cependant, il se devait à cette tâche. Il devait le faire, il devait aider Erik. Il ne connaissait rien de ce Logan et ce soir il allait lui changer la vie. Ce n'était pas rien.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Pardon ?

Charles était dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Erik se lever et se rhabiller.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi voir Raven ?

\- Je ne sais pas si elle sera heureuse de te voir.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

\- Là non plus ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Je ne veux plus me séparer de toi.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord. Vas prendre une douche, je vais voir si tes nouveaux habits sont arrivés.

\- Mes nouveaux…

\- Oui. Pas question que tu sortes avec ces horreurs !

Charles se mit debout, ses orteils, sur la moquette, s'étirèrent.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas… je vais finir tranquillement ce dossier.

Charles se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il revînt sur ses pas et avec toute son audace retrouvée il lança :

\- Ce soir, quand on aura fini, tu me baiseras dès que l'on passera la porte d'entrée.

Erik ouvrit grands les yeux et laissa un sourire infini s'étirer sur ses lèvres dévoilant sa dentition impeccable.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais résister.

Charles disparut dans la pièce d'à côté, Erik mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à se pencher à nouveau sur les dossiers qu'il falsifiait, car une crampe dans son bas ventre le brûlait délicieusement.

* * *

Raven était inquiète, déjà une heure qu'elle était rentrée et toujours pas de Charles en vue ! Elle craignait le pire ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser sortir sans elle ! Si jamais il avait fait une bêtise ?! Une bêtise du genre définitive !

Elle se rongeait les sangs, l'incertitude la broyait. Elle crut exploser de soulagement lorsque la porte d'entrée s'entrebâilla pour laisser passer Charles. Mais il n'était pas seul, aussitôt elle serra les poings. Qui ramenait-il avec lui ?

\- Charles ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une allure plus menaçante.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut la stature, qui succédait son frère, elle eut le souffle coupé.

\- Il est mort ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Je me suis taillé une sacrée réputation chez les Xavier on dirait, répliqua Erik mordant.

\- Mais, mais… Tu m'as dit qu'il… Mais…

Charles prit la main de sa sœur et lui envoya une onde de paix, elle se détendit, affichant un sourire de quiétude.

\- Cool que tu sois revenu parmi nous, fit Raven en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Erik.

Erik leva un sourcil en direction de Charles.

\- Elle est relaxe, dit Charles en levant les épaules. Raven, je suis venu te dire que ce soir je sors avec Erik, je passerai te voir demain avant ton travail.

\- Ouais, pas de soucis, la vie est courte, chantonna Raven.

\- Un peu trop détendue non ? demanda Erik en regardant Raven caresser son torse.

\- Ça ne lui fait pas de mal, elle était très…

\- T'es un mec super mauvais pour Charles, mais putain t'es sexy à mort, du genre : méga sexy, dans le sens que si tu veux te taper toute la famille, je serais ravie de…

\- Oui trop détendue, beaucoup trop ! s'écria Charles en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche de Raven.

\- Hey !

\- Allez Raven, reprends-toi ! ordonna Charles en lui rendant un peu de bon sens.

Raven rougit brutalement devant un Erik goguenard, elle se tourna vers Charles et lui assena une gifle bruyante. Erik cessa de rire.

\- Charles ! Tu ne dois JAMAIS me manipuler !

\- On va dire qu'on est quitte, dit Charles en essayant de ne pas souffrir du choc.

\- Et toi pourquoi tu as fait croire à mon frère que t'étais un putain de macchabé ?! Il a failli en crever ! T'es vraiment un beau salaud de le laisser croire que t'es mort pendant presque un mois !

\- Je n'ai pas eu…

\- Le choix ? Connerie ! C'est pas toi qui as dû ramasser Charles à la petite cuillère ! Ce n'est pas toi non plus qui a dû l'écouter hurler de douleur chaque nuit, le laisser sangloter contre toi et le regarder se…

\- Merci Raven, merci pour tout encore, coupa Charles en s'interposant en eux.

La tension était électrique, Erik regardait Raven avec la même violence qu'elle.

\- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Non, elle n'a rien à ajouter de plus, n'est-ce pas Raven ? supplia du regard Charles.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'Erik entende la loque qu'il était devenu en son absence.

\- J'aurais bien d'autres choses à dire, mais Charles ne veut surtout pas que tu apprennes qu'il est devenu un alcoolique durant ton séjour au cimetière ! cracha Raven.

\- Raven !

\- Charles !

Erik sentait ses muscles jouer sous sa peau, il mourait d'envie de donner une bonne raclée à cette petite peste, cependant ce qu'elle disait était vrai. En disparaissant, Charles était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. L'entendre de la bouche de Raven lui fit du mal. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été absent pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Il allait tout faire pour se rattraper… Bon en commençant par l'entraîner dans un plan plus que foireux mettant en scène un agent de la CIA…

\- Raven, je suis venu te dire que…

Charles était rouge, tendu, en colère. Raven lui décrocha un regard venimeux.

\- J'ai entendu la première fois que tu l'as dit ! J'étais shootée –par toi -, pas sourde ! Et sache grand frère que ça suffit ! Stop ! Je ne suis pas celle vers qui on vient quand on est en galère ou perdu ou merde ! Je ne suis pas là que pour ramasser les pots cassés par l'autre grande tige là ! Toi Erik de mon cul ! T'as failli bousiller mon frère avec tes magouilles de merde ! Tu sais quoi j'en peux plus de vos conneries ! Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça : passer après ! Non ! C'est assez ! Charles, tu vas mieux d'un seul coup de baguette magique, ou d'un seul coup de…

Charles ne savait plus où regarder. Erik affronta son regard sans ciller. Il avait des torts, mais cette gamine se prenait pour une diva de pacotille. Il n'avait pas peur des mots.

\- … BITE ! Ce matin tu étais ivre au petit déjeuner et ce soir tu pètes la forme avec ce grand débile à la gueule de mannequin des pays de l'Est ! Charles ! Je te croyais plus malin ! Au moins quand tu étais mort, Erik, j'étais soulagée ! Oui parce que comme ça Charles n'aurait plus à souffrir pour ce que tu allais lui faire. Il morflait une bonne fois pour toute et c'était réglé ! Mais non ; Il a fallu que tu te la joues Messie ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Prends Charles ! Barrez-vous avec vos conneries de mecs amoureux et bla bla bla ! Moi j'en peux plus ! Charles tu reviendras me voir soit quand tu auras compris que ce mec est nocif pour toi, soit quand je serais calmée ! Mais là c'est trop pour moi ! Alors maintenant, Erik tu prends Charles sous ton bras de pitbull et vous sortez de chez moi !

Raven poussa Charles contre Erik sans douceur et les raccompagnant à la porte. Erik tendit la main et récupéra un objet juste avant que la porte ne se claque. Charles resta interdit le nez collé au linteau. Erik fourra dans sa poche l'objet et renifla longuement.

\- Bon, au moins elle ne s'est pas opposée à ta soirée, nota Erik placidement.

\- Elle m'a foutu dehors… ma propre sœur ! Elle m'a foutue dehors alors que lorsqu'elle venait à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit avec les pires ennuis du monde je l'accueillais toujours ! Alors que c'est en partie pour elle que j'ai accepté ta proposition !

\- Fais-moi penser à lui envoyer des fleurs alors, sourit Erik.

Charles laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

\- Pourquoi je ris ? C'est tout sauf drôle !

Ils prirent la direction de la rue. Erik enfila sur sa tête un chapeau à bord court, assorti d'une paire de lunettes, alors que le soleil venait de se coucher.

\- Au fait, tu n'as pas encore ouvert mon cadeau ?

Erik tendit à Charles le boîtier qu'il venait de récupérer en catastrophe chez Raven. Charles regarda l'objet en souriant.

\- Non, je n'en avais pas la force.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- J'en meurs d'envie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un lampadaire, qui clignotait de manière aléatoire, signe avant-coureur que l'ampoule allait bientôt lâcher. Charles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et souleva enfin le claquet. Il découvrit finalement ce qu'Erik lui avait offert. Charles sortit de son écrin la montre à bracelet de famille. Elle était en or blanc et acier, le métal était émaillé, rayé par endroit. La trotteuse se déplaçait agilement sur le cadran, la vitre avait été remplacée, les chiffres peints à la main avec minutie étaient rédigés en romain. C'était une G. Gerlach du début du siècle ! Charles tenait dans sa paume une pièce d'histoire et un gage d'amour. Il leva ses yeux vers Erik, souriant, ému.

\- Elle n'est pas de toute première main, pourtant je trouve qu'elle a du charme, expliqua Erik en aidant Charles à la passer au poignet.

Charles était ému, il contempla la montre, puis leva un regard bordé de larmes délicates.

\- Je l'adore.

Erik se rapprocha de Charles.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant tout de suite.

Le sourire que lui arracha cette phrase, fit couler deux larmes à Charles.

\- Eh bien t'attends-tu pour le faire ? chuchota Charles les lèvres tendues.

\- Pas ici.

\- Au contraire.

Charles monta sur la pointe des pieds et frôla la bouche d'Erik, tout en collant deux doigts sur sa tempe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Erik d'une voix rauque.

\- Pour les voyeurs, tu vas embrasser une jolie brune, un peu petite…

Erik sembla hésiter encore une seconde avant de grogner et de lâcher :

\- Je n'ai pas embrassé de femme depuis les années cinquante…

Au début le baiser était tendre, un brin romantique, presque un clicher de cinéma. L'odeur des voitures, la douceur du soir, la lumière épileptique, rien ne les dérangea. Charles mordit la lèvre d'Erik, celui –ci s'empara de son corps, il capta sa chaleur, sa légèreté. Leurs lèvres s'appelaient et se répondaient en même temps, leur langues sortaient léchant, parcourant, explorant. Les badauds rougissaient devant ce baiser osé, donné en pleine rue par ce couple parfait : un beau blond à l'allure impeccable, tenant dans ses bras une sublime brune aux cheveux mi longs, au corps tout en rondeurs. La température entre eux grimpa rapidement lorsque la main d'Erik inclina le visage de Charles pour lui dévorer la gorge de baiser. Les yeux d'Erik étincelèrent en cet instant.

\- Charles, je ne crois pas que les femmes ont des érections.

\- Erik, je ne crois pas que me le faire remarquer m'aide énormément.

\- « Énormément » vraiment ? sourit Erik.

Ce sourire donna des pulsions sexuelles torrides à Charles. Il se foutait bien d'être en taule pour dépravation, tant il mourrait d'envie de se mettre nu au beau milieu de la rue.

\- On a le temps ? gémit Charles en ondulant imperceptiblement contre Erik.

\- Je ne pense pas… Mais… je peux te…

\- Non. Je te veux en moi ou rien.

La pression artérielle d'Erik prit un coup violent. Entre ces mots dans la bouche de Charles c'était comme prendre de la drogue. Il planait, il avait une envie fulgurante d'exaucer ses paroles. De voir Charles jouir encore, mais leur plan ne tolèrerait pas d'escapade. Erik s'obligea à garder la tête froide. Charles lut en lui, il se résigna, conscient des enjeux encourus. Ils se séparèrent, tous deux rouges, haletant, fiévreux.

\- On va y aller en marchant, décida Erik pour respirer un peu.

\- Pas de refus.

Charles respira doucement et força son rythme cardiaque à redescendre, ainsi que le sang à circuler de nouveau. Après quelques pas en silence, chacun dans ses émotions, Charles relâcha sa tempe. Aux yeux de tous il redevint un jeune garçon brun aux yeux d'un bleu incroyable, les joues rouges et la démarche étrange.

\- Tu es sûr que le fait de changer la mémoire de ce seul type va pouvoir te dégager de toutes implications ?

\- Non, mais c'est un bon début. Les autres sont corruptibles, ou jugent notre action bonne, pas Logan. C'est un américain. Il s'imagine au-dessus de tout le monde.

\- Il te traque depuis longtemps ?

\- Des années je dirais… Charles tu peux toujours refuser.

\- Jamais. Je veux t'aider.

\- Cela ne va pas à l'encontre de tes discours pacifistes ?

\- Au contraire, on ne va pas le tuer, on va le laisser vivre, avec un mensonge implanté dans le cerveau, c'est moins cruel.

\- Le crois-tu ?

Ils arrivèrent en vue du pub. Charles avait son pouls qui battait comme un beau diable. Ce soir il allait enfreindre la loi morale qu'il s'était imposée. Son don ne devait pas changer la vie des hommes de manière néfaste. Il se devait d'aider et de servir… ce soir il allait aider Erik. Il allait l'empêcher de finir en prison pour meurtres… Où était la justice ? Charles n'avait plus le temps de s'interroger, au loin, il vit le fameux Logan rentrer dans le « Bottle of Blood ». Erik crispa son visage, il rabattit son chapeau sur son nez. Charles laissa filer un soupire particulièrement bruyant. Il emmagasina la détermination d'Erik et s'engouffra à sa suite dans l'établissement.

* * *

Voilà rassurée ? Erik n'est pas mort :P

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ainsi qu'à louer les mérites de ma Bêta ! :D

Des bisouuus!

A TRES VITE !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde!

Merci merci pour tout vos retours! Merci à chacun et chacune, vous me motivez à écrire une histoire plus complexe et plus longues que prévue, j'adore ça !

Merci encore à ma FANTASTIQUE BETA : Becky 0 Malet ( gloire à toi )

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous mettre en jambe pour le week-end !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles s'installa en face d'Erik autour d'une table haute dans le pub. Un endroit peu éclairé et légèrement à l'écart. Erik était dos à la faune, Charles avait une bonne vue sur Logan, accoudé au bar, commandant verre sur verre. Il ne semblait pas être affecté par les effets de l'alcool. Son coude se levait à un rythme soutenu. Une cadence quotidienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? murmura Erik, le dos rond.

\- Il boit.

\- On devrait faire pareil, tu serais moins tendu.

\- Je préférais garder les idées claires.

\- Alors pourquoi je vois que tu penses à moi ?

Charles rougit. Erik, malgré sa nervosité esquissa un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu veux que l'on procède comment ? interrogea Charles en regardant le mouvement des clients dans le bar.

\- Est-ce que tu peux opérer d'ici ?

\- Non. Trop loin, trop d'interférence.

\- Alors il faut l'attirer dehors. soupira de résignation Erik.

\- Tu vas réellement servir d'appât ?

\- Tu as une autre idée ?

Charles sourit doucement. Oh que oui, il avait une autre idée. Une bien moins voyante que celle mettant en scène un fugitif, qui apparaîtrait subitement sous le nez de l'enquêteur.

Son sourire s'accentua.

\- Je compte utiliser mes charmes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu vas voir ! s'exclama Charles en se levant de sa place.

\- Charles, non, reviens, il t'a vu… non…

Erik regarda furtivement par-dessus son épaule une boule au ventre. Logan n'était pas un marrant, s'il reconnaissait Charles il l'arrêterait sur le champ pour l'interroger. Cependant, rien ne se passa comme Erik le supposa.

Charles colla deux doigts à ses tempes et s'approcha d'un pas lascif vers Logan. Il capta l'image mentale de la femme idéale, d'après Logan, et projeta cette image sur son propre corps. Logan ne leva pas le nez de son verre jusqu'à ce que Charles s'accoude au bar. Il était devenu, aux yeux de Logan, une belle rousse, à la poitrine opulente, la robe rouge incendiaire fendue aux cuisses. Des yeux verts étincelants et un rouge à lèvre mate. Charles exhala un parfum suave.

\- Un martini s'il vous plaît, commanda Charles d'une voix sensuelle.

Logan daigna enfin un regard vers Charles, dans ses yeux ternes une flamme s'alluma. Charles ressentit l'intérêt Logan pour sa projection.

\- Bonsoir, accrocha Logan. Ce verre est pour moi, dit-il en payant le barman dans la foulée.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que l'on peut s'offrir avec un simple Martini, minauda Charles en sirotant l'alcool blanc.

\- Ça, j'en suis persuadé.

Logan bu la fin de son verre et se tourna franchement vers Charles en souriant détendu.

\- C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici.

\- Ah, vous venez souvent ?

\- Assez pour remarquer quand une jolie fille vient se perdre ici.

\- Je ne suis pas perdue, sourit Charles avec un regard appuyé.

\- En effet… Vous ne l'êtes pas, je viens de vous trouver.

Charles lâcha un petit rire frêle. Logan se déplaça vers lui et lui frôla le coude. Charles changea la perception de Logan pour qu'il l'ait l'impression de toucher une étoffe soyeuse et non une chemise d'homme.

\- Vous êtes détective privé ? s'amusa Charles.

\- Quelque chose comme ça…

\- C'est excitant, confia Charles en se penchant vers Logan.

\- Très en effet, répondit sur un ton de prédateur Logan.

Charles avait accroché son intérêt, il fallait maintenant l'attirer au-dehors. Erik dans son dos fulminait. Il fallait le calmer avant qu'il ne tente une approche bien moins subtile.

Ne t'en fais pas je maîtrise la situation.

Charles posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Logan et pressa légèrement ses doigts pour tâter les muscles : des bras d'acier.

\- Et si on allait boire un verre ailleurs, détective ? susurra Charles en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de Logan.

Le corps de Logan se tendit, il n'attendait que ça, Charles lisait en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses intentions étaient claires, bien définies et d'un basic incroyable.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à tourner en rond, sourit Logan, séduit.

\- Et vous, vous êtes du genre à laisser passer une belle occasion ? demanda Charles en reposant son verre vide sur le comptoir.

Charles s'éloigna et commença à chalouper vers la sortie. Erik ne rata rien de la scène. Les yeux de Logan descendirent le long de son dos et s'arrêtèrent sur sa croupe. Erik sentit une boule de jalousie l'étrangler, lorsque Logan s'empressa de suivre Charles au-dehors en lui claquant une main aux fesses de façon grossière.

Comment Charles avait réussi ce tour de force ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il n'était pas question que Logan touche une autre partie de son anatomie. Erik se leva et gagna l'extérieur à grands pas. Dehors il ne vit rien. Son stresse doubla de volume. Où étaient-ils passés ?

 _A droite dans la ruelle_.

Erik laissa filer entre ses lèvres une expression Polonaise pour marquer son soulagement. Dans la ruelle il tomba sur une scène qui le rendit presque fou de rage. Logan avait le corps pressé contre celui de Charles, deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Charles souriait, ils allaient s'embrasser, cela ne faisait pas un pli. Charles détourna son regard et vit Erik. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et touchant le front de Logan d'un doigt en murmurant : « Dors ». Logan sombra immédiatement et s'écroula au sol. Erik arriva en trottinant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bordel ?!

\- Il est dehors non ?

\- Charles, ne recommence jamais ! Il est dangereux, il aurait pu te…

\- M'embrasser ?

Erik furieux attrapa Charles par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur. Charles s'amusa de sa situation, voir Erik hors de lui par jalousie était la meilleure des vengeances pour lui.

\- Erik, il ne m'aurait rien fait, dit d'un ton plus doux Charles. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire.

\- Je l'aurais tué sur le champ s'il avait osé, gronda Erik la bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de Charles.

Leur haleine se mêlèrent, une odeur suave et enivrante les attiraient l'un vers l'autre. Erik avait son regard arrimé à celui de Charles. Il voulait l'embrasser et le prendre sur le champ, dans l'instant, lui faire gémir des mots, l'entendre supplier de continuer. Ses doigts étaient en contact avec la peau de Charles, ils le brûlaient. Charles lui appartenait, il était à lui, à lui seul.

\- Si je t'embrasse je perds la tête, grogna Erik.

\- Je le maintiens en sommeil…

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Encore quelques minutes si tu veux.

\- Il me faudrait des heures, sonna la voix rauque de désir d'Erik.

Charles gémit en pressant con bassin à celui d'Erik. Un bruit résonna derrière eux. Erik se détacha de l'érection naissante de Charles pour se recoiffer, tout en faisant face à Azazel.

\- Je dérange ? s'amusa Azazel en se penchant vers Logan pour le charger sur ses épaules.

\- Tais-toi. Charles, on y va.

Les deux hommes s'accrochèrent à Azazel. La seconde qui suivit, ils étaient tous les trois dans l'appartement de planque d'Erik. Azazel se délesta de Logan sur un siège et entreprit de l'attacher, avant qu'Erik d'un geste de la main ne se serve de l'argenterie pour clouer Logan à sa chaise.

\- Et maintenant ? questionna Azazel en croisant les bras d'un air mauvais. Je peux m'amuser un peu avec lui si tu le veux. On pourrait lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait…

Erik était plus que tenté, mais il y avait Charles. Il déclina l'offre d'un regard.

\- Tant pis, déplora Azazel.

\- Charles tu peux agir alors qu'il dort ?

\- Oui. Mais laissez-moi seul s'il vous plaît… Erik, je ne crains rien, tu l'as attaché toi-même.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin d'être seul ? interrogea Azazel méfiant.

\- Pour ne trafiquer que son esprit à lui et pas le vôtre. Mais si tu veux rester et profiter d'un lavage de cerveau…

\- Il faut aller à quelle distance ? coupa Erik.

\- Quitter l'étage.

\- Sérieusement ? souligna Erik.

\- Oui, sérieusement, répondit Charles un peu agacé qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux immédiatement.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à appeler, on sera là dans la seconde.

Erik quitta la pièce à la suite d'Azazel, non sans avoir jeté un regard lourd à Logan.

\- Je te confis mon avenir.

\- Je sais.

\- Je t'aime.

Charles sourit, regonflé par ces paroles. Lorsqu'il sentit les esprits d'Azazel et Erik se dissiper, il put se concentrer à son tour. Il respira profondément. Son érection était passée. Il tira à lui une chaise. La cuisine en formica bleu n'avait rien d'un grand luxe, mais elle serait parfaite pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'installa face à Logan, touchant ses genoux avec les siens. Il allait devoir enfermer les souvenirs de Logan. Il ne pourrait pas les effacer, mais les contenir dans une cage. Il devrait mettre en place tout un type de verrouillage complexe pour que jamais cette cage ne s'ouvre. Il en était capable. Il s'était déjà amusé à modifier des souvenirs, avec quelques personnes, lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il n'avait pas conscience de la portée de ses actes. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. La vie de l'homme qu'il aimait, était en jeu.

Charles vida son esprit et se connecta à Logan. Il fallait qu'il retrouve tout ce qui touchait à Erik. Qu'il n'oublie rien. Cela risquait d'être fastidieux. Charles ferma ses yeux et plongea dans l'esprit de Logan. Il fut littéralement happé par un tourbillon d'années. Charles avait estimé son âge à la quarantaine, Logan avait plus de soixante ans ! Il plongea au plus profond, comme en apnée et commença sa récolte. Parfois ce n'était qu'une pensée, d'autre des photos de surveillance, parfois des observations, des heures de planques. Charles récupéra tout et modifia l'ensemble, il accorda les souvenirs et lissa la mémoire. Rien, aucune aspérité ne devait ressortir pour éveiller un soupçon de manipulation. Il ne devait se rendre compte de rien. Charles lui retira aussi son altercation avec Erik, la préparation à sa capture, son échec et toute l'amertume qui en résultait. Il occulta les heures, les années d'enquête sur Erik. Charles, prit même, un malin plaisir à ajouter dans son esprit la nuit torride qu'il devait avoir passé avec cette mystérieuse rousse. Charles vérifia l'ensemble de son œuvre, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Soudain, Charles remarqua dans les méandres de Logan un espace sombre. Il se dégageait de cet espace des volutes de fumés qui repoussait la lumière de Charles. La curiosité de Charles l'emporta sur le reste. Il fourra sa main dans ce nid de guêpes. Les ténèbres l'avalèrent et il dévala plusieurs étages. Il atterrit dans une pièce obscure, d'où aucune lumière ne filtrait, au centre se tenait un homme à l'allure bestiale, des grondements sourds émanaient de lui, de ses poings sortaient de longues griffes en aciers. Charles recula, l'homme se tourna vers lui. C'était Logan. Il le regardait sans le voir. Charles comprit trop tard que c'était l'inconscient de Logan. Une créature qui était née de l'homme sombre et de…

 _Oh merde !_

Charles venait de voir ce que Logan cachait ici loin de tout, loin de lui : c'était un mutant !

Charles devait sortir et vite ! Logan le vit et la bête gronda encore plus fort. Charles escalada pour quitter cet endroit. La bête planta une griffe dans l'appel de Charles. Il devait rompe le contact à toute allure. Charles s'obligeant à ignorer cette douleur pour quitter l'esprit de Logan.

En ouvrant ses yeux, il se retrouva à nouveau dans la cuisine, éclairée par la lune et une lampe à abat-jour bas. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre, il avait passé presque trois heures dans les souvenirs de Logan. Il dormait encore, enfin son esprit était en train de se réveiller. Charles avait libérer la bête, qui le poursuivait. Une suée froide coula le long de son échine. Les griffes d'aciers sortaient d'elles-mêmes sous l'impulsion du monstre. Charles se releva à la hâte jetant à bas sa chaise sur le carrelage à damier.

\- ERIK !

Logan grogna, son visage tiqua, il allait revenir à lui. Charles ne savait pas s'il pourrait contenir mentalement la force brute de ce mutant, ni si les menottes faites de fourchettes et de couteaux suffiraient. Les muscles de Logan se tendirent dans un formidable effort et les paupières de Logan papillonnèrent.

\- ERIK !

Charles recula contre la porte et l'ouvrit en grand pour réitérer son appel. Il colla deux doigts à ses tempes et essaya de calmer Logan. Mentalement l'animal qui sommeillait en lui essaya de le lacérer. Charles recula.

\- ERIK ! BORDEL !

\- Je suis là !

Erik entra dans la cuisine, il prit Charles par les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ça va ?

\- C'est un mutant, dit Charles encore sous le choc de l'attaque.

\- Un putain de quoi ?! demanda Azazel en regardant la masse de muscles grondante et sifflante.

\- Il… Il est incontrôlable, expliqua Charles désemparé.

\- Tu as réussi ?

Erik était pressant.

\- Oui, oui c'est bon, mais il va se réveiller et je ne veux pas être sur son chemin…

\- Azazel transporte-le loin de la ville.

L'homme de main empoigna Logan par le bras et tous deux s'évaporèrent. Charles tremblant encore une bonne minute. Les bras d'Erik se refermèrent autour de lui. Azazel réapparut le bras ensanglanté. Le teint livide.

\- Il m'a eu le salaud ! Il visait ma gorge, mais il n'a eu que mon bras ! C'est un putain de monstre !

Erik releva la manche de son ami, pour mieux voir la blessure.

\- Vas te faire soigner. Charles, c'est toi qui l'a rendu comme ça ?

\- Non, c'est en lui, c'est une partie de lui, je l'ai réveillé par accident… Il va redevenir normal une fois qu'il sera… Fatigué, je suppose.

\- Il vaudrait mieux ! s'exclama Azazel en disparaissant à nouveau.

La cuisine redevînt calme. Plus aucun bruit ne vînt perturber l'appartement. Charles épuisé par tant d'effort fournis se laissa glisser au sol, le dos au mur. Erik releva la chaise au sol, puis il se débarrassa de ce qu'il portait.

\- Tu mettais tellement de temps que l'on s'est inquiété, je suis monté te voir au bout d'une heure. Tu semblais en transe. J'ai essayé de te parler, mais tu n'entendais pas…

\- Je ne t'ai même pas senti monter à l'étage.

\- J'ai vu que tu ne craignais rien et je suis redescendu. On a bu quelques bières, je suis venu dès que je t'ai entendu.

\- Je sais.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

\- Pas physiquement.

\- C'est un mutant puissant ?

\- Oh… C'est une mutation tout à fait singulière.

\- Des lames d'aciers qui lui sortent du corps, je veux bien te croire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas « ça » son pouvoir.

Erik descendit à la hauteur de Charles, il était torse nu, il était fatigué. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Charles.

\- Il guérit. N'importe quelle blessure infligée, il se soigne automatiquement et se régénère, il ne fait pas son âge, il a plus de soixante ans…

\- Mais et ses griffes ?!

\- Ce sont des ajouts… Fais par un homme dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom, pour une raison qu'il a oublié, dans un endroit perdu…

\- Mystère donc ?

\- Oui et non… Le plus incroyable c'est que le métal recouvre entièrement les os de son corps…

\- C'est donc ça, soupira Erik.

Charles malgré son épuisement fronça les sourcils. Erik se releva et aida Charles à faire de même.

\- Je sentais de l'adamantium le recouvrir, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Erik guida Charles jusqu'à la chambre. Il lui retira ses vêtements. Charles se laissa faire en baillant.

\- Ce Logan est puissant. Il te traquait pour une raison différente de ce que tu crois.

\- Ah ?

Charles s'allongea dans les draps, les bras ouverts, laissant Erik y prendre place.

\- Il voulait que tu l'aides…

\- L'aider ?

\- A trouver ce qui lui ait arrivé.

Erik ne comprenait plus rien. Logan ne l'aurait pas traqué tout ce temps pour le mettre en prison, mais pour s'allouer ses services ?

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas… Charles ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas t'endormir si j'étais encore éveillé.

\- Sauf si je suis totalement mort de fatigue.

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Oui…

\- Donc pas de sexe ce soir ?

\- Bonne nuit…

Charles ferma les yeux. Erik sourit doucement. Dehors la lune laissait place à l'astre solaire.

* * *

Lorsque treize heures sonna, Charles ouvrit ses paupières, et s'étira longuement. Il était seul dans le lit, le soleil était caché par d'épais rideaux verts – très laids –et le brouhaha de la rue envahissait ses oreilles. Il se demanda comment il avait pu dormir autant avec ce vacarme dehors ! Il sonda l'appartement en quête de l'esprit d'Erik, il ne le trouva pas. Charles se redressa d'un bon. Il se leva en prenant la peine d'enfiler un pantalon. Il se rendit à la cuisine. Il y avait de quoi manger, mais pas de traces d'Erik. Charles continua son tour du logement. Rien, pas un mot, pas une note, rien ! Erik lui avait pourtant promis qu'ils ne se sépareraient plus ! L'angoisse neutralisa les pensées de Charles.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Charles s'accrocha à l'esprit qui rentrait : Emma !

\- Charly chéri ? Tu dors encore ? chantonna Emma depuis le pas de la porte.

Charles s'approcha doucement, n'osant se montrer complètement, étant encore à moitié nu.

\- Ah Charly tu es là ! J'avais peur de te réveiller ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien…

\- Où est ce sacripant d'Erik ? N'est-ce pas ? Il est parti avec le téléporteur arranger ses affaires, faire valoir ses droits et patati et patata… Bref moi je suis venue pour te faire un bon repas, tu dois mourir de faim ! Erik m'a demandé de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre… Tiens portes moi ce sac de courses Charly, c'est trop lourd pour moi… OH ! Qu'est-ce que tu es maigre ! Tu fais peur ! On dirait Erik quand il est sorti des camps ! Non pas autant, mais presque ! Roh ! On va te remplumer et vite fait ! Et au cas où tu te demandes : je ne sais pas cuisiner, mais je sais faire chauffer de l'eau et cuire des pâtes ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour porter tout ça dans la cuisine ?! Moi je ne sais pas où elle se trouve ! C'est un taudis ici non ? Et dire que c'est sa garçonnière… pouha… Quand je pense à tous ces mecs qu'il a fait venir ici pour…

Emma regarda Charles, comme si elle se rappelait qui il était. Elle sourit doucement.

\- Mais c'est du passé tout ça. Erik ne couche plus à tire-larigot avec le premier beau cul qui passe ! Il t'a toi maintenant… Tu es tout pâle Charly, ne me dit pas que c'est de ma faute ?

\- Non-non, bredouilla Charles encore abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il essaya de classer les choses dans l'ordre, d'abord Erik était sorti des camps dans un état squelettique et Emma l'avait connu ainsi, ensuite cet appartement était le baisodrome d'Erik et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'y emmener Charles ! Soudainement il se dit qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi que ça !

\- Bon, Erik ne devrait pas rentrer avant… longtemps si tu veux mon avis, car une fois qu'il aura fait toute cette paperasse, il veut remettre la main sur le fou qui lui a tiré dessus ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'Azazel me l'a ramené trempé comme une carpe, ce fameux soir ! Il s'est mis tout nu sur le paillasson ! Pas question qu'il rentre chez moi pour tout salir ! Il puait la vase ! Une horreur ! J'ai dû le laver trois fois de suite pour qu'il cesse de sentir aussi fort ! Tu aimes les pâtes au beurre j'espère ?

\- Oui-oui…

\- Il était comme un lion en cage, il avait beau proclamer qu'il était propre, ce n'était pas le cas ! Et après il a fallu qu'il dorme dans mon lit ! Cela ne nous était pas arrivé depuis notre nuit de noces ! Figures-toi que dans mes chambres d'invités j'avais eh bien, des invitées… Mes amies on fait une drôle de figure le matin en trouvant mon mari tout nu dans mon lit ! J'en ris encore ! Et lui qui ne savait plus où se mettre ! Tu ne lui diras pas que je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est notre petit secret à nous ! Bon je crois que l'eau est prête ! alors hop on met les pâtes ! Tu as beaucoup faim ? Moi un peu.

Emma prépara le repas avec son babillage habituel, abreuvant de mots Charles, à tel point qu'il en finit groggy. Emma insista pour qu'il reprenne trois fois du plat avant de le laisser souffler. Elle resta avec lui jusqu'en début de soirée, regardant les programmes de la BBC avec enthousiasme et commentaires assortis en tout genre. Charles lisait en elle : elle était nerveuse. Elle avait peur. Elle craignait pour Erik. Qui lui arrive un nouveau malheur. Lorsqu'enfin Erik rentra, il était presque minuit. Il était harassé, affamé et blessé. Emma poussa un petit cri étranglée en voyant le sang couler le long de son dos.

\- Emma vas-tu cesser de brailler ! Tu vas alerter le quartier !

\- Mais tu saignes !

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est rien ! Je l'ai déjà soignée !

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?!

\- Emma, merci pour tout, maintenant rentres chez toi. Franklin t'attend en en bas pour te raccompagner.

\- Alors je fais la baby-sitter toute la journée pour toi et voilà comment je suis remerciée ?

\- Du baby-sitting ? Charles n'est pas un enfant !

\- Si on regarde son permis si !

\- Emma !

\- Bien ! Je rentre ! Mais si tu as encore besoin de moi pour ce genre de chose et bien… Veux-tu éviter de le faire le jour de la mise en vente du nouveau sac à main de chez…

\- Dehors !

\- Rustre !

\- Bécasse !

Emma envoya un baiser à Charles et quitta avec fracas l'appartement. Erik soupira et laissa ses épaules descendre de fatigue. En rouvrant ses yeux il sourit à Charles.

\- Tu m'as manqué, confia-t-il en souriant.

\- C'est Logan qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir réveillé pour traquer ce type ?

\- Si un peu…

\- Charles voyons, tu avais déjà tant fait hier.

Erik retira précautionneusement son polo vert. Il se retourna et présenta sa blessure à Charles, trois entailles peu profondes, mais nettes, qui lui barraient le dos.

\- Il m'a sauté dessus par derrière. C'est comment ?

\- Pas terrible, examina Charles. Je croyais que tu t'étais soigné ?

\- Emma ne serait jamais partie sinon. Tu peux t'en occuper ?

\- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais on va voir ce que je peux faire… Tu as une trousse de soins dans ta garçonnière ? demanda innocemment Charles.

\- Oh bordel ! Emma t'a parlé ! s'écria Erik.

\- Tu comptais m'en parler un jour de cet endroit ?

\- Quoi, tu es jaloux ou envieux ?

\- Curieux.

\- Hum… Charles, je ne viens plus ici depuis des mois…

\- Je vois.

\- Charles.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'ai choisi, toi, pas un autre.

Erik pencha son visage sur celui de Charles et l'embrassa doucement. Le cœur de Charles frappa rapidement dans sa cage thoracique. Erik respira son odeur. Il se sentait enfin bien, enfin chez lui avec Charles.

\- Tu me soignes et ensuite, on reprend les choses là où on les avait laissées ?

Charles acquiesça rapidement. Il désinfecta les plaies en silence et appliqua un baume cicatrisant, protégeant le tout de compresses et d'un bandage. Il était heureux. Il retrouvait Erik, sa routine avec lui et leur complicité. Il avait tant espéré que cela soit possible, alors être pour de bon avec lui à nouveau: cela valait bien toutes les peines du monde.

Erik se retourna et embrassa les doigts de Charles.

\- Tu es un orfèvre. Lorsque l'on a retrouvé Logan, il ne nous a pas reconnu. Il ne connaissait rien de mon nom ou de mon passé… Tu es un être hors du commun. Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ?

\- Je le sais oui.

\- Maudit télépathe, sourit Erik en embrassant ses lèvres.

Erik souleva Charles dans ses bras et l'emporta vers la chambre. Charles en voyant le lit sur lequel Erik avait allongé tant de conquêtes, s'y refusa.

\- Non, pas là, souffla-t-il la bouche collée la nuque d'Erik.

\- Où ? grogna Erik qui n'avait plus la patience d'attendre une minute de plus.

\- N'importe où, gémit Charles en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Erik regarda autour de lui. Charles voulait un endroit où il n'avait baisé personne dans cet appartement ? Chose difficile. Il avait à peu près baisé partout ici. De la porte d'entrée au placard, de la douche au lit, du sol contre les murs, de la table de la cuisine à tous les sièges de cet endroit… Sauf…

Erik reposa Charles sur ses jambes et lui arracha sans ménagement ses habits. Il avait assez attendu comme ça. D'un geste il fit venir à lui le lubrifiant dont il se tartina largement les doigts avant d'en enfoncer deux d'office dans l'antre de Charles.

\- Oh… Erik…

Le gémissement au bord de l'indécence de Charles propulsa Erik au comble de la tentation suprême. Oui, là, il n'avait jamais baisé personne ! Mais Charles, il n'allait pas le baiser, non…

Il repoussa Charles contre les rideaux et les ouvrit. Oui, il n'avait jamais pris personne devant la fenêtre. D'un geste sûr il plaqua le torse frêle de Charles contre la vitre, tout en continuant de le préparer. Charles lut dans l'esprit d'Erik la logique. Il voulait protester. Après tout, si un badaud levait les yeux vers eux, Charles était nu, bandant, le corps exposé à toute la rue, mais il ne le fit pas. Il mourait d'envie qu'Erik le prenne, il n'arrivait pas à se soustraire à l'envie qui lui broyait les entrailles. Erik n'avait plus le temps, Charles frottait ses fesses contre lui, il ouvrit sa braguette et sortit son sexe déjà durci. Il retira ses doigts, empoignant fermement les hanches de Charles et le pénétra lentement. S'arrêtant à chaque souffle de Charles. Une fois qu'il eut touché le bout, il se retira entièrement et recommença l'opération. Charles était transpirant et tremblant. La mini torture infligée par Erik était un supplice tout ce qu'il y avait de plus incroyablement merveilleux. Il aurait pu en jouir s'il avait continué, mais sans prévenir Erik rentra rapidement et commença à le pilonner avec force. Charles colla son front à la vitre en gémissant sans retenue. La buée qui se forma sur la fenêtre, lui brouilla la vue. Erik tenait Charles contre lui et donnait de grands coups de butoirs, manquant de faire défaillir Charles à chaque nouvel assaut. Il sentait les jambes de son amant vaciller, mais il ne le lâchait pas et le gardait contre le carreau.

\- Erik, hoqueta Charles les yeux clos.

\- Hum ? gronda Erik en accélérant encore.

\- Tu peux… Plus fort…

Erik sourit d'un sourire carnassier, celui d'un général en pleine bataille qui voit son ennemi perdre du terrain. Charles voulait qu'il frappe plus fort, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Erik donna de larges coups de bassin avec violence. Le bruit, qui résultait de l'union de leur deux corps, était à la fois terriblement érotique et hypnotique. Charles bava contre la vitre, le cœur battant à tout rompe, son sexe tendu contre son ventre quémandant des attentions, tandis que son corps était traversé de décharges brutales de plaisir. Charles un bras posé contre le carreau, son front dessus, descendit son autre main à la rencontre de son membre. Il ne s'était jamais touché devant Erik, mais ce besoin était impérieux. Il voulait se masturber. Erik apercevant les mouvements de Charles, se pourlécha les lèvres, avant de mordre tendrement sa nuque. Il voulait voir Charles se toucher de la sorte. Il voulait l'observe se faire du bien.

\- On est un bien vilain garçon, susurra Erik à l'oreille de Charles.

Pour toute réponse Charles laissa filer une sorte de plainte, le mouvement de sa main accéléra encore et Erik frappa encore plus fort.

\- Charles… Charles… Charles…

C'était comme une incantation lancinante et sensuelle. Erik retenait si bien Charles qu'il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un. Il obligea à casser sa cambrure et redressa sa posture. Son torse s'unissant au dos de Charles, il le retenait d'un bras à la taille et de l'autre il lui tourna le visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sa langue joua avec l'autre, plus molle, plus lente. Les yeux d'Erik se reportèrent sur son sexe, qu'il masturbait fébrilement.

\- Tu vas jouir, constata Erik avec satisfaction.

Charles ouvrit ses yeux, deux larmes glissèrent. Il regarda Erik la bouche ouverte en quête d'air.

\- Tu es tellement obscène en cet instant, grogna Erik sans cesser de le pilonner avec force.

Charles hoqueta à nouveau, quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux bleus. Erik embrassa encore Charles, il l'aimait tellement, il voulait le garder à tout jamais comme ça, si beau, si parfait, si pleinement offert à lui. Il n'y avait pas de pudeur entre eux, pour preuve la main de Charles sur sa propre érection. Un tel degré d'intimité et de confiance, Erik n'avait jamais connu ça.

\- Je veux jouir avec toi, avertit Erik sentant son orgasme arrivait rapidement.

\- …Moi… aussi.

\- Bientôt ?

\- Hum…

Erik agrippa le sexe de Charles, le serra, le maltraita et le branla si bien, qu'en quelques secondes Charles se libéra entre ses doigts et sur la vitre. Erik lâcha sa semence dans Charles en poussant un cri qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Erik enserra Charles de toutes ses forces restantes, car il sentait que son jeune amant ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Ils haletaient de concert, encore brûlant de leur fièvre dévastatrice. Erik inséra son menton au creux du cou de Charles et respira son odeur.

\- Je t'aime Charles.

Ils souriaient heureux, amusés.

\- Douche ? proposa Charles en récupérant sa respiration.

\- Volontiers _moja milosc_.

* * *

Allongés dans la douce pénombre, nus, enveloppés du parfum du savon ; Erik était allongé les yeux rivés au plafond, il caressait distraitement la colonne vertébrale de Charles, qui avait la tête reposée sur son torse.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Charles en sentant des échos houleux dans l'esprit d'Erik.

\- C'est toi qui demande ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête en permanence. Et si je n'utilise pas mes doigts pour y parvenir je n'arrive pas à établir de connexion… C'est pour me concentrer, dit Charles en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il déposa deux doigts à ses tempes et entra dans la tête d'Erik avec douceur comme on toquerait à la porte d'entrée.

\- Un jour tu pourras t'en passer.

\- On verra si je suis assez puissant…

\- Tu le seras, affirma Erik.

Charles rompit le contact et sourit. Il était tard, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait dormir. Trop heureux de s'être retrouvés pour laisser le sommeil les séparer à nouveau.

\- Je pensais à Logan, à ce que l'on s'est dit.

\- Vous avez pu parler ?

\- Oui, bon d'abord il m'a sauté dessus et ensuite j'ai pu le neutraliser. Il est bourré de métal cet abruti. Je m'étonne encore de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant… Bref. On a parlé.

\- De ?

\- Ses motivations.

\- Il se souvenait de toi ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais il est en colère et en quête.

\- De quoi ?

\- Il veut savoir qui l'a rendu comme ça.

Charles embrassa le téton d'Erik, qui était à portée de bouche. Il était si tentant.

\- Tu vas pouvoir l'aider ?

\- Peut-être… On le rencontre à nouveau demain.

\- C'est assez inattendu comme tournure, mordilla Charles autour du mamelon durci.

Erik sortit de ses pensées et se reporta sur Charles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien.

\- Ne me dis pas « rien ». Je vois bien ce que tu fais…

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

Charles adressa un sourire entendu à Erik, puis roula sur le côté en écartant les cuisses, dévoilant une érection naissante.

\- Je ne vous connaissais pas comme ça Monsieur Xavier, sourit Erik.

\- Et encore Monsieur, vous n'avez rien vu.

* * *

Charles était assis, il tenait entre ses mains son thé tiède. Il se tortillait et n'arrivait pas à trouver une posture qui ne lui fasse pas mal. Erik buvait tranquillement son café noir un sourire indescriptible aux lèvres. Il écoutait distraitement Azazel, qui lui faisait un topo de ses affaires. Tous les trois attendaient Logan pour leur rencontre. Ils étaient dans un parc, autour d'une petite table métallique, qui composait une minuscule terrasse de café. Charles avait son attention portée sur les enfants, qui jouaient en culotte courte, sur les balançoires au loin. Il avait déployé son esprit comme une tente, une protection autour d'eux trois. Ses doigts fichés sur sa tempe, il protégeait les oreilles indiscrètes de la discussion entre les deux tueurs. Soudain une boule négative entra dans son champ d'action. Il reporta son regard sur Erik.

\- Il arrive, dit alors Erik en terminant son gobelet de café sans sucre.

\- Il est en avance, constata Azazel en regardant au loin.

Charles se retourna et vit arriver d'un pas lourd et rapide le fameux Logan. Cette vision de la bête griffue le fit frissonner. Aujourd'hui il ne ressemblait plus à cela. Il portait une chemise ouverte dévoilant un torse poilu, un jean compressant son membre et ses cuisses, des boots en cuir, et une veste en cuir jetée négligemment sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la diable et entre ses lèvres, trônait un cigare à l'odeur nauséabonde. En s'approchant il contracta ses muscles, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Charles. Il était méfiant.

\- Bonjour Logan, commença Erik en présentant un siège au nouveau venu.

\- C'est qui lui ? grogna Logan en toisant Charles.

\- C'est un ami.

\- Un ami qui a mal à la tête ?

Charles retira ses doigts de sa tempe en baissant la tête. Logan renifla d'une narine et s'assit sans lâcher Charles du regard.

\- Vous pouvez m'aider alors ?

\- Oui, dit Erik sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Ça va me coûter combien vos conneries ?

\- Une somme substantielle.

\- Evidemment, je ne m'adresse pas au père Noël !

\- Et nous, nous ne risquons pas nos vies et nos réseaux pour vos bonnes manières, répondit tranchant Erik.

Ils se regardèrent sans ciller, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

\- Azazel va commencer, dès que le premier versement sera fait.

Logan fouilla une poche intérieure et extirpa une enveloppe de papier kraft. Azazel la récupéra et rangea l'argent dans une mallette. Erik hocha la tête, Azazel se leva et quitta la table sans ajouter un mot. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, Charles trempait ses lèvres dans son thé amer, devenu froid. Logan fumait son cigare, tandis qu'Erik le fixait.

\- Charles, veux-tu bien ? demanda Erik posément.

Charles remit en place la barrière mentale pour que les deux hommes puissent discuter sans être espionnés. Logan observa le plus jeune d'un air interdit.

\- A quoi il joue le môme ?

\- Il nous protège.

\- Lui ?

\- Oui.

Charles essayait de ne pas écouter les pensées fracassante de Logan, ni ses remarques acérées, qui lui rongeaient la gorge.

\- J'aurais quelques questions, commença Erik l'air de rien.

Logan tira une bouffée en attendant la suite.

\- Vous rappelez-vous de quoi que ce soit avant votre « réveil » ?

\- Non, pas même mon foutu nom de baptême !

Charles entendit la bête rangée dans le fond de l'esprit de Logan grogner un prénom.

\- Vous a-t-on déjà appelé : Wolverine ? osa Charles qui n'était pas sensé parler durant cet entretien.

\- Qui t'a parlé de ça gamin ? gronda Logan sur la défensive.

Erik leva un doigt et le corps de Logan fut cloué sur place.

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas menacer mon ami. Alors, ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? ajouta-t-il en relâchant la pression.

\- Oui.

Logan tira hors de sa chemise une chaîne, au bout tournoyait une plaque militaire. Un chiffre et un nom : Wolverine.

\- C'est tout ce que je sais. Comment peut-il être au courant ? je n'en ai parlé à personne !

\- Là n'est pas la question… Donnez-moi votre immatriculation, je vais la transmettre à mon associé, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Logan retira, en soupirant d'agacement, sa chaîne et la remit à Erik. Celui-ci se leva à son tour.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Attendez-moi là.

 _Je reviens Charles. S'il te cause des ennuis tu n'as qu'à l'endormir._

Erik quitta son champ de vision. Ils restèrent seuls, Logan et Charles à ne pas savoir quoi se dire. Charles reposa ses mains à plat sur la table. Il détendit son esprit. Ferma les yeux et respira l'air chaud qui transportait un parfum de fleurs estivales.

\- Alors c'est toi.

\- Pardon ? demanda Charles sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir ses paupières.

\- C'est toi la pute de ce type.

Charles hoqueta et ouvrit grands les yeux. Logan affichait un sourire satisfait. Il avait eu sa réponse.

\- Il te paie combien pour baiser ton petit cul ? T'es mineur ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Charles, mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Te fatigues pas gamin. Je ne vais pas aller te dénoncer au service de l'enfance pour abus sexuel. Mais je suis curieux. Combien il te paie pour coucher avec toi ?

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Allons, je me suis renseigné avant d'accepter son deal. C'était trop beau pour être vrai… j'ai appris qu'il s'était offert un jeune éphèbe pour une année d'esclavage sexuel. Je suis certain que c'est toi.

Charles était outré. Qui avait pu dire ce genre de chose ?! Qui était au courant ? Qui ?!

\- Qui a été vous raconter de telles conneries ?

\- Ah, tu ne nies plus…

\- Si je nie ! Je nie totalement même !

\- Tu ne baise pas avec ce type ?

\- Je…

\- Voilà ! Donc, combien il paie ? Je veux savoir si je pourrais moi aussi m'offrir tes services… Par curiosité bien entendu.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers !

\- Et alors ? Pas plus que ton Lehnsherr !

Les doigts de Charles le démangeaient, il mourait d'envie de lui infliger une bonne migraine, histoire de la faire taire.

\- Tu termines quand ton service pour lui ? Je peux déjà réserver ma place ? sourit Logan en mâchonnant son cigare. Vu comment tu te tortilles, tu as dû prendre cher hier. Il n'est pas tendre avec toi. Moi non plus d'ailleurs… Tu dois être bien étroit. Rien que d'y penser je pourrais avoir la trique.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Charles leva la main pour la coller à sa tempe. Logan lui agrippa les poignets et la plaqua avec une force phénoménale sur la table en métal.

\- C'est ça… Toi aussi t'es un mutant. Tu fais quoi toi ? Tu créé des champs magnétiques ? Tu…

\- Je peux vous rendre aussi sénile qu'un vieillard, aussi peureux qu'un bambin et aussi abruti d'une plante verte ! Je peux vous obliger à vous ouvrir les veines, je peux même, fouiller votre putain de cervelle de déglinguer et faire ressortir vos peurs les plus inavouables et les pêchers les plus noirs. Je peux également vous buter en vous forçant d'un tour d'esprit à vous jeter dans une bétonnière et crever là-dedans la gueule ouverte ! Alors si vous vous avisez ne serait- que de recommencer à me traiter comme une pute il vous arrivera l'une de ses choses !

\- On a du cran… J'aime ça !

\- Je vous préviens !

\- Calmes-toi gamin ! Je disais ça pour te provoquer ! T'es pas mon genre. Un peu trop viril pour moi.

Logan ne relâcha pas pour autant les mains de Charles. Ils se tenaient un respect l'un et l'autre.

\- Je voulais voir de quoi tu étais capable. Faut pas te chercher toi hein.

Charles n'était pas radouci pour autant.

\- Qui t'a dit pour…

\- Ah ça ? Que tu couches avec le Polonais ? Personne, simple déduction. Comme vous vous regardez tous les deux, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille explications. Soit vous êtes ensemble – ça ne regarde que vous – soit vous êtes du même sang.

\- Mais on ne se ressemble pas.

\- Ni de près, ni de loin, s'amusa Logan en relâchant enfin Charles.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous…

\- Tu devrais.

Charles voulait répliquer qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire cette faveur, car il avait vu le tréfonds de sa personnalité. Rien de bien sympathique. Logan était comme Jekyll et Hyde. Deux personnes dans un même corps. Il ferait un bon cas de psychanalyse.

\- Donc vous couchez ensemble ?

\- Merde !

\- Okay…

Charles changea à nouveau de position, Logan afficha un sourire.

\- Merde ! répéta Charles énervé tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.

\- En tout cas si ton mec est capable de m'aider à faire le point sur ce qui m'ait arrivé, je lui devrais bien plus que du pognon…

Logan était redevenu lui-même : taciturne et amer, comme le thé de Charles.

\- Il y arrivera, répondit Charles.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

\- Suffisamment pour ne pas discuter de lui.

\- Tu peux baisser ta garde gamin… Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Venant d'un rustre cela fait semble fort mal à propos.

Logan termina son cigare dans le cendrier au centre de la table.

\- Il en met du temps, non ?

Charles ne répondit pas. Il se leva de sa chaise en fer forgée, pour aller jeter son gobelet en carton dans une poubelle éloignée. En revenant Logan affichait un étrange sourire sans joie.

\- Quoi encore ? s'impatienta Charles en reprenant place.

\- Tu dois avoir de nombreux talents pour être sous surveillance.

\- Pardon ? s'interloqua Charles.

\- Ces deux types au fond, sur le banc, ils ne te lâchent pas du regard, indiqua tranquillement Logan.

\- C'est peut-être toi qui les as placés là ! Tu es bien de la CIA ?!

Les yeux de l'agent brûlèrent. Il se pencha vivement vers Charles, exhalant une odeur de cigare froid et de cuir chaud.

\- C'est _lui_ qui te l'a dit ?

Par « lui », il signifiait : Erik. Charles n'en doutait pas. Il haussa les épaules et répondit :

\- Je suis télépathe.

Il l'avait dit sur un ton, qui n'appelait pas à la modestie.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes hommes. Je dirais que ce sont des mercenaires, des indépendants, qui louent leurs services au plus offrant… Ils sont sûrement là pour ton mec. Pas de quoi paniquer, on va bouger et les semer.

\- Non, Erik a demandé à ce qu'on l'attende ici !

\- Gamin, soupira Logan, On bouge, sinon on devient une cible, ou un appât, au choix.

Charles déploya son esprit en déposant ses doigts sur sa tempe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! se raidit Logan.

\- Je vérifie !

\- Fais-moi confiance ! Faut bouger ! Le mouvement c'est la vie !

 _On est repéré ?_

 _Le petit a juste l'air d'avoir seize ans._

\- Okay on bouge, conclut Charles en emboîtant le pas à Logan. Je vais retourner d'où je viens et vous aussi. On aura plus de chance de le perdre en se séparant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rentrer directement chez toi. Tu vas les y conduire. Traîne et fonds-toi dans la foule. Je vais m'occuper de les éloigner de ta piste.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?demanda méfiant Charles.

\- J'aurai certainement une réduction budgétaire pour mon affaire, plaisant Logan avant de reprendre son sérieux. Je le fais parce que tu es seul face à deux types, probablement des ex du KGB, ou une connerie comme ça. Ton mec doit traîner dans des affaires un peu louches…

\- Merci, c'est sincère.

\- Tu as lu que tu pouvais me faire confiance ?

\- Non, je préfère vous croire sur parole.

Tout en parlant ils s'étaient dirigé vers la sortie de l'espace vert. Ils se regardèrent, Logan sourit brièvement.

\- J'vois pas c'que tu lui trouve à ce Lehnsherr, mais toi, gamin, j't'aime bien.

Charles sourit en retour, avant de fouiller hâtivement dans le crâne de Logan.

\- Vous êtes canadien. Vous avez perdu votre identité à un endroit… Des montagnes… Il fait froid… « Alkaly Lake »… Navré, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que ça, déplora Charles en rouvrant ses yeux.

Logan était troublé.

\- T'es un putain de gamin toi alors ! … Allez dégages ! s'exclama Logan en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- A bientôt, Wolverine !

Charles parti d'un pas rapide en travers de la rue, Logan se retourna pour percuter « par accident » les deux hommes qui les avaient pris en chasse. Charles, n'assista pas à l'altercation, il pressa ses doigts sur ses tempes et aux yeux du monde, il disparut. Sans hésiter il rentra à la garçonnière. Il espérait qu'Erik aurait l'idée de venir le retrouver là-bas en ne le voyant plus au parc. Il désactiva son pouvoir en arrivant devant la porte. Et ce n'est qu'une fois-là, devant cette porte en bois, que Charles réalisa qu'il n'avait pas les clés !

Erik ouvrait et fermait avec son pouvoir, Azazel se téléportait directement à l'intérieur et Emma possédait un double… Mais où habitait-elle ? Et comment les lui réclamer ? Charles était bien incapable de le dire ! Il se retrouva donc comme un con devant la porte. Il n'avait aucun autre refuge que cette putain de garçonnière ! Piètre consolation.

Charles colla son front contre le linteau, prisonnier du couloir. Soudain il ressentit de la vie dans l'appartement.

 _Erik !_

Charles toqua, trop heureux de retrouver encore plus vite que prévu son amant. L'esprit à l'intérieur se figea. Charles fronça les sourcils. Rapidement il colla ses doigts à son crâne. Non, ce n'était ni Erik… Ni Azazel… Encore moins Emma.

Le cœur de Charles s'emballa brutalement, l'esprit de l'autre côté de la porte n'était pas anglais. Il pensait en Allemand.

Charles recula, le battant s'ouvrit brusquement. Charles sursauta si violemment qu'il perdit l'équilibre et parti en arrière, tombant à la renverse. Devant lui un homme affichant la cinquantaine, un visage soigné, mais de profondes rides circulaient sur son expression savant travaillée. Il possédait des yeux noirs, des gouffres de solitude.

\- Désolé, je me suis trompé d'étage à l'évidence, bredouilla Charles cherchant à paraître le plus innocent possible.

L'homme déforma son visage dans un sourire, tout sauf aimable.

\- Toi, je suppose que tu es le prioritaire du foutre sur la vitre.

Charles déglutit. Il recula contre le mur et s'appuya dessus pour se relever.

\- Pa-pardon ?

L'homme quitta son sourire factice et fondit sur Charles. Un coup de genoux dans l'estomac le priva d'air, suivit d'une frappe au visage qui l'assomma pour de bon.

\- Parfait… J'ai mon nouveau jouet.

* * *

 _moja milosc :_ Mon amour

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! En tout cas j'adore adorer lire vos reviews du chapitre précédant! Il me tarde de les les nouvelles!

A TRES VIITE !


	14. Chapter 14

Coucouu !

Voilà la suite.

Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être suivie de plus en plus pour cette fiction. c'est un plaisir de découvrir de nouvelles lectrices - lecteurs! Merci encore pour tout vos messages! Cela me donne encore plus d'idées et d'envie de poursuivre avec Chérik 3

Merci encore à ma formidable Bêta !

Bonne lectuure!

* * *

Le téléphone sonna vers quatre heures du matin. Erik attendait dans le cercle jaune, que dessinait la lampe de son bureau. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Pas pressé, on dirait.

L'estomac d'Erik se contracta, jusqu'à se replier sur lui-même, son âme sembla être aspirée par le combiné.

Cet homme… Il l'avait tué ! Oui ! Il l'avait achevé des années de ça, au fond d'une obscure forêt au cœur de l'Oural ! Il ne pouvait donc pas l'entendre parler !

\- Ah… Surprit ? Je me disais bien que mon petit protégé, avait besoin d'une piqure de rappel. Notre dernière entrevue m'a laissé, pour le moins, cruellement démuni. Heureusement, dans ta folie, tu n'as pas pris la peine de t'assurer de ma mort.

Erik ne doutait plus. Ce n'était pas un revenant, c'était bien lui !

\- Shaw ! rugit Erik la gorge sèche.

\- Lui-même mon petit…

\- C'est toi qui…

\- Tu-Tu-Tu… C'est moi qui parle. TOI. Tu. Te. Tais. Un mot et… Tu connais ma passion pour les instruments chirurgicaux ?

Erik serra les dents. C'est donc ce monstre, qui resurgissait des tréfonds de son enfer, qui avait dérobé Charles ! Il étouffait de rage, tout en se consumant de peur. Un peur, laide, livide et sinistre.

\- Donc, en représailles à ce que tu m'as infligé, ainsi qu'aux miens, je t'ai pris ce que tu possédais de plus cher. Je l'ai Erik. J'ai ton précieux Charles… Je l'ai torturé sans raison, brisé en petits morceaux.

Un sanglot traversa la gorge d'Erik. Des larmes, sans bruit, traçaient des sillons sur ses joues râpeuses, stigmate de deux jours sans sommeil.

Il savait que Shaw ne plaisait pas. Il ne plaisait jamais.

\- Charles, as-tu un dernier mot pour Erik ?

Le cœur d'Erik cessa toute activité. L'oreille suspendue au combiné, aussi bien que sa vie. Il entendit un pas, des frottements, suivit d'un bruit sourd.

\- Erik… Erik… Pardonne-moi… Je ne suis pas assez fort…

\- CHARLES ! fut le cri qu'Erik ne put retenir.

Le téléphone changea d'interlocuteur.

\- On avait dit pas un mot ? Tu n'as pas respecté sa part du marché.

\- Que Dieu te maudisse ! cracha Erik éperdu de rage et de terreur.

\- Je dirais à Charles de lui transmettre le message.

\- Non ! Je ferais ce que tu veux ! Ne lui fais plus de mal ! Non ! Arrête ! Tu… as gagné.

\- Oh ! Erik ! Tu te rends ? Erik s'avoue vaincu avec un simple petit otage, un simple petit garçon. Tu entends ça Charles ? Il se rend en échange de ta vie.

Erik pressa son oreille sur le plastique du téléphone, il put entendre Charles répliquer avec témérité : « Il va t'tellement t'exploser quand je serais mort ! ». Charles laissa un petit rire aigre filer, avant d'être coupé par un coup de poing.

\- Alors Erik, on veut son toy-boy ? Si tu arrives à nous retrouver avant l'aube, il est à toi !

\- Les DOCKS ! cria Charles à pleins poumons. VA POURIR EN ENFER ENFOIRE DE NAZI !

La conversation s'arrêta là. Erik n'avait pas le temps d'avertir Emma, ou Azazel. Il devait agir et maintenant. Il leva les yeux. Dans le siège d'en face Logan fumait.

\- On y va.

* * *

Charles avait, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, sentit la douleur, puis l'immobilisation forcée de son corps. Ses mains, attachées dans son dos, l'empêchaient d'utiliser son don. Il était seul, livré à lui-même, impuissant. Son esprit lui permettait de capter des cerveaux autour de lui, mais pas de les atteindre, comme s'il les voyait à travers une vitrine. Il les sentait, il les voyait mais il ne peut pouvait les toucher.

Il analysa sa position : assit sur une chaise en bois. Il souffrait et pas uniquement de l'assaut… la nuit passée se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Ses bras étaient attachés sur les barreaux de la chaise, à trois points différents. Sa tête était penchée sur sa poitrine, il respirait doucement.

\- Il dort encore ? demanda un homme.

Charles ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, par défi. Ses paupières papillonnèrent devant la lumière crue.

\- Il est de retour parmi nous, dit un homme en tirant une mèche de cheveux de Charles.

Il sentait l'alcool malté et la poussière. Charles fondit son regard dans le sien. L'homme lui évoquait un animal, une sorte d'hyène. Un sourire hérissé de dent pointues, un nez tombant, carré et un visage marqué d'une belle estafilade livide, qui lui coupait les lèvres et le menton.

\- Alors… Charles ? C'est bien ça ? demanda un deuxième homme qui surgit dans le dos du premier.

Charles reconnu le second comme son agresseur. Il dégageait une impression de danger et de suffisance. Charles se cala sur son attitude. Il avait lu que cela pouvait, intimider ou dissuader une attaque.

\- J'ai trouvé tes papiers dans sa poche, alors voyons : Charles Francis Xavier, héritier d'une fortune, fils d'un grand chercheur de…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

L'homme à l'estafilade gifla Charles sans ménagement. Son sourire bestial s'agrandissant de satisfaction.

\- Maintenant que les choses sont mises au point. Voilà comment ça va se passer, _meine kleine_ Charles : Je dirige les opérations et toi… Toi tu subis…

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux de toi.

Celui qui semblait être le chef, s'approcha de Charles et lui enserra les joues d'une poigne phénoménale.

\- Ce que je veux de toi, c'est Erik.

* * *

Erik roulait comme un dément. Il se moquait bien de la couleur des feux ou de rouler à gauche, il passait à toute allure au milieu des boulevards et traçait sans siller les carrefours. Logan, beaucoup plus mal à l'aise, s'agrippait où il pouvait. Son corps, compressé au fond de son siège, jurant entre ses dents dès que la voiture faisait une embardée spectaculaire.

\- Si on claque avant d'y arriver, on ne lui servira à rien au gamin !

\- Si on rate l'heure du rendez-vous… Je préfère me tuer dans un accident.

Logan serra les dents le temps du reste du trajet, reconsidérant les aprioris qu'il avait eu sur ce couple hors norme. Un gamin télépathe, un homme d'âge mûre aux pouvoirs stupéfiants… Non, vraiment il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il suffisait de regarder comment Erik était tendu pour comprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Si jamais le gamin y restait Logan ne donnait pas cher de la peau du salaud qui aurait fait ça.

La voiture s'engagea, dans un virage effrayant, sur une pente qui les menait tout droit vers les docks principaux. Erik tout en roulant tendit la main devant lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'écria Logan en plongeant pour tenir le volant.

\- Je le cherche. Il porte au poignet une montre dont je connais parfaitement le rayonnement métallique…

\- Tu peux faire ça ?!

Erik cherchait. Il sentit comme un appel vers la droite, d'un coup il vira le volant dans une rangée de contenaires étroits. Les rétroviseurs de la voiture sautèrent en l'air, les paroirs faisaient des étincelles. Logan jurait à voix haute. Erik, la main tendue, sentait la montre. Oui il pouvait goûter à son aura métallique, capter un battement fébrile. Charles n'était plus loin ! Il accéléra encore. Les étincelles s'intensifièrent. Logan fermait parfaitement les yeux en se tenant le plus loin possible du tableau de bord. Il se voyait déjà parfaitement entrer en collision avec le pare-brise. Une expérience qu'il avait déjà connu et dont il n'avait pas gardé un souvenir excellent !

Erik avait tout son être cristallisé autour de ce seul but : retrouver Charles. Le reste ou les détails du plan de secours importait peu. Il n'y avait que Charles qui comptait !

Enfin le tunnel de contenaire déboucha sur une esplanade comportant une vingtaine de grues. Erik esquiva la première en virant brutalement à droite, fonçant vers une seconde encore plus proche. Logan récita dans son esprit une prière païenne. Erik pila. Les freins émirent un crissement strident. Les corps des deux hommes furent projetés en avant, la collision était inévitable. Erik lâcha le volant. De ses mains il contrôla alors le véhicule et stoppa net sa course. La grue ne se trouvait qu'à vingt centimètres du capot. Logan ouvrit les yeux et cru se liquéfier.

\- On est en VIE ! éructa-t-il ivre de soulagement.

Erik ouvrit sa portière arracha sa ceinture et sortit en lâchant froidement :

\- Pour le moment.

* * *

L'odeur des docks était tout à fait singulière un subtil mélange d'eau, de métal, de sueur et de béton froid. Charles visitait pour la première fois cet endroit, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça « visiter ». Une sorte de visite guidée obligatoire. Comme celle organisée chaque année en primaire au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle. Cependant cette fois-ci, Charles était ligoté sur une vieille chaise inconfortable, tracté par un homme à l'odeur corporelle forte. Les pieds de la chaise raclaient le sol irrégulier du hangar dans lequel ses deux ravisseurs l'entraînaient. Charles essayait de se raisonner, de ne pas avoir peur, de ne pas paniquer ; Erik allait arriver, c'était certain… Enfin, s'il pouvait deviner où il était…

La chaise fut installée au centre du hangar froid et sans air.

\- Bien Charles, maintenant nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi ! Aucune information !

Le chef sourit, sans chaleur.

\- Des informations ? Non, je ne suis pas intéressé par ça… Par contre voir ta résistance à la douleur… _Gehen Sie es schreit. Er plädiert !_

Charles ne comprit pas ces mots, mais l'intention se révéla rapidement lorsque l'homme à la balafre, se planta devant Charles et lui décrocha un magistral coup de poing dans les côtes. Charles poussa un cri étouffé. L'homme recommença immédiatement jusqu'à entendre un craquement indiquant qu'il avait brisé les os. Une fois qu'il avait bien martelé le torse de Charles, qui se déchirait la voix en hurlements, il se recula et observa son prisonnier. De sa poche il sortit un poing américain. Il s'empressa de le passer à ses doigts et cette fois-ci ce n'était plus les côtes qu'il visait, mais bien le visage. Les yeux de Charles s'agrandirent en voyant les phalanges de métal s'approcher à vive allure de sa pommette droite. Elle se brisa nette. Tout le corps de Charles fut projeté sur le côté et il tomba à la renverse Il rencontra le sol au même instant la chaussure en cuir renforcé de son bourreau frappa dans son estomac. Du sang coulait entre les dents de Charles et ses cris se muaient en hurlements avant de se dissiper, il était incapable de bruit des sons autres qu'une respiration affolé et sifflante.

\- Alors Charles Francis Xavier, on se sent comment ? demanda le meneur en lui balançant au visage un sceau d'eau salé.

Les coupures, de son visage, le dévoraient sous l'effet du sel.

\- On souffre ?

Charles leva, depuis le sol, un regard lourd.

\- … pas suffisamment. Alors, avant je vais me présenter rapidement : Je suis une vieille connaissance à Erik… Lui et moi c'est une histoire… Non, c'est l'Histoire !

Charles sentait l'esprit du type s'activer, il ressentait des ondes de plaisirs.

\- Erik ne t'a peut-être jamais parlé de moi… Ce serait vexant, mais envisageable. Après tout il est comme mon fils. Ce qui fait de toi, une sorte de beau-fils ?

L'homme sourit, le second redressa la chaise, Charles gémit de douleur. Il souffrait dans chaque centimètre carré de sa chair.

\- C'est moi et ai créé Erik. Mon Erik… Mon chef d'œuvre.

Charles se rappela le rêve qu'il avait partagé avec Erik. Son cauchemar effrayant, le visage du nazi qui l'avait torturé, lui revenait en mémoire.

 _C'EST LUI !_

\- Le nazi, souffla Charles de ses lèvres fendues.

\- Ah, alors il a parlé de moi…C'est flatteur. Qu'a-t-il dit, exactement.

\- Rien, pas un mot.

L'homme s'approcha et lui agrippa les cheveux.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non.

\- Tu as forcément vu son tatouage.

La suite abominable de chiffres, flottait entre les deux hommes. Charles le visage tuméfié ne lâchait pas du regard l'enfoiré qui lui serrait si fort des mèches de cheveux qu'il arrachait presque son cuir chevelu.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai rendu plus fort, plus puissant. Mon travail de longue haleine… Plus de deux ans de labeur pour y arriver ! Il était parfait tu aurais dû le connaître à cet âge-là ! Si jeune et si fort. Quel dommage qu'il fut né Juif, il aurait été un parfait…

\- La ferme, demanda Charles au bord de la nausée.

Sans qu'il ait besoin de toucher ses tempes, des flots d'images irradiaient du cerveau de l'autre homme. Charles développait sans s'en rendre compte son don. Les sons, les odeurs, les visions, tout était atroces. Des camps, des corps en putréfaction, des fours, des salles d'expérimentations, des jumeaux cousu ensemble pour en faire des siamois, des fétus dans des bocaux, des femmes nues, mutilées dans leur intimités pour comprendre les secrets de l'enfantement, des hommes émasculés, des bébés rendu volontairement malade puis soignés à coup d'acide… Toutes ces cruautés éclataient dans le crâne de Charles, le pire c'est que de tout cela il sentait la satisfaction, la joie du monstre face à lui. Charles n'avait jamais connu le mal à l'état pur. Il le croyait avec son beau-père et son beau-frère, mais là, le niveau était bien supérieur. C'était le mal, la douleur et la monstruosité dans toute sa force et sa cruauté animale.

\- Tu me demandes de la fermer ? Petit rat ! Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant ? On va te laisser là… Seul… Demain soir on reviendra et nous verrons si tu es toujours aussi poli.

L'homme balança une gifle tonitruante à Charles, tout en le retenant par les cheveux. Les deux hommes sortirent du hangar, la porte se referma dans un bruit métallique qui résonna de longues secondes. Charles dans un premier temps tenta de se raisonner, de ne pas se laisser abattre, mais la douleur prima sur tout autre chose. Il pleura d'épuisement, des larmes qu'il avait réussi à contenir devant ses tortionnaires, il pleura jusqu'à sombrer dans l'oubli de lui-même.

* * *

La voiture n'était qu'une épave, mais elle pouvait encore rouler, Erik l'abandonna sans ciller. Logan sortit à son tour de ce cercueil ambulant. Il avait l'estomac noué et quelques pas, dans la fraîcheur du jour à venir, lui fît le plus grand bien. Erik tendait ses bras, les paumes ouvertes devant lui. Il cherchait la montre, il cherchait Charles. Il sembla ressentir un appel mental…

\- Par ici.

Logan emboîta le pas à Erik. Enfin, ils ne marchèrent pas, ils se mirent à courir en longeant, le plus discrètement possible, une colonne de bâtiment, qui encerclait les grues. Erik s'arrêta à un angle, il n'était plus possible de douter, devant eux trois hangars numérotés se dressaient. Charles était là ! Erik s'apprêtait à piquer un sprint pour entrer dans le numéro trois, Logan posa une main ferme et amical sur son épaule.

\- Attends… C'est quoi le plan ?

\- On rentre, on tue.

\- Et s'ils tiennent ton petit ami en joue ?

\- Rien ne plus facile pour moi…

\- Bon, ce type te connait, il connait ton habileté avec les armes à feu non ?

\- Et alors ? s'impatienta Erik.

\- Alors il faut penser au fait qu'il aura prévu autre chose pour toi !

Erik dû reconnaître que Logan avait raison. Cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, mais il savait reconnaître quand quelqu'un avait raison et lui tords…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Une diversion.

\- J'écoute.

* * *

Deux jours, sans boire, ni manger, ni possibilité d'aller se soulager. Charles n'était pas idiot, mais il avait espéré. Là ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait espéré d'abord qu'Erik arrive rapidement pour le sauver. Puis il avait espéré que les coups diminueraient, au vu de ses très nombreuses blessures. Il avait ensuite espéré qu'on le laisserait aller vider sa vessie et autre… Il puait, il saignait, il souffrait. Charles, n'était plus aussi naïf qu'autrefois. Ce mec voulait sa mort. Sa dignité ou son respect, il s'en foutrait bien. Quoi qu'il arriverait, Charles mourrait ici. Alors lorsqu'au beau milieu de la nuit il fut tiré de son sommeil par deux grandes gifles, il ne fut presque pas étonné d'être aspergé d'eau glacée comme châtiment au parfum nauséabond qu'il dégageait. Charles était presque reconnaissant. Il ne se supportait plus. Il voulait se défaire de son corps, l'abandonner sur cette chaise et s'en aller, comme on se séparerait d'un habit trop petit.

Cependant l'endroit où il se tenait n'était pas au cœur du hangar, non il était dans la cabine de control se trouvant à la sortie du bâtiment. Inhabituel. Le monstre sourit doucement et composa un numéro de téléphone sur le cadrant d'un vieil appareil reposant sur une table fatiguée. L'horloge murale qui habillait le mur vide indiquait quatre heures du matin. Le bureau était laid, petit étriqué et glacé. Charles se força à rester concentrer. Il ouvrit son esprit, bien qu'affaibli, il captait encore quelque bribe de pensées… tout était confus.

\- Pas pressé, on dirait, chatonna d'une voix doucereuse le nazi.

Charles luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir. La douleur était devenue si intense, cumulée à l'eau glacée et la famine.

\- Ah… Surprit ? Je me disais bien que mon petit protégé, avait besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. Notre dernière entrevue m'a laissé, pour le moins, cruellement démuni. Heureusement, dans ta folie, tu n'as pas pris la peine de t'assurer de ma mort.

Charles voyait dans le regard de cet homme danser une flamme de rage. Sa vengeance c'était Charles !

\- Shaw !

Le rugissement avait éclaté depuis le haut-parleur du téléphone. Charles reconnu cet éclat de voix avec bonheur. Erik était là ! Par la voix ! Il l'entendait ! Il pouvait presque lui parler, communiquer. Son cœur se regonfla et un mince filet d'esprit vient chasser les dernières heures lugubres. Et maintenant Charles pouvait mettre un nom sur cet odieux personnage : Shaw !

\- Lui-même mon petit…

Charles souriait presque, il avait mal, mais il souriait, Erik était là. Shaw s'aperçu du changement d'attitude chez Charles, il n'était pas habitué à ce que ses proies remontent la pente. Il n'aimait pas ça, il voulait que Charles reste amorphe, inerte, apathique.

\- C'est toi qui…

\- Tu-Tu-Tu… C'est moi qui parle. TOI. Tu. Te. Tais.

Shaw martela chaque syllabes en regardant Charles, il fit signe à l'autre homme et celui-ci présenta à Charles de quoi le faire ranger son sourire dans sa poche : un scalpel.

\- Un mot et… Tu connais ma passion pour les instruments chirurgicaux ?

Charles eut la vision du désir, qui gagnait Shaw : le balafrer, entailler profondément sa chair et si possible le marquer au fer : Erik devait payer le prix fort pour sa trahison !

\- Donc, en représailles à ce que tu m'as infligé, ainsi qu'aux miens, je t'ai pris ce que tu possédais de plus cher. Je l'ai Erik. J'ai ton précieux Charles… Je l'ai torturé sans raison, brisé en petits morceaux.

Tout en disant ses mots, Shaw tendit la main et son second y déposa l'instrument. Shaw s'amusa à se couper la pulpe du pouce pour tester la finesse de la lame. Pas une goutte de sang ne vînt perler la peau.

\- Charles, as-tu un dernier mot pour Erik ?

Shaw s'approcha en quelques pas de Charles, tendit le combiné devant lui et ne se priva pas pour grincer entre ses dents tout bas :

\- Un mot de travers et je t'égorge.

Pour faire bonne mesure il donna un coup sec dans l'estomac avec le plat de sa main. Charles encaissa, sans rien dire. Il allait pouvoir parler à Erik ! Le reste n'avait pas d'importance ! Il allait entendre sa voix, lui redonner espoir. Oui, il allait enfin pouvoir dire quelques mots. Il respira doucement et ouvrit la bouche :

\- Erik… Erik…

Charles ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. Il se sentait brisé. Des sanglots montèrent malgré lui à ses yeux.

\- Pardonne-moi… Je ne suis pas assez fort…

\- CHARLES !

Le cri d'Erik, souffla comme une tempête dans le corps de Charles, il sourit, Shaw non, il récupéra le téléphone et siffla avec joie :

\- On avait dit pas un mot ? Tu n'as pas respecté sa part du marché.

Shaw s'éloigna si bien que Charles n'entendit pas la réponse formulée par Erik.

\- Je dirais à Charles de lui transmettre le message.

Shaw allait raccrocher, lorsque la voix d'Erik s'éleva à nouveau du téléphone. Shaw écouta attentivement, son sourire gagna en force.

\- Oh ! Erik ! Tu te rends ? Erik s'avoue vaincu avec un simple petit otage, un simple petit garçon. Tu entends ça Charles ? Il se rend en échange de ta vie.

Le sang de Charles ne fit qu'un tour. Il releva son menton de façon bravache et lança :

\- Il va tellement t'exploser quand je serais mort !

Charles laissa un petit rire aigre filer, avant d'être coupé par un coup de poing administré par l'homme de main de Shaw. Le rire fut brisé net, comme l'arrête de son nez, resté intact jusqu'alors.

\- Alors Erik, on veut son toy-boy ? Si tu arrives à nous retrouver avant l'aube, il est à toi !

Le cœur de Charles battit à tout rompre, c'était sa dernière chance ! Peu importait les coups !

\- Les DOCKS ! hurla-t-il comme un fou en tressautant sur sa chaise.

Shaw le foudroya du regard.

\- VA POURIR EN ENFER ENFOIRE DE NAZI !

Shaw raccrocha aussi sec. L'homme de main attrapa Charles par la gorge et serra de toute sa force brute, Charles étouffa immédiatement.

\- Laisses-le, demanda après deux minutes Shaw. On a peu de temps, ne le gaspillons pas. Va le remettre à sa place. Je m'occupe du bidon.

Charles fut à nouveau tiré hors du petit taudis et replacé au centre du hangar. L'homme vérifia la solidité des liens, puis pour faire perdre à Charles son regard de défis, lui cracha à la face.

\- Asperge-le, demanda Shaw en revenant l'instant d'après un lourd bidon en plastique entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De l'essence.

Les entrailles de Charles se replièrent sur elles-mêmes.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un corps être immolé. Ça me manque, confessa Shaw à Charles. Ah, tu aurais connu le Troisième Reich dans toute sa Gloire et sa Splendeur, tu n'aurais pu que l'aimer… Ou être broyé par lui. Sodomite !

L'essence liquide et puante était jetée à tour de bras sur Charles. Brûlant ses plaies et s'imbibant dans ses habits. Charles ferma la bouche pour ne pas en avaler, mais la mort que lui réservait Shaw n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Etre battu à mort lui semblait encore être la meilleure solution !

\- Un mot pour la postérité ? questionna Shaw en présentant une boîte d'allumette à Charles.

Charles n'avait rien à lui dire. Il gaspillerait son énergie pour rien ! Il aurait beau tout dire, ou tout promettre, rien, non plus rien ne ferait en sorte que Charles soit détaché et libéré. Charles lisait si bien l'esprit de Shaw que cela en était effrayant. Il sentait la cascade d'information émaner de lui à une vitesse vertigineuse, il… Il pouvait lire les pensées de Shaw !

Il avait accès à son cerveau sans avoir besoin de se concentrer en posant ses deux doigts sur ses tempes ! Charles n'avait aucune espèce d'idée, de comment il y était arrivé, ce n'était pas le moment d'en faire une thèse d'ailleurs ! Il fallait qu'il utilise au plus vite cet avantage !

\- Etre fils unique d'une mère qui ne vous a jamais aimé n'a pas dû être évident, commença Charles en s'échauffant.

\- Pardon ? grinça Shaw - la boîte d'allumette se crispa entre ses doigts.

\- C'est pour cette raison, entre autre, que vous avez intégré le parti nazi, pour être dans un ensemble où l'on vous écoutait, vous admirez et…

\- Qui t'a appris tout ça, petite créature ? questionna Shaw en s'approchant de la flaque d'essence.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Tu sais et c'est tout ? Oh, comme cela doit être plaisant d'être le fantastique Charles Francis Xavier ! Celui qui sait tout ! Est-ce que tu sais aussi à quel point j'ai hâte de te voir griller sous les yeux d'Erik ?

Charles blêmit. Il imaginait la scène… Lui brûlant sur cette putain de chaise, Erik impuissant, Shaw éclatant d'un rire sinistre… Raven apprendrait-elle sa mort dans les tabloïds ?

 ** _Un jeune étudiant d'Oxford retrouvé immolé dans un hangar sur les docks, le mystère demeure._**

Ce n'était pas le genre de nécrologie dont il avait rêvé… Pour être honnête il n'avait jamais pensé à son épitaphe, mais aujourd'hui celait semblait évident de le faire. Un marbre blanc ou gris ? Et d'abord est-ce que son corps serait retrouvé seulement ? Peut-être pensera-t-on qu'il a juste fugué ! Son dossier sera classé sans suite dans un carton de la police et il n'aura aucune sépulture… Rien. Le néant…

La voix de Shaw le ramena à la réalité. Il devait rester concentrer, ne pas permettre à son esprit de divaguer ou de s'affaiblir. Erik serait bientôt là. Il fallait croire en sa chance.

\- Vous avez peur, commença Charles en remontant les souvenirs de Shaw avec une facilité déconcertante. Vous avez peur de ressembler à votre père.

Cette fois-ci Charles avait frappé juste. Il le vit blêmir.

\- Tais-toi, siffla à nouveau Shaw.

\- Vous avez peur d'être un être aussi insignifiant que lui, de finir comme un paria, de ne pas aboutir vos…

Shaw s'approcha et l'attrapa si fort par le col de sa chemise, que le tissu craqua. Il colla son nez à celui de Charles, endommageant d'avantage la fracture. Le sang recommença à tomber sur les lèvres de Charles, inondant sa gorge.

\- Tu ne sais rien de qui je suis ou de ce que j'ai pu…

\- Vous avez la mort de centaines de personne sur la conscience et cela ne vous réveille pas au milieu de la nuit ?!

\- Pas même un peu… J'en suis fier au contraire !

\- Une voiture vient d'entrer sur le port, annonça l'homme de main en regardant par l'ouverture du hangar.

\- Mon _Erik_ , souffla Shaw en relâchant Charles.

Il recula et s'essuya les mains, poisseuses d'essence, sur son pantalon d'un air dégoûté.

\- Maintenant, la partie peut commencer.

Charles ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il étendit son esprit brouillon autour de lui. Il voulait atteindre Erik. Il était trop loin encore, en périphérie de ses capacités. Soudain il fit irruption. Charles maîtrisa au mieux son don et se focalisa sur lui. Il lui envoyait sa position. Il ne savait pas si cela allait fonctionner, mais il continuerait jusqu'à finir griller comme un steak lors d'un barbecue !

* * *

Logan contournait furtivement le hangar, toutes griffes dehors. Le plan était simple, Erik entrait détournait l'attention de Shaw et Logan portait secours à Charles. Il devait le sortir de là et le mettre en sécurité, peu importait le reste.

Erik ressentait l'onde cérébrale de Charles, il lui semblait qu'il lui murmurait un avertissement, mais les mots étaient indistincts, en échos et chargé de… Tendresse ?

Erik avait suffisamment attendu, le soleil allait poindre, Logan avait eu le temps de faire le tour, de trouver une entrée alternative. Erik s'avança. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur. Son sang se réchauffa à la vue de Charles assit à une trentaine de mètres de lui. Il était en piteuse état, et piteux était un euphémisme à ce qu'il voyait. Charles leva la tête à son approche.

\- Que c'est touchant de te revoir.

Shaw se tenait à droite de Charles, son second tenait une batte de baseball entre les mains. Erik fit le tour du métal présent. Rien sur Shaw, rien sur son acolyte, Charles portait la montre, et une chevalière. C'était tout. Bien entendu il y avait toute la structure du hangar, mais si Erik s'en servait, le toit s'effondrerait sur eux aussitôt !

\- Erik, tu fais un pas et tu peux dire adieu à Charles.

 _Les allumettes_ , soupira l'esprit de Charles à Erik.

Leur regards se croisèrent. La volonté d'Erik s'affermit quant à sa décision de dépecer Shaw.

\- Alors comment on procède ? demanda platement Erik.

\- Ne joue pas à celui qui est détaché… Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi.

\- A quoi le nier ? reconnu Erik sans lâcher Charles des yeux.

\- J'ai trouvé ton unique faiblesse, on dirait bien.

\- Charles n'est pas ma faiblesse.

\- A tient donc ?

\- Il est ma force !

Logan bondit dans le dos de l'homme de main et lui planta ses griffes en travers du corps, le tuant sur place. Erik avait commencé à courir pour plaquer au sol Shaw. Cependant celui-ci, bien que n'ayant pas entendu arriver Logan se ressaisit et craqua une allumette qu'il tendit au-dessus de Charles.

\- Un pas de plus et il brûle, prévînt Shaw tendu.

Erik cessa de courir et fit signe à Logan de rentrer ses griffes.

\- J'ai badigeonné ton petit ami d'essence. Si jamais tu me tue, il meurt aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Donnes-toi à moi et il est sauf.

Shaw souriait, un sourire terrifiant et malsain qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Non ! s'écria Charles en se débattant sur sa chaise.

\- Tais-toi ! cria Shaw.

\- Ne le touche pas ! enchaîna Erik.

\- CALMEZ-VOUS ! hurla Logan d'une voix tonitruante. Bordel !

Shaw craqua une seconde allumette, tandis que l'autre mourait entre ses doigts. Ils étaient là, prit dans une situation inextricable. Erik ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer la vie de Charles, Logan était dans la même situation. Shaw attendait qu'Erik se livre pleinement et volontairement, quant à Charles… Il ferma ses yeux et décida de rentrer dans la peau de l'abomination qui voulait le tuer.

Il ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine et cessa parfaitement de bouger. Il n'entendit pas le hurlement d'Erik, ni les imprécations de Shaw. Il quitta sa propre conscience et frôla l'esprit glauque de Shaw. Il rentra à l'intérieur comme on entrerait dans un bain répugnant de vase et de reste de cadavres. La seconde qui suivit, il refoula Shaw dans un recoin et prit les commandes. Charles n'avait jamais atteint un degré tel de concentration.

Les traits de Shaw se détendirent.

\- Erik, souffla-t-il depuis Shaw.

Erik fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce soudain changement d'attitude. Shaw éteignit l'allumette et jeta au loin la boîte. Puis Charles l'endormit. Shaw s'effondra tel un sac de sable dans une mare de sang et d'essence. Logan et Erik se regardèrent interdit avant de porter secours à Charles. Logan, d'un coup de griffe, le détacha, Erik l'attrapa dans ses bras, se moquant bien de l'odeur qui l'enveloppait. Il tenait Charles contre lui, il revivait. Rapidement il s'éloigna.

\- Charles ? Tu m'entends ? Charles ?

Des yeux bleus limpides et embués se levèrent sur Erik. Il fut parfaitement impossible pour lui de faire un pas de plus. Soulagé, heureux, en colère et empressé.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais.

\- Faut bouger ! conseilla Logan pas tranquille.

\- Pas question de laisser ce salaud s'en tirer à si bon compte, gronda Erik.

\- Il est mort ! s'exclama Logan. Je sais pas comment mais d'un coup il s'est…

\- Il dort, corrigea Charles de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda Erik.

\- Oui.

\- Je croyais que sans tes doigts tu…

\- On parlera plus tard ! pressa à nouveau Logan.

Erik se tourna vers Logan et lui tendit Charles. Il avait une affaire à régler.

\- Met le dans la voiture et tiens-toi prêt à partir. Non, Charles, il faut te reposer pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas… Il ne peut plus rien me faire désormais.

Charles se retrouva dans les bras de Logan l'instant d'après il était dehors, l'air du matin lui fouettait le visage en même temps que les premiers rayons du soleil baignaient les docks. Il se laissa installer sur la banquette arrière. Logan pouvait se montrer délicat quand la situation l'exigeait. Il s'assura que le gamin allait bien, que sa position ne le faisait pas trop souffrir. Le tableau que lui offrait Charles, lui fendait le cœur. Ce petit n'avait rien fait de mal, si ce n'est être avec la mauvaise personne. Charles était plus bleu qu'un schtroumpf et l'angle de son nez n'était plus le bon. Ses doigts étaient écorchés, violacés. Son visage bouffit, tuméfié, découpé… Logan n'osa même pas regarder plus avant. Mais encore une fois il se demanda pourquoi son pouvoir ne lui permettait pas de venir en aide aux autres ?!

Erik ne tarda pas à arriver, sa chemise moirée était recouverte d'éclaboussure pourpre. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible sur le propriétaire du sang… Logan recula et donna sa place à Erik. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture, extirpa de sa poche un mouchoir en tissu et entreprit avec la plus grande douceur de nettoyer le visage méconnaissable de Charles. Des larmes remontèrent à ses yeux. L'une d'elle tomba sur la joue de Charles, qui la reçu comme le plus beau des cadeaux.

\- J'ai eu si peur, trembla Erik. J'ai cru te perdre… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, Charles, s'il t'arrivait encore…

\- Je t'aime, souffla Charles ému.

\- Ne meurs pas Charles, je n été demande que ça… Ne me laisse pas. Je ne pourrais pas…

Il toucha du bout des doigts le contour du visage de Charles, qui grimaça de douleur. Erik les yeux rempli de larmes se dit qu'avoir égorgé Shaw était une mort infiniment trop douce pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps et retrouver au plus vite Charles. Il avait fait simple et efficace. Puis il avait foutu le feu au cadavre, histoire de faire une belle conclusion à cette enflure.

\- Logan, tu peux nous conduire ?

\- D'ordinaire je roule ma bécane…

Erik leva son regard noir sur lui, deux larmes filèrent sous ses joues.

\- … Mais je sais aussi rouler une voiture manuelle ! continua-t-il à vive allure.

Il prit place à l'avant. En claquant la portière celle-ci céda et s'effondra au sol.

\- Il y aura des réparations à prévoir, sourit Logan pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Roule !

Logan mit le contact. Erik installa la tête de Charles sou ses genoux et le tînt serré contre lui. Retenant ses os brisé, pour qu'il ne souffre pas durant le transport. Charles était épuisé, il sentait le sommeil l'attirer à lui. Il s'y refusait, il ne voulait pas lâcher du regard Erik.

\- Où va-ton ? Je suppose, pas à l'hôpital.

\- On va chez moi.

\- L'adresse patron ?

Erik donna le nom de la rue. Charles la reconnu, c'était celle de sa propriété, pas de la garçonnière.

\- Azazel me l'a récupéré ce matin, expliqua brièvement Erik à l'attention de Charles.

\- Une bonne chose, murmura Charles les paupières se refermant.

\- Charles, écoutes-moi, ne t'endors pas, attends un peu… Charles, restes avec moi.

Les yeux métalliques d'Erik, entourés de brouillard, sa voix qui flotte ans l'air, puis plus rien.

* * *

Charles était au chaud, le corps emballé sous une couverture épaisse, il attendait que le réveille sonne. Il devait aller en cours et ensuite au Royal Corner… Non, cela ne collait pas… Le Royal Corner. Il n'y était pas allé depuis… Des mois ?! Pourquoi ?

Erik…

Charles sourit, son sourire lui fit mal. Il ouvrit les yeux. Porta deux doigts à ses tempes, puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus besoin de faire ce geste pour étendre les cerveaux autour de lui. Il se concentra, mais ne parvînt à rien. Il leva à nouveau ses doigts et s'aperçu qu'ils étaient enrubannés avec des atèles. Charles avait deux phalanges de cassé. Il connecta ses doigts et son don s'exprima amplement. Erik était en bas, Logan dormait plus loin, les domestiques s'affairaient à rendre à la demeure son cachet, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Emma était là également, en compagnie d'Erik, mais une forme… Etait présente. Raven, dormait sur un fauteuil à sa gauche. Elle était blonde, blanche, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil qui ne se trouvait pas ici d'ordinaire, une couverture en tweed remontée sur ses épaules. Elle dormait paisiblement. Ses rêves étaient constitués d'un jeune garçon, Charles recula mentalement, c'était le jardin secret de Raven. Il tourna son esprit vers Erik.

\- Il est réveillé, coupa brutalement Erik en levant la main pour faire taire Emma.

\- Quoi ? Mais, non sa sœur serait venue nous le… Où vas-tu ?! Voyons Erik ! Il dort depuis trois jours et tu…

Erik grimpa à toute allure l'escalier.

\- … Et tu ne m'écoutes visiblement pas ! termina Emma en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil - faisant cliqueter ses multiples bijoux entre eux. Il ne m'écoute jamais…

Erik ouvrit document la porte de sa chambre, un rai de lumière pénétra l'obscure pièce, dont les volets et rideaux barraient l'accès au soleil de neuf heures. Charles l'attendait allongé, reposé. Sa sœur dormait encore. Erik s'avança sans bruit. Il ne savait où toucher Charles sans le blesser d'avantage, il se contenta de le regarder les yeux rivés aux siens.

 _Je me sens bien._

 _Tu es sûr ? Je peux faire revenir le médecin si tu le souhaite._

 _Non, il a bien fait son travail._

 _Tu as faim ? Soif ?_

 _Pas pour le moment… Ce que je veux c'est toi._

 _Raven._

 _Elle dort, viens._

Charles leva sa couverture et invita Erik à s'y glisser. Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent lentement, pour éviter des souffrances à Charles. Peu à peu, sans bruits ils trouvèrent l'un et l'autre un sommeil.

* * *

Dans l'aéroport d'Heathrow à Londres, un passager restait immobile, au cœur d'une foule en mouvement. Son regard vert était attiré par l'immense panneau d'affichage. Son vol, au départ de New York, venait à peine t'atterrir et déjà il scrutait sa correspondance. Il n'avait pas dormit durant ses six heures de voyage. La fatigue, il l'ignorait, tout comme il ignorait le poids de sa valise qui pendait au bout de son bras. Rien n'avait plus d'importance pour lui que de mettre la main sur Charles. Oui, il lui fallait retrouver ce connard avant _l'autre_. Il était bien déterminé à retrouver Charles… coût que coût.

* * *

 _Gehen Sie es schreit. er plädiert_ : Vas-y fais-le hurler. Qu'il supplie

 _meine kleine_ : mon petit

Je suis certaine que vous avez des commentaires à me faire! :P N'hésitez pas ! Et avez vous deviné qui est ce nouveau personnage?

Je vous dis à très vite!


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou ! Alors vous avez été nombreuses a soumettre l'idée que c'était la belle famille de Charles... verdict ...

Navrée du retard, j'ai été un peu débordée, promis, je vais mieux tenir mes délais!

MERCI encore à ma Bêta ! Elle déchire et elle sait à peu prés tout faire ! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Doucement, on n'est pas pressé…

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre !

\- Tu te remets à peine, répondit doucement Erik.

\- Je te répète que je vais très bien !

\- Charles…

\- Quoi « Charles » ? Cela fait plus d'un mois que…

\- Tu as failli mourir.

\- … Et que je joue l'abstinent pour « me remettre plus rapidement » ! Aujourd'hui le médecin est passé, il a déclaré que j'étais parfaitement remit ! Alors oui ! Oui ! Dès qu'il passe la porte, moi je te saute dessus ! Et là tu me dis « doucement » ? UN MOIS Erik !

Erik sourit. Regarder Charles nu, bandant et en colère, accroupit sur le lit, avait quelque chose de drôle et d'excitant tout à la fois. Evidemment Erik n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, la nuit il enchaînait les rêves érotiques, il se réveillait avec une trique monstrueuse, il avait toutes les peines du monde pour s'en défaire, pour la santé de Charles. Erik travaillait sur son côté bestiale, il refusait de brusquer les choses. Il avait attendu plus que patiemment qu'il soit parfaitement remit sur pieds. Aujourd'hui c'était enfin chose faite et Charles lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Dans son empressement en claquant la porte dans le dos du docteur, Charles avait arraché le polo d'Erik en essayant de lui retirer rapidement. Charles était un jeune homme fougueux et impétueux, Erik le savait. Mais s'il se laissait emporter par son propre désire, ce n'était pas uniquement le polo qui allait en pâtir !

\- Charles…

\- Tu n'as plus envie de moi c'est ça ?!

Erik leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête !

\- Je te jure, Erik, que si je découvre que tu occupes tes journées au boulot avec un stagiaire parce que je ne suis pas opérationnel, je…

\- Respire doucement. Et ensuite calmes-toi. J'ai l'impression d'être avec Emma.

Charles vira cramoisi. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse vexé.

\- Charles, je suis tout autant impatient que toi de faire l'amour, mais je ne veux pas te blesser dans la précipitation. Ton corps en un mois à eu le temps de se remettre, mais également de…

\- Je sais !

\- Tu lis mes pensées ?

Charles depuis sa captivité avait découvert une étendue de son pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas encore soupçonné : utiliser son don sans le manifester avec ses doigts. Depuis il s'y entraînait quotidiennement, cependant cela était assez chaotique pour le moment et jamais encore il n'avait pu retrouver la plénitude qu'il avait dans ce putain d'hangar.

Charles avait peur en vérité. Il avait peur qu'Erik ait trop attendu, qu'il ne soit plus intéressé par lui. Erik avait dû jouer les gardes malades. Des jours et des jours à être à son chevet, veillant sur ses repas, sa toilette et ses distractions. Des heures de lectures à voix hautes, de parties d'échecs, de discussion enflammée sur la cause mutante… Et Erik ne semblait absolument pas être en manque, tandis que Charles brûlait d'un feu sans fin. Il était dévorée par l'envie d'être nu contre Erik, de le toucher, de le goûter, d'être pénétré par lui…

\- Non, je ne lis pas tes pensées.

\- Tu devrais. Tu verrais à quel point j'ai envie de toi. Et toutes les choses que je veux te faire.

Les joues de Charles s'empourprèrent et ses bras glissèrent sur sa poitrine.

\- Mais je veux juste y aller doucement.

\- Bon, bougonna Charles en s'allongeant dans le lit.

Erik se mordit les lèvres, il était tout à fait délicieux comme ça. Son corps réagit au quart de tour et une érection prodigieuse souleva son pantalon. Charles nota le changement et se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- Doucement alors ? redemanda-t-il en susurrant.

\- Oui, gronda Erik qui n'avait plus la moindre intention d'attendre.

Il retira son pantalon sans précipitation et soupira d'aise en laissant son sexe gorgé s'échappé du carcan de tissu. Charles se recula pour laisser de la place à sa droite.

La porte était verrouillée, Logan était sorti, Emma à Londres, Raven au travail, Azazel, quelque part… Bref, ils étaient seuls ! Personne pour faire irruption de façon spontanée, ou de danger imminent. Rien. Seuls.

\- Je fais te faire languir, promis Erik en embrassant fiévreusement le corps de Charles.

\- Fais-moi ce que tu veux, gémit-il.

La main d'Erik souleva les cuisses de Charles, il mordit, lécha l'intérieur de cette peau si tendre. Arrachant des soupirs qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis trop longtemps. Ses doigts parcouraient à nouveau ces terres, qu'il c'était interdit d'explorer. Il faisait à nouveau vibrer son amant. Ses caresses sur le sexe tendu de Charles et d'un coup il le mit en bouche, lui arrachant un cri, qui mourut en gémissement. Charles enfonça ses doigts dans la jungle des cheveux d'Erik. Il accompagnait le mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe gonflé. C'était si bon, si intense. La langue d'Erik faisait des merveilles, tandis qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort. Charles tremblait, il allait jouir vite, il le savait. Erik se redressa et fixa Charles comme un prédateur, osant un regard sur sa proie.

\- Je reconnais quand tu es sur le point d'avoir un orgasme.

\- … Et ? haleta Charles.

\- J'ai dit que j'allais te faire languir…

Erik tendit la main et le pot de lubrifiant atterrit en douceur.

\- Je vais commencer par te mettre un doigt… puis deux, peut-être trois…

\- C'est un programme qui me plaît beaucoup, sourit Charles reprenant ses esprits.

Le majeur enduit de lubrifiant, tata l'entrée étroite de Charles et rentra. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Erik l'observa avidement. Le corps de Charles se tendit légèrement, ses pieds et ses mains se crispant autour des draps. Lorsqu'il se détendit Erik força le passage avec son index. La même scène se rejoua devant ses yeux, accompagné de gémissements sourds. Au moment de passer l'annulaire, les ongles de Charles griffèrent la peau des bras d'Erik.

Charles ne voulait pas attendre d'avantage, mais il savait que trois doigts ne seraient pas de trop à ce qui allait l'attendre. Il prit son mal en patience et savoura déjà cette sensation dévastatrice.

\- Alors ? demanda Erik d'une voix suave.

\- C'est bon, mentit Charles. Tu peux…

\- C'est certain ? interrogea Erik en faisant jouer ses doigts à l'intérieur de Charles.

Il se cambra et gémit brutalement.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, pas encore…

\- Si, si c'est bon… Viens…

Erik fit « non » et tout en le doigtant avec dextérité lécha sa hampe tendu. Charles laissa tomber sa tête sur le matelas, sans force. Erik connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser avec Charles. Il savait quand il allait jouir. Il savait que dès qu'il ne pénétrerait, Charles jouirait. Il le savait aussi certainement qu'après la nuit, se levait le jour. Alors il le faisait patienter, autant pour Charles, que pour lui.

Il avala le sexe de Charles et augmenta la cadence de ses doigts, évitant de frapper jusqu'au fond. Charles, soupirait, transpirait et se crispait tour à tour. Sa langue s'enroulait amoureusement atour de sa hampe et son palais rugueux jouait avec son gland. Charles était au bord du gouffre. Erik se redressa et en moins d'une seconde il enfonça son sexe en Charles d'un coup de reins, à la fois délicat et ferme. Les ongles ne Charles ne griffèrent plus, ils écorchèrent la peau d'Erik, tout son être cessa de respirer et la douleur se transforma en une jouissance infinie. Le sexe d'Erik le pilonna et au premier coup, Charles éclata dans un rugissement incroyable. Le jet de sperme, contenu depuis si longtemps, s'étala largement sur tout son abdomen.

\- On est généreux Monsieur Xavier, sourit Erik en continuant son pilonnage intensif.

\- Je-je… Oui…

Erik s'amusait pour son plaisir, à sortir presque entièrement et rentrer en frôlant sa prostate sans plus la frapper, le temps que Charles se remette. Les mains de Charles se posèrent naturellement sur les fesses contractées d'Erik et l'invita de ce fait à entrer plus encore.

\- Déjà ?

\- Erik… Encore…

Son regard descendit sur le sexe de Charles. Il était en train de reprendre forme.

\- Tu es plein de ressource mon chéri, grogna Erik en accélérant.

\- HAN !

\- Oui, fais-moi du bruit…Cri pour moi…

\- Non, han…. Non…

Erik donna de grandioses coups de butor. La bouche de Charles s'ouvrit largement pour pousser des cris inarticulés.

\- Cri pour moi Charles…

\- Pour-quoi ?

\- J'aime ça.

\- Tu aimes me voir… comme-me ça ?

Erik l'embrassa fiévreusement, jusqu'à ce que Charles, pousse un gémissement foudroyant.

\- Voilà, comme ça, accompagna Erik d'un sourire au rythme lancinant de son ondulation lascive.

\- Mais… Les…

\- Je m'en fou du personnel !

Charles abandonna sa retenue. Les sons qu'il produisit, électrisèrent jusqu'à l'os Erik. Lui procurant une excitation qui dépassait son imagination. Plus Charles éructait, plus il bandait.

Charles lâcha une fesse, pour connecter ses doigts à sa tempe gauche et relier son esprit à celui d'Erik. Les sensations se confondirent. Erik ressentait son sexe comme s'il était labouré lui-même et Charles pouvait avoir l'illusion d'être l'auteur des coups répété. Les deux hommes poussèrent des gémissements, tout en cahotant un peu plus sur le lit, qui grinçait dangereusement. D'un seul coup un des gongs retenant un pied du sommier, céda sous le poids et les étirements. Le matelas et la structure se dérobèrent et donnèrent un angle penché, entraînant Erik et Charles vers le sol. La surprise, cumulée au plaisir, les fit jouir immédiatement dans un concert de grognements, de gémissements puissants et de rires.

\- Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, confia Charles éreinté.

Ils s'embrassèrent voluptueusement, enlacés, leurs corps unis dans la sueur, à moitié sur le sol.

\- Je t'aime.

Erik caressa d'un doigt les lèvres rouges de Charles avant d'y déposer un dernier baiser.

\- Aller, je vais être en retard, soupira Erik en se relevant.

\- Attends.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne bouges pas, tu es magnifique.

\- N'importe quoi.

Erik continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Charles s'étira lentement. Avant de laisser ses membres se ramollir en travers du matelas. Il était heureux. Leur nouvelle première fois c'était passée mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Tu devrais venir te préparer également ! appela Erik depuis sa douche.

\- C'est une invitation crapuleuse ?

\- Non ! Mais tu vas arriver en retard pour ton après-midi d'information à l'université !

\- N'importe…

Charles regarda l'horloge. A la vue de l'heure, il se figea. Il était en retard ! Il se leva d'un bond et court à son tour sous l'eau.

\- C'est juste une douche, commença Charles en se savonnant de façon pressée.

\- Certain ? interrogea Erik en caressant le dos de Charles avant de s'immobiliser sur sa chute de reins.

\- Oui ! s'écria-t-il en sortant presque aussitôt de la douche.

Il se frotta énergiquement le visage te le corps avec une serviette avant de s'emballer les hanches à l'intérieures et de galoper dans la chambre. Il sélectionna à l'aveugle une tenue. Il fut prêt alors qu'Erik coupait seulement l'eau. Charles cavala ensuite dans son mini bureau, jeta sa sacoche sur son épaule. Erik l'attendait dans le couloir, nu.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu… ?!

\- Je voulais être sûr que tu penses à m'embrasser avant de partir.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'oubli ?

Erik attrapa la nuque de Charles et l'embrassa tendrement. En se reculant il eut le temps de voir l'expression de parfait plaisir qui demeurait sur le visage de Charles. Il était magnifique, ses yeux bleu entrouverts, sa bouche rouge, ses joues rosies, sa cravate de travers et ses cheveux dégoulinants.

\- Dépêches toi ! grogna Erik sentant sa propre résolution flancher.

\- A ce soir ! chantonna Charles en dévalant les marches de l'escalier, réveillant au passage Logan.

Erik avait passé une journée exécrable au bureau. Tout d'abord Angel, sa secrétaire, n'avait pas prévenu du décalage d'un rendez-vous, ensuite Azazel n'avait pas fait de grandes avancées dans l'affaire de Logan et pour finir, il avait passé plus de dix heures sans voir Charles. Son Charles. Il avait dû se contrôler avec peine pour ne pas envoyer Franklin, allé chercher Charles pour déjeuner… Ce n'était pas professionnel comme attitude, il le savait. Il y a quelques mois s'il avait su, qu'il n'arriverait pas à se focaliser sur son travail à cause d'un garçon… Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Impossible.

Maintenant il brûlait d'envie que la réunion avec le chef de la pègre de Londres s'achève au plus vite. Il avait une « urgence ». Ce matin, il avait dû se contenter d'une seule fois… Ce soir, il ne serait pas aussi conciliant. Il espérait que Charles serait du même avis et si ce n'était pas le cas… Eh bien… Tant pis pour Charles ! Depuis qu'il avait vu la cravate du jeune garçon de travers il mourait d'envie d'en détourner l'usage. Erik souriait déjà amplement en pensant à ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Charles avait retrouvé ses camarades, ses professeurs et ses horaires. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait déjà pour demain matin. Il avait de la lecture à faire et déjà une biographie à rédiger. Il était encore tôt, il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour commencer ses travaux et peaufiner son mémoire qu'il avait lâchement délaissé durant l'été.

C'est avec un plaisir empreint d'une forme de nostalgie que Charles pénétra dans le l'illustre bâtiment. Tant de génération d'étudiants étaient passés par ici. C'était un véritable sanctuaire de la connaissance. Charles passa devant une série de colonnades sculptées représentant les anciens grands fondateurs de l'université, puis il déboucha sous le dôme vitré qui abritait les millions d'ouvrages en tout genre. Charles longea les premières séries de rangées de livres, exposés dans des étagères en bois lambrissées et polies, avant de trouver son espace fétiche. Il déposa ses affaires sur une large table d'étude, puis parti en quête d'encyclopédies dans un rayon tout proche. Une fois ses deux livres en main, il s'installa et commença à lire. Le temps eut alors un format tout à fait différent pour la perception de Charles. Les heures qui semblaient interminables pour Erik s'écoulèrent trop brièvement pour Charles. A l'approche de vingt heures trente, Charles se frotta les yeux, rougit par une lecture intensive. Il consulta la montre de son poignet, puis il se résolu à rentrer. Il rangea ses affaires, content de lui. Il devrait encore peaufiner son style et recopier les six pages, mais c'était fait !

Il rentra d'un pas rapide, mais non stressé. Il y avait de la bruine, ce n'était pas désagréable. En passant le portail il se sentit immédiatement chez lui, en remontant l'allée, il constata que la voiture d'Erik n'était pas encore là. C'était une nouvelle voiture, l'ancienne n'avait pas survécu au sauvetage de Charles. Elle était noire, immense et tape à l'œil… Tout ce que Charles détestait, tout ce qu'Erik adorait.

Charles rentra, la porte s'ouvrit laissant l'ombre de Moira ronger les pierres. Elle se fendit d'un doux sourire avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer. Charles ne releva le nouveau parfum que la jeune femme avait exprès acheté pour l'attirer et monta déposer ses affaires. Depuis sa « mésaventure », il c'était installé dans cette maison une drôle de compagnie. Raven vivait ici désormais, ainsi que Logan. Emma passait deux fois par semaine pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Charles avait appris qu'elle vivait à Londres et ne venait quasiment jamais en visite chez son « mari ». Cependant ici, tout le monde vivait comme une petite famille. Charles n'avait pas connue une telle « collocation ». C'était plaisant. Il y avait toujours de la vie dans la maison, toujours quelqu'un avec qui parler, jouer, échanger. Charles avait découvert en Logan un compagnon tout à fait singulier et fiable. Bourru, mais d'une loyauté implacable.

Charles monta déposer ses affaires, il croisa Raven, qui bouquinait dans son peau bleue au milieu de l'escalier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Rien n'était officiel bien entendu, à aucun moment Erik avait ouvert les portes de sa maison en jouant les bon samaritains, mais après que Charles ait manqué de mourir, Raven avait refusé de le quitter, ne serait-ce que pour aller dormir. Elle s'était installée d'elle-même dans une chambre d'ami inoccupée. Logan lui dormait dans une chambre de bonne oubliée jusqu'à présent. Il préférait rester proche d'Erik et suivre l'avancée de son affaire. Charles savait que c'était également pour veiller sur lui, il lui en était redevable.

Un accord tacite en somme les liait les uns aux autres. Les repas en duo étaient devenus des tablées vivantes et exubérantes, pleines de mots et de bruits. Emma ramenait toujours des nouvelles inutiles et trop de vin, mais quand elle venait on savait que l'on avait rire et boire plus que de raison.

\- Je t'attendais, expliqua Raven en refermant son livre de Jane Austen.

\- Bonne lecture ?

\- Elle trop orgueilleuse, lui trop plein de préjugé.

\- Tu m'attendais pour une raison en particulier ?

\- Non… Et ta journée ?

\- Bonne, le retour au campus c'est toujours un moment agréable, et une fois le discours donné, eh bien… Il faut bosser.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup d'années à faire ?

\- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

\- Pour savoir quand on bougerait d'ici !

Charles fronça les sourcils, ils montèrent à l'étage ensemble.

\- Ne fais pas l'étonné ! Tu vas avoir un doctorat en génétique, ce n'est pas pour rester ici quand même !? Alors je me demandais, quand on allait repartir vivre aux États-Unis.

Charles n'avait jamais envisagé un « après » diplôme. Enfin si ! Il l'avait fait, de très nombreuses fois, mais pas depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Erik…

 _Parce que maintenant il y a Erik…_

\- J'aimerais beaucoup m'installer sur la côte Ouest ! Les plages sont superbes là-bas et…

\- On n'y est pas encore tu sais…

\- Charles. Il faut penser à ton avenir.

\- Et le tiens ?

\- Moi ? C'est évident !

\- Ah ?

\- Vivre à tes crochets pardi !

\- Ah oui, mince j'avais oublié, ce plan de carrière très ambitieux.

Leurs rires atténuèrent un peu l'angoisse de Charles. Il ouvrit son bureau et installa sa sacoche avant d'en sortir des papiers.

\- Tu as du travail encore ?

\- Oui. Du recopiage tout au plus.

\- Je peux aider ?

\- Non, navré, mais oui, tu peux rester ici et finir ton livre.

\- Chouette !

Elle sauta sur le rebord du bureau, cala ses jambes et recommença sa lecture. Charles commença à noircir des pages de son écriture fine et soigné, lorsque le cerveau furibond de Logan pénétra dans sa sphère. Charles essaya dans un premier temps de chasser l'humeur de Logan, mais elle était bien trop envahissante. Charles soupira, reposa son stylo à plume et attendit sous le regard perplexe de sa sœur que Logan entre avec fracas dans son espace de travail.

\- BORDEL !

\- Oui ?

\- Oh ! Logan ! Tu m'as fait peur ! sursauta Raven en manquant de tomber.

\- Y a un connard qui m'a rayé ma moto !

\- Ah, se désola Charles qui ne comprenait pas la passion de Logan pour cette mécanique.

\- « Ah » ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Prof' ?

Depuis peu Logan surnommait Charles de « Prof », cela tenait plus de la taquinerie, qu'autre chose, néanmoins Charles y trouvait également un petit côté affectueux.

\- Je le retrouve, je l'éclate ! Une BMW R.50S. ! Je viens de finir de la… Quoi Raven ?

\- C'est juste une moto, ce n'est pas…

\- QUOI ?! Juste une moto ! Okay, on a définitivement plus rien à se dire toi et moi ! Prof' vires-là d'ici !

Charles éclata de rire devant l'expression profondément outrée de Raven.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Logan chacun ses passions…

\- Alors quand elle nous parle de sa folie sur la « suprématie mutant », on doit écouter, approuver et…

\- Les mutants domineront le monde un jour, ce n'est pas une hypothèse fantasque, c'est un futur fait. L'évolution est en marche, les humains, vont finir par s'éteindre, pas notre race, déclara Erik en rentrant à son tour d'un pas tranquille mais ferme dans le petit bureau.

Le discours fit son petit effet, Logan grogna, Raven sourit, heureuse d'être comprise, Charles mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. Erik aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, Charles aurait eu cette même envie !

\- En attendant qui est-ce qui reste bien tranquille au chaud, sans se montrer ? demanda Logan en croisant ses bras sur son ventre.

\- Pour le moment mon ami, concéda Erik en jetant un regard qui signifiait qu'il congédiait tout le monde de cette pièce.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Erik, dit Logan en attrapant Raven par le coude pour la tirer dehors.

La porte claqua, le verrou s'enclencha. Erik plaqua Charles contre le mur, ses doigts nerveux, dénouèrent sa cravate.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il les lèvres collées à celles de Charles.

\- Vraiment ? sourit Charles en sentant la langue d'Erik commencer à descendre le long de son cou.

Charles haleta lorsque la bouche d'Erik débuta un suçon à la jointure entre sa nuque et ses épaules.

\- Je te dirais bien que nous devrions aller dans notre chambre, mais le lit n'est pas en état.

\- Et puis, c'est loin, non ? demanda Charles en déboutonnant la chemise d'Erik.

\- Très loin, assura Erik.

Il tenait entre ses mains la cravate de Charles, celle qui l'avait fait fantasmer durant toute cette longue journée. Il embrassa goulûment Charles, il voulait lui passer son envie d'aller manger, de travailler, ou de respirer. Il voulait que Charles soit tout à lui, rien qu'à lui. Tout à son devoir d'amant, tout à sa volonté d'amour, de sexe et d'union. Il enserra le poignet de Charles et le passant dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit par demander Charles alors qu'Erik attachait le tissu autour de sa peau.

\- Laisses-toi faire.

Charles ressentit une vague de désir, émaner avec violence d'Erik. Une image flotta entre eux. Charles déglutit. Etait-il capable de satisfaire ce genre de fantaisie ? Il avait été assez « classique » dans ses goûts. A aucun moment le fait de se faire attacher pour prendre du plaisir ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Son cœur cogna, tandis qu'Erik nouait ses deux poignets ensemble dans son dos. Il se laissa faire. Il avait confiance, une confiance aveugle.

Dans les yeux d'Erik brûlait un feu démentiel. Charles était un tableau de maître. Il l'avait vu dès la première seconde dans le taudis où il l'avait rencontré. Il avait observé ses grands yeux bleus, son corps jeune, sa peau tendre et ses lèvres qui n'appelaient pas à la prière, mais à des récitations bien plus humides. Pour Erik, Charles, pas uniquement son corps, mais tout son être, son don, sa volupté était une ode à la luxure et à l'amour. Charles était fait pour être aimé. Pour l'aimer tendrement, lentement, mais aussi brutalement, cependant jamais salement. Non Charles méritait ce qu'il y avait de plus beau de plus fou, ce qu'Erik n'avait jamais donné à personne.

\- Je t'aime.

La voix d'Erik sonna plus comme un ordre que comme un mot doux. Une fois ses mains libérées de leur tâche, il se recula et observa sa proie. Charles les cheveux en pagaille le col de sa chemise entrouvert, découvrant un suçon rouge, son pantalon devenu trop étroit et ce regard… ce regard entre soumission et témérité. Erik passa ses paumes sur le torse de Charles, soutenant ce regard incroyable. Il agrippa le tissu et tira sèchement dessus, une dizaine de boutons volèrent en éclats entre eux. Charles ne poussa pas un bruit de réclamation. Il se foutait bien de sa chemise. Erik l'embrassa encore et encore, ses doigts jouant sur ses tétons. Charles serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, écrasées sous son propre poids, le dos au mur, il se cambrait pour frotter son sexe à Erik.

\- Impatient ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne fais que commencer, promis Erik. Ne fais pas cette moue, ou je te viole sur place.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie ?

Erik sourit.

\- Monsieur Xavier, depuis quand vous êtes un tel, dévergondé ?

A ces mots, sa main empoigna la verge de Charles à travers le pantalon. Il scruta la réaction de Charles. Il ne fut pas déçu. Son sourire s'accentua.

\- Depuis que je suis avec toi, réussit à répondre Charles.

Erik assura sa prise et massa le membre tendu. Charles pinça les lèvres, en respirant fortement par les narines

\- Tu en veux plus ? interrogea Erik d'une voix lourde et sensuelle qui électrisa un peu plus Charles.

\- Oui.

Erik l'embrassa langoureusement, tout en retirant la ceinture de Charles, puis lui ouvrant largement la braguette.

\- Je pourrais te laisser comme ça, souffla Erik à son oreille.

\- Non !

\- Non ?

\- Non, tu ne pourrais pas. Je te fais bien trop envie.

\- Que tu crois.

Charles happa les lèvres d'Erik et les dévora avec passion. Les joues rouges, le sexe gonflé, il n'attendait que les caresses salvatrices d'Erik pour exulter.

\- Tu as raison on dirait, conclu Erik en se laissant tomber à genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce…- Han…

La bouche d'Erik fondit sur son sexe. Charles ferma les yeux, recula sa tête contre le mur écarta un peu plus ses jambe pour se maintenir tandis que la tête d'Erik entamait un va et vient rapide le long de sa verge brûlante. Les bruits de sucions, combiné aux gémissements de Charles, ajouté au goût de son sexe, pour Erik c'était l'addition parfaite. Il adorait sucer Charles, tout d'abord pour le plaisir que cela lui procurait, ensuite pour l'excitation de Charles. D'une main il tenait la cuisse de Charles pour se maintenir, de l'autre il enserrait la base de la hampe pour décupler les sensations. Erik accéléra ses mouvements de tête, il avala entièrement l'objet de son attention et joua avec lui en bouche. Par la bouche de Charles, des mots inarticulés se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Il se sentait sur le point de jouir. Erik perçu la montée en flèche du plaisir de Charles, il relâcha tout et se recula en s'essuyant d'un revers de main la bouche. Charles pantelant, le sexe gonflé, rouge, se dressant devant lui réclamait encore.

\- Erik…

\- J'ai dit que je voulais te faire languir…

\- C'est fait… Continue s'il te plaît…

Charles se détacha du mur et tenta un pas vers Erik. Son genou lâcha et il dégringola. Erik l'attrapa au vol.

\- On ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? s'amusa Erik.

\- Continu… J'en peut plus…

Erik esquissa un sourire, Charles était prêt. Tout en le serrant contre lui, Erik lui baissa le pantalon. Il l'installa face au bureau et allongea son torse contre le bois. Les mains de Charles, toujours attachées dans son dos, tremblaient d'anticipation. Erik écarta les jambes de Charles, lui offrant une vue à la fois terriblement vulgaire et totalement irrésistible.

\- Erik, gémit à nouveau Charles.

Charles savait exactement à quoi s'attendre, il n'avait pas besoin de fouiller les pensées brûlante d'Erik pour deviner ce qu'il allait bientôt subir.

Erik replaça ses cheveux sur son crâne, il prit son temps pour retirer ses vêtements, écoutant avec délectations les gémissements et suppliques de Charles. Il adorait le prendre en levrette, c'était un vrai plaisir pour lui. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Sinon son jeune amant jouirait trop vite. Maintenant qu'il était nu, bandant, que l'orifice de Charles était face à lui, le sexe tremblant, Erik réalisa un peu tard qu'il n'avait rien pour « adoucir » sa pénétration. Erik esquissa un sourire. Il regarda ses mains et cracha dessus. Charles écoutait, impatient, gémissant. Erik appliqua sa salive le long de sa verge puis il se plaça contre Charles.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui-oui… Prends-moi…

Erik s'engouffra dans le corps de Charles d'un seul coup de reins. Tout l'air des poumons de celui-ci s'évacuèrent brutalement. La brûlure était intense et le sexe d'Erik énorme. Charles se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour contenir un hurlement. Erik attendit. Rien que d'être en lui, avait quelque chose d'orgasmique. Charles ondula après deux minutes de râles intenses. Erik plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Charles.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda Erik avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

\- Hum-hum, grogna Charles le visage écrasé sur le bois de son bureau.

\- Bien…

Erik ne commença pas doucement, non, il attaqua rapidement. Il pilonnait le corps de Charles s'arrimant avec force à ses hanches et frappant violement. Chaque coup porté visaient juste et Charles cru défaillir à nouveau sous ses assauts bestiaux. Erik accéléra encore et encore. Il grognait de plaisir, le corps de Charles était si bon, si étroit, si fantastique. Le corps de Charles était une usine de plaisir intense, violents. Si ses mains avaient été libre, il se serait masturbé en plus, mais là…. Il se contenait de les serrer l'une contre l'autre. Son cœur frappait de façon erratique, sa bouche grande ouverte bavait sur le vernis, son esprit fouillait les recoins de son âme pour mémoriser ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

\- Charles, grogna Erik tandis qu'il poussait le vice en accélérant de nouveau. Parles-moi Charles…

\- Hum-ahn…Dire quoi ?

\- Dis-moi que tu aimes…

\- Oui !

\- Dis-le !

\- Oui… OUI… J'aime…

Leurs voix n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elles étaient d'ordinaire. Elles étaient rauques, dures, impétueuses, saccadées et enfiévrées.

\- Tu vas jouir ? demanda Erik les muscles tendus.

\- Han-oui…

Erik accéléra encore sentant son propre orgasme commencer à le ronger avant d'éclater brutalement. Il se répandit dans le corps de Charles dans un long jet discontinu. Charles dans un cri grave se libéra contre la table, la peau moite de sueur, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Erik, s'affala sur lui, premièrement car il mourait d'envie d'entrer en contact avec Charles, mais également pour le maintenir en place. Erik libéra les mains de Charles. Les bras douloureux de son amant retombèrent sur le bureau. Il haletait secoué de vague d'orgasme sans fin. Erik chercha la bouche de Charles. Il y avait un goût métallique. Charles avait mordu si fort ses lèvres, qu'il saignait.

\- Regardes-moi, demanda doucement Erik.

Les yeux bleus de Charles s'ouvrirent.

\- Je pourrais vivre un siècle sans sexe, mais pas un siècle sans ton regard.

Charles les yeux embués ne trouvait pas les mots. Il ouvrit son esprit à Erik et lui répondit dans sa télépathie : « Je t'aime ». La caresse mentale de Charles fut accueillit avec douceur par Erik. Il se releva, prit doucement Charles contre lui.

\- Dure journée ? s'amusa Erik.

 _Tu n'as pas idée._

\- Je crois que si… Une douche ?

 _Un bain._

\- Tu ne pourras pas rester debout ?

 _J'ai déjà du mal à parler._

\- Dans ce cas.

Erik chargea Charles dans ses bras et quitta la pièce. Le temps de traverser le couloir et d'atteindre leur chambre, Charles somnolait presque. Erik déposa son précieux paquet sur le lit. Il se rendit dans la salle d'eau et commença à faire couler un bain tiède. Une fois que c'était fait, il retourna dans la chambre, Charles dormait, nu, superbe sur le couvre lit, le corps alanguit dans une position ouverte. Erik esquissa un sourire et regretta presque que son appareil photo ne soit pas dans les parages.

\- Charles…

\- Hum…

\- Au bain…

\- Hum.

Erik emporta Charles jusque dans l'eau. Ils restèrent de longues minutes blottit l'un contre l'autre, avec pour seul musique le clapotis léger de l'eau et leur respiration basse.

\- Tu as faim, commenta Charles en captant sans le vouloir une pensée flottante d'Erik.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Si, soupira d'aise Charles en se refusant de quitter si vite les bras d'Erik.

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

\- C'est bien le moment de t'en soucier !

\- Tu ne t'en ai pas plains je crois.

\- En effet…

Erik étendit son bras et tira à lui une serviette.

\- Aller debout Charles.

Ils se séchèrent tranquillement. Charles passa ensuite une tenue en coton souple, assorti d'un bon pull gris. Erik trouva un pantalon souple et un polo blanc. Ils se sourirent. Ils quittèrent la chambre en discutant pour gagner la salle à manger. Raven était à nouveau dans les escaliers, une livre posé sur les genoux.

\- Ah vous avez enfin fini !

\- Rien ne t'obligeait à nous attendre pour manger, grogna Charles.

\- Rien, sauf la politesse, répliqua Raven en tirant la langue dans un geste tout à fait puéril.

Logan pointa le bout de son nez à ce moment et tout en fumant son cigare lança un regard à Erik.

\- Tu vas finir par nous le péter en deux le petit là ! Vas-y mollo !

\- Eh je suis là ! s'exclama Raven.

\- Et ?

\- Je suis sa sœur ! Je n'ai pas envie de connaître ce…

\- Oh ! Voyons ! Comme si tu ignorais ce qu'ils avaient fait ! renchérit Logan amusé par le malaise de Raven.

\- A table, coupa Erik en prenant la direction de la salle à manger.

\- N'importe quoi, soupira Raven.

\- Je te ferais un dessin ma petite, histoire de t'ouvrir un peu les yeux.

Logan souriait de toutes ses dents, ce qui était assez inquiétant en vérité.

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans la pièce, tandis que Charles prenait place Logan mimait avec ses doigts l'acte sexuel, Raven détourna les yeux dégoûtée, Erik fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Ils dînèrent tranquillement, le repas rythmé par les histoires quotidiennes de chacun. En allant se coucher, Charles se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fini sa rédaction, il se promit de se lever de bonne heure pour achever cette tâche. Tandis, que les esprits de la maison s'éteignaient uns à un en basculant dans le sommeil, Charles fut attiré par un dernier esprit. Il se redressa sur l'oreiller. Ce n'était pas une personne de la maison… C'était un cerveau du dehors qui… rôdait. Le corps soudain crispé, Charles porta à ses tempes ses doigts. Il projeta son esprit par de-là les limites du domaine et chercha qui…

\- Charles ?

Erik rompit l'attention de Charles.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, je… J'ai cru que… C'est rien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui-oui, rien.

\- Alors recouche-toi.

Charles s'allongea à nouveau, se lovant contre Erik, il essaya de chasser ces pensées loin de lui. Peine perdu, son cerveau en éveil, guettait le retour de ce foutu rôdeur nocturne.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a doublement comblé :-D

Ah oui et cet étrange personnage n'est pas encore apparu... promis il va faire parler de lui pour le prochain chapitre!

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

A TRÈS VITE !


	16. Chapter 16

Hellooo !

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est un vrai plaisir que de les lire, de les recevoir et d'y répondre ! Pour celles qui ne sont que de passage, merciiii aussiiiii! Merci beaucoup !

Alors je préviens ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre que les autre :P Mais comme on dit après la pluie vient le beau temps !

Je n'en dis pas plus!

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

La semaine s'écoula sans le moindre incident. Ainsi que la suivante, le mois de septembre disparu presque aussitôt et octobre était déjà bien entamé. La vie coulait paisiblement et Charles avait même oublié la présence qui l'avait dérangé au début de l'année. Il enchaînait ses cours avec attention, il s'appliquait, il ne voulait pas replonger comme l'année passée. Sa vie était devenue étrangement stable. A tous les niveaux. Il avait une maison, une sorte de famille et des amis. Tout allait bien.

Erik avait repris ses activités illicites, mais cette fois-ci avec l'aide, l'appuie et la couverture de Logan. Il continuait d'assainir en toute discrétion le monde des monstres et en même temps il poursuivait l'enquête du cas « Logan ». Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire ! Loin de là ! Erik était heureux. Le genre de bonheur auquel il ne s'était jamais attendu. Le genre presque impossible, irréel. Certes la menace d'Emma trottait toujours dans son esprit, mais maintenant il n'y accordait plus d'importance. Non, c'était impossible qu'il se lasse de Charles ! Il n'avait jamais connu une telle plénitude, une telle entente. Ce n'était pas que sexuel, sinon il en aurait fini depuis longtemps, non c'était… Charles en entier qui le faisait chavirer un peu plus chaque jour.

Les jours filaient rapidement, il n'y avait pas de réelle routine, chaque jour ils leurs arrivaient des nouveautés. Erik était plus détendu chez lui, malgré l'invasion d'inconnu. Étrangement cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela de les héberger et de les nourrir. Il pensait à Raven comme une sorte de gros chat dont on ne peut pas se débarrasser. Et Logan une sorte d'agent de sécurité pour Charles lorsqu'il rentrait tard.

Vers fin octobre, alors que Charles, Raven et la moitié du personnel s'enthousiasmaient à l'idée de célébrer bientôt Halloween, Erik avait dû s'absenter trois jours durant pour « affaires ». Logan avait parfaitement joué son rôle de garde du corps, il ne c'était rien passé. Erik rentra directement de l'aéroport à chez lui. Devant le portail du domaine, une silhouette épaisse se tenait sous une pluie battante, immobile. La voiture s'engouffra à l'ouverture des grilles et l'ombre fit de même. Erik fronça les sourcils. Il était presque seize heure, ce ne pouvait être Charles, ou Raven, encore moins Logan. Erik sortit tranquillement de la voiture en ouvrant son parapluie. Il attendit que la personne s'approche de lui. L'homme qui se présentait avait une carrure large, des muscles à n'en plus finir et pourtant une bedaine, dû à une trop forte consommation de bière à n'en pas douter. Il était blond, un blond paille, sans attrait, des yeux clairs, un nez busqué. Son imper était dégoulinant, son chapeau totalement ramolli par l'eau. Il faisait presque nuit avec les gros nuages noirs qui couvraient Oxford, aussi Erik ne fut pas surpris de voir l'éclairage du jardin s'enclencher, dévoilant un peu plus le visage de l'inconnu. Non, c'était sûr Erik ne le connaissait pas.

\- Bonjour, entama Erik tandis que l'autre restait muet.

\- Vous êtes Lehnsherr ?

\- Qui le demande ?

\- Moi.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Trempé.

\- Mais encore ?

\- J'ai à vous parler de Charles.

La curiosité d'Erik fut piquée au vif.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? redemanda-t-il avec une inflexion dans la voix.

Le rideau de pluie, qui les séparaient de trois mètres, couvraient un peu leur échange.

\- Je suis venu pour voir Charles… J'ai une nouvelle à lui annoncer. Je suis huissier.

\- Américain on dirait.

\- Oui.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Je croyais que les britanniques avaient plus de savoir vivre. Laisser dehors un homme, qui est venu des Etats-Unis pour…

\- Votre nom.

\- Nemo.

Erik lâcha un petit rire aigre qui mourut sur ses lèvres. Il scanna l'individu. Il ne portait aucune arme métallique. Une chevalière ainsi qu'une chaîne en or, la boucle de sa ceinture, ses boutons de manchettes, deux plombages dans sa bouche. Mais c'était tout.

\- Némo ? Dans ce cas _Capitaine_ , où se trouve votre Nautilus ?

\- C'est un nom d'emprunt, accorda l'inconnu.

\- Vous avez mon nom, je devrais pouvoir avoir le vôtre.

\- Nous pouvons débattre ainsi longtemps. Il en va de la vie de Charles.

Erik se tendit comme un tigre prêt à bondir. Son regard scruta l'autre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? réitéra Erik pour la dernière fois.

\- Je peux tout aussi bien repartir…

\- Monsieur ? demanda la petite Moira depuis l'entrée.

L'étranger dévora du regard la brune. Non elle n'était pas sa cible. Il reporta son attention sur Erik.

\- J'arrive, dit Erik sans bouger pour autant.

Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse entrer cet homme sans savoir qui il était, mais pour autant il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'évaporer dans la nature.

\- Pourquoi tant de mystère Monsieur ?

\- Je vous dirais qui je suis en temps et en heure.

Erik fit un pas de côté, libérant le passage. L'homme monta les marches glissantes et rentra à pas rapide dans le hall. Ses vêtements détrempés inondèrent rapidement le sol.

\- Moira veuillez le sécher.

\- Merci pour votre hospitalité.

\- Je peux révoquer cette invitation à la moindres occasion sachez-le _Némo_.

Ils se regardèrent sans aucune sympathie. Erik se débarrassa de sa veste, rangea son parapluie et gagne le petit salon. Il se servit un grand vers de Gin. L'étranger arriva peu après accompagné de Moira qui lui avait donné deux grosses serviette pour s'éponger.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui Moira ? demanda Erik en se servant un nouveau verre.

\- Logan aura du retard pour dîner, il est en compagnie de…

\- Je vois. Et pour Raven ?

Erik avait dit sciemment ce prénom, il voulait lire la réaction de l'étranger. Il ne se passa rien, si ce n'est un léger spasme aux doigts.

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder. A moins que la pluie ne la ralentisse.

\- Merci Moira.

La brune, sortit de la pièce. Une fois la porte close, elle reste quelques instants de l'autre côté pour faire son petit pêché préféré : espionner. Elle n'entendit rien. Elle colla son oreille contre le bois pour mieux capter ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire. Rien. Ces deux hommes ne se parlaient pas. C'était assez singulier. Moira resta encore de longues minutes comme ça, concentrée, attentive.

\- C'est intéressant ? chuchota Charles qui était arrivé sans faire de bruit pour effrayer la domestique aux oreilles traînantes.

Moira poussa un cri retentissant, tout en essayant de le faire taire avec ses mains. Elle se recula brusquement, sous le rire de Charles.

\- Je ne pensais pas faire autant d'effet !

Il n'avait pas pu résister en voyant Moira ainsi placée, il avait eu envie de lui jouer un petit tour. Il était trempé, mais hilare. La porte s'ouvrit, Erik se tenait dans l'embrasure, sa stature impressionnante était découpée par la lumière vive du feu de cheminée, qui ronflait dans le petit salon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Charles ?!

\- J'ai causé une petite frayeur à Moira, s'expliqua Charles encore sous les effets de son rire.

Moira rouge de honte fila à toute allure comme une petite souris dans la cuisine, honteuse de s'être faite attraper de la sorte.

\- Charles ! s'exclama alors l'inconnu en s'approchant pour mieux regarder le jeune homme.

Pour Charles entendre cette voix fut comme un poison versé dans ses veines. Son rire disparu, son visage changeant d'expression. Il recula contre le mur, les poings serrés.

\- RAVEN ! appela-t-il à pleins poumons.

\- Charles ? demanda Erik inquiet.

\- RAVEN ?!

\- Elle n'est pas là, tranquillisa d'une voix sourde l'inconnu.

Les expressions de Charles changeaient à toutes allures, si bien qu'Erik cru qu'il faisait une sorte d'attaque.

\- Erik, dis-moi ce qu'il fait là ? grogna Charles sans quitter ses yeux l'inconnu.

\- Ila dit qu'il y allait de ta vie.

\- Ah ! Oui, il veut sans doute me buter…

\- Charles, voyons… Non.

L'inconnu fit deux pas en direction de Charles dans le hall, Erik le retient d'une main.

\- Voyons Charles, tu ne vas pas laisser ce type maltraiter un membre de ta famille.

\- Famille ? fouilla Erik du regard dans l'inconnu.

\- Erik, je te présente Caïn, mon beau-frère…

Erik retira sa main du torse de Caïn comme s'il avait touché un objet répugnant ou brûlant.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver… Toi et Raven.

\- Tu ne le toucheras pas ! prévient dans un sifflement lourd Charles.

\- Qui le voudrait ? se moqua Caïn en reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Charles.

Erik observa l'échange. Il ne bougea pas de sa place, au moindre mouvement du « beau-frère », Erik n'aurait aucun mal à le maîtriser et s'il le fallait, le tuer.

\- T'annoncer que tu es orphelin pour de bon. Mon père est mort en août.

\- Je devais te présenter mes condoléances ?

\- La politesse et la bienséance l'exigerait.

\- Vas te faire foutre ! Tant mieux qu'il soit mort ! Au moins il me foutra la paix !

\- Je savais que cette nouvelle te toucherait profondément.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'es tapé tout ce chemin jusqu'ici pour me dire ça…

\- Non, en effet…

\- Alors ?

\- La fortune, le manoir, les propriétés… tout est à ton nom…

\- Ah… Tu es venu me demander l'héritage de _ma_ famille ?! Sérieusement ?!

\- Charles, nous pourrions en discuter tranquillement si tu…

\- Dégage ! DEGAGE D'ICI ! Mon père a bien fait les choses ! Ma mère morte, ton père mort, tout me reviens ! A moi et Raven ! Alors si tu espères, penses, imagines, formules ne serait-ce qu'une pensée sur ce patrimoine ! Ah ! Tu te goures ! Maintenait DEGAGE !

Charles fondit sur Caïn et lui colla une droite magistrale. Erik écarquilla les yeux surprit de voir autant de violence émaner de son si pacifiste et si doux Charles ! Pour une première fois c'était assez efficace comme démonstration : Charles savait se battre, et pas qu'un peu ! Caïn se redressa, ils échangèrent plusieurs coups. Erik finit par s'interposer dans cette stupide bagarre.

\- Ça suffit ! tonna-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

\- Ce type me demande…

\- J'ai compris Charles ! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le laisse suggérer.

Charles rougit, sans détourner le regard de Caïn.

\- Bon je crois que la conversation est terminée et maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amoché l'un et l'autre, il est peut-être temps de vous dire au revoir.

\- Ah non, pas question, siffla Caïn en malaxant sa mâchoire endolorie.

\- Pardon ? grinça Charles sur les nerfs.

\- C'est la masturbation qui t'a rendu sourd Charles ?

\- Le niveau de tes réparties est d'une bassesse, répliqua Charles immédiatement.

\- Du calme ! imposa Erik.

Il avait l'impression d'être le père de deux gamins au caractère belliqueux. Il s'interposa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Caïn ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde, s'il bougeait ou tentait de lever à nouveau la main sur Charles, il ne se gênerait pas pour le briser.

\- Charles refuse, cela me semble évident _Némo_.

\- Il s'appelle Caïn !

\- Je sais… Merci Charles.

\- Il a beau refuser, il va être obligé de céder…

\- Du chantage ?! C'est ça ! s'écria Charles en farfouillant l'esprit de Caïn.

\- Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point !

Les deux beaux-frères se foudroyaient du regard. La tension était à son comble.

\- Cela fait des semaines que je suis ici. Je cherchais un moyen de faire pression sur toi.

Erik serra les poings. C'était tout à fait le genre de discours qu'il honnissait.

\- Mais tu sais quoi… Je n'avais presque rien, que dalle ! Sauf, lorsque j'ai découvert, que du jour au lendemain tu avais plaqué tes deux boulots de pauvres pour venir d'un seul coup vivre ici… Je creuse, je creuse et là… Je découvre que ton compte en banque a brutalement explosé. Que tu es parti en vacances en Grèce, toujours en compagnie de ce mafieux et… donc je viens, je furette… Je photographie…

Caïn sort de sa poche une série de clichés qu'il jette sans vergogne au visage de Charles.

\- Tu étais en convalescence il y a peu non ? s'amuse Caïn.

Charles ne baisse pas son regard vers les photos. Il sait déjà ce qu'il s'y trouve. Il le sait car il vient de trouver les souvenirs de Caïn lié à ces photographies. Il ressent le dégoût de Caïn lorsqu'il surprend Charles qui embrasse Erik sur le perron. Son dégoût se muer en rage quand il les voit nu dans leur chambre. Charles cesse de lire. Il n'a pas honte. Non, il n'a plus honte de qui il est, ni de l'homme qu'il aime, et encore moins de leur vie à deux ! Ce n'est certainement pas de connard de Caïn, qui va venir bouleverser son quotidien.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que cela peu te faire ? dit Charles en relevant le menton en signe de défis.

Erik se penche et ramasse les photos. Ses dents se serrent l'une à l'autre jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il agrippe brutalement le cou de Caïn et le plaque au mur jusqu'à l'étouffer.

\- Erik ! s'écrit Charles en essayant de retenir son bras.

Autant essayer de contenir un train lancé à pleine vitesse, peine perdue.

\- Il vient chez nous, il te menace, je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire !

\- Le meurtre n'est pas la solution !

\- Si, s'en est une très efficace même !

Caïn virait progressivement au bleu, essayant de se débattre sans parvenir à se détacher de l'emprise d'Erik.

\- Erik !

Caïn à travers son étouffement souriait comme un dément dans ses yeux des veines éclataient, l'oxygène ne parvenait plus tracer son chemin.

\- Erik ! Arrêtes de faire ta brute ! s'emporta Charles.

\- Dis l'homme qui vient d'essayer de finir un membre de sa famille à coups de poings.

\- C'est mon droit ! C'est mon frère !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait pour que vous vous haïssiez autant ?!

\- …

\- Réponds et je le lâche.

\- Si je réponds, tu le tueras.

\- Charles…

\- Lâche-le !

Erik détacha ses doigts du cou de Caïn, qui s'effondra au sol en quête d'air, crachant et respirant en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? redemanda Erik en posant son regard d'acier sur le visage de Charles.

\- Il avait tous les droits. Si l'envie lui prenait de nous frapper, il le faisait, s'il avait la fantaisie de voler nos affaires et de les pulvériser, il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

\- Mais tu sais te battre, tu pouvais te défendre, tu viens d'en faire une démonstration éloquente.

\- J'ai fait sept ans de boxe anglaise, s'enorgueillit Charles.

\- Tu m'en diras tant… Alors ? Si tu pouvais le battre, pourquoi tu…

\- Premièrement la loi du plus fort ne doit pas toujours l'emporter. Résoudre ses problèmes à coups de poings ne mène à rien, si ce n'est à la douleur.

Erik ignora cette remarque.

\- Deuxièmement, poursuivit-il. Si ne faisais que me rebeller un tant soit peu, son père – mon beau-père – n'hésitez pas à m'administrer une bonne raclée. Il me privait de nourriture durant des jours, une fois j'avais eu le malheur de protester lorsque Caïn m'avait donné la pâté pour les chiens en guise de collation. Du coup, je n'ai rien mangé durant trois jours et j'ai dormi dans la cave… Une autre fois, Caïn a débarqué dans la douche alors que Raven s'y trouvait…

Charles brûlait du regard l'immonde créature qui tentait de reprendre forme à ses pieds. Il se contenait pour ne pas le labourer de coups. Il voulait également contenir ses souvenirs, mais alors qu'il les évoquait à voix hautes, il ressentait la joie et le plaisir qu'avait éprouvé Caïn.

\- Il a…

\- Je suis arrivé, j'ai su ce qu'il avait en tête… On s'est battu. J'ai dû dormir dehors une semaine. Raven était si terrifiée qu'elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre durant ces sept jours ! SEPT JOURS SANS MANGER ! Et toi connard tu souris encore !

\- Oui, grogna Caïn en se redressant. Je souris parce que… J'ai ton point faible désormais…

\- Tu sais que je suis avec un homme, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre !

\- Ah moi ? A part que je te trouve encore plus répugnant, rien, mais à ton doyen, à ton futur employeur, à tes amis, à tes connaissances et à la police, beaucoup de choses.

Erik avait écouté stoïque. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, envisagé que Charles ait pu souffrir autant durant sa jeunesse. Devant lui il tenait le bourreau de Charles. Un homme qui à son échelle, avait fait souffrir celui qu'il aimait. Erik avait souffert dans les camps, il se pensait au-dessus de tous vis-à-vis de ce passé en matière de douleur, mais à écouter Charles, il n'avait pas eu qu'une belle vie.

\- Des menaces ! s'exclama Charles.

\- Oui. Exactement. Alors soit tu me cèdes tes parts, soit ta perversion éclates au grand jour !

\- Vas-y fait –le !

Erik s'était attendu à tout, mais pas à ça ! Charles, se tenait droit le regard bleu devenu électrique, le corps tendu, le souffle régulier mais sec. Il était beau, il était intense et rien ne semblait pourvoir l'atteindre.

\- Fais-le je m'en fou ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me cacher ! A prétendre que je suis un autre !

Caïn ne c'était pas attendu à ce revirement brutale. Il pensait que Charles serait toujours : Charles, une petite chose manipulable, influençable et terrifié à l'idée que son secret dégueulasse s'échappe de cette maison. Il avait toutes les preuves, il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, mais si le premier intéressé ne se sentait pas menacé, à quoi tout cela rimait ?

\- Je suis Charles Xavier, je ne suis pas le dernier des hommes et je n'ai pas honte d'être qui je suis ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire à tous ces gens avec qui je baise ?! Qu'ils essayaient de m'en empêcher, je recommencerais ! Encore et encore ! Parce que tu sais quoi Caïn ? Je suis amoureux de cet homme ! Oui, je l'aime et je serais prêt à tout pour lui ! Même à le laisser te buter ! Alors ce n'est pas tes tris pauvres photos floues, qui vont m'intimider ou me faire changer d'avis ! Ton père est mort ? BON VENT ! Tu n'as plus le droit à rien ! RIEN ! Ne t'avise pas d'essayer à me causer du tort, ni à Raven également, sinon, je te jure, que je te retrouverais et cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas uniquement une tentative de meurtre, mais bien un homicide !

Charles ne tremblait pas, il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas en transe. Il est solide, imperturbable et terrifiant. Caïn ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et cette fois-ci, il eut peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur de Charles !

Erik ne disait rien, mais son sang abattait à tout rompre dans son corps. Il était galvanisé par le discours de Charles. Ses mots résonnaient en lui comme une lumière, comme une évidence. Charles avait raison d'imposer sa vie. Charles avait juste. Mais il se contentait de sa vie sentimentale, Erik pensait déjà à autre chose, cependant ce n'était pas le moment.

Pour Charles le feu qui ravageait ses souvenirs n'était pas près de s'éteindre. Il mourait d'envie de frapper encore et encore Caïn, mais sa conscience lui dictait une toute autre conduite. Charles n'était plus un enfant, il était devenu un homme. Un homme ne fuyait pas ses problèmes, ni ne battait à mort un ennemis. Charles toisait avec toute sa fierté et son arrogance Caïn. En cet instant il se sentait imbattable.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Et comme l'a gentiment dit Charles : Dégagez !

Erik empoigna Caïn par le col et le tira vers la sortie, il ouvrit en grand la porte et jeta sans une once de remord de bougre. Caïn dévala les marches en tombant propulsé sous une pluie torrentielle. Alors qu'il atterrissait le visage dans la boue, il se retourna en hâte pour regarder Charles triomphant claquer la porte. En cette seconde Caïn su qu'il venait de perdre. Oui, il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Mais il n'avait perdu qu'une bataille. La guerre allait arriver ! Les mots de Charles lui revinrent en tête… Oui Charles semblait s'inquiéter pour sa pute de sœur… Voilà un nouveau moyen de pression bien plus efficace que des photos volées de lui se faisant défoncer par un mafieux âgé et libidineux ! Charles voulait jouer ? Caïn était excellent dans l'exercice de la terreur… Il n'était pas question qu'il soit privé de la fortune dont il avait bénéficié jusqu'à présent. Non, pas question !

Charles claqua la porte. Il colla son front au bois, une seconde, ferma les yeux, respira profondément. Il rangeant dans son esprit les maudits souvenirs. En ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, son regard ne cillait pas. Il se retourna contre Erik.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne savais pas, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé entrer…

\- Tu n'es pas télépathe, tu ne pouvais pas deviner, sourit tristement Charles. Et puis, c'est ma faute, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de lui…

Erik ouvrit ses bras, Charles s'y lova rapidement. Il posa sa joue enflée contre le torse d'Erik. Les battements de son cœur rapides, mais réguliers, épousaient la cadence du sien.

\- Il t'a fait mal ?

\- Non, mentit Charles.

Il se moquait bien de la douleur, ce qu'il venait de faire dépassant de loin ce qu'il aurait pu se figurer. S'il avait su qu'un jour il lui tiendrait tête, mais qu'ne plus il lui donnerait une belle correction ! L'adrénaline redescendait en flèche de son organisme et peu à peu il réalisa avec un certain effroi ce dont il avait été capable ! Il c'était laissé emporter d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre dans un état pareil, finit-il par dire en sentant les lèvres d'Erik embrasser ses cheveux.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu as été bien clément je trouve. Pour ma part, il ne serait pas ressortit vivant.

\- Tu es trop peu impartial.

\- Et toi trop bon Charles. Les gens en profitent. Ils profitent de ta gentillesse et de ta bonté.

\- Toi non peut-être ?

\- J'ai sans doute été un des pire, reconnu Erik et soulevant le menton de Charles vers lui.

\- On peut le dire…

\- Mais, j'ai su me faire pardonner, non ?

Charles monta sur la demi-pointe et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Erik.

\- Au-delà de mes attentes, souffla-t-il à la fin du baiser chaste.

Erik réprima son sourire et son envie soudain d'arracher les habits de Charles, pour se focaliser sur une partie de l'histoire qu'il venait de découvrir.

\- Charles… Raven et toi, comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?

\- Erik, c'est vraiment long et compliqué…

\- Je suis patient et attentif.

Charles se détacha d'Erik.

\- D'accord, mais je fais la version courte et avec un verre dans la main.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, dit Erik en ouvrant la voie.

Un verre de sotch à demi bu posé sur un guéridon, Charles se tenait debout contre la cheminée. Il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur chasser l'humidité de ses vêtements.

\- Lorsque ma mère est morte, débuta Charles sans quitter des yeux les flammes. J'ai su, par mon don, que mon beau-père prévoyait de nous envoyer au fin fond d'un trou paumé dans une institution pour délinquant et déficient mentaux. Il voulait nous faire passer pour inapte et s'approprier totalement l'argent légué de mon père. A peine l'enterrement achevé, Raven et moi somme rentré au manoir, on a fourré tout ce que l'on pouvait de nos vie dans deux valises et on a filé aussi vite que possible. J'ai récupéré nos passeports dans le bureau de Kurt, j'ai volé un peu d'argent, et nous avons fui… Londres nous semblait évident, donc nous y sommes allés. On a eu la polices à nos trousses, nous avons été enregistrés comme fugueurs et puis après quelques péripéties, Kurt et moi sommes tombés d'accord sur un point : nous ne voulions plus jamais nous voir… Il ne fichait la paix avec interpole et nous on disparaissait… J'ai accepté. J'ai repris mes études à Oxford. Raven qui m'avait suivi sans discuter, a décidé de s'éloigner un peu. Elle a voulu vivre sa vie…Bref la suite tu la connais…

\- Caïn, a-t-il violé Raven ?

La question était sordide, mais Erik voulait savoir à quel point Caïn était abject.

\- Non…

\- Charles ? demanda Erik en percevant un changeant chez Charles.

\- En tout cas, elle ne s'en souvient pas, dit Charles en avalant la fin de son verre d'une traite.

Erik enregistra l'information. Charles lui tournait le dos. Il semblait être pourléché par les flammes jaune et orange. Les épaules de Charles s'affaissèrent.

\- J'ai fait ça, pour son bien… Elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle, non, impossible… Elle était tellement brisée… J'ai fait ça pour l'aider, pour la sauver… Elle se sentait si sale, elle se trouvait répugnante…

Un sanglot érailla sa voix. Erik décida que c'était le moment de se lever pour venir contre lui. Charles s'éloigna.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté…

\- Et lui, il s'en souvient ?

\- J'ai essayé de lui retirer, je crois que pour lui c'est comme un rêve… J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais… Je venais de m'occuper de Raven et j'étais épuisé. Retirer un tel événement d'un esprit humain c'est comme lui arracher une partie de son corps à main nu…

\- Tu as fait ce que tu devais Charles.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai plus l'impression d'être un monstre. Je l'ai privé d'une part essentiel de son passé. Je ne me vois pas la lui restituer maintenant non plus…

Charles restait les yeux plongé dans les flammes, comme dévoré par elles.

\- Je ne suis pas celui que tu pensais n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par dire d'une voix trop douce pour être sincère.

\- Charles, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui me ferait me détourner de toi.

\- Tu dis ça pour l'instant…

\- C'est moi qui devrais tenir ce genre de discours. Après tout j'ai tué tellement de monde.

Charles esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu veux avoir la palme de l'horreur entre nous ? demanda Charles en laissant tomber un peu plus son menton.

Erik voyait Charles souffrir d'une manière à laquelle il ne c'était pas attendu. Il serra les dents. Oui, il aurait dû buter Caïn. Pas seulement pour Raven, mais pour tout ce qu'il représentait.

\- Tu sais ce qui se passe pour moi lorsque je veux enfermer des souvenirs ou les effacer ? reprit délicatement Charles.

Erik n'en savait rien, comment le pourrait-il, il n'était pas télépathe. Il se contenta de s'installer à droite de Charles, le corps chauffé par le feu.

\- Je dois en quelques sortes voir ce qui a été vu, pour être certain de ne pas me tromper, de ne rien oublier…

\- Tu veux dire, que tu as assisté au viol de Raven, par son intermédiaire ?

\- Je n'ai pas assisté comme une troisième personne non, je l'ai vécu…

Cette fois-ci Erik inspira profondément, ses muscles se crispèrent.

\- Non, Erik… Cela ne servirait à rien d'aller le retrouver pour le tuer… Navré, tu penses si fort. Non, cela ne serait pas utile, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour protéger Raven. Elle n'en sait rien et je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne, jamais. Tu veux bien partager ce poids avec moi ? S'il te plaît ?

Erik tourna son regard vers Charles. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis de larmes qui refusaient de couler. Il était sublime de tristesse.

\- Oui. Tu ce que tu voudras, _moja miłość_.

Charles dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres et pencha sa tête de telle sorte à inviter au baiser. Erik répondit en déposant ses lèvres sur celle encore douloureuses de Charles.

\- _Kocham cię. Pójdę na końcu piekło dla Ciebie_.

Charles passa ses bras autour du cou d'Erik et appela à des baisers plus intenses. Il avait besoin d'oublier toute cette histoire. Il avait besoin d'Erik. DE son corps, de sa douceur, de sa force, de sa passion.

\- Je t'aime, répondit dans un souffle Charles en dénouant sa cravate.

Erik grogna d'approbation en sentant les doigts de Charles jouer avec les boutons de son pantalon.

Soudain Charles sentit une douleur, vive, aveuglante dans son crâne. Il se recula si fort qu'il manqua de tomber au cœur de l'âtre. Erik l'attrapa au vol à la dernière seconde. Charles était pâle, plus pâle encore, totalement blême. La douleur vidait Charles de ses forces. Ses jambes ne tenaient plus, il s'écroula dans les bras d'Erik.

\- CHARLES !

Charles était conscient, mais la douleur était si forte qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer, encore moins parler. Il regardait les yeux presque exorbités le visage d'Erik, penché sur lui en panique.

La douleur se dissipa par flux. Charles reprit possession de son corps et de ses mouvements. Il massa ses tempes en fermant ses yeux.

\- Charles ?!

\- Je…

Il eut un haut le cœur, il repoussa Erik rapidement et roula sur le côté pour vider son estomac loin de son amant. Il ne voulait pas qu'Erik le voit comme ça.

\- Charles, ça va ?

Erik se foutait bien que Charles vomisse dans chaque pièce de la maison, il se moquait bien de salir la maison entière si la vie de Charles était en jeu, rien ne lui importait. Il regardait Charles à genoux la tête penchée sur la flaque qu'il venait de produire.

\- Charles ?

\- C'est lui… C'est lui, halte Charles tremblant.

Son estomac effectuait encore des soubresauts. Jamais il n'avait eu une connexion mentale aussi vive.

\- C'est lui, il a Raven !

Erik fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Elle vient de m'appeler… Elle…

Charles eut un hoquet, il plaqua ses doigts sur sa bouche, essayant de contenir le flot de son estomac. Il se redressa chancelant sur ses pieds, Erik l'aidant à se stabiliser.

\- Elle a besoin de moi. Caïn l'a prise, il… Il l'attendait devant le portail.

Erik serra la mâchoire, oui, il aurait dû le buter. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté une décision de clémence.

\- Vas te débarbouiller, je vais prévenir Logan et Azazel. On va la retrouver, assura-t-il en entraînant Charles vers la porte.

\- Il va…

\- On sera rapide, fais-moi confiance.

Charles monta à l'étage, Erik se dirigea ver son téléphone.

\- Moira, venez nettoyer dans le petit salon, appela-t-il tout en composant un numéro sans avoir besoin de regarder le cadrant.

A la première sonnerie Azazel décrocha. Erik lui exposa rapidement les faits. Azazel raccrocha et apparut devant lui.

\- Trouves Logan. Il ne doit pas être loin, il est prévisible dans ses déplacements. On va avoir besoin de ses talents de chasseur.

\- Et ton gamin ?

\- Fais-ce que je te demande, gronda Erik d'une voix rude.

Azazel s'inclina et disparut dans la seconde. Moira lavait le sol, Charles finissait de se doucher, Azazel réapparut avec Logan.

\- Tu as fait vite.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est prévisible.

\- Bordel ! J'allais baiser les mecs ! s'écria Logan débraillé.

\- Je vois ça, nota Erik en baissant les yeux vers le pantalon de Logan.

\- Et que ça ne te donne pas des idées ! s'écria Logan en fourrant du mieux qu'il pouvait son sexe à moitié dur dans son caleçon.

Erik s'autorisé un petit rire aigre.

\- Tu n'es pas mon genre.

\- J'ai bien vu ton genre : maigrelet, pâle et efféminé ! riposta Logan avec humeur.

En un quart de seconde Erik était sur lui. Il empoignait le col de sa veste en cuir et le plaqua contre un mur. Azazel s'était retiré brusquement de sa trajectoire. Les deux hommes se toisèrent.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de Charles dans ces termes, prévient Erik d'une voix tendue.

\- Je plaisantais ! répondit Logan sur un ton qui montrait qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur d'Erik.

Leurs corps étaient tellement collés, l'un à l'autre, qu'ils pouvaient sentir clairement les érections naissantes de chacun.

\- Dure soirée ? nargua Logan sans se départir.

\- Pas autant que tu le penses, siffla Erik en le relâchant.

Azazel tira de sa poche de quoi fumer. Il n'en avait cure de leur stupide querelle. Pour lui, Charles était un jouet dans les mains d'Erik et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi son boss et son ami perdait autant de temps et d'énergie pour lui. Mais ça, il ne l'exprimait pas. Il le gardait pour lui et évitait soigneusement d'y penser en présence du gamin. Il était là pour Erik, pas pour son objet sexuel.

\- Donc c'est quoi l'histoire ? grogna Logan en chipant la cigarette dans la bouche d'Azazel.

Erik passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en expliquant sans trop de détails, ce qui c'était produit.

\- Un mec blond tu dis ? Avec une tête de con ? Je l'ai vu traîner quelques fois devant…

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas signalé Logan ? interrogea Erik d'un ton rempli de mépris.

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! imita Logan. Seulement tu préfères aller t'envoyer en l'air en rentrant que m'écouter !

Ils se jetèrent un regard électrique. Plus aucuns des deux ne bandait désormais. Logan tira une grande bouffée de la cigarette, qui la termina par la même occasion. Charles fit sa réapparition à cet instant. Il était pâle, la mine fermée. Il portait une chemise noire, un jeans et des tennis. Sur ses épaules il venait de passer un chandail Camel. Erik le trouve beau, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y prêter attention.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il avait une voiture jaune, commença Charles pour répondre à Logan. Il l'a jeté dedans avant de rouler comme un fou. Depuis je ne sais pas.

\- Une voiture jaune conduite par un blond avec une tête de con, eh bien, on est pas sorti de l'auberge, souffla Logan.

\- Azazel, il vient d'arriver ici, c'est sûrement une voiture de location. Va fouiller dans ce coin-là. Logan, il s'est séché dans ces serviettes, repères son odeur et essaie de le retrouver.

\- Avec une pluie battante comme ça ?!

\- Fais-ce que tu peux, grogna Erik. Charles, as-tu lu une adresse dans son esprit, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider ?

\- Non… On ne devrait pas joindre la police ?

Azazel, Logan et Erik, regardèrent brusquement Charles comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

\- Tu as deux mafieux, et agent de la CIA dans ton équipe, les trois sont des mutants, je vois pas ce qui te faut de plus Prof' !

\- Je suis nerveux, désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas Charles. On va la retrouver ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

Dans la minute qui suivit, ils mirent en place leur plan d'action. Dans la demi-heure suivante, ils avaient trouvé l'hôtel où il séjournait, dans l'heure qui suivit ils retrouvèrent la voiture abandonnée devant un parc fermé. La pluie était toujours présente, toujours aussi intense. Logan avait du mal à capter des odeurs, mais il donnait son maximum. Il l'aimait bien la petite Raven. Il voulait la retrouver au plus vite également. Erik scrutait les environs avec ses pouvoirs, il rechercher la signature métallique de Caïn. Charles déploya son esprit pour entrer en contact avec les cerveaux environnants. Azazel se téléportait de part en part dans le parc. Nulle part.

\- Et si c'était un leur ? Finit par proposer Logan trempé de la tête au pied refusant de tenir un parapluie.

\- Est-ce qu'il serait du genre à nous mettre sur une mauvaise piste ? interrogea Erik.

\- Oui, il est suffisamment malin pour…

\- Il ne peut pas être bien loin… Si sa voiture est là ! Il n'a pas dû porter Raven sur quinze kilomètres ! s'écria Logan en donna un coup de pied dans la portière.

Erik regarda autour de lui. Des maisons individuelles. Il faisait nuit noire, les résidences semblaient dormir. Tout était tranquille. Soudain un coup de feu déchira la nuit. Azazel s'effondra sans bruit. Charles fut plaqué au sol par Logan, tandis qu'Erik fixait le lieu d'où le coup était parti. Le choc sur le bitume couver d'eau n'avait rien d'agréable, mais c'était encore préférable à se faire trouer la peau, comme Azazel venait de le subir. Logan faisait un barrage parfait de son corps. Il empestait le chien mouillé et le cigare, mais Charles lui était reconnaissant de s'être porté à son secours immédiat. Erik tendit la main devant lui, il sentit l'arme à feu, d'un geste du poignet elle s'arracha des mains de son propriétaire et vînt traverser la rue jusqu'à lui. Logan se redressa, il n'y avait plus à craindre un attaque surprise. Il tira Charles par le bras pour le remettre sur pied. Sans s'en rendre compte il l'avait propulsé dans le caniveau. Le jeune homme était dégoulinant d'eau de pluie. Erik s'avançait déjà vers la maison en question, suivit par Logan. Charles s'agenouilla contre Azazel qui perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Il était touché dans la poitrine.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te téléporter dans un hôpital ? demanda rapidement Charles en usant de ses mains pour faire barrage au flot écarlate qui filait hors de sa poitrine.

\- Non, je suis trop affaibli…

\- Je vais t'y conduire dans ce cas, décida Charles en regardant vers Erik dont la silhouette dessinée par la pluie le masquait presque à sa vue.

\- Non, c'est trop tard…

\- Je suis certain que qu'il n'est…

\- C'est de ta faute.

Charles écarquilla les yeux. Azazel le visage encore plus dangereux qu'à son ordinaire affichait une expression de férocité dédoublé de rage.

\- Je vais te conduire, ne bouge pas.

\- C'est de ta faute… Si tu n'étais pas le jouet d'Erik, je ne serais pas là en train de crever comme un cleps dans la rue, pour une fille à la con ! Tu ne pouvais pas être juste une putain de passade ! Non, il a fallu que tu t'incruste dans sa vie, dans la mienne et aujourd'hui j'en paie les conséquences ! J'aurais dû faire comme je l'ai pensé si souvent… Te buter.

Ces mots vrillèrent les oreilles de Charles. Il resta sans voix, ses mains appliquées contre la poitrine d'Azazel, il sentait son cœur battre avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Il avait raison Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Charles était doublement impuissant : seul dans la rue avec un moribond et seul avec les dernières paroles d'un homme qui visiblement le haïssait depuis longtemps.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, répondit Charles glacé.

\- Parce que moi oui ?! cracha Azazel avec un peu de sang sur les lèvres.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Je suis presque mort, qu'est-ce que ça peu te foutre ?

Des larmes gagnèrent les yeux de Charles. Non jamais il n'avait voulu ça, à aucun moment. Voir le meilleur ami, et associé d'Erik mourir sous ses yeux. Non, jamais. Charles était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser l'âme d'Azazel.

\- Si tu chiale, je te bute avant que je ne parte ! siffla le mourant les yeux voilés.

Charles essayant d'installer un peu mieux l'homme pour qu'il soit à l'aise, il le tira sous l'entrée du parc, un petit rebord chassait la pluie sur quelques centimètres. Il plaça la tête d'Azazel dans cet espace. En traînant son corps, il vit la traînée de sang bouillonnant être emportée par le déluge. Charles était certain que pour Raven tout se passerait bien maintenant. Logan et Erik s'occupait de Caïn, il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie… Tant pis, tant mieux…

Charles serrait contre lui Azazel, respirant son odeur musqué pour la première fois, cette impression de fumée qui se dégageait de lui lorsqu'il se téléportait avait une odeur, Charles le découvrait. Il savait si peau de cet homme.

\- Je maudis le jour où Erik est rentré dans ton putain de resto ! Oui, je le maudis !

\- Je peux apaiser tes peurs et t'envoyer dans un rêve doux…

\- Ne t'avise pas de toucher à ma tête !

\- Erik va bientôt revenir, il sera là pour toi…

\- Je préférerais être raide quand il arrivera. Pas question qu'il me voit clamser.

\- Tu as toujours été…

\- La ferme connard ! Si je pisse le sang, c'est à cause de toi et de ta sœur !

C'était injuste, violent et gratuit, cependant Charles n'allait pas entrer dans un débat avec quelqu'un qui allait passer de l'autre côté dans moins d'une minutes.

\- Je te maudis toi aussi Charles ! Je maudis ton histoire avec Erik ! Et j'espère que tu mourras vite ! Que tu le libéreras de ton emprise et qu'il redevienne qui il était !

Azazel s'essoufflait. Il ne teindrait plus longtemps. Sa vie glissait hors de lui, passait entre les doigts de Charles et filait dans le caniveau. Charles serra un peu plus le mourant contre lui.

\- Tu veux que tu transmettes un message ? demanda Charles.

\- Oui…

Il ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait plus supporter la vue de cette rue, la pluie, le froid, Charles. Il était fatigué.

\- Oui…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Erik…

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

\- Que c'est un con.

Charles ne c'était pas attendu à ce genre de discours.

\- Un con fini… Qu'il a cherché trop loin, ce qu'il… Ce qu'il avait déjà avec lui… Que je l'aime, comme un frère… Que je…

Le filet de sang s'amenuisait, Azazel se débattait pour terminer sa phrase.

\- Que j'aurais pu… Moi le rendre heureux…

C'était fini. Azazel n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, qu'une enveloppe lourde dans les bras de Charles. Son corps était tiède et pourtant il ne vivait plus. C'était la première fois que Charles était confronté au souffle glacé de la mort en direct. Il tenait contre lui le cadavre de l'homme le plus loyale d'Erik. Et étrangement ce n'est qu'à ses derniers instants sur terre qu'il avait révélé qui il était vraiment. Charles n'avait pas su le percer à jour, ou alors, il s'en fichait… Charles c' »tait montré si égoïste… C'était évident. Il était égoïste, il avait causé la mort d'Azazel et sans doute c'était-il interposé dans les plans qu'il avait pour Erik… Charles était responsable de de ce gâchis…

* * *

Erik traînait dans son sillage Caïn, il était étourdit, pour le moment, et il respirait encore, pour le moment… Dans son dos Logan portait Raven. Elle était bleue, elle était encore sous le coup de l'émotion et enfouissait son visage de larmes sous la veste de son sauveur. Erik marchait vite. Dans un premier temps il avait été soulagé que Charles ne le suive pas dans cette maison, trouver sa sœur dans cet état… Et puis il c'était inquiété de ne pas le voir pointer le bout de son nez. Ni lui, ni Azazel… Logan sentit le sang avant de voir. Il grogna. Erik vit deux corps soudés l'un à l'autre sous l'entrée du parc. Deux corps, dont un parfaitement inerte. Il s'arrêta à deux pas du spectacle morbide. Il contempla sans un mot son amant et son meilleur ami. Charles leva ses yeux vers lui. Logan resta en retrait, Raven n'avait pas besoin de voir ça en plus du reste. L'âme d'Erik plongea dans un abysse terrible. Son regard longea son bras, au bout pendait Caïn, sa rage contenue éclata. Charles ferma les yeux. Il ferma son esprit, il ne voulait pas savoir, ni entendre ce qu'Erik faisait subir à Caïn. Quelques instants plus tard le poids du corps d'Azazel lui était retiré, Charles ouvrit les paupières. Erik portait le cadavre, l'air grave, d sang éclaboussant son visage. Il avait l'air terrible. Charles ressentait sa haine, sa peur et son désarroi.

Le retour à la maison se fit dans un silence de mort. Raven sanglotait contre l'épaule de Logan, incapable de s'en défaire. Charles fixait ses chaussures. Dans le coffre reposait Azazel.

Une fois rentré, Erik disparu avec Azazel dans le petit salon. Charles n'essaya même pas de proposer son aide. Erik aurait refusé. Logan emporta Raven dans sa chambrette. Il resta avec elle. Charles se déshabilla dans le vestibule, nu, il monta à l'étage et se lava de l'eau, du froid, du sang sous une douche brûlante. Non, jamais cette soirée aurait dû se passer comme ça…

* * *

Traduction:

 _moja miłość_ : mon amour

 _Kocham cię. Pójdę na końcu piekło dla Ciebie_ : Je t'aime. J'irai au bout des Enfers pour toi.

Un chapitre plus glauque que les autres, mais nécessaire, une forme de catharsis de Charles. Il avait besoin de purger son passé, comme Erik l'avait fait pour Shaw ;-)

Laissez-moi vos impressions et vos idées pour la suite - chapitre 17 près à sortir !

A TRES VITE


	17. Chapter 17

Coucouuuu !

Comme promis le nouveau chapitre tout chaud pour finir ce week-end et commencer la semaine :D

Mille merci encore pour vos messages, vos encouragements et commentaires ! :D

On se dirige tout doucement vers la fin de cette fic' et j'avoue que j'ai un peu le cœur serré à cette pensée... Ce chapitre est un mini chapitre, mais pour moi il est cruciale, un pilier dans l'histoire, j'espère que vous prendrez un vrai plaisir à le lire :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Il t'aimait.

Erik avala un verre d'alcool sans broncher.

\- Il t'aimait et…

\- Je savais.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Depuis des années…

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

\- Et toi tu…

\- Non, enfin si, mais pas comme il le voulait.

\- Ah…

\- Charles…

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

Charles n'était pas persuadé que dévoiler les dernières phrases d'Azazel était l'idée du siècle. Erik était allongé dans le lit, une bouteille de vin posé sur la table de nuit, un verre de cognac à demi vide. Il était nu, il était magnifique, il était dévasté.

\- Rien.

\- Dis-moi…

\- Rien d'important…

\- C'est à moi de juger.

\- Qu'il maudissait le jour où l'on c'était rencontré, qu'il me maudissait et qu'il espérait que je meurs vite…

\- Et toi tu es resté avec lui jusqu'au bout ?

\- Evidemment, oui.

Erik bu à nouveau son verre avant de se servir à nouveau un troisième verre de vin.

\- Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche…

\- C'est tout ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Il ne t'aimait pas, ce n'est pas un scoop.

\- Je l'ignorais !

\- Ah ? Pourtant je te croyais plus malin que ça…

\- Merci…

\- Tu es télépathe Charles.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que j'espionne sans arrêt les moindres pensées des gens qui m'entourent !

\- Tu devrais peut-être…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu aurais su pour Caïn, tu aurais su ce qu'il prévoyait de faire…

Charles se leva du lit. Il s'y attendait.

\- Tu vas aussi me mettre ce fiasco sur le dos ? Tu as raison, c'est de ma faute…

\- « aussi » ?

\- Azazel me l'a reproché.

\- Téméraire juste aux portes des Enfers…

Charles s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'aube arrivait. La maison dormait.

\- Je ne te pense pas responsable de la mort d'Azazel. C'est moi qui suis à blâmer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais dû ne pas t'écouter et tuer Caïn avant qu'il ne puisse sortir. J'aurais dû arrêter la balle qui filait vers nous, j'aurais dû le protéger… Imagine qu'il t'ait visé toi Charles ?! Imagine qu'en cet instant ce ne soit pas Azazel allongé dans le sofa en bas, mais toi ! Imagine ce que j'aurai alors perdu. Échanger mon frère d'arme, contre mon amour ? Je suis sûrement un beau salaud Charles, mais à choisir, c'est ce que j'aurais fait comme choix. Le sacrifier lui, pour toi…

Erik bu encore. Ses yeux dans le vague. Il tenait étonnamment bien l'alcool. Charles frissonna, il se souvînt de la dernière fois où Erik avait bien trop bu… cette salle de bain en Grèce…

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant Charles ? demanda Erik las.

\- Comment ça ?

Charles resserra ses bras autour de lui.

\- Eh bien… Tu es riche à nouveau, tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour survivre, tu n'es plus dépendant financièrement…

\- Erik… Je croyais que tu avais compris, souffla Charles déçu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que ce n'est pas pour ton argent que je reste, mais pour toi.

Il se rapprocha du lit, retira le verre de vin des mains d'Erik.

\- C'est de toi dont je suis dépendant, de rien d'autre.

\- Tu vas partir Charles n'est-ce pas ?

Charles ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es dépendant de moi, mais tu pars…

\- J'ai pas mal de chose à régler pour la succession…

\- Tu reviendras ?

\- Erik…

\- Tu reviendras ? insista Erik en attrapant les mains de Charles.

\- Je ne compte pas me séparer de toi, jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre Charles ? Ne joue pas avec moi, dis-moi juste ce que tu comptes faire…

Charles regarda Erik dans les yeux. Il le trouvait beau. Lors de leur première rencontre, il l'avait trouvé arrogant, charismatique, mais pas beau, non… Beau, il l'était devenu petit à petit.

\- Je compte partir durant les vacances universitaires, aller régler ces papiers, puis rentrer auprès de toi.

Les mains d'Erik accentuèrent leur pression.

\- Je t'aime Charles.

\- Moi aussi.

Charles s'installa contre Erik. Ils avaient besoin de repos. De douceur et de temps.

* * *

Charles avait une boule au ventre. Il devait annoncer à Erik qu'il allait devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu aux États-Unis. En vérité son avocat avec grandement minimisé le foutoir qu'était les droits de succession de sa famille. Déjà deux semaine qu'il était parti, il aurait dû rentrer hier… devant lui il y avait le téléphone. Il redoutait cet appel. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Erik, il ne voulait pas le peiner.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel où il séjournait, Raven lisait un bouquin tout en regardant un programme débile sur la plus grande chaîne de la nation. Raven n'avait rien eut, juste une peur bleue.

 _Dieu merci !_

Quand il lui avait annoncé son départ, elle avait déjà son passeport en main. Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle n'aille pas avec Charles. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Seul, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu s'en sortir.

\- Il ne va pas te manger !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le téléphone pardi !

Charles leva le nez du cadrant. Raven était nue, sa nouvelle lubie, nue et bleue. Elle tourna une page sans la lire, son regard accroché à l'écran de la télévision.

\- Comme ça m'a manqué, soupira-t-elle en piochant dans le saladier de pop-corn qu'elle tenait entre ses jambes croisées.

\- Ça te gênerais pas de baisser un peu le son.

\- Oui, beaucoup. Comme ça je n'ai pas à entendre tes minauderies !

\- Je ne minaude pas !

Raven posa son livre et se tourna vers Charles la bouche en cœur. Elle prit une voix plus grave et mima un appel téléphonique :

\- « Allo Erik ? Oui…Je t'aime, c'est si dur la vie sans toi… Oh oui, toi aussi tu me manques… »

Raven reçu en plein visage un coussin. Le saladier se déversa à moitié.

\- Pas question que je ramasse !

\- Je le ferais après !

\- Après quoi ? Après que tu aies usé le téléphone avec ton regard de braise !

Elle finit par rire.

\- Quoi encore ? grommela Charles.

\- Je suis certaine qu'Erik fait exactement la même chose chez lui, il fixe sottement son téléphone en attendant ton appel ! Il doit se demander ce que tu attends !

Cette ultime pique décida Charles. Il composa rapidement le numéro. Une hôtesse réceptionna son appelle, Charles lui donne l'adresse qu'il voulait joindre.

\- Charles. Enfin.

\- Erik…

Raven lança un sourire bourré de sous-entendu en le regardant entendre la voix de son amant.

\- Tu en as mi du temps ce soir, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- C'est que… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller trop tôt.

\- Je suis sur pied depuis presque deux heures, tu le sais.

\- Oui-oui… footing dans le parc…

\- Exactement.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné. Charles voulait parler plus librement mais Raven le regardait en souriant.

\- Elle est là c'est ça ? fini par contre Erik avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Oui.

\- Moi qui voulais une séance de sexe téléphonique !

\- Erik !

Charles rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Charles, pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà dans un avion ? finit par demander Erik.

\- Je… c'est… Raven s'il te plaît juste cinq minutes…

\- Oh bordel ! soupira la jeune femme en se levant pour aller s'enfermer avec humeur dans la salle de bain.

\- On est seuls. Donc si tu veux du sexe par téléphone, on peut, mais il faut faire vite…

\- Charles, n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation. Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans notre chambre nu et gémissant ?

Charles déglutit à cette pensée. Déjà deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas touché Erik, ni sentit son odeur, ses bras, sa bouche…

\- Hem… Je… vais devoir rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu…

Charles joua nerveusement avec la montre qu'il portait au poignet.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Ah.

\- …

\- …

\- Erik, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que…

\- Charles, navré, je dois y aller.

\- Erik, attends, je…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends. Je suis déçu, mais je comprends…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que le ton de ta voix me…

\- Bonne nuit Charles.

\- Erik…

Charles raccrocha dépité. Deux semaines et déjà tout lui pétait à la figure.

\- Je peux revenir ?!

Charles avait mal au cœur, il s'allongea le nez dans l'oreiller, sur un lit un peu trop dur pour être le sien.

\- Charles ça va ? interrogea Raven en approchant à petits pas.

\- Oui, mentit Charles le cœur lourd.

Elle voyait bien que non, ça n'allait pas. Elle se glissa contre lui et tenta de le réconforter, sans succès.

* * *

Charles avait la tête dans le coton, il avait un peu pleuré en silence lorsque Raven dormait. Il avait peu dormit. Il se sentait sale, fatigué, seul. En soupirant il prit une douche, il s'habilla d'un pull col en V couleur bleu, un jeans des chaussures neuves, une veste simple. Raven portait sa blondeur et une robe orange presque fluo aux motifs entêtant. Charles allait encore avoir une lourde journée d'affaire. Ils déjeunèrent dans la salle du restaurant de l'hôtel. Puis ils montèrent dans la voiture que Charles avait louée à l'aéroport. Ils se rendirent, au son des Beatles, jusqu'au cabinet de notaire qui gérait leur affaire. Ces types étaient de vrais requins et cherchaient à dépouiller au maximum Charles et Raven dans des taxes et des frais sortis de nulle part. Charles gara la coupée sur le parking attenant au cabinet. On était en novembre, l'air était frais, pas glacial, un beau soleil brillait. Sur le perron leur avocat, un homme brillant, les attendait en terminant sa cigarette.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Xavier, mademoiselle, dit-il poliment en leur serrant la main respectivement.

\- Bonjour, répondirent simultanément le frère te la sœur.

\- Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si ce sera une manche aisée.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Charles en retirant de son nez la paire de lunette de soleil.

\- Ils ont fait venir un collègue pour expertiser le dossier. Je l'ai vu arriver il n'y a pas vingt minutes. Le genre de personne qui ne vous regarde même pas et qui ne laisse rien passer.

\- Merde, souffla Charles.

Ils entrèrent dans le vestibule et comme d'ordinaire se rendirent mécaniquement au deuxième étage dans leur salle de négociation. En poussant la porte, Charles failli trébucher, il se rattrapa de justesse à la clenche.

\- … C'est pourquoi vos recherches me semblent tout à fait injustifiées, peu fructueuses et… Charles, bonjour.

Erik portait un costume des grands jours, le genre d'habits qui disait qu'il était le maître du monde et que personne ne pouvait, ni ne devait s'interposer. Il arborait également un sourire tout à fait singulier en voyant la stupeur étreindre Charles et Raven – quoi qu'il se moquait bien du choc de Raven -.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? questionna l'avocat.

\- Oui… c'est mon...

\- PARRAIN ! s'exclama Charles en rougissant.

\- … fieul, conclu Erik satisfait de la confusion de Charles.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un parent restant…

\- C'est ce que je viens d'exposer à ces messieurs de la commissions, ainsi que ce qu'ils font est illégale à bien des points et immoral, je m'en allais terminer ma présentation en disant que si l'affaire n'était pas réglé dans la semaine je portais cette affaire à…

\- Oui, non… on va… voir ce que l'on peut faire aujourd'hui, interrompit un des notaires mal à l'aise.

\- Parfait, fit Erik avec son accent le plus dur. Vous n'avez pas besoin de retenir les Xavier dans ce cas.

\- Non, en effet, dit un notaire aux lèvres pincées.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse en compagnie de l'avocat de la famille.

En deux minutes Charles était de nouveau dehors, Raven faisait la tête sur le côté et Erik arborait son plus beau sourire.

\- Quand ? Tu ? Comment ?

\- Charles, tu devrais savoir que je suis plein de ressources… Mais tu dois savoir également que ton « parrain » ne t'as pas vu depuis dix-sept jours…

\- C'est pas possible, râla Raven en levant les yeux aux ciels.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver de l'aéroport.

Charles était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait respirer son haleine, il devait se retenir par tous les pores de sa peau pour ne pas succomber et se pendre à son cou pour l'embrasser. Ils se souriaient, heureux.

\- Je vais me balader moi, prévînt Raven en tournant les talons comprenant qu'elle était de trop dans cette histoire.

\- Bien, marmonna Charles sans pour autant lui accorder un regard.

Erik détaillait la moindre parcelle de peau visible. Il mourait de faim…

\- Ton hôtel ?

\- Pas très loin, répondit Charles déjà à bout de souffle.

\- Ta voiture ?

\- Je conduis.

\- D'accord.

Du trajet jusqu'au parking de l'hôtel, Charles ne retînt que la main d'Erik, posée sur sa cuisse. Une main chaude, ample, pressée. Ce n'était pas le moment des mots, des explications, non… là et maintenant c'était les retrouvailles, le sexe, la tension accumulée, les angoisses. Tout cela devait se dénouer dans la moiteur d'un lit. Ils passèrent la porte de la chambre, lorsqu'elle se referma dans un claquement sourd, tout ce qui se trouvait en dehors de cette pièce n'existait plus. Erik attrapa Charles dans un sourire. Charles offrit sa bouche sans la moindre résistance. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues, sans aucune timidité ou pudeur, se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre. Charles serrait Erik contre lui. Ils titubaient vers le lit en s'embrassant, souriant. Charles avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. S'il avait su qu'il verrait Erik aujourd'hui il aurait pris quelques précautions, trop tard !

\- Tu me manquais trop Charles.

Erik repoussa Charles sur le lit encore défait d'une nuit sans sommeil. Charles s'arracha pratiquement ses vêtements, Erik le regarda faire, tout en retirant ses propres habits. Ils étaient nus, Erik debout regardait Charles dans les yeux.

\- _Doskonałość_ , souffla Erik avant de fondre sur Charles.

\- Hum ?

Charles oublia de comprendre le mot lâché par Erik. Rien ne comptait plus que ses doigts sur sa peau, sa langue dans son cou, ses dents le marquant. Ils rabattirent les couvertures au pied du lit.

\- Tu n'es pas rasé, remarqua Erik en mordillant le menton de Charles.

\- Pas envie…han…

La main d'Erik trouva sans difficulté le sexe bandant de Charles. Erik s'installa dans le dos de Charles, à genoux, tirant à lui le corps pâle du jeune homme. Tandis qu'il mordait franchement dans son épaule gauche, sa main gauche titillait un téton de Charles, et la droite, branlait lentement sa hampe. Charles gémit doucement lorsque le pouce rugueux d'Erik passa sur son gland. Il se cambra et naturellement frotta ses fesse contre Erik.

\- Tu me fais perdre la tête…

\- Et toi la raison, souffla Charles en se tordant le cou pour lécher la bouche d'Erik.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec ferveur, Charles gémissait contre les lèvres d'Erik. Son corps tremblait déjà.

\- Quoi, tu vas bientôt jouir ?

Charles rougit brutalement, la couleur écarlate parti de ses oreilles, s'étendit sur son visage et descendit vers son torse. Erik admira ce changement brutal de couleur. Il cessa de branler Charles, il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne trop vite. Il attendait leur retrouvaille depuis trop longtemps pour laisser l'instant filer trop vite. Erik s'allongea au creux du lit, attirant à lui Charles. L'éclat bleu des yeux de celui-ci, scintillèrent comme un enfant le jour de Noël, alors qu'il baissait son regard vers la hampe gonflée de désir. Erik l'attendait déjà. Charles embrassa langoureusement son amant. Goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres, son corps, c'était au-dessus de tout. Il parsema des baisers le long de son torse, s'amusant à faire un suçon sous son téton gauche.

\- Pour te marquer. Que l'on sache que tu es à moi…

\- Il faudra que je te rende la pareille, dit Erik dans un sourire qui fit chavirer un peu plus Charles.

Charles fit glisser sa langue du nombril, jusqu'au trace de poils clair qui guidait vers la verge rouge d'Erik. Charles leva son regard azur enfiévré sur Erik. Celui-ci se pinçait les lèvres, seul signe d'impatience. Tout en le regardant avec une forme de provocation, Charles ouvrit grand sa bouche et engloutit d'un trait le sexe offert. Erik lâcha un râle ample et rauque. Charles resserra ses lèvres autour du membre, arrachant quelques mots en polonais à un Erik conquit. D'une main, Charles prit appui, de l'autre il branla la base du sexe d'Erik - ce qu'il ne pouvait parvenir à faire entrer dans sa bouche et ce malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

 _Tu aimes ?_

\- Oui Charles… Oui…

 _Tu es tout à fait excitant._

\- Et toi… à me regarder comme… ça, parfaitement… obscène.

 _Merci._

\- Tu aimes… sucer ton « parrain » ? interrogea Erik en souriant à travers sa transe.

Charles de surprise releva la tête. Erik éclata de rire devant la moue choquée de son amant. Ses bras s'emparèrent de lui. Il l'allongea contre lui. Erik lui vola un baiser.

\- Tu veux te goûter ?

\- J'ai bon goût ?

\- Salé.

\- Je t'aime Charles.

Tandis que la bouche d'Erik prenait possession de celle de Charles, il abaissa sa main pour saisir leurs deux sexes. Charles hoqueta, Erik dévora sa lèvre inférieure. Il les branla avec vigueur. L'un et l'autre avait cette envie de jouir rapidement, de brûler, de se consumer, pour mieux recommencer. Oui Erik voulait voir Charles jouir et l'entendre gémir. Il voulait, que les yeux bleu insolents, du jeune homme, le supplient de lui offrir la délivrance. Il voulait sentir trembler Charles dans ses bras, il voulait tant et tant de lui.

 _Non, jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi, ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour._

Charles capta sans le vouloir cette pensée, sans avoir besoin de se connecter à sa tempe il envoya à Erik un halo de tendresse et de passion. Le feu, qui le dévorait, augmenta.

Ils n'attendirent plus longtemps. Charles cria de plaisir tandis que son sexe se libérait largement dans la poigne ferme d'Erik. Le spectacle érotique de Charles enclencha l'orgasme d'Erik. Il fit taire son hurlement dans un baiser possessif, presque douloureux, bestiale. Il lâcha son sexe palpitant pour tenir serré contre lui le corps encore traversé de spasmes de Charles. Ils en avaient partout de la sueur, du sperme, rien ne comptait. Ils s'embrassaient, ils souriaient. Ils s'aimaient.

* * *

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? la voix rauque d'Erik s'éleva après de longues minutes de repos.

Charles était allongé sur le ventre, la tête déposée sur la poitrine d'Erik. Il caressait distraitement son, épaule.

\- Non, tu me tiens chaud…

Erik jouait avec les mèches rebelles de Charles. Il tirait dessus avec douceur, essayant de les replacer dans la masse des cheveux et lorsque c'était fait, il les ébouriffait à nouveau. Sa tâche serait sans fin, il en était heureux.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, avoua Charles à retardement.

\- J'ai cru voir ça, sourit Erik de toutes ses dents.

\- Lorsque je me réveillais et que tu n'étais pas là, je pensais à cette distance entre nous… l'Océan, les miles… j'avais l'impression de me noyer. Je ne pensais pas être si dépendant de toi.

Erik déchiffra au travers de ces mots comme une pointe de nostalgie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charles ?

\- Voilà… tu recommences…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu dis « Charles », comme si c'était le mot le plus merveilleux au monde…

Erik attira doucement à lui le menton de Charles, il y trouva avec surprise des larmes. Ses magnifiques yeux laissant de délicates larmes filer.

\- Et ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal ?

\- Erik…

\- Quoi amour ?

\- Tu ne te demande jamais où nous serons dans un an ? Dans cinq ans ? Dans dix ans ? Si on sera encore ensemble, ou si on se sera laissé user par nos vies ? Si l'avenir sera de notre côté ou bien…

\- Pourquoi tu te torture l'esprit comme ça ? interrogea d'une voix tendre Erik.

\- Parce que …

\- Ah… c'est de l'argument ou je ne m'y connais pas.

\- Parce que… Sans toi Erik, je suis seul. Tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire pour moi ? Sans toi, je suis seul. Pas juste physiquement, mais mentalement. Cette séparation de deux semaines était une véritable torture. Erik tu es plus que mon amant, je suis plus que ton jouet sexuel, on est plus qu' « ensemble ». « Ensemble », ce mot semble fade, creux, comparé à ce que je ressens.

\- Je t'aime.

\- C'est plus que ça Erik. Est-ce que tu peux concevoir ce que j'ai pour toi ?

\- Tu m'aimes, c'est aussi simple.

\- Non… Je croyais, mais non… Erik sans toi, je dépéris, je suffoque quand tu es loin, je perds mes repères, je n'ai plus de certitudes. C'est toi qui constitue mon existence. Alors, je me suis dit et si… si tu venais à…

\- Non. Non. Charles, non, n'y penses pas. Impossible.

Erik embrassa les lèvres de Charles, il essuya doucement ses larmes. Il dévora de baisers tendre ses joues salées, ses paupières, son front, son nez.

\- Non, Charles. Je suis à toi, n'oublies pas ça. Tu te souviens ? Je suis à toi, comme tu es à moi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas connaître l'avenir…

\- Toi non plus, alors pourquoi avoir peur d'une infime possibilité ? Et si c'était tout l'inverse qui nous attendait ? Nous sommes maître de notre destin rien n'est écrit.

\- Tu en es si sûr ?

\- Charles, je n'aurais jamais cru te rencontrer, encore moins me payer tes services, et jamais tomber amoureux de toi. Non jamais. L'amour c'était réservé aux autres, aux chanceux à ceux pour qui la vie tend des fleurs et des sourires, non moi je n'ai connu que le côté lugubre et angoissant de la vie. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Charles tu es… Tu es ma lumière, mon bonheur, ma vie. Tu ne dois pas douter un seul instant de ce que j'ai pour toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec une ferveur toute nouvelle. De nouvelles larmes coulaient, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas uniquement Charles.

\- Je voudrais ne jamais avoir à quitter ce lit, cette chambre, soupira Charles dans un sourire apaiser.

Erik était bouleversé au plus profond de son être. Charles lui avait ouvert le cœur, il pensait cet organe mort depuis son enfance. Aujourd'hui il le sentit battre pour de bon. Oui. Il sentait son cœur frapper, cogner. Charles lui avait à nouveau ouvert les yeux. Charles... Charles était sa solution à tout.

Charles était sa vie.

Son salut.

Son bonheur.

.

\- Épouse-moi.

* * *

Traduction:

 _Doskonałość_ : Perfection

Il me tarde de vous présenter la suite, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous orévoyez et surtout si vous connaissez la réponse à la dernière question posée ici ? :D

Merci encore de me suivre après tant de chapitres!

Merci à ma Bêta 3

A très viiiite !


	18. Chapter 18

Coucouuu !

Encore un nouveau chapitre :D ( pas le dernier rassurez-vous! )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Erik avait soufflé ses mots. Il n'y avait pas même songé, ils étaient sorti de sa bouche comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Le temps était suspendu entre les deux hommes. Ils se regardaient. Les yeux de Charles planté dans ceux d'Erik.

\- On ne peut pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Emma…

\- On s'en fou d'elle ! Oublie-là.

\- Deux hommes, c'est impensable…

\- Je me fou d'un bout de papier en mairie. Je ne veux pas que notre union repose sur du papier, ça n'a aucun intérêt, aucun sens pour moi.

\- Mais alors ?

\- Alors Épouses-moi Charles.

Les yeux de Charles s'agrandirent un peu plus. Son cœur cognait comme un démon.

\- Erik…

\- Epouses-moi, ici, tout de suite.

Erik souriait, il était heureux, confiant. Charles souriait à s'en faire mal. Il riait même.

\- Ici ? Tout nu ?

\- Existe-t-il une meilleure tenue ? questionna taquin Erik.

\- Non, évidemment, ria Charles en se redressant.

\- Tu veux de moi pour le reste de ta vie ? demanda Erik en redevenant sérieux.

Ils se regardèrent, Charles ne cilla pas en ouvrant pleinement son cœur :

\- Oui.

\- Alors, épouses-moi. Deviens mon mari, je serais le tient. On se fou de ne pas être reconnu par les autres, nous, on saura. Où que tu sois, où je serais, tu seras mon mari, je serai le tient. Pour toujours, à jamais.

Charles enroula ses bras autour de la nuque d'Erik et souriant à tout rompre éclata d'un rire frais.

\- Oui ! Je veux t'épouser !

Ils riaient, s'embrassaient. Finalement Erik et Charles s'assirent face à face, de grands sourires sur leurs lèvres.

\- Alors comment on s'y prend ? chantonna Charles ivre de bonheur. Je ne me suis jamais marié.

\- La cérémonie, toute la paperasse, c'est ennuyeux, nous sauterons tout cela – avant que je ne saute le jeune marié – nous allons directement passer à l'échange des anneaux et des vœux !

\- Je n'ai rien préparé !

\- Improvise !

\- Et les bagues !

\- Je m'en occupe.

Erik leva la main, aussitôt ses boutons de manchette en argent sautèrent du sol où était sa chemise. Ils atterrirent dans sa paume. Erik les fit voler doucement entre ses doigts. Charles observait doucement le ballet des doigts et du métal. Les boutons de manchette changèrent d'allure, de forme et d'aspect. Ils devinrent en quelques instants deux anneaux parfaits, argentés, sans aucun signe distinctifs. Charles tremblait d'une émotion contenue. Erik leva ses yeux d'acier vers lui.

\- Moi Erik Lehnsherr, jure sur ma vie, que je n'aurai d'autre amour que toi. Que je t'aimerais pauvre, riche, malade, en santé, heureux, malheureux. Que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon – mes – pouvoirs pour t'offrir la meilleure vie qui soit, d'apporter le bonheur, la joie et la douceur. Je te promets d'être là pour toi à jamais. De ne jamais te tromper, ni te mentir, de t'aider, de te soutenir et de te rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que je cesse de vivre et même au-delà. Je ne veux aimer que toi, n'appartenir qu'à toi, n'être dévoué qu'à toi.

Il acheva ses vœux en passant un des deux anneaux à l'annulaire gauche de Charles. Il embrassa tendrement la bouche chaude de Charles. Il c'était mis à nu et chacun des mots qu'il venait de prononcer, devenaient pour lui une profession de foi. Son amour pour Charles prévalait sur tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir, avait eu ou aurait jamais.

\- J'oubliais : je t'aime Charles.

\- Je t'aime aussi, articula Charles ému.

\- A ton tour, encouragea doucement Erik en sentant l'émoi de Charles.

\- Je… Erik, ce que tu as dit était si parfait, je devrais me contenter de dire : tout pareil et… Mais, non, je vais faire de mon mieux…

Ils se sourirent. Charles soupira fébrilement et saisit la main brûlante d'Erik pour se donner du courage, pour avoir de l'inspiration. En réalité à peine leva-t-il son regard sur lui qu'il savait exactement quoi dire.

\- Moi Charles Francis Xavier, je jure à tout jamais que tu es, sera mon seul amour. Mon seul homme, mon seul bonheur. Erik, quand on s'est rencontré, tout n'a pas fonctionné comme on s'y attendait toi et moi… Loin de là. On n'était pas fait pour se rencontrer, encore moins pour s'aimer, pourtant… Pourtant il n'y a pas d'autre place à travers le monde, où je préférerais être en ce moment, plutôt qu'ici avec toi. Erik tu es ce que je n'aurai jamais pu envisager dans ma vie, dans ma carrière, dans mon cœur… Je… ne me suis jamais senti aussi pleinement homme qu'en étant à toi. Tu m'as rendu fort, tu m'as rendu beau, tu m'as appris à me battre pour ce que je crois juste, pour qui je suis et à ne pas avoir peur. Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse. Je ne sais pas encore comment un homme comme toi a pu s'intéresser à un abruti comme moi, mais, je bénis cette date. Je veux vivre chaque jour de ma vie en sachant que tu es à moi, autant que je suis à toi. Tu es à partir de cet instant ma famille, mon tout… Erik, je veux devenir ton mari. Je le veux plus que tout ce que je n'ai jamais voulu dans mon existence. Alors je te veux toi Erik Lehnsherr, personne d'autre. Je serais là pour toi dans chaque épreuve, dans chaque bonheur. Dans notre fortune, ou notre misère. Je serais là pour te soigner, je serai là pour courir avec toi n'importe où. Je serai avec toi pour veiller une nuit, pour dormir tout le jour. Je serais avec toi pour l'éternité et bien après. Erik en t'épousant, c'est comme si je retrouvais une part de moi que j'avais égaré depuis toujours. Tu es une part de moi… Tu… Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Tu as tant de belles choses en toi et je les connais toutes par cœur, je ne pourrais, jamais me passer d'elles, ni de toi. Je te serai fidèle également, par ce que soit dit entre nous, tu es le meilleur coup que je n'ai jamais eu… Je t'aime.

Charles attrapa au vol l'anneau d'argent et le passa, avec les mains tremblantes, au doigt d'Erik. Sottement il regarda sa main gauche et celle d'Erik. Ils l'avaient fait ! Ils s'étaient mariés ! Aussi nu que le jour de leur naissance, dans un hôtel sans témoin, sinon leur amour. Il avait envie de courir partout, de l'annoncer au monde. Il voulait que tous sache que désormais il était marié. Il avait épousé l'homme le plus exceptionnel qu'il soit.

Erik souriait, Charles, avec son visage si expressif, passait par un milliard d'émotions, toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Erik avait le cœur qui frappait un rythme nouveau, un rythme qui lui promettait un avenir heureux, oui, car maintenant il était lié à Charles.

\- Les mariés peuvent s'embrasser, récita d'une voix chaude Erik.

Charles ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sauta littéralement sur Erik, ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le matelas, leur corps noyés de chaleur, l'un contre l'autre. Charles releva le nez un sourire éclaboussant son visage.

\- Monsieur mon mari, je vous aime ! Bordel, que c'est étrange de dire ça !

\- Charles, dit Erik en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne change jamais, dit-il avec douceur.

\- Toi, arrête de vieillir, tu commences à avoir des rides…

\- Petit con arrogant.

\- Grabataire crapuleux !

\- Bon sang qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer !

\- Embrasses-moi époux !

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres… mari…

Leurs langues se caressèrent. Ils avaient la même âme, la même vie.

\- Demain on part en lune de miel, promis Erik.

\- On va-t-on ? demanda Charles grisé en fixant à nouveau son alliance.

\- Où veux-tu aller ?

\- N'importe où, tant que nous sommes ensemble… et seuls… loin du monde.

\- C'était mon idée. Je compte te faire l'amour matin et soir, non-stop. Je ne veux pas d'un Logan qui arrive à l'improviste ou d'une Raven qui soupire bruyamment…

Charles éclata de rire à nouveau. Les émotions étaient si fortes.

\- Alors où ?

\- Surprise. Laisses-moi me charger de tout.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais toujours ?

\- C'est mon rôle d'aîné.

\- Et si mes « affaires » ne sont pas finies d'ici demain ?

\- Elles le seront ce soir !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh oui… Maintenant, je prendrais bien une douche, un bon repas chaud et je compte débuter ma nuit de noces peu avant treize heures, qu'en penses-tu ?

Charles lécha les lèvres d'Erik.

\- Même avant midi si tu te dépêches.

* * *

Raven marchait nonchalamment devant l'hôtel, elle n'avait nullement envie de remonter trop tôt dans sa chambre, sachant ce que Charles et Erik fabriquaient. Elle attendait que les rideaux de leur fenêtre s'ouvrent, le signe qu'ils auraient fini… Déjà deux heures qu'elle poirotait en bas. C'était vraiment insupportable. Elle pensait qu'une fois Charles loin de la très mauvaise influence d'Erik serait comme « libéré » de lui. Mais non… Au contraire et cet abruti qui se pointe comme une fleur ce matin avec la prétention de tout pouvoir arranger en une journée ! il se prenait pour qui au juste ? Marraine la bonne fée ?! Raven avait fini de croire au conte de fées depuis belle lurette, alors ce n'est pas ce mafieux qui allait réussir à l'y faire recroire ! Elle n'avait plus cinq ans depuis longtemps, elle n'était plus naïve et elle n'avait rien d'une jeune innocente. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur Erik se limitait à trois mots : Riche, Truand, Possessif. Elle avait beau avoir logé chez lui presque trois mois, rien n'y faisait… Elle ne le sentait pas ! En fait… Plus elle y pensait plus elle se demandait pourquoi cette relation la dérangeait autant ? Après Charles faisait ce qu'il voulait non ? … Non… Charles était SON Charles, SON frère. Finalement elle était aussi possessive qu'Erik ! Deuxièmement elle ne voyait pas ce que Charles pouvait bien trouver à Erik… Lui qui avait toujours honnis ceux qui étalaient à la face de tous leur fortune… Il faut dire qu'Erik ne passait pas son temps à se vanter de ses possessions, il portait des vêtements qui valaient une fortune, mais n'en faisait pas étalage pour autant… Erik avait de l'allure, toujours bien soigné et propre et élégant… Il avait un regard franc, droit, clair,… Il était musclé, ni trop peu, ni trop exagérément… Il sentait bon… Il avait un certain humour noir. Il avait un sourire exceptionnel et bien entendu Erik avait un accent rocailleux tout à fait charmant…

 _Merde !_

Raven venait de saisir quelque chose d'enfoui en elle.

 _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

Ce n'était pas possible ! Non, il devait y avoir une erreur ! Non… Elle ne pouvait pas être sous le charme d'Erik ! Depuis quand elle le ressentait ?

 _Oh putain !_

Elle tournait en rond sur le trottoir se moquant bien de passer pour une folle aux yeux du portier qui la regardait fulminer depuis plusieurs heures.

 _Ce doit être une réponse post traumatique à ce que j'ai vécu avec Caïn ! Après tout il m'a sauvé et… Logan était là aussi, pourtant je n'éprouve rien pour lui… Et honnêtement Raven, tu avais des sentiments pour Erik depuis plus longtemps… BORDEL ! Dans quel merdier je me suis fourrée ?!_

Tomber amoureuse, ok, mais du mec de son frère, non, pas moyen ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pourvoir faire ? Séduire Erik ?! Mais quelle idée saugrenue ! Il était gay ! Gay et totalement accro à Charles ! Oh non, Charles pouvait lire les pensées ! Charles le lirait forcément… Peut-être le savait-il déjà ?!

 _MERDE !_

Raven n'avait pas d'autre choix : tout avouer à Charles… Ou fuir… Fuir loin de son frère, son unique famille et loin du mec pour qui elle craquait ? Non, elle n'en n'avait pas la force… Il fallait qu'elle parle à Charles, tout de suite. Elle se moquait bien de l'ouverture ou non des rideaux ! Elle devait parler à Charles… Charles qui était nu allongé contre Erik, probablement en pleine action… Raven rougit, elle eut un pincement violent au cœur. En une seconde l'image que ce puisse être elle dans les bras d'Erik la traversa. Non, elle ne devait pas y penser, c'était une pensée dangereuse. La pente était déjà suffisamment savonneuse pour ne pas en rajouter une couche !

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de leur chambre, elle entendit quelques gémissements. Elle toqua. Bien qu'elle possédait la clé, elle n'en ferait pas usage. Elle ne voulait pas une vision d'horreur à jamais gravé sur sa rétine !

\- Tu as … Han…commandé quelque chose au roommmm… service ? interrogea Charles à califourchon sur Erik ondulant lentement.

\- Non et toi ? questionna Erik en donnant un nouveau puissant coup de bassin.

Charles haleta de plus belle.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Erik sans relâcher les hanches de Charles.

\- Attends, je… Han…

Charles en bon télépathe colla ses doigts à sa tempe. Il projeta son esprit à travers la porte.

\- Raven, gémit Charles en relâchant la pression mentale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? grigna Erik.

 _Raven, ce n'est pas le moment…_

 _Charles je dois te parler._

 _Pas maintenant !_

Raven exaspérée tambourina à la porte.

\- SI TU NE VIENS PAS M'OUVRIR CHARLES JE TE JURE QUE…

Erik nu, bandant, transpirant et passablement agacé lui fit face.

\- Quoi ? siffla-t-il.

Raven vit par-dessus son épaule, Charles allongé dans les draps, les yeux fermés, les bras reposant au-dessus de sa tête, épuisé. Raven, essaya de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers le bas du corps d'Erik, mais c'était juste impossible. Comment ne pas admirer un tel chef d'œuvre !

\- Alors quoi ? répéta Erik à bout de patience.

\- Je veux parler à Charles.

\- Il t'entend, qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire de si urgent qui ne peut attendre que l'on termine ?

\- A lui seul, exigea Raven.

\- Tes yeux Raven !

\- Mais quoi ? Tu es nu ! Je ne vais pas faire comme si tu étais habillé !

\- J'arrive, grinça Charles en s'enroulant dans un drap de façon laconique.

Il marcha doucement jusqu'à la porte, il avait sur le visage un sourire de bel abrutit heureux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Seul à seul, insista Raven.

\- Tu peux parler devant Erik sans soucis, gloussa presque Charles tout heureux.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie !

 _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?_

Charles n'eut pas besoin de faire son geste télépathique pour entrer en connexion avec Raven. Son sourire s'accentua.

\- Je…

Soudain la réflexion de Raven éclata au visage de Charles. Il put lire en un temps record ce qu'elle venait d'éprouver dans la rue. Il pouvait ressentir ses doutes, son appréhension, sa peur et ce foutu béguin pour _son_ mari. Charles lâcha son sourire.

\- Bordel Raven ! Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Charles sentant une forme de colère le gagner.

\- Charles ! Tu ne dois pas fouiller dans ma tête ! se défendit maladroitement Raven en rougissant.

\- Quoi ? s'amusa Erik.

\- Tu as toujours réussit à faire du grand n'importe quoi, soit, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes ! Il a fallu que tu craques sur le même mec que moi ! Le seul qui me va, tu arrives à te fourrer dans notre histoire ?!

\- Non, c'est pas tout à fait ça, grimaça Raven de plus en plus stupide et mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi donc à la fin ? s'impatienta Erik.

\- Raven est tombée subitement amoureuse de toi !

\- Charles !

\- Pardon ?!

Erik aurait pu en rire, mais Charles était furibond, Raven sur le point de pleurer et lui nu, quasiment dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Il attrapa le frère et la sœur et les attira dans la chambre. Il passa son boxer, comprenant que pour le moment leur intimité n'était plus de mise. Il assit Charles sur le lit et se servit un grand verre du seul alcool qu'il trouva dans le mini bar.

\- Merci, dit Charles en buvant une gorgée d'eau de vie.

Son regard brûlait Raven. Il était en colère pour de bon mais il se maîtrisait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Raven c'est quoi cette histoire ? finit par reprendre Erik en tenant son verre entre ses doigts.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire je crois… Je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'avais développé pour toi des sentiments et…

\- ET ? Tu espérais quoi ?! demanda hargneux Charles.

\- Rien ! Voilà : RIEN ! Je voulais juste t'en parler tout de suite parce que j'avais peur que tu l'apprennes autrement, ou bien en lisant dans ma tête ! Et que je ne voulais pas interférer dans votre histoire ! C'est tout ! CRÉTIN !

\- DÉBILE ! rétorqua Charles avant d'avaler d'une traite la fin de son verre.

\- Du calme…

Erik avait failli dire « les enfants », heureusement ces mots n'étaient pas sorti de sa bouche, Charles n'aurait probablement pas apprécié se faire traiter « d'enfant » quelques heures après leur mariage.

\- Raven, je suis _flatté_ , mais je ne répondrais jamais à tes attentes. Tout d'abord j'aime les hommes et ensuite, j'aime ton frère.

\- Je sais ça, merci !

\- Bien dans ce cas, tu nous as avertis de ton coup de cœur pour moi, merci…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas flasher sur Logan non ?! s'exclama Charles pas calmé pour deux sous.

\- Cette grosse brute qui pue le chien mouillé et le cigare ?!

\- Ou un type de ton âge ! réattaqua Charles.

\- Oh ! Tu peux parler ! Parce que toi et Erik vous avez le même âge sans doute ?!

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Mais toi tu peux te permettre de me dire avec qui sortir ! Parce que je suis une fille c'est bien ça ?!

\- Non parce que tu es sotte !

Raven bondit sur Charles et le renversa sur le lit pour lui griffer le visage dans un accès de rage. Charles prit au piège dans son drap riposta comme il put en lui tirant les cheveux. Tandis que frère et sœur se battaient lamentablement Erik se resservit un autre verre. Il fit rouler l'alcool sur sa langue avant de laisser la brûlure du liquide descendre dans sa gorge. Il soupira. Il avait vu Charles sa battre, vraiment, là c'était de la pantomime. Ils se chamaillaient… comme des enfants se bagarrent pour savoir qui aura le droit d'avoir tel ou tel jouet. Erik était amusé, légèrement flatté. C'était bien la première fois que l'on se battait pour lui !

\- Allez, ça suffit !

En usant de son pouvoir, il recula Raven de Charles. Raven vit un éclat à la main de Charles. Une bague. Charles ne portait rien sauf la montre d'Erik ! Il ne portait même pas la chevalière des Xavier !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à peine essoufflée ses cheveux rouges en pagaille.

Dans le tumulte de leur bagarre elle était redevenue bleue.

Charles se redressa sur son séant. Il portait quelques marques de lutte, mais, il affichait un air pincé. Il leva sa main gauche devant lui. Aussitôt sa rage fondit comme neige au soleil. Son mariage, sa « nuit de noces », Erik, son mari…

Erik nota le changement d'attitude de Charles, il sourit. A pas tranquille il s'installa sur le lit contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de Charles et embrassa son front.

\- J'aurai aimé te le dire autrement, par exemple habillé et autour d'un bon repas… Mais puisque tu as préféré débarquer comme une furie et m'étrangler à moitié – merci Erik de ne n'avoir pas bougé – Je voulais te dire qu'Erik et moi nous nous sommes mariés.

\- Pa-Pardon ?

\- Nous sommes mariés, répéta Charles.

\- Ça j'ai bien entendu ! Merci ! Mais… Erik est _déjà_ marié non ? Et vous êtes deux hommes ? Et quand est-ce que vous… ?

Erik se délecta de l'expression de parfaite incompréhension de Raven. Charles soupira doucement s'assit un peu mieux, réajustant son drap pudiquement autour de sa taille.

\- Alors, oui Erik est marié à Emma, mais ce n'est qu'un bout de papier, ensuite oui nous sommes deux hommes merci de l'avoir noté et pour finir on s'est marié ici, il y a quoi… ?

\- Moins de deux heures, enchaîna Erik dans une expression de fausse réflexion.

\- C'est un canular c'est ça ?

\- Je suis vexé que tu ne me prennes pas au sérieux, mais après le spectacle que tu viens de nous faire, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié !

\- Attends, ne retourne pas la situation ! Vous vous êtes « marié » ? Dans cette chambre à la con ? Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Raven, contentes-toi de nous féliciter et de nous proposer un repas ce soir en ville !

\- Heu… Félicitations ? tenta Raven prise de court.

\- Merci, s'enchanta Erik. Maintenant si tu veux bien j'aimerais reprendre ou nous en étions avant que tu nous interrompes grossièrement. Alors voici de quoi t'offrir un après-midi de shopping. Offres-toi une belle robe et trouve un smoking pour ton frère, pas vert, pas noir, pas jaune. Réserves-nous une table pour trois dans un quatre étoiles minimum. On fêtera ça tous ensemble avant de partir demain en voyage de noces. C'est bon tu as toutes les infos ? Parfait ! Alors voilà les billets, sept cent dollars devraient suffirent ?

Tout en partant sans s'interrompre un peu à la manière d'Emma, Erik avait raccompagné Raven à la porte. Il lui donna sept billets de cent dollars et lui adressa un sourire mutin.

\- A ce soir, belle-sœur !

Il referma la porte. Raven était encore bleue d'étonnement. Au bout du couloir elle entendit le ding annoncer l'arrivé et l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Elle se recomposa un teint blanc et des boucles lâches blondes. Non, vraiment elle c'était attendu à tout sauf à ça !

Charles se rallongea dans le lit, vraiment sa sœur avait le chic pour toujours tout gâcher ! Ce devait être ça son pouvoir en vérité ! Il était tellement concentré sur ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Erik le rejoindre à nouveau sur le lit.

* * *

\- Tu sens bon encore, souffla Erik en embrassant sa peau tiède.

\- C'est le savon…

\- Tu as aimé cette douche ?

\- Oui…

\- Charles, n'y penses plus, ne pense plus à elle, ne pense qu'à moi…

Tout en prononçant chaque mot Erik mordillait et léchait son torse. Charles finit par oublier totalement sa sœur et se concentra sur une activité bien plus passionnante. Surtout lorsque son mari entreprit de le faire jouir avec douceur.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où nous allons ?

\- Non. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

\- Du coup ma valise pèse une tonne… Comme je ne savais pas quoi prendre, j'ai pris de tout !

\- Tu as pu prévenir l'université ?

\- Oui, je vais avoir des cours de rattrapage aux vacances de Noël.

\- Que leur as-tu dit comme explications ?

\- Que mes affaires personnelles ne c'était pas encore arrangé.

\- Tu sais mentir Charles ?

\- Heureusement que c'était par téléphone…

* * *

L'aéroport était bondé en ce samedi matin. Charles portait difficilement sa valise, il était sans cesse bousculé par la masse de gens en mouvements, cavalant à gauche et à droite. Les portes d'embarquements étaient affichées sur un immense tableur. Charles lisait les destinations de rêves qui s'étalaient.

\- Et maintenant on va où ? questionna Charles en reposant sa valise au sol.

\- J'ai fait comme tu m'avais dit un jour…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu avais dit ne vouloir être qu'avec moi sur une île déserte. Rien que nous deux… Nous partons pour les Caraïbes, j'y ai réservé un îlot au milieu d'un archipel, c'est un hôtel particulier et privé qui fait ça.

Charles avait le cœur qui cognait fort. Erik n'avait pas oublié son vœu le plus cher. N'avoir qu'à s'occuper de leur bonheur, de eux deux…

\- Ça te convient ? demanda Erik étonné que Charles ne manifeste aucun signe de joie.

\- C'est … comment tu dis encore ? Ah oui… _Doskonałość_!

\- Tu parles polonais ? s'amusa Erik touché par l'effort.

\- Il s'agit de la langue maternelle de mon mari. C'est normal !

\- Je t'aime.

Ils se regardèrent avec intensité. S'il n'y avait pas eu le flot continu de voyageurs, ils seraient déjà en train de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Tandis qu'ils prenaient place dans une file d'America Air Lignes, Charles laissait de côté l'au revoir étrangement simple qu'il avait eu avec Raven le matin même. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle les avait à peine regardés lorsqu'ils étaient montés dans le taxi. Charles était soulagé de se dire que Raven avait le droit d'accéder à leur propriété de Westchester. Erik avait tenu parole à dix-heure tapante l'avocat de la famille était arrivé la bouche en cœur pour annoncer que les héritiers Xavier avaient récupéré toutes leurs propriétés et l'entière fortune – après une ponction de l'Etat sur leur droit de succession-. Charles était détendu, l'esprit libéré. Le manoir était revenu entre ses mains. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps… Au moins Raven ne serait pas condamnée à résider à l'hôtel durant leur séjour aux Caraïbes !

Charles ne parvînt pas à s'endormir durant le vol. Il y avait bien trop de cerveaux en ébullitions autour de lui, trop de veilleuses pour son esprit. Erik lisait un livre, ou du moins il essayait. Parce que Charles ne cessait de vouloir discuter en pensée avec lui. Il ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit ! Il était tellement heureux et enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller cavaler avec son mari ! Charles s'amusait à envoyer tout un tas d'image plus ou moins osées dans l'esprit d'Erik. Il s'amusait à voir les réactions contenue d'Erik. Il ne laissait rien paraître ! Un véritable coffre-fort d'émotions. Charles voulu tester sa résistances et du coup il profita qu'Erik réponde à l'hôtesse de l'air pour lui transmettre une image particulièrement érotique. Erik hoqueta d'émotion, puis termina rapidement sa phrase avant de se retourner vers Charles.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable toi alors !

\- Quoi ? minauda Charles en jouant les innocents.

\- Eh bien, nous le ferons…

Charles rougit.

\- Ce que tu viens de me montrer… Nous le ferons, après tout le voyage de noces est fait pour tester de nouvelle choses…

Charles vit s'étaler un sourire immense sur le visage d'Erik. Le feu qui ne s'éteignait plus de son corps désormais reprit de plus belle.

\- Charles… Nous serons arrivés ce soir, pas avant…

\- C'est loin…

\- Je ne compte pas sortir de notre chambre durant le séjour…

\- On aurait pu alors rester dans l'hôtel du centre de New York !

\- Je n'aime pas New York.

Charles profita que personne ne passe dans leur allée, pour prendre la main d'Erik. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Charles calla sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Non, il ne dormirait pas, mais il pouvait fermer son esprit et flotter tout contre celui d'Erik. L'hôtesse de l'air fit sa réapparition avec la boisson commandée par Erik.

\- Vos coupes de champagne Monsieur Lehnsherr… Oh, votre fils s'est endormit ?

Charles étouffa un fou rire. Erik serra un peu plus fort sa main.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-il de répondre Erik.

L'hôtesse souriante, déposa les deux coupes sur la tablette dépliée devant Erik, puis elle se retira. Charles ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Erik lui plaça une coupe dans les mains.

\- Merci _papa_ , sourit Charles en trinquant avec Erik.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…

Ils burent en se regardant.

\- Je me souviens de la première fois où nous avons bu du champagne ensemble, commença Charles en regardant la couleur du liquide pétillant. C'était tout à fait mémorable…

\- La Grèce ?

\- Oui, la Grèce…

Ils se sourirent un peu plus se remémorant l'agréable soirée.

\- Décidément Charles, tu me surprendras toujours.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, évoquer une fellation en plein vol, sachant que nous ne pouvons rien faire avant des heures, c'est clairement te mettre en danger… Parce que lorsque l'on sera seul… Tu ne pourras plus m'échapper.

\- Qui a dit que je le voulais ?

* * *

Erik était bronzé, Charles rouge. Les moustiques avaient épargnés Erik, au dépend de Charles. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient à décrocher le sourire, qui habillait élégamment leur visage. Ils venaient d'atterrir à JFK. Il faisait nuit noir, Charles grelottait dans son cardigan et pantalon de toile. Erik, plus prévoyant revêtait un col roulé avec une veste épaisse, ses fesses étaient moulées dans un jeans foncé. Charles arborait dans la nuque trois suçons différents de tailles et de couleurs aléatoire, signant la passion d'Erik. Charles avait eu du mal à supporter le voyage retour : autant d'heures assis, après leur dernière nuit d'amour…

Erik portait leurs valises, sous son bras gauche, un sac supplémentaire, contenait tout un tas de cochonneries que Charles n'avait pas su résister à acheter. A la sortie de l'aéroport, Charles héla un taxi. Une fois installé dedans Charles se décala pour moins souffrir, sous le sourire mesquin d'Erik. Il ne c'était en rien ménagé, pour _marquer_ le coup.

\- Quelle adresse ?

\- 1407 Graymalkin lane, au centre de Salem…

\- C'est le Comté de Westchester ?

\- Oui, dit Charles heureux d'emmener pour la première fois Erik dans sa demeure.

Ils avaient décidés de passer la nuit au manoir, avant de reprendre l'avion pour Londres, et ensuite Oxford. Charles mourait d'impatience à l'idée qu'Erik foule sa propriété. Il voulait qu'il voit tout et en même temps Charles était anxieux… Et si Caïn ou Kurt avaient trop remanié le domaine ? Et lui-même ne parvenait pas à reconnaître le lieu qui avait vu passer son enfance ?

\- Ça fait une sacrée trotte, j'espère que vous avez la monnaie ! s'exclama le chauffeur avec un accent si profondément newyorkais que Charles se cru revenu dix ans en arrière.

\- Cela devrait suffire en acompte, assura Erik en plaçant un billet dans la main grasse du conducteur.

\- Oui… Largement ! Si vous voulez on peut même aller jusqu'à Vegas !

\- Non Westchester suffira, répondit Erik.

\- Oui, la maison, soupira d'aise Charles en s'installant un peu mieux.

\- La maison ? releva Erik tandis que le moteur de la voiture vrombissait déjà sur la rocade de sortie.

Charles s'assura que le chauffeur ne regarde pas dans son rétroviseur pour embrasser doucement les lèvres d'Erik. Ils se turent, bercé par la route, la chaleur du chauffage intensif, la radio nocturne et les commentaires excessifs de leur chauffeur envers les autres conducteurs.

Charles connaissait la route depuis New York jusqu'au manoir par cœur, souvent sa mère l'avait emmené en ville pour manger, ou rencontrer des amies, ou encore dévaliser quelques magasins. Alors, lorsque le dessin du Comté, s'affirma un peu plus, l'excitation de Charles augmenta. Erik se plaisait à voir les yeux de Charles s'agrandir de plaisir. Ils arrivèrent après avoir longé une nationale devant un immense portail hérissé de pointes verticales. Au loin, au bout d'une longue allée Erik distinguait une bâtisse encore plus impressionnante.

Ils réglèrent ce qu'ils devaient encore au chauffeur, puis ils descendirent dans l'air frais du taxi. Charles avait le cœur qui frappait à toute allure. Erik d'un geste de la main ouvrit le portail. Charles s'engouffra rapidement, ses pieds semblaient voler vers le manoir. Plus ils avançaient, plus la demeure semblait titanesque aux yeux d'Erik. Il avait largement sous-estimé les possessions de Charles !

\- Mais ce n'est pas un manoir ! C'est un palais !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

\- Tu ne te perds pas là-dedans ?

\- Ça m'ait arrivé quelques fois, enfant…

\- Tu as vécu dans la détresse la plus totale.

\- Oui, comme tu peux le constater, je suis parti sans aucun capital dans la vie.

\- Il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques comment tu as pu survivre à une misère si grande.

\- J'avais Raven, se souvînt Charles. Ma seule amie dans cet endroit.

\- Au moins tu avais quelqu'un, sourit Erik.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant l'imposante double porte en chêne.

\- On dirait que je vais passer la nuit dans le château de Vlad Tepes !

\- Nous ne sommes pas en Transylvanie ?

\- En es-tu certain ? plaisanta Erik en mordant la nuque de Charles.

\- Arrête… Pas ici…

\- Il n'y a personne non ?

\- Si, Raven…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, Raven en pyjama, la brosse à dent coincée entre les lèvres leur ouvrit en poussant un grand cri de joie. Elle sauta dans les bras de Charles.

\- Attention, j'ai des coups de… outch soleil.

\- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié ! AH ! Les garçons je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez revenu ! Je m'enmerdais ferme…

\- Langage, reprit Charles en passant la porte une Raven surexcitée greffé au bras.

\- Je ne goûtais guère à la solitude et mon esprit vagabondait de façon alarmante, dit Raven en parodiant une dame du monde. Ça te va comme ça ?

\- Bonsoir Raven.

\- Salut Erik, répondit Raven sans oser vraiment le regarder. J'ai préparé ta chambre Charles ! Tu vas halluciner en voyant comme rien n'a bougé !

Charles avançait subitement avec peine dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Les fantômes du passé allaient-ils l'assaillir, ou l'épargner ? Ils avaient vécu de bons moments ici, mais aussi pas mal de choses désagréables… Charles se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait quitté la maison… à la hâte, comme un voleur, deux sacs de voyages à la main…

Erik était fasciné par les boiseries qui constituaient l'ensemble de la demeure. Il descendit une série de marches et tomba face à un gigantesque escalier, qui se séparait en deux, devant une titanesque verrière aux couleurs chatoyante, un lustre de trois mètres surplombait l'espace.

Charles était en retrait, finalement il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir dormir ici… Un hôtel à côté de l'aéroport aurait largement suffit… Et finalement pourquoi c'était-il autant battu pour récupérer l'endroit ?

\- J'ai du réaménager une ou deux pièces, mais en général, ça été. Oh, tu devrais voir la chambre de Kurt… On dirait un bordel !

\- Langage, dit machinalement Charles.

\- Où es ta chambre ? demanda Erik en souriant.

\- A l'étage. En bas ce sont les communs… Cuisine, salle à manger, bibliothèque, bureau, véranda, buanderie, boxes, laboratoire, bunker, garage…

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui doit le plus m'impressionner entre le laboratoire, ou le bunker ?

\- Kurt, notre beau-père, était un survivaliste, il était persuadé qu'un conflit nucléaire allait éclater d'ici peu. Il a donc fait aménager les sous-sols du manoir. C'est aussi grand que tout ce que tu peux voir à l'extérieur. Et pour le laboratoire, eh bien, mon père était un éminent laborantin, un chercheur de pointe dans son domaine, alors il avait fait aménager un laboratoire dans chacune de ses résidences, celui-ci était le plus complet. Kurt y est allé quelques fois, il était assistant de mon père… Mais honnêtement, sans faire mauvaise presse, il n'avait pas son talent.

\- Des boxes ? questionna amusé Erik.

\- Oui, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a plus les chevaux ? demanda Charles en se tournant vers Raven.

\- Oui, ils ont été vendus, d'après les papiers que j'ai pu trouver dans ce fourbi…

\- Hum, ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira Charles.

\- J'ai le droit à une visite guidée ? sourit Erik encourageant.

\- Ça va prendre des heures… Et je suis certain que tu préférerais poser tes affaires, manger et aller au lit, tenta Charles pour se défiler.

\- Pas du tout… J'aime bien cet endroit… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de très vieux ici…

\- Oui, c'est sûrement Gibs.

\- Qui ?

\- Le maître d'hôtel ! s'exclama amusé Raven. Oui, il est encore là ! Mais il doit dormir à cette heure !

\- Un maître d'hôtel ! Tu n'as donc aucune limite à ton pouvoir Monsieur Xavier ?!

\- N'importe quoi, grommela Charles.

Charles n'avait pas la moindre envie de jouer au guide touristique. Il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir rester là, ou s'il allait garder le manoir. Il trouva rapidement une parade efficace :

 _Si on va dans la chambre, maintenant, je te laisserais faire le truc avec…_

\- Tu as raison, je suis fatigué, coupa subitement Erik en mimant un bâillement. Bonne nuit Raven. Charles, laisses-moi porter les sacs… c'est par où ?

\- En haut à gauche, dit Charles en masquant du mieux possible son sourire.

Une fois à l'étage, Charles retrouva les mêmes ombres qu'avant. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, un parfum de passé lui piqua la gorge. Son lit semblait dérisoirement minuscule, sa bibliothèque jeté à bas, sans doute Caïn, son armoire intact, son bureau vidé, ses rideaux tirés. Sur le mur, il n'y avait plus ses posters, ni la photo de son père. Charles, déglutit en allumant la lumière, chassant les souvenirs trop douloureux pour être évoqués. Erik entra à sa suite et lâcha les bagages au sol en embrasant du regard la pièce aux murs lambrissés, qui sentait le renfermé. Lorsque son regarda tomba sur le lit une place en leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

\- Charles, on ne tiendra jamais à deux là-dedans.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le lit, Charles, c'est le lit d'un gamin…

Erik, s'allongea dedans pour lui en faire la démonstration, ses pieds dépassaient largement et la largeur de son torse prenait les trois quart de la place disponible.

\- En effet… il faudrait que je dorme allongé sur toi.

\- Ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire, mais, écoutes…

Erik donna quelques coups de bassins dans le vide, faisant rougir Charles, tandis que les ressors du lit grincèrent de façon menaçante. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le mur vibra d'un grand choc. La voix étouffée de Raven leur parvînt :

\- VOUS VENEZ DE FAIRE DES HEURES DE VOLS ! DORMEZ PAR PITIE !

Charles rougit deux fois plus.

\- ON TESTE LE LIT ! répondit Erik pas gêné pour deux sous.

\- DORMEZ !

Erik se releva épousseta sa chemise.

\- Bon, on va où ?

\- Comment ça « on va où » ?

\- Où on va dormir ? Parce que, ici, cela me semble plus que proscrit. Non seulement il n'y a pas la place, mais en plus ta sœur nous espionne…

\- Elle ne nous espionne pas.

\- Alors ?

Charles, devait se rendre à l'évidence : Ils auraient dû aller à l'hôtel !

\- Suis-moi et pas de bruit.

Erik ramassa leur affaire, éteignit la lumière et suivit Charles dans le vaste couloir qui courraient tout le long du bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent à un cul de sac, face à une porte élégante et plus travaillée que les autres.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle est toujours en état…

\- C'est la chambre de qui ?

\- C'était celle de mes parents. Kurt n'a jamais voulu y dormir, il trouvait que c'était trop grand et mal chauffé. Ma mère attachait beaucoup d'importance à cette pièce, la vue lui plaisait.

Charles fit tourner la poignée le barillet se retira et il put pousser le battant. La pièce était en sommeil. Les meubles recouverts de draps blancs pour les préserver de la poussière. C'était comme si personne n'était venu depuis vingt ans. Charles enclencha l'électricité. Une ampoule sur la table de nuit sauta, les deux plafonniers grésillèrent avant de se stabiliser avec un petit bourdonnement sourd. Erik lâcha à nouveau les sacs de voyages au sol. Cet endroit était tout bonnement grandioses ! C'était la chambre d'un Seigneur du Moyen-Age comme il se l'imaginait ! Un foyer de cheminée de trois mètres de larges, un lit à baldaquin qui montait presque jusqu'au plafond en poutres apparentes. Le parquet en bois de chênes, avait un alignement stylisé, représentant une sorte de damier, selon les lattes plus ou moins claires. Un miroir écrasant surplombait la cheminée, il était penché vers les visiteurs impromptus et leur renvoyait une image de leurs silhouettes. Erik devina, caché sous les draps, des fauteuils, une causeuse, des bibliothèques, des tables, un bureau et encore pleins de petits trésors. Le mur de gauche était percé de trois ouvertures, caché par des rideaux en velours épais. Le lit semblait les attendre depuis un moment.

\- Il fait froid non ? demanda Charles en frissonnant.

\- Je vais faire le feu. Tu ne veux pas aller nous trouver de quoi grignoter ?

\- Ça va aller tout seul ?

\- Charles, il n'y a pas de fantômes, je pense que je vais m'en sortir.

Erik attrapa son amant et l'attira tout contre lui. Il se sentit grelotter contre sa peau.

\- Quand tu seras de retour il fera bon ici.

\- Okay.

Charles tendit ses lèvres, Erik les mordilla. Ils se sourirent. Charles quitta la suite parentale à pas de loups, comme il le faisait enfant. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une idée brillante de venir dormir ici, c'était comme violer un sanctuaire, mais il n'allait pas imposer à Erik de dormir dans son mini lit, ou dans la chambre de Caïn ! Et encore moins dans celle de Kurt ! Il fit le chemin inverse et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, il se rappela naturellement qu'il fallait sauter l'avant dernière marches pour éviter que celle-ci ne grince trop bruyamment. Il fit le reste du chemin jusqu'à la cuisine dans le noir. Il connaissait si bien sa maison. Oui, il était chez lui. C'était sa maison après tout. Il n'allait pas s'en défaire à cause de Kurt ou Caïn. Non, ses parents avaient aimé cet endroit, il avait rencontré Raven dans ce manoir. Dans cette cuisine où il se dressait à présent. Il retrouva cette même douce lumière, qui baignait les carreaux blancs et bleus. L'îlot de la cuisine, toujours bien aménagé, contenait une corbeille chargée d'oranges et fruits de saison. A sa droite le poste radio l'attendait. Charles écouta les esprits de la maison. Non, d'ici personne ne l'entendrait. Il enclencha l'appareil. La musique rythmée des Rolling Stones envahit l'espace et en une seconde Charles changea totalement d'attitude. De réservé et hésitant, il souriait en esquissant des pas de rock sur le carrelage de sa cuisine.

\- _I can't get no satisfaction ! 'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try…_

Il ouvrit le large réfrigérateur, il trouva les restes d'un poulet, emballé avec soin dans un saladier. Il récupéra une bouteille de vin dans la cave attenante, empila sur un plateau ses trouvailles, accompagné d'oranges, de couverts, de verres et de pain. Charles dansait franchement au milieu de la pièce en chantant à tue-tête le hit, qui était craché par le petit poste radio. Une fois ses emplettes terminées, tout en dansant, il quitta la cuisine replongée dans le noir et le silence. Il remontant sans bruit à l'étage. Passa devant la porte de la chambre de Raven. Il écouta son esprit.

Elle pensait à Erik. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle essayait de se raisonner.

Charles esquissa un sourire. Sa sœur avait eu une passade pour son… _son mari_. Il aimait penser à Erik en ces termes. Son Mari ! Oui, sa sœur avait le béguin pour lui, comment lui en vouloir après tout ? Erik était tout à fait le genre de type dont on pouvait tomber bêtement amoureuse. Son corps, ses yeux, sa bouche, tout était hypnotique chez lui.

Charles pensa à Erik et reprit sa route. Il voulait le retrouver rapidement. Il se rendit compte, qu'ils ne c'était pas séparé aussi longtemps depuis des jours entiers et soudain son absence était presque intolérable !

Il toqua avec le bout de sa chaussure à la porte fermée. Il entendit le clic, le bois pivota sur les gongs. Mais Erik n'était pas là. Il avait actionné le métal de la clenche depuis la cheminée où il attendait Charles en tenu plus décontractée : un simple pantalon de nuit. Rien d'autre. Les yeux de Charles griffèrent la peau nue d'Erik, ses muscles, sa nuque.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, dit Erik en détournant son regard du feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre avec ardeur.

\- La maison est grande, se défendit Charles en approchant sentant le souffle de la porte dans son dos lui indiquer qu'Erik la refermait.

\- Alors, qu'avons-nous ici ? Oh… Un vin Français, ici ?

Erik fit voler le plateau en argent jusqu'à lui.

\- Je vais déboucher la bouteille, vas te mettre à l'aise, je t'ai sorti des vêtements.

Charles circula dans la pièce sans plus frissonner. L'air ambiant était chaud, agréable. Il trouva sur le lit fait, un simple boxer. Il le prit en main et se tourna vers Erik, qui affichait un sourire dévoilant ses deux rangées de dents.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux porter cette nuit ?

\- Pour le moment… après tu seras nu de toute façon.

\- Oh, tu crois ça ?

\- Evidemment…

Erik s'approcha et déposa entre les mains de Charles le verre de vin remplit généreusement.

\- Finalement tu as raison, à quoi bon ce bout de tissu ?

Son regard acier s'ancra dans celui de Charles. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Erik, le corps brûlant, fit glisse ses bras et ses mains s'attaquèrent au pantalon de Charles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour boire ? interrogea Erik en introduisant ses mains sous le tissu du caleçon de Charles.

\- Oh… Tu veux me soûler pour… hum… Obtenir mes faveurs ?

\- « Mes faveurs », c'est le nouveau mot pour : « sexe » ? taquina Erik en empoignant délicatement le membre encore mou de Charles.

\- Ah…

\- Tu commences déjà à gémir ? Je suis flatté.

\- Tais-toi, tu racontes, n'importes…. Quoi.

Charles avala d'un trait le vin rouge, il se laissa pousser sur le lit, la main droit Erik active sur son sexe. Ils se souriaient. La nuit allait être courte.

\- Je t'aime, dit Charles alors qu'Erik le mettait complément nu.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. La seule source lumineuse provenait du feu d'enfer qui brûlait à quelques mètres du lit où les deux hommes avaient pris refuge.

Charles ne retînt pas les sons qui lui venaient, alors que _son_ Erik lui faisait l'amour. Non, il ne voulait plus contenir ou cacher ce qu'il éprouvait. Il c'était donné corps et âme à lui. Il n'étouffait plus aucun de ses gémissements. S'il ressentait quoi que ce soit il le partageait autant psychiquement que de façon sonore. Il se foutait bien de tirer du sommeil le vieux Gibs ou Raven. Il voulait faire plaisir à Erik, il voulait être avec lui et ce n'était pas à se retenant qu'il allait être sincère dans ce qu'il faisait.

Erik avait vu ce changement depuis leur mariage. Il voyait Charles évoluer, grandir, devenir un homme, plus mature, plus conscient, plus sûr de lui, plus beau encore.

Tandis qu'il prenait possession de son corps, il sentait son âme s'unir d'un bloc à celle de Charles. Leurs esprits communiquaient, tandis que leurs corps ondulaient lascivement sur le lit, qui ne formulait aucun son. C'était un moment parfait, de pures extases.

La chambre, le lit, le feu, le vin, Charles. Oui, tout était parfait.

Charles les hanches soudées à celle d'Erik donnait une cadence lente, ce qui permettait à Erik de frapper en profondeur, lui arrachant des cris rauques. Une musique enivrante.

Au cœur de cette nuit, à peine caché dans le manoir, Erik et Charles savouraient leur première nuit dans le Comté de Westchester.

* * *

En débarquant le lendemain en milieu de journée, Charles était encore épuisé, harassé et rempli de courbature. La pluie battante les accueilli ainsi que le froid typique de l'Angleterre. Au cas où ils auraient eut un doute sur leur destination… le tarmac était détrempé. Les chaussures de Raven, ses bottines en Dain, prirent l'eau immédiatement. Elle pestait à voix hautes, tandis qu'Erik déployait pour Charles et lui un large parapluie apporté par une hôtesse. Une fois à l'abri du déluge dans l'aéroport, la silhouette longiligne et blonde d'Emma les attendait. Elle portait un manteau blanc, sur une robe clair, vaporeuse, ses bras croisés avec crispation sous sa poitrine. Elle les attendait de pieds fermes. Oh oui elle les attendait !

* * *

Traduction:

 _Doskonałość_ : perfection

J'espère que ce mariage vous a plu et que la suite tout autant !

Alors d'après vous pourquoi Emma est dans cet état?

HIHIHI!

A TRÈS VITE !


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou Tout le monde!

Avant toute choses: MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES! Vous m'avez soutenue et accompagnée depuis le début ! Merci !

Merci aussi à ma fantastique Correctrice ! Qui fait des merveilles !

Allez moins de blabla:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Merde, siffla Erik en refermant le parapluie, éclaboussant un peu plus une Raven déjà largement trempée.

\- Eh ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? demanda Erik à Charles sans quitter du regard la blonde froide.

\- Sans doute te demander des comptes… Ta femme voudrait savoir pourquoi tu as épousé un homme sans doute ? proposa Charles mi amusé mi tendu.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller fouiller ? interrogea Erik tout en marchant l'air de rien vers Emma.

\- Oh non, sans façon, et puis elle pense dans une autre langue la plupart du temps.

\- Je suis trempée comme si on m'avait plongé dans la Tamise ! se désola Raven en essorant ses cheveux.

Aucuns des deux garçons ne fit attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Erik laissa Charles et Raven et prit les devants pour rejoindre rapidement Emma. Elle avait les lèvres pincées, son maquillage impeccable cachait son expression sévère du jour. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva à sa hauteur, Emma leva la main et lui assena une gifle tonitruante qui résonna dans le hall. Les voyageurs s'interrompirent pour admirer la scène. Charles écarquilla les yeux, Raven pouffa d'étonnement entre ses mains.

\- Il ne l'a pas volé celle-là !

\- Raven !

\- Ben quoi ? Il « t'épouse », sans lui en toucher un mot, moi aussi je serais dans…

\- C'est un mariage blanc entre eux ! grogna Charles.

\- N'empêche, rétorqua Raven amusée.

Le frère et la sœur observèrent en retrait la conversation aminée, qui se déroulait entre Emma et Erik.

\- Emma, grinça Erik en encaissant la giffle.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de première ! Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi !

\- Emma… Calmes-toi, allons en discuter en privé.

\- En privé ! Parce que tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire si on nous regarde ! Erik ! Tu me dois bien ça ! J'ai attendu des jours entiers ! Je te jure que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !

\- Ecoutes, désolé, je ne pensais pas que cette situation t'affecterait autant…

\- Autant ?! Tu te moques de moi ?! Evidemment qu'elle m'affecte ! Elle me touche de plein fouet cette situation ! Et tu as intérêt à tout arranger sinon, je ne réponds plus de mes actes !

\- Emma…

\- Non pas de « Emma », à ça non ! Erik, je veux que tu mettes les choses au clair tout de suite, ça ne peut plus durer ! Je ne le supporterai pas !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que…

\- Erik ! Moi seule peut juger de ça ! Alors maintenant on rentre et tu lui expliques qu'il ne peut plus rester, qu'il en a déjà bien assez fait, que c'était sympa le temps que ça a duré, mais que la lune de miel est finie et qu'il doit repartir d'où il vient ! Si possible le plus loin possible du Royaume-Uni !

Erik regarda par-dessus son épaule, Charles et Raven les observaient, tendus, silencieux, curieux.

\- Tu ne veux pas le faire toi-même c'est ça ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche Erik !

Erik reporta son attention sur Emma, il soupira longuement.

\- Je le ferai…

\- Merci !

Charles fronça les sourcils.

\- Je crois qu'il m'a fait signe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend encore ici ? Fonces ! dit Raven tout en le poussant vers Erik.

Emma esquissa un sourire stressé à Raven et Charles.

\- Bonjour Emma, tenta Charles.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, elle est en colère, tu n'obtiendras rien d'elle, expliqua Erik.

\- Quelle est la raison de ta colère ? demanda Raven avec un sourire mesquin.

\- On se le demande ! s'écria à nouveau Emma. Ce qui se passe c'est que je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de Logan !

L'angoisse de Charles s'effondra au même rythme que le sourire narquois de Raven s'effrita.

\- Logan ? s'assura Raven.

\- Oh oui, ce monstre de Logan ! Erik me l'a envoyé le temps qu'il vienne vous aider. Il ne devait rester que « quelques jours, tu peux même compter en heures ! » ! EN HEURES ! Tu parles ! Logan est un ogre ! Il a dévoré tout ce que j'avais ! Il se balade nu dans la maison ! Il a terrifié deux amies à moi, il pue et fume partout, même dans la baignoire !

\- Au moins il se lave, s'amusa Charles.

\- Oh tais-toi Charly ! Logan s'est fait un plaisir de me rendre la vie infernale ! Erik tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller récupérer ton chien de garde et de ne jamais, surtout JAMAIS plus me le confier !

\- Tout ça uniquement pour Logan ? se désola Raven en grelottant dans ses habits humides.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me mettre hors de moi de cette façon !

\- Le mariage de Charles et Erik par exemple, lâcha Raven en mimant l'expression navrée d'avoir révélé leur secret.

Emma ferma les yeux une seconde avant de se tourner vers Charles.

\- Vous vous êtes mariés ?

\- Oui, confirma Raven.

Erik serra les poings, il crevait d'envie d'étrangler Raven, à la place il fit remonter le sautoir autour du coup de celle-ci histoire qu'elle ressente sa pression.

\- Raven je vais te tuer, souffla Charles les joues rouges.

\- Je ne voulais pas, désolée…

Le collier lui enserra la gorge.

\- Erik ! s'exclama Charles.

\- Charles ! s'écria Emma en l'attrapant par les épaules.

L'air se figea dans l'espace. Erik se crispa. Raven les yeux exorbités, étouffait, sans perdre une miette de ce qui se passait. Charles déglutit, il s'attendait au pire. Emma éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de le serrer contre son cœur.

\- Mon chéri ! Tu as épousé Erik ! Oh une fugue romantique ! Voilà pourquoi tu as mi tant de temps avant de rentrer ! Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! Oh ! Erik ! Crétin pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !

\- … je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, avoua Erik étrangement soulagé.

\- Oh pourquoi voyons ?! Tu as enfin décidé de changer et pour de bon ! Je pensais qu'il finirait par te briser le cœur mon petit Charly, mais je me suis trompée, heureusement, Erik t'as demandé de l'épouser ! Oh c'est pour ça cette bague ! Montrez ! Oh vous êtes tellement charmants ! Ne fais pas cette tête Charly, respire ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! Erik n'est pas mon mari pour de vrai, c'est toi qui a son cœur, pas moi, j'ai juste son nom d'immigré polonais !

\- Merci, grinça Erik.

\- On pourrait divorcer ! s'exclama enthousiaste Emma.

\- Pardon ?! répondit Raven. Mais, vous devriez être encore plus en colère, ils ont…

\- Quoi petite ? Ils ont fait ce qu'ils auraient dû depuis longtemps ! Et si la société n'était pas aussi étroite d'esprit je n'aurais pas eu à faire un semblant de mariage avec Erik et je serais venue au leur dans une belle mairie de quartier ! J'aurais porté des couleurs lavande, c'est parfait pour un mariage gay !

\- Raven tu sembles être la seule à remettre en cause notre mariage, souligna Charles de nouveau en confiance.

\- Mais… mais parce que ce n'en est pas un ! Il n'y a pas eu de bancs ! Pas de cérémonie, pas de papiers signés, pas d'échanges de vœux ! Juste une baise de plus dans un hôtel de New York !

Erik se contrôla pour ne pas la décapiter sur le champ. Emma la foudroya du regard. Charles rougit, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Je pensais que tu serais bien la dernière personne à raisonner de cette façon. Tu me déçois tellement Raven.

\- Charles, voyons…

\- Non. Soit tu t'excuses tout de suite et je ferais comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé, soit tu peux sortir de cet aéroport sans moi et sans espoir de retour.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, souffla Raven estomaquée par l'expression d'invulnérabilité de Charles. Non, tu ne peux pas l'être. Tu ne vas pas sacrifier notre amitié, notre enfance pour…

\- Pour mon mari, c'est mon mari Raven.

\- Pas à mes yeux !

\- Alors pars.

Raven brûlait de l'intérieur. Elle voulait partir, quitter ces trois abrutis, qui refusaient de voir la vérité : Ils n'étaient pas vraiment mariés ! Ils le prétendaient ! Si elle se mettait à prétendre qu'elle était un chat, les autres pourraient faire semblant, mais cela ne ferait pas d'elle un félin pour autant !

Raven plongea son regard dans celui de Charles.

\- Alors c'est comme ça ? Je dois faire semblant d'apprécier et de croire en une farce.

\- Notre mariage n'est pas une farce, gronda Erik.

\- Bon sang ! Si ! Vous n'avez aucune valeur administrative entre vous ! Rien ne vous relit aux yeux du monde !

\- Tu privilégie le bout de papier qui m'unit à Emma, plutôt que les sentiments et l'amour que Charles et moi on partage ? interrogea Erik au bord de l'implosion.

\- Je… je ne remets pas en cause vos sentiments, ni votre amour hein… c'est juste que… ce n'est pas parce que vous portez des alliances faites en boutons de manchettes que oui, d'un seul coup vous êtes mariés !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation, de ta compréhension ou quoi que ce soit Raven, dit Charles des larmes dans la gorge.

\- Charles… Tu n'as pas vingt ans et tu te lies avec un chef de la mafia ! Le garçon avec qui j'ai tout quitté il y a quelques années ne se serait jamais laissé manipuler de la sorte !

\- Manipuler ? Je manipule un télépathe ? siffla Erik.

\- Avec le sexe ! s'exclama Raven à bout. Tu le tiens par la queue !

\- Assez ! rugit Charles en tremblant. Raven tu as dépassé les bornes ! Excuses-toi !

\- M'excusez d'avoir dit la vérité ?! A ça non ! Bande d'hypocrites ! Vous savez quoi j'en ai assez de garder ce que j'ai en moi au nom de quoi ? de convention ! Quand on voit un nouveau-né il faut dire qu'il est beau sinon on passe pour un connard. On doit laisser sa place aux personnes âgées dans le bus, alors qu'ils pètent le feu et toi tu as la jambe cassée ! Il faut faire semblant de se réjouir que son frère d'adoption s'est « marié » avec un meurtrier ! Un meurtrier terriblement sexy et attirant cela dit en passant ! Il faut prétendre que l'on est Humain, lorsque l'on est mutant ! Alors tu sais quoi Charles ! MERDE ! Je prends le prochain avion pour rentrer au manoir ! Et quand tu y reviendras, parce que ce mec finira pas te briser en petits morceaux, eh bien tu sais quoi, je serais là-bas, à t'attendre ! parce que je suis et serais toujours là pour toi ! Mais je ne suis pas de la fête pour faire semblant que vous êtes « mariés » !

Erik voulu répondre de manière encore plus cinglante, mais Charles fit un geste de la main. Raven foudroya du regard les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant elle. Ses iris changèrent de couleur. Charles observa sans bruit sa sœur quitter sa forme blonde. Elle était bleue. Bleue au milieu de la foule.

\- J'en ai assez de jouer à qui je ne suis pas Charles. Apprends à faire de même et reviens-moi.

Charles regarda sa sœur s'éloigner avec dignité dans sa forme originelle sous les yeux des badauds sidérés. Erik posa une main sur son épaule. Emma poussa un petit gémissement de désolation. Charles pleurait, sans bruit.

* * *

Les mutants étaient révélés au monde. Raven avait shooté dans une fourmilière infernale. D'autres, comme elle, s'étaient dévoilés, ils en avaient marre d'être cachés, de mentir au monde. Charles comprenait, cette initiative, il la trouvait courageuse, bien que mal amenée, cependant il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ces mots, plus que blessants, dans l'aéroport. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne se retenait pas pour décrocher le téléphone et demander un appel vers le manoir à l'opératrice. Il pensait si souvent à elle, qu'il en avait perdu un peu de joie de vivre. Erik faisait tout pour lui changer les idées. Finalement cette blessure accompagnait Charles. Il ne l'oubliait pas, mais il ne la laissait pas se refermer pour autant. Il allait en cours, vivait sa vie avec Erik. Il était heureux. Il suivait l'évolution du monde et la naissance d'une opinion publique sur les mutants. Etaient-ils un danger ? Une menace ? Des amis ? Toutes les voix s'élevaient pour donner leur avis. Charles écoutait. Erik pestait. Charles comprit que le monde ne pourrait pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'ils étaient. Il comprit également que personne ne s'était préparé à les voir arriver. Charles s'aperçut également qu'il n'existait aucune structure pour aider les jeunes mutants à contrôler leur pouvoir, grandir dans un monde qui se méfiait d'eux désormais, qui les rejetait. Un refuge. Une école….

Charles regarda Erik placer son diplôme sous le verre d'un cadre flambant neuf. Ils venaient de sabrer le champagne après la remise de diplôme. Charles était debout face au mur sur lequel Erik installait ce cadre. Erik se recula pour observer l'effet que cela faisait.

\- Alors professeur ? demanda Erik en passant un bras autour de la taille de Charles. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de voir ses années d'efforts récompensées ?

\- Je crois, que, cela ne change rien par rapport à hier. Si ce n'est…

\- Le titre de professeur ?

\- Le titre de professeur, en effet.

\- Je dois t'appeler comme ça à tout moment désormais ?

\- Tu penses à quelle situation en particulier ?

Erik découvrit la nuque de Charles, là où hier soir il avait laissé un suçon particulièrement sonore. Il planta ses dents dans la chair tendre de son cou.

\- Oh tu penses à ça, fit faussement étonné Charles.

\- Entre autre…

\- Le champagne Erik, dit Charles en fermant les yeux laissant les dents d'Erik élimer sa peau avec délice.

\- Oui ? Tu en veux ?

Erik se détacha de Charles, pour servir deux verres de champagne. Il tendit une coupe à Charles. Ils trinquèrent sans ciller, leur regard unis l'un à l'autre. Depuis les années qu'ils se connaissaient, s'aimaient, ils n'avaient plus de secret l'un pour l'autre. Charles se sentait pleinement heureux et aimé, Erik n'avait jamais été aussi parfaitement établi et amoureux de sa vie. Ils célébraient entre eux l'aboutissement de huit ans d'acharnement pour Charles.

\- Et maintenant _professeur_? Quelle est la suite ? interrogea Erik en reposant sa coupe sur une table.

\- Hum… j'ai un projet que… qui grandit un peu plus en moi chaque jour.

Erik soupira, il savait que Charles finirait par lui parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

\- Tu veux créer une école pour mutant, c'est bien ça ?

Charles resta fixé quelques secondes sur le visage d'Erik.

\- Comment sais-tu que … ?

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui es télépathe, s'amusa brièvement Erik en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Erik ?

\- Souvent quand tu dors, tu m'entraînes dans tes rêves.

Charles rougit violement.

\- Je fais ça souvent ?

\- Quand tu es très fatigué, ou après une bonne partie de sexe.

\- Presque chaque soir en somme ! s'exclama Charles avant d'avaler son reste de champagne. Je n'en reviens pas de faire ça ! Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Et toi ton école de mutants ?

\- Eh bien… c'était un projet vague, une idée…

\- Mais depuis ces dernières semaines, c'est une vraie obsession. Chaque soir j'ai le droit à une visite du manoir de Westchester en ta compagnie, on vérifie les installations, les salles de classe, on met au point ton programme scolaire. Il y a deux nuits tu m'as même demandé d'être professeur.

\- Pardon ? rougit Charles mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai dit oui.

\- Pardon, souffla Charles en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux.

\- J'ai dit oui, Charles.

\- Tu… tu soutiens mon projet ?

\- Au début je trouvais cela absurde, à quoi bon mettre ensemble tout un tas de jeunes mutants inexpérimentés et maladroits, et puis j'ai compris le potentiel…

Charles lut dans l'esprit d'Erik un mot qu'il n'aima pas du tout.

\- Une armée ?

Erik leur servit à nouveau du champagne et ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Oui, une armée, voyons Charles, tu ne peux pas être aussi aveugle sur ce qui passe ? Les mutants du monde entier sont soit traqués, soit réduis en arme… Il faut, que ceux de notre race apprennent à se défendre, à être fiers de ce qu'ils sont, de leur pouvoir.

\- Erik. Ce n'est pas le genre de discours que j'apprécie.

\- Et pourtant s'il ne vient pas de moi, dis-toi que d'autre l'auront, alors veux-tu être de ceux qui vont aider les mutants et l'humanité, ou de ceux qui vont exploiter les mutants pour annihiler les humains ?

\- Nous n'arriverons jamais à un tel extrême…

\- Tu es trop doux Charles, malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, tu restes un esprit tendre, naïf et profondément pacifiste.

\- Je refuse de croire que les humains et les mutants vont s'entretuer.

\- Je voudrais y croire aussi.

Charles considéra son diplôme, les mots d'Erik glissèrent en lui en même temps que sa boisson pétillante. Son regard tomba sur son alliance. Elle était un peu cabossée, marquée par le temps, mais toujours aussi solide. Charles l'aimait encore plus après toutes ces années. Erik était un esprit acéré, mais il avait rarement tort, pourtant Charles voulait garder l'espoir.

\- Pour en revenir à mon école, reprit Charles le plus sérieux du monde.

\- Je pense que tu as déjà tout préparé, il nous reste quelques petits mois pour l'ouvrir officiellement.

\- Tu quitterais ta vie d'ici pour venir au manoir ?

\- Charles, voyons… ici ce fut chez nous quelques temps, il est temps pour nous de changer. Nous allons vivre au manoir, oui, et après qui sait nous bougerons encore ? Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux plus passer ma vie sans être proche de toi.

Erik s'était emparé de Charles tout en parlant. Il le tenait contre lui. Il sentait son odeur, son cœur battre, sa peau chaude, ses cheveux qui le chatouillaient.

\- Il n'y a qu'un obstacle, murmura Charles en posant son visage au creux de l'épaule d'Erik.

\- Lequel ?

\- … Raven.

La résidante actuelle du manoir. Charles ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce fameux jour à l'aéroport. Des jours étaient passés, des mois, des saisons. Comment allait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi elle sera un obstacle. Après tout, tu la laisses vivre au manoir en paix depuis trois ans… Il est temps pour elle de t'accepter.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Charles, ne laisse personne empiéter sur mes rêves. Ni elle, ni moi. Personne.

Erik lui saisit le menton. Leurs yeux fusionnèrent.

\- Je t'aime Charles.

Les lèvres se scellèrent doucement. Instinctivement les mains de Charles passèrent sous la chemise d'Erik. Doucement celui-ci recula en mettant un terme au baiser.

\- Charles, d'ordinaire je ne dis pas non à un peu de sexe, mais tu oublies la réception.

\- La réce-quoi ? bafouilla Charles perdu dans les lèvres d'Erik.

\- Ta fête !

\- Ah oui. Mais à bien y réfléchir, je ne crois pas que l'on remarquera notre retard.

\- N'importe quoi, sourit Erik.

\- Tu en meurs d'envie également…

La main de Charles caressa l'entre-jambe d'Erik, qui se raidit immédiatement.

\- Charles… c'est ta soirée…

\- Justement, _ma soirée_ , donc je fais ce que je veux. Et là, je veux absolument sucer mon mari.

\- Professeur ! fit Erik, faussement offusqué.

Charles n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et tomba à genoux face à Erik.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable toi alors, chuchota Erik en regardant Charles sortit son sexe de son pantalon.

\- Et toi tu… bandes déjà si fort… je n'ai fait que te frôler.

La langue de Charles s'enroula doucement autour du gland d'Erik, brisant le semblant de résistance qu'il pouvait avoir encore. Erik ferma les yeux, respira profondément, la bouche chaude, humide de Charles l'engloutissait avec appétit. Il se tenait à ses cheveux, suivant le rythme qu'il imprimait avec sa tête. Erik se sentait vaciller, debout au milieu du petit salon, face au diplôme de Charles, la cheminée dans son dos .Il se sentait bien, il était terriblement excité par les bruits de succion que produisait Charles. Il ressentait l'esprit de Charles entrer dans le sien, sans force, avec respect et sensualité.

\- Ah, Charles… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches là ?

Pour toute réponse Erik perçut le flot de désir qui animait Charles. Son excitation alors qu'il réalisait cette fellation, les idées aventureuses qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

 _Kochasz to, co robię dla ciebie?_

\- Plus… que tu ne le crois… ah… J'adore quand tu me parles polonais…

 _Wiem_.

\- Coquin.

 _Przewrotnie_.

Erik sourit, alors qu'une chaleur sans précédent s'emparait de lui. Il se stabilisa sur ses pieds pour éviter de basculer.

\- C'est « _przewrotny_ » pour un homme, tu… m'as appelé « Perverse »…

Erik se pourlécha les lèvres. Charles augmenta sa cadence, gémissant le long du sexe rouge d'Erik.

Dehors une voiture s'engagea sur l'allée, les pneus grisèrent sur le gravier tout en remontant vers l'entrée.

\- On a de la visite, gémit Erik en enfonçant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de Charles.

 _C'est Emma._

\- On est occupés dis-lui, gronda Erik.

 _Plus pour longtemps on dirait._

Charles enserra avec ses mains la base du sexe d'Erik et le branla au rythme de sa fellation. Erik poussa un cri rauque. En effet, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Un geste de la tête il ferma à clé la porte du petit salon et les volets aux gongs en métal. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Si ce n'était pas Emma, c'était Logan, si ce n'était pas lui, Moira, ou le téléphone, ou les affaires… Erik ne voulait plus être importuné. Il voulait savourer ce que son Charles lui faisait. Et c'était divin.

Les talons d'Emma frappèrent sur le parquet de l'entrée. La voix délicate de Moira l'accueillit. Erik resta concentré sur la bouche de Charles, sur son érection sur son orgasme qui montait.

\- Ne t'arrête pas…

Charles leva ses yeux sur Erik, la vision était tout à fait indécente. Erik au bord de l'implosion qui lui susurrait de ne pas s'arrêter. Contre le palet de Charles, le sperme brûlant d'Erik se répendit. Charles ferma les yeux. Il partagea la jouissance de son amant. Il pouvait la vivre à égale valeur. Les frissons, l'amour, les spasmes. Erik gémissait et respirait confusément, tandis que Charles essuyait sa bouche en s'asseyant au sol. Erik recula et s'assit à moitié sur le dossier du canapé. Le corps tremblant, le sexe pendant hors du pantalon.

Obscène.

Érotique.

\- Erik ! Charles ! Vous avez fini vos cochonneries ! Dépêchez-vous ! cria Emma en frappant à la porte de façon peu élégante.

\- Cette femme, me suivra jusqu'en enfer et même au-delà, elle trouvera le moyen de m'achever !

Charles sourit en se relevant. Erik rangea son pénis en lâchant un soupir. Charles lui vola un baiser, recoiffa quelques-unes de ses mèches folles et tourna les talons vers la portes. Il l'ouvrit, Emma lui tomba dans les bras.

\- Ha ! Mon Chéri ! Je peux te faire la bise ou tu as fourré ta bouche n'importe où ?

Charles rougit, amusé.

\- Ah, ça veut dire non ! Va te rincer Charly ! On va avoir pas mal de monde à embrasser ce soir et je ne veux pas un relent de foutre dans la bouche de mon tout nouveau, tout frais professeur !

\- Emma, soupira encore Erik en se servant une nouvelle fois du champagne.

\- Oui mon cher ? Oh merci ! J'avais soif ! dit-elle en chipant la coupe pour la siroter tranquillement. Tu es en sueur mon cher ex-époux. Trop de sport de chambre ?

Erik grogna en roulant ses yeux.

\- Quelle éloquence ! Allez Charly ! Dépêches-toi ! Je viens vous chercher et on part directement sur le lieu de la réception ! Logan a déjà mis mal à l'aise la plupart des invités, ne le laisse pas continuer à détruire ta vie sociale comme ça !

Charles quitta le salon en bousculant Moira. Il s'excusa et monta rapidement à l'étage pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. En bas Erik buvait en compagnie d'Emma. Pour une fois silencieux.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ? fini par demander Emma en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Non.

\- Erik, il finira par le découvrir et…

\- Moins j'en sais, mieux c'est. Comme ça Charles ne pourra pas le lire dans ma tête.

\- Dis-lui. Il comprendra. C'est un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus brillant.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien.

Ils se turent à nouveau. Ils burent, tandis qu'en haut, l'eau de la salle de bain se coupait.

\- On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien, décida Emma en reposant sa coupe de champagne entre les doigts d'Erik.

\- Non, je préférerais que l'on oubli cette histoire.

\- Tu le voudrais bien… mais c'est impossible. Charly ! Dépêches-toi ! Arrêtes de traîner dans l'escalier !

\- Me voilà ! s'écria Charles en arrivant tout sourire.

\- Parfait ! Allez en route ! s'exclama Emma en l'attrapant par le coude. Erik allez ! On se bouge !

* * *

La soirée passa comme un rêve pour Charles. Il revit durant cette même nuit tous les visages de ceux et celles qui l'avaient accompagnés durant ces dernières années. Il retrouvait ses amis, des camarades perdus au fils du temps, des colocataires fauchés, des clients du Royal Corner, des professeurs d'université, des femmes, des hommes, des connaissances de tout bord, de toutes races. Charles se moquait bien qui était humains, ou mutants. Durant ce petit bain de foule, il prit en compte le petit nombre de personne qu'il avait pu rencontrer en vivant à Oxford. Il connaissait tout d'eux, leur esprit lui parlait. Charles était heureux de les revoir avant de partir. Oui, il était certain maintenant. Avant la prochaine rentrée il ouvrirait son école. Il savait qui il allait contacter pour devenir professeur, Hank par exemple, son collègue et ami s'était révélé être un mutant aux pieds surdimensionnés au aux prouesses acrobatiques stupéfiantes en plus d'être un scientifique prodige. Il espérait que Logan le suivrait également, il avait vécu tellement d'aventures et de vies qu'il ferait un bon enseignant en Histoire, il voulait également recruter Erik. Il lui avait dit oui en rêve… maintenant qu'en était-il lorsqu'il verra le niveau des débuts ? Charles ne savait pas encore, mais il redoutait de rentrer chez lui… au manoir. Il appréhendait de revoir Raven. Trois ans, c'est terriblement long et en même temps un tel gâchis entre eux. Charles essaya de ne pas songer à elle et de se consacrer à ses invités. Il but beaucoup – trop -, tituba bras dessus bras dessous avec Logan, chanta faux l'hymne américain, et fit une partie de flèches avec Emma. Il rit à gorge déployée sans raison, fit une course en arrière avec deux amis. Puis il se laissa emporter par Erik à l'écart pour un baiser torride et humide. Ils ne quittèrent la fête qu'à l'aurore. Charles ivre mort sur le dos d'Erik. Emma le maquillage encore impeccable somnolait dans la voiture tandis que Logan les reconduisait.

Au matin, Charles, la tête en compote, se réveilla seul dans le lit. Une note griffonnée à la va vite déposée sur son l'oreiller d'Erik lui apprit qu'il était en ville pour affaire. Charles replongea son nez dans les coussins. Il avait besoin de boire de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau. Il s'étira. Il ne comptait pas lézarder au lit. Il se leva, se rendit en peignoir, mal fermé dans son petit bureau. Les murs de la pièce étaient désormais bardés d'ouvrages en toutes sortes, des piles de livres menaçaient même de s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent. Charles s'assit dans son fauteuil, il tira d'un des tiroirs une feuille sur laquelle il traça en lettres soignées :

« Institut Xavier pour jeune surdoués »

Charles regarda ces quelques lettres qui d'un seul coup prenaient sens pour lui.

\- Voilà qui commence à avoir de l'allure.

* * *

Erik ne fumait pas, il n'avait jamais fumé, mais en cet instant il prendrait volontiers une cigarette. Emma avait réussi à le piéger de bon matin dans son bureau. Elle portait une nouvelle toilette qui avait dû coûter le salaire d'un an à un ouvrier ! Emma le tenait coincé dans son bureau, l'air froid, les bras croisés, elle ne lâcherait donc jamais ?

\- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je n'y suis pour rien ! grommela-t-il.

\- Pour rien ? Vraiment ?

\- Une erreur d'un soir, renifla Erik dédaigneusement. Je ne veux pas que Charles l'apprenne. Tu m'as entendu sur ce point ?

\- C'est stupide ! Charles n'est plus un gamin ! Il doit connaître la vérité !

\- Absolument pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il…

\- Tu en vas pas lui briser le cœur voyons ! Tu as couché avec…

\- STOP ! Merci, pas besoin d'épiloguer ! Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Est-ce que cela te semble possible de garder ta bouche fermée le temps que l'on reste encore ici ?!

Erik était profondément irrité. Emma pâlit sous son fond de teint.

\- Vous allez partir ?

\- Oh voyons Emma, comme si tu étais triste !

Emma, s'assit comme un sac de rocher sur une chaise, le regard dans le vague. Elle qui la seconde d'avant était prête à défendre son idée jusqu'au bout.

\- Vous allez vraiment partir alors ? reprit-elle la gorge nouée.

\- Emma, pas de ça avec moi. Tu attends ce moment depuis des années !

\- Erik…

\- Quoi ?

\- Erik, toi et Charles, vous êtes ma seule famille.

Erik reconsidéra l'attitude d'Emma. Etat-il possible que cette garce sans cœur, au caractère de cochon soit réellement affectée par leur départ ?

\- Emma, je ne vais pas mourir, je vais aller vivre aux États-Unis.

\- C'est tout comme ! gémit Emma.

\- Charles veut y ouvrir une école pour mutants.

\- Quelle idée stupidement grotesque – tout à fait le genre de Charly-. Tu ne l'as pas dissuadé ?

\- Non, je l'ai encouragé. Les futures générations de mutants auront besoin d'un chef de file à suivre. Charles sera un parfait leader… et je pourrais créer une armée de mutant capable de répliquer si les humains ne comprennent pas que…

\- Erik. Tu ne perds pas le Nord au moins.

\- Jamais en effet.

\- Vous partez quand ?

\- Quand Charles aura décidé d'affronter Raven.

Une étincelle brilla dans le regard bleu glacé d'Emma.

\- Alors lui il va affronter Raven et toi tu refuses d'affronter ton…

\- Erreur ! C'était une erreur ! Si tu veux bien ne plus évoquer le sujet Emma !

\- C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ? Une erreur ? Une erreur qui a tout juste dix-sept ans !

\- Oh bordel tu vas me torturer l'esprit encore longtemps ?!

\- Aussi longtemps que tu refuseras l'évidence !

\- Tu n'es plus ma femme Emma !

\- Je suis toujours ton ex-femme et je suis ton amie ! Alors lorsque tu fais des « erreurs » je suis là pour t'aider à les affronter !

\- N'importe quoi, soupira Erik de façon désagréable.

\- Vous partez avant la fin de l'été je suppose ?

\- Sans doute, je l'ignore encore.

\- Il vit là-bas non ?

\- Ah non ! On ne parle plus de ça ! Emma ! Le sujet est clos ! C'est du passé ! J'ai fait une connerie ! Un soir bon sang ! Un seul foutu soir et voilà que ça me pète au visage ! OUI J'AI COUCHE AVEC…

\- Ce n'est pas en braillant comme un veau que les choses vont s'arranger ! cria Emma.

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elles s'arrangent ! Je veux juste oublier tout ça !

Ils se toisèrent debout face à face, chacun d'un côté du bureau.

\- Comme tu peux être étriqué et obtus et…

\- Tu as d'autre synonyme à me sortir ? Parce que là, je vais avoir rendez-vous avec un client, coupa Erik en regardant sa montre.

\- Connard !

\- Merci, allez, ouste !

Emma arracha son sac de la chaise où il se reposait. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit se retourna vers lui dans une cascade de cheveux blond pâle.

\- Charles comprendrait !

\- Non. Il ne comprendrait pas, ils ont à peines quelques années d'écarts. Ce serait trop pour lui.

\- Tu ne lui fais même pas assez confiance pour lui dire la vérité ! Vérité qu'il mérite !

\- Je veux le protéger.

Emma claqua la porte, Erik s'enfonça sur son siège. En vérité il n'avait pas de rendez-vous. Il n'avait rien à faire de la journée. Depuis peu, il avait relégué ses activités à d'autres mafieux de la région. Il déléguait. Il se retirait du métier. Il connaissait le plan de Charles depuis longtemps. Il avait préparé leur départ. Au moment où il pensait que plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver, ni le retenir, cette histoire lui arrivait. C'était injuste ! Une erreur d'un soir, qui mettait en péril toute sa vie, son équilibre. Erik avait besoin de se calmer. Il resta assit, face à son bureau. Du calme. Il lui fallait du calme.

* * *

Charles n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il allait faire. Au bout du combiné il entendait les sonneries. Il pouvait presque entendre le téléphone du manoir résonner dans le hall. Là-bas il était treize heures. Enfin, après une attente interminable on décrocha.

\- Résidence Xavier, le maître d'hôtel…

\- Gibs ! s'exclama Charles soulagé de ne pas tomber sur Raven.

\- Monsieur Xavier, répondit avec chaleur le vieil homme. Qu'il est bon de vous entendre jeune homme.

\- Pareil Gibs…

\- Félicitations pour votre doctorat. Votre père aurait été très fier de vous.

\- … Co-comment l'avez-vous appris ? questionna Charles interdit.

\- Eh bien, Mademoiselle Raven, nous l'a annoncé ce matin même.

\- …

\- Il me semble qu'elle ait gardé contact avec une personne proche de vous à Oxford.

\- Ah… D'ailleurs, est-elle là ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Puis-je lui parler ?

\- … Non Monsieur, elle refuse en faisant de grands signes avec les mains.

\- Ah…

Charles tendit l'oreille, il entendit la voix légèrement suraiguë de Raven chuchoter quelques choses « Qu'est-ce qui veux ? ».

\- Dites-lui que je voudrais lui parler d'un projet très urgent et…

\- Elle vous entend, elle refuse juste de vous parler.

\- C'est tout à fait puéril ! s'exclama Charles exaspéré.

\- Puéril ! tonna Raven en s'emparant du téléphone. Moi ? Puéril ? C'est une blague ! Pas de nouvelles pendant des années ! Et sur un coup de tête je devrais faire comme si de rien n'était ?!

\- Je vois que tu vas bien. Tu as l'air en forme.

\- En forme mon cul ! cracha Raven d'un ton aigre.

Charles ne put s'empêcher d'être ému d'entendre sa sœur le rabrouer ouvertement.

\- Je te jure que si c'est un bobard ton histoire d'urgence je te tue !

\- … Tu me manques.

Ce n'était absolument pas ce que Charles avait voulu dire. Non. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Entendre Raven, sentir le poids des années perdues entre eux… ce gouffre. Il se sentait petit, misérable. Il ne voulait plus de cette guerre absurde. Il voulait la paix. Il voulait la retrouver.

\- … Et alors ? demanda Raven d'une voix plus posée.

\- Je ne veux plus ce silence entre nous. C'est trop dur.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

\- Raven…

\- Non. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

\- Penses ce que tu veux. J'aime Erik. Il est mon mari, bout de papier ou non.

\- …

\- Raven, je t'en prie, faisons un pas l'un vers l'autre.

\- Pourquoi tu as téléphoné ?

La voix de Raven était détendue. C'était sa façon à elle de faire un pas vers Charles. Elle laissait de côté leur querelle. Charles sourit, des larmes coulèrent de ses joues.

\- Eh bien j'ai un projet figures-toi et tu en fais partie…

\- J'écoute. J'ai tout mon temps.

* * *

Traduction :

 _Kochasz to, co robię dla ciebie?_ : Tu aimes ce que je te fais?

 _Wiem_ : Je sais.

 _Przewrotnie /_ _przewrotny_ : perverse / pervers

Alors... Mais qu'à donc fait Erik ?!

J'avoue que j'ai pris un malin plaisir a créer cet ultime rebondissement peut-être avez vu le... Non, je ne dis rien, surprise au prochain chapitre !

Laissez-moi vos avis ! :D

A très viiiite !


	20. Chapter 20

**Ajout octobre 2018: Je vais bientôt retirer cette fiction, car je l'ai adapté en roman, et il va bientôt paraître. ;-)**

Voilà, on y est, dernier chapitre les ami(e)s.

J'ai un pincement au cœur en postant ce dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Erik attendait son avion. Charles était parti au duty-free pour s'offrir un bon scotch – chose qui allait devenir rare aux pays du pétrole-. Erik portait un chapeau à large bord, il lisait paisiblement le journal du jour. Il partait l'esprit léger. Il quittait la vieille Europe pour de bon. Il allait laisser ici ses années de souffrance, sa rage, sa colère, ses souvenirs douloureux. Il avait épongé sa vengeance au sang des monstres qu'il avait sacrifié. Oui, il n'avait plus rien à dire à cette Europe, où reposaient les dépouilles des loups de son enfance. Il était né Polonais, il avait grandi Juif, puis apatride, ensuite expérience, créature, il avait recollé les morceaux brisés de son être avec la haine. Il était devenu homme, il avait tué, il était devenu mafieux, vengeur, riche, puissant. Un redoutable mutant, une personne crainte et respecté… avait-il abusé de son aura ? Oui. S'en repentissait-il ? Non, il avait tant souffert qu'il n'avait récupéré qu'un peu de ce qu'on lui devait. Sa dignité restauré au prix de cadavres, il s'était rassasié d'ex nazi en fuite et puis… il était devenu amoureux… sa perte selon certain, son salut pour sa part. Oui. Charles Xavier l'avait entraîné dans son sillage de lumière. Sa bonté l'avait éclaboussé et il avait refusé de laisser filer cette étoile. Il n'avait plus goût pour la mort ou la destruction. Il avait goût pour Charles. Vivre avec lui. L'aimer. Alors, Oui, Erik quittait l'Europe, comme une terre trop pleine de d'un passé lourd. Erik s'en allait. Il ne comptait pas revenir. Jamais. Il avait tout vendu. Sa garçonnière, ses bureaux, son réseau, sa maison, il avait donné congé à ses domestique, la petite Moira pleurait à chaude larmes le jour de son départ… Il n'avait gardé de ce passé que ses toiles de maîtres. Il les avait récupérés aux bras des nazis, il refusait de les perdre. Charles ne lui demandait pas de tout arrêter pour le suivre. Non Erik le faisait avec joie. Il voulait devenir cet homme nouveau. Il se lavait de son passé. Il quittait cet autre lui. Il allait construire un avenir sûr pour Charles et lui. Il avait pour la première fois depuis des décennies, fois en l'avenir. Il voulait prendre part au rêve de Charles, il voulait en être l'architecte et le bâtisseur. Son école était une belle idée, un peu trop utopique pour tenir sans le raisonnement froid et placide d'Erik, mais une belle idée malgré tout. Erik attendait l'avion, sa planche de salut, son dernier envole.

Charles réapparut, à ses bras pendait deux sac qui laissaient échapper des tintements sourds. Erik sourit.

\- Tu as fait le plein ?

\- Je compte les cacher dans notre chambre, sinon Logan va tout nous siffler en une semaine.

\- A vu de nez je dirais plutôt deux jours.

Ils se sourirent. Emma les avait déposés une heure avant. Elle c'était retenue de pleurer. Elle ne venait pas. Sa vie à elle était là : entre Oxford et Londres. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter tout ce qu'elle avait construit pour les suivre. Elle leur avait dit adieu. Elle avait cessé d'importuner Erik avec cette histoire… il y avait plus important. Emma connaissait suffisamment bien Erik pour savoir qu'il partait pour de bon. Elle ne le reverrait que lorsqu'elle traverserait l'Atlantique. Il ne viendrait plus. Elle avait le cœur lourd, la tête pleine de mots, mais au final elle ne sut que dire et se contenta de les serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. Charles était resté en retrait. C'était leur moment. Il se connaissait depuis si longtemps elle et lui. Ces adieux étaient terribles, mais pas définitifs. Ils c'étaient parlés mi en polonais, mi en russe. Ils se souriaient. Emma était repartie dans un tourbillon de parfum floral, de voiles d'une robe légère, sous une chaleur toute relative de début août. Charles avait regardé cette femme d'une beauté singulière quitter le hall des départs avec une pression sur le cœur. Elle allait lui manquer.

Une voix consensuelle annonça le début de l'embarquement pour leur vol en direction de l'aéroport de New York JFK. Charles et Erik se rendirent à la porte d'embarquement. Ils firent enregistrer les emplettes de Charles puis gagnèrent leurs places. Erik retira son chapeau, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et réorganisa leur aspect.

\- Nerveux.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Erik en s'asseyant contre Charles.

\- Tu sembles au contraire serein.

\- C'est que je le suis. Et toi ?

\- J'ai un trac terrible.

\- Le vol va bien se passer. Je suis à bord, il ne peut rien t'arriver.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça… Et si j'étais un professeur exécrable ?

Erik saisit la main de Charles et embrassa leur alliance sans le quitter des yeux. Il laissa ses lèvres errer sur ses doigts avec tendresse.

\- Ne doutes pas de toi. Tu es fantastique, murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter plus taquin : Souviens-toi, tu étais un serveur hors pair.

Charles récupéra ses doigts dans une grimace.

\- Je trichais ! Je lisais les pensées des clients.

\- Oh ! Je suis surpris ! se moqua Erik.

Le sourire d'Erik se figea et devînt un rictus sombre. Charles fronça les sourcils, il tourna son visage dans la direction que regardait Erik. Un homme aux yeux noirs les observait d'un œil mauvais. Il avait surpris leurs sourires, leur complicité, leur amour. Il les jugeait. Charles lui sourit.

\- Laisses tomber, on ne va pas se gâcher le vol à cause de lui.

\- Je n'aime pas comme il te regarde.

\- Bien dans ce cas.

 _Dormez._

L'homme piqua du nez dans la seconde qui suivit. Erik se détendit.

\- Tes pouvoirs se sont vraiment développés de façon exponentielle.

\- Merci. J'ai travaillé dur.

\- Et dire qu'avant tu ne t'en servais presque pas.

\- Là je n'en use que par nécessité.

\- Tu pourrais faire tellement plus.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Pour le moment, sourit Erik en caressant le contour du visage de Charles.

* * *

Ils avaient atterri en fin de journée. Un taxi les attendait dehors. Le chemin jusqu'au manoir se fit au même rythme que la course du soleil. Ils passèrent les grilles dans l'embrasement du soleil, qui se reflétait sur les hautes fenêtres de la demeure. C'était splendide. Charles descendit de voiture. Raven attendait assise sur les marches du perron un livre posé à sa gauche. Elle était bleue, elle était superbe. Elle souriait. Charles fit un pas vers elle. Raven se jeta dans ses bras. Des larmes, des rires, des promesses, bercèrent leur retrouvaille. Raven se détacha ensuite de Charles pour considérer Erik.

\- Raven, dit-il en inclinant sa tête sur laquelle son chapeau avait retrouvé sa place.

Raven le considéra une seconde, puis deux, avant de se fendre d'un sourire franc.

\- Beau-frère, bienvenu chez toi.

Pour Charles c'était le plus beau cadeau que sa sœur puisse lui faire. Erik sourit. Raven les fit entrer. Le soleil se couchait. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

* * *

Erik vissait sans l'aide d'aucun outil la plaque d'entrée de l'école sous un soleil de plomb. C'était la touche finale pour officialiser l'ouverture de l'institut. Charles était assis dans l'herbe à quelques pas de lui. Raven était allongée de tout son long sur un Hank trop timide pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Logan fumait son cigare la mine taciturne pour changer, il regardait droit devant lui au travers ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Fini, annonça Erik en se retournant vers le petit groupe.

\- YEAH ! cria Raven en levant ses mains pour applaudir.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, concéda Charles en souriant.

\- On n'a plus qu'à accueillir nos premiers élèves, sourit timidement Hank fasciné par la beauté bleue de Raven.

\- Mouais, grogna Logan en mâchouillant son cigare cubain – une importation clandestine-. C'est qui la première gamine à débarquer ?

\- Une télépathe, annonça Erik en attrapant Charles par les épaules pour lui planter un baiser dans la nuque.

Ce genre de geste tendre arrivait souvent et cela ne dérangeait personne. Charles se sentait heureux, accepté.

\- Comme si avec un on était déjà pas suffisamment fliqué ! soupira Logan bougon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? demanda Raven en chatouillant Hank avec un brin d'herbe.

\- C'est juste que bientôt ici ça va grouiller de marmots. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de passer mon temps à les surveiller…

\- Ce n'est pas ton rôle, tu vas être professeur.

\- Je sais Prof'… Mais bon, je ne suis pas certain d'être un prof irréprochable.

\- C'est normal d'avoir des doutes, ils pavent le chemin du Juste, dit d'un air docte Charles.

\- Ecoutez-le parler celui-là ! Ça y est tu as un diplôme, alors tu nous parles comme un savant !

Raven sauta sur ses jambes pour venir donner un petit coup à Charles.

\- Bon, je vais retourner au labo… Je dois terminer d'élaborer le Cerebro au plus vite.

\- Ah ce gros machin qui bouffe la moitié des sous-sols, se lamenta Erik.

\- Attendez ! Je voulais faire une photo ! s'exclama Charles en sortant de la poche de son jeans un appareil photo.

\- Roh ! bougonna un peu plus Logan.

\- Je voudrais garder une trace de la première équipe pédagogique de l'école, devant la plaque…

\- Comme une photo de classe ? demanda Raven amusée.

\- Oui, ou comme les fondateurs de l'institut Xavier, fit Charles dans un clin d'œil.

\- Donnes-moi ça.

Erik souleva d'un geste de la tête l'appareil photo dans les airs. Il le reconnu au premier coup d'œil. C'était le même que celui qu'ils avaient utilisé en Grèce. Erik sourit. Il orienta le petit appareil de telle sorte que l'on voit les cinq membres de l'équipe, ainsi que la plaque flambant neuve, les grilles ouvertes et dans le fond le manoir en plein midi.

\- Et souriez, recommanda Charles en s'installant contre Erik.

L'appareil cliqueta, immortalisant leur sourire, expression et la seconde où tout allait débuter.

* * *

Erik tremblait. Il tentait de contenir la tempête qui mugissait en lui. Il était tôt, ou tard. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de nuit, il était sur le palier du manoir. Devant lui dans l'ombre, la silhouette d'un jeune homme s'avançait prudemment. Il l'avait retrouvé.

Erik c'était réveillé, il avait senti, ou entendu quelque chose. Il avait vu par la fenêtre le garçon. Il savait que Charles allait ouvrir les yeux. Il c'était penché sur lui, avait embrassé son front et mentit :

\- Je vais manger un petit truc. Je reviens. Rendors-toi.

Charles avait remué, fait signe que oui, il l'avait entendu et comprit. Erik avait traversé sans bruit le manoir. Il était pieds nu. On était mi-octobre. Le froid entourait la propriété, mais pas l'intérieur du bâtiment. Si bien qu'Erik avait oublié qu'il ne portait presque rien.

Maintenant il était là. Debout dans le froid. Il referma la porte derrière-lui, il ne voulait pas laisser croire au jeune homme qu'il allait l'invité à rentrer. Erik réprima un frisson.

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? demanda la voix tranchante d'Erik.

Le jeune homme était pâle, ses cheveux clair reflétait les reflets de la lune, il semblait hésiter, douter.

\- J'ai vu une photo dans le journal…

Erik maudissait l'idée saugrenue qu'avait eue Charles début septembre en envoyant la photo qu'ils avaient fait devant la plaque neuve aux journaux pour promouvoir l'ouverture de son institut. Maintenant il devait se retrouver presque nu face à… lui !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voudrais…

\- Oui ? s'impatienta Erik qui parlait d'une voix rapide et basse.

\- Que l'on apprenne à se connaître et que l'on se voit de temps en temps pour…

\- Non.

Le jeune homme était déçu, très déçu même. Erik réprima son envie de céder à sa proposition.

\- … Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde.

\- Pourquoi tu es si distant ? Pourquoi tu es si mystérieux ? Pourquoi tu m'évite ? Je ne suis pas…

\- Chut ! imposa Erik en faisant deux pas vers lui pour le faire taire. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! Quand on s'est vu à Oxford l'année dernière c'était déjà une belle ânerie. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter ton rendez-vous…

\- J'ai adoré cette soirée moi…

\- C'était agréable oui, mais elle ne peut pas se reproduire.

\- Pourquoi ? On ne vit plus si loin toi et moi et je suis…

\- Chut ! Charles va t'entendre, ou te sentir, alors maintenant, rentres chez toi. Oublies-moi.

Le jeune homme s'approcha, il dévoila son regard gris, voilé de tristesse.

\- Qui est Charles ? C'est qui ce type ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, rentres chez toi.

\- Non, c'est qui ?

\- N'y pense même pas ! N'essaie pas de rentrer !

\- Erik ?

Charles était emmitouflé dans une épaisse robe de chambre, les cheveux en désordre, une barbe de deux jours, des cernes et les pieds traînants. Il était dans l'embrasure de l'immense entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réunion nocturne ? demanda-t-il en approchant un peu plus. Mais, seigneur, Erik, tu vas mourir de froid !

Erik déglutit. Charles sentit immédiatement le cerveau d'Erik se mettre en niveau de stress maximal. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Charles se figea, il essaya d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Pourquoi Erik en pleine nuit retrouverait un jeune garçon devant chez eux ?

\- Erik ? redemanda Charles d'une voix nouée d'inquiétude.

\- Charles, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dormir ?

\- J'ai eu faim aussi… je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans la cuisine. Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est lui _Charles_? questionna le jeune garçon.

\- Oui, avoua Erik dépassé.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent tour à tour. Seul Erik détenait les clés du quiproquo.

\- C'est aussi ton fils ? demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux délavés.

Charles fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, je ne suis pas le fils d'Erik, je suis son mari, dit Charles d'une voix qui le mettait au défis de le juger.

Le jeune garçon siffla et s'approcha à une vitesse vertigineuse de lui.

\- Peter ! s'exclama Erik en essayant de le retenir.

\- Je suis Peter, le fils d'Erik, annonça le jeune homme en serrant la main de Charles dans un large sourire.

\- Pa-pardon ? bégaya Charles.

\- Je peux tout expliquer, assura Erik.

\- Eh bien Erik et ma mère ont couché ensemble il y a dix-sept ans et…

\- Merci je sais comment on fait les enfants, coupa Charles.

\- Peter m'a retrouvé l'année passée…

\- Pourquoi je ne l'apprends que maintenant ?!

Erik serra ses lèvres, il avait envie de serrer le cou de Peter également.

\- Rentrons boire un thé pour nous réchauffer et mettre nos esprits au clair.

Charles avait parlé d'un ton clair et parfaitement réveillé.

Ils se tenaient tous les trois dans la trop grande cuisine. Peter avait descendu son thé en moins d'une seconde. Bien que Charles soit profondément irrité d'apprendre l'existence d'un enfant à Erik, il n'en restait pas moins fasciné par son don.

\- Vous pourriez, reprendre par le début ? demanda-t-il en versant une sixième tasse à Peter.

\- Ma mère m'a toujours caché l'identité de mon père, en disant que c'était un mégalo dangereux… Mais en fouillant le grenier j'ai retrouvé son journal intime quand elle était jeune et… j'ai découvert un nom : Lehnsherr. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai retrouvé la piste de mon père : Erik. L'année passée j'ai profité d'un voyage scolaire pour le voir. On a passé une soirée ensemble. On s'écrivait un peu au début, mais depuis peu, plus rien. Alors j'ai… J'ai trouvé une photo dans le journal et je suis venu. J'veux pas causer d'ennui, je veux juste apprendre à connaître mon père et savoir d'où je viens.

\- Tu viens de Washington ! gronda Erik qui avait réussi à rester silencieux jusque –là. Tu veux me connaître, je t'ai déjà tout dis sur moi, il n'y a rien de plus à savoir !

\- Je voudrais construire une vraie relation père-fils.

\- Mais ! Je ne suis pas ton père ! s'emporta Erik en se relevant d'un bond. Je suis ton géniteur, mais pas ton père ! Un père c'est quelqu'un qui est avec toi malade, qui t'apprend à patiner, nager, qui t'encourage dans tes études, ou te donne des putains de conseils ! Moi je ne suis pas un père ! J'ai couché une fois avec ta mère il y a des années ! Une belle erreur si tu veux mon avis ! Je sortais d'une période très compliqué pour moi et j'ai fait le premier acte libre de ma vie : coucher avec une femme ! Je n'ai plus jamais recommencé, faut pas demander pourquoi ! Charles, si je ne voulais pas t'en parler, c'est que… que j'avais peur que tu ne…

Charles se leva doucement et l'enlaça pour le calmer.

\- Erik, je comprends… je comprends… mais il est ton fils… que tu le veilles ou non. Et il te demande d'être là, avec toi. Il ne te demande pas de rattraper le temps perdu, mais de créer un avenir ensemble. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose…

 _Erik, Peter, sera le seul enfant que tu puisses espérer dans ce monde. Je ne suis pas capable de t'offrir un enfant. Ne le rejette pas. Il est ton avenir également._

Erik serrait Charles de toutes ses forces. Il avait tant crains sa colère, ses cris. Finalement Erik se rendait compte que c'était lui le plus con de tous. Il avait menti à la personne qu'il aimait le plus, il avait repoussé un fils qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention. Le pire, c'était que ces deux personnes lui offraient le pardon, alors qu'il était loin de le mériter.

Erik ouvrit les yeux, il vit son fils. Assit penaud, ses yeux gris, ses cheveux presque blanc, de drôles de lunettes vissés sur le crâne, une tenue d'ado, des tennis usées. Erik essuya deux larmes, qui filaient sur sa joue rugueuse. Charles se recula. Erik s'approcha de Peter.

\- Pardon. Je… je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, je ne sais pas comment faire…

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de père moi, soupira Peter avec un relent d'espoir.

\- Et si on… on apprenait ensemble ?

Un sourire niais naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Charles sourit. Oui, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, ce fils perdu. Il regarda les deux hommes s'observer, puis se prendre dans les bras, une étreinte maladroite, mais douce. Charles recula. Ils devaient parler. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être présent. Il remonta se coucher et attendit le retour d'Erik, presque trois heures plus tard.

Erik rentra sans bruit, dans la suite parental, devenue leur chambre. Il passa devant la photo encadrée, qu'avait prise Emma, lors de leur vacances en Grèce, Charles et lui endormit, lovés l'un contre l'autre, nus. Il souleva les draps et plongea dedans, collant son corps froid dans le dos de Charles.

\- Tu es glacé, chuchota Charles en gardant les yeux clos.

\- Je te réveille ?

\- Non… Où est-il ?

\- Il dort dans une des chambres non attribuée.

\- Bien.

\- Je pense qu'il va rester… Il a l'air d'être un petit con arrogant et squatteur.

\- Il me rappelle quelqu'un… C'est une bonne chose, qu'il reste.

Charles attrapa le bras d'Erik et l'attira à lui, si bien qu'Erik se retrouva emboîté dans son dos. Erik fit glisser son menton contre la nuque de Charles.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâché, répondit simplement Charles à la question mentale d'Erik.

\- J'aurai dû t'en parler dès le début.

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?

\- Je suis fatigué, je veux juste profiter de toi avant de me lever.

Erik embrassa sa joue et se fondit contre Charles.

\- Erik ?

\- Hum ?

\- Félicitation « papa ».

Charles esquissa un sourire avant de sentir les dents d'Erik dans son cou.

\- Hey !

\- Tu vas voir si je suis un « papa » ! s'exclama Erik en retournant Charles sur le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Erik passa sa main encore fraîche sous le pantalon élastique de Charles et empoigna son sexe mou. Charles n'était plus du tout fatigué. Dans les yeux d'Erik, brillait une flamme qui électrisa Charles des pieds à la tête. Les lèvres sèches d'Erik capturèrent celles de Charles, tandis que ses doigts tendaient son sexe.

\- Hum…

\- Oui Charles ? Quelque chose à dire ?

Erik lâcha le sexe de Charles pour introduire un doigt dans son intimité, sans douceur. Charles se cambra de plaisir. Charles embrassa avidement la bouche d'Erik, tout en baissant le pantalon frigorifié de celui-ci. Erik passa deux doigts. Charles, soupira d'aise. Erik enfonça profondément ses phalanges dans l'intimité de Charles, frôlant ce point si sensible. Charles grogna de frustration en le sentant reculer devant sa prostate.

\- Alors Charles ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour m'avoir appelé « papa » ?

Charles plongea son regard bleu infini dans l'acier d'Erik. Ses lèvres pourpres, ressortaient sur son visage de porcelaine. Il afficha une expression de parfait ange avant de répondre mutin :

\- Tu es mon _sugar Daddy_.

Erik sentit la main de Charles s'emparer de son membre pour le branler lascivement. Il bloqua sa respiration sous l'effet de la surprise avant de gémir doucement.

\- Sugar Daddy ? répéta presque amusé Erik.

\- Oui, le mien, à moi… Han…

\- J'aime assez l'idée.

Leur sourires respectifs n'en formèrent plus qu'un lorsque qu'ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Leurs corps, leur cœur, leur respiration, tous s'entrechoquaient entre eux. Le besoin vital de posséder l'autre, de le sentir, de l'aimer, brûlait entre eux.

\- Je ne vais plus pouvoir attendre longtemps, gémit Charles avant de plonger sa langue dans la bouche d'Erik.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? mordit Erik.

 _Prends-moi !_

Erik retira ses doigts de l'antre de Charles. Il le fit rouler sous lui, il lui retira parfaitement ce qui lui restait de tissu, tout en léchant son torse, dégustant les petits poils qui parsemaient paresseusement sa peau pâle. Il ajusta Charles sous lui, redressant ses genoux. Erik affichait un sourire pressé, il était impatient de dévorer son mari.

\- Attends.

\- Quoi ?!

Charles se redressa langoureusement, il embrassa goulûment ses lèvres, laissant une petite morsure sur son menton, avant de se retourner, les fesses en l'air.

\- Comme ça, non ? demanda Charles d'une voix si sensuelle qu'Erik failli défaillir sur le champ.

La vision qu'avait Erik était tout à fait obsédante. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, se plaça en empoignant d'une main la cuisse de Charles et de l'autre, il guida son sexe durcit à l'intérieur de son amant. Charles se tordait le cou pour observer l'expression d'Erik, alors qu'il le pénétrait. Il manqua de jouir dans la seconde en sentant le sexe gonflé d'Erik le sabrer jusqu'au plus profond de son corps.

\- Alors Charles, c'est ce que fait un « sugar Daddy » ? demanda d'une voix rauque Erik en donnant de léger coup de bassin.

\- Han… Exactement, oui…

\- Pervers !

L'exclamation d'Erik s'accompagna d'une tape sur les fesses offertes de Charles avant de s'enfoncer de plus en plus rapidement en lui. Ses allers-retours labouraient l'intimité de Charles dans un bruit obscène et excitant. Erik s'agrippa aux hanches de Charles pour ne pas perdre le rythme, tandis que Charles ployait sous la pression de plaisir, écrasant son visage dans son oreiller. Mordant le coussin, pour étouffer un cri bestial, qui grimpait dans sa gorge. Erik se cambrait de plaisir, il laissait aller son corps, il donnait sa force, sa puissance dans cet échange. Charles recevait chaque coup de butoir comme une offrande primitive.

\- Charles… Charles, récita Erik comme une litanie incapable de prononcer le moindre autre mot.

Les doigts d'Erik imprimaient leur marque blanche sur la peau rougissante de Charles. Ses hanches, son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses, partout où Erik pouvait se retenir. Charles, tremblait sous les assauts violents. Il aimait ça. Il en redemandait. Oui, encore et encore, à tout jamais.

\- Charles ! Regardes moi…

Charles redressa son visage rouge, en sueur de l'oreiller, il observa Erik qui ondulait soudé à son corps. Charles avait la bouche ouverte, gémissant, respirant difficilement. Son cœur cognant comme un fou, prisonnier d'une cage trop étroite. Les deux hommes se regardaient les yeux embués de plaisir, de désir, d'amour et de bestialité.

\- Tu… aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda Charles hoquetant sous les coups.

\- Oh, oui, gronda Erik en se penchant sur lui pour cueillir un baiser qui n'avait rien de tendre.

En se redressant Erik saisit Charles par le torse. Ils étaient à genoux, le corps plaqué l'un contre l'autre, bougeant en rythme, bouche à bouche. Le dos de Charles ne faisait qu'un avec le torse d'Erik. La main gauche d'Erik maintenait leur position périlleuse, tandis que sa droite, plus aventureuse, branlait sans vergogne le sexe de Charles, lui arrachant des gémissements au bord des cris. Ils faisaient l'amour, comme ils feraient la guerre, sans pitié, ni merci pour l'autre. Ils ne se rendaient pas, ils ne ralentissaient pas, ils montaient ensemble au front. Leur corps à corps, tel un duel, leur demandait toutes leurs forces, mais jamais aucun des deux n'accepterait de se défaire de l'autre.

Le plaisir allait croissant. Charles savait qu'il ne teindrait plus longtemps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Mais il voulait attendre. Il vouait attendre Erik. Jouir avec lui, était un défi personnel, sa victoire ultime. Charles, les bras crispé autour des fesses d'Erik gémissait des sons incompréhensibles. Erik planta sa bouche à la naissance du cou de Charles, aspira le parfum de sa peau, comme la sève d'un fruit délicieux. Les coups d'Erik étaient de plus en plus erratiques. La jouissance était proche. Brutalement elle les prit tous les deux par surprise et dans un spam incroyable, ils furent touchés par un orgasme d'une puissance foudroyante. Charles s'écrasa sur le matelas, Erik s'extirpa de lui avant de s'allonger à moitié sur son dos. Ils tremblaient l'un contre l'autre, leur semence les recouvrant de manière indistincte. Erik en avant plein la main, Charles sentait le liquide chaud s'écouler de ses fesses. Leur souffre brûlant avait des saveurs interdites. L'odeur de sexe régnait autour d'eux. Celles de deux corps en action, de sperme, de draps propres et de bave. Charles encore tremblant, trouva un refuge aux creux des bras d'Erik.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Erik en tirant à eux la couverture qui avait était repoussée au loin durant leur ébat.

Charles sourit à travers le nuage de bonheur qui l'embrumait. Entendre la voix d'Erik après l'amour était un bonheur indicible.

\- Je t'aime répondit Charles parfaitement heureux.

Erik embrassa le nez de Charles avec une tendresse retrouvée. Soudain, cela le frappa. Oui, il était frappé. Où était passé le jeune garçon de dix-neuf ans, fougueux, impétueux et fauché qui l'avait séduit au premier regard ? Charles était là, dans ses bras, dans cet endroit incroyable. Il était le même, aussi beau, voir même plus, avec des traits plus masculins, des pouvoirs en constantes évolutions, une maturité incroyable, une sagesse presque irréelle. Toujours orgueilleux, fougueux, mais son innocence était perdue à tout jamais. Erik constata ce changement avec un brin de nostalgie. Il ne tenait plus dans ses bras le jeune garçon, il tenait l'homme. Erik sourit. Cette pensée était fabuleuse. Charles pourrait changer tout au long de sa vie, Erik ne l'aimerait que plus. Chaque année ajoutant un peu plus à son charme à son incroyable personnalité. Un jour de plus passé avec lui était un jour de rire, de bonheur, de travail, d'intellect et d'amour. Tenir Charles Xavier dans ses bras c'était comme étreindre l'avenir du monde, comme tenir, toute sa vie contre soi.

Charles lisait les pensées d'Erik avec une limpidité toute nouvelle. Il ouvrit ses yeux. Le bleu azur s'entrechoqua contre l'acier. Une sorte d'alliage se forma entre eux.

\- Tu m'aimes donc autant que ça ? souffla Charles encore étonné et ému après toutes ces années.

\- Attends de voir dans vingt ans.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Rien au monde ne comptait plus que ce qu'ils formaient.

Au fond de leur lit.

Dans leur manoir, entouré d'amis, d'élèves, loin des peurs, de la haine, de l'incompréhension.

Bien au chaud, protégé dans leur cocon.

Charles et Erik formaient ce que l'un et l'autre n'aurait jamais envisagé :

Une famille.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Ajout octobre 2018: Je vais bientôt retirer cette fiction, car je l'ai adapté en roman, et il va bientôt paraître. ;-)**

Alors voilà la fin d'une petite fiction qui je l'espère aura su vous divertir, vous faire sourire, vous a amusé et pourquoi pas un peu excité ;-)

J'espère de tout mon cœur que cette fin vous plaira, pour ma part, les happy ending sont importante, surtout dans le monde rude dans lequel nous vivons, il est important de garder l'espoir et l'amour au chaud.

C'est avec regret que je dis adieu à Charles et Erik, leur histoire m'a fait rêvé et j'ai l'espoir que vous avez été transporté avec eux. Je compte encore écrire sur eux, mais cette histoire me plaisait énormément, j'ai fait intervenir bon nombre de personnages clés, j'en ai zappé certains, je me suis amusée et j'avais chaque semaine le défis de vous surprendre, de vous émouvoir, de vous faire rire, ai-je réussi?

En tout les cas je tiens à remercier du plus profond de mon coeur toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, depuis le début, en cours de route, seulement une fois, ou des dizaines, bref merci à vous :

Dumini - Soso77G - PinguCat - holybleu - Lea Michaelson - LM - akane keiko holmes - Gabriellemoon - annadriya - Becky 0 Malet - The Fanfictionner - Omfg - ange - Mathou - loan - yui-neko - sans oublier les Guest qui n'ont pas de compte Fanfict'

Merci également à celles et ceux qui ont suivit ma fict' :

Aetys - Andersen-Walker - Azraelan - Becky 0 Malet - Chanity - ClemLeChat - DinaChhaya TalaNokomis - EleaSasha - Emerys08 - Gabriellemoon - Hima-oneesan - K'mille fan17 - KaoHimeChan-Et-Zweim - Liloulachaumoise - Lolobaleze94 - Lune Bazin - Mnoon - Miss Mad Reader - MlleMau - Orialoulou - PinguCat - Startling-Wishes - Tsumujikaze Yumi - - annadriya - floop56 - holybleu - lolia pollina - vfauconnier - yui-neko

Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur liste de favoris :

Andersen-Walker - Becky 0 Malet - Chanity - ClemLeChat - Emerys08 - Lolobaleze94 - Lona DeppDowney - Lucifel13angels - Manuella black - Miss Mad Reader - Orialoulou - PinguCat - The Fanfictionner - akane keiko holmes - didi35 - sapindenoyel

Merci à vous tous qui m'ont lu depuis l'étranger, aussi bien la Suisse, que la Belgique, mais aussi l'Argentine, les US, le Japon, l'Autriche et j'oublie certainement encore des pays . Merci !

Je remercie encore ma Bêta qui a su rattraper mes fautes, mes phrases bizarrement tournée et avec patience me rendre un travail propre pour vous !

Merci beaucoup à vous tous vous m'avez beaucoup donné. Merci encore à cette artiste INCROYABLE qui a réalisé le fanart dont je me suis inspirée pour créer cette histoire : garnet quyen. Je vous invite a aller faire un tour sur son trumblr !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit dernier commentaire, même celles ou ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour de votre part :-D

Je termine en dédiant cette fict' à une personne que j'aime par dessus tout, celle qui m'a lu en première à chaque fois et qui soupirait d'aise à la fin d'un chapitre heureux, qui pestait quand un personnage la faisait tourner en bourrique et qui me réclamait encore et toujours plus de scène de sexe ( j'espère que tu en as eu suffisamment ? hihi ). Alors je te dédie cette histoire d'amour un peu folle, mon amour, ma femme.

A très vite !


End file.
